Por amor o por capricho
by PuLgA
Summary: Sasuke tiene a Sakura en su poder, ella pelea, lucha por orgullo… es su prisionera y no hay mucho que pueda hacer, solo mostrar que no es la chica débil que besaba el suelo por el cual caminaba, ahora es fuerte, digna... es distinta.
1. Chapter 1

Joder… mi cabecita pervertida me obliga a escribir esto… lo sé… debí actualizar "Restaurando mi clan" ¬¬ pero estoy enfadada con ustedes, actualicé nunca más y solo me llegaron 4 reviews TT-TT que poca motivación me dan…

Repito, cambiaré mi pen name a "Kami-chan" o algo por el estilo de acuerdo? para que no allá confusiones.

Sumary: Sasuke tiene a Sakura en su poder, ella pelea, lucha por orgullo… es su prisionera y no hay mucho que pueda hacer, solo mostrar que no es la chica débil que besaba el suelo por el cual caminaba, ahora es fuerte, digna es distinta.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Por amor o por capricho.**

_Nuevamente fue débil._

Sasuke había derrotado a su hermano Itachi en batalla, ahora le tocaba pelear contra Naruto, su ex compañero de equipo, quien insistía que al haber completado su venganza regresara a su aldea natal.

Pero Sasuke era terco y orgulloso, no se resignaría a vivir en una aldea mediocre como aquella.

La pelea fue de condiciones épicas, Sasuke logró dejar fuera de combate a su "mejor amigo" por unos minutos, los suficientes como para acabar con esto de una buena vez, sin embargo no contaba con algo…

_Ella se atrevió a enfrentarle…_

No contaba con que su compañera pelirosada, la chica a la que llamó molestia tantas veces se pusiera entre Naruto y él, con un kunai en mano, bien decidida y con clara intenciones de matar si era necesario.

-Aléjate de aquí Uchiha, deja a Naruto…- sonrió casi diabólicamente, la chica que besaba sus pies había cambiado, podría notar su chakra, ahora mucho mas fuerte y desarrollado… sabía que se había entrenado con la Hokage de su aldea y que poseía una fuerza sobrehumana… - como que te acerques mas soy capaz de matarte-

Él no notó nada de flaqueza o miedo en su voz, Sakura estaba dispuesto a matarle si se atrevía a tocar a su amigo.

Sasuke rió en una carcajada, ver a su compañera intentando ser fuerte era muy divertido e inesperado, pensando que era una simple broma para salvar su dignidad, el Uchiha siguió avanzando, el semblante de Sakura se tensó, pero siguió firme.

-Te lo advertí- giró su kunai y arremetió contra Sasuke cuando este se hubo acercado lo bastante cerca, clavó el arma en el brazo del chico, al instante ella se hizo hacia atrás al sentir la leve explosión del jutsu de intercambio

-Valla Sakura… has cambiado bastante, ¿quién diría que la débil flor de Konoha estaría dispuesto a atacar al chico que amó por tanto tiempo?- Sasuke estaba agotado por la reciente pelea contra Naruto, y al ver la fuerza de Sakura en el combate que tubo con 2 de sus secuaces recientemente supuso que la pelea no sería nada fácil, sin embargo sabía que ella estaba tan o más agotada que él.

-¡Cállate bastardo!- la chica se molestó por ese comentario, necesitaba mostrarle que no era la molestia que le perseguía, esta vez sería capaz de vencerle.

Hizo unos sellos con las manos y se curó las heridas provocadas por su combate anterior con la chica que acompañaba a Sasuke, no le llevó demasiado tiempo, sin embargo había sido herida y tuvo que gastar bastante chakra para terminar con ello en poco tiempo.

-¿cansada Sakura?- Sasuke saltó para propinarle una patada en el aire, la chica lo esquivó con cierta dificultad –valla… parece que es verdad que te ha entrenado Tsunade ¿cierto?- sonrío engreído –pero parece que ni eso te fue suficiente- concentró chakra en sus pies y corrió rápido hacia ella, sabiendo que por su falta de chakra sería casi imposible esquivarlo.

-Pero que…- la chica no alcanzó a terminar su frase, el Uchiha menor le había propinado un golpe en el abdomen dejándola inmóvil y tirándole cerca del chico rubio que aún no se recuperaba.

-Ahora debo acabar con esto- caminó hacia el rubio dispuesto a rematarlo, pero algo lo dejó con la boca abierta…

Sakura se había arrastrado hacia Naruto, había puesto su cuerpo sobre el masculino en un intento desesperado de protegerlo, su rostro estaba enmarcado en sangre, de sus labios corrían ríos carmesíes y sus ojos demostraban determinación por salvar a su mejor amigo…

-Te advierto… Uchiha- tosió sangre, tenía barias hemorragias e incluso ella sabía que era inútil hacerlo…

-No estas en posición de amenazarme Sakura- la levantó con rudeza, y le propinó otro golpe, esta vez cerciorándose de que ella no despertara al día siguiente.

La cogió y se la cargó al hombro, después de todo, sería divertido tenerla en su guarida, vio a Suigetsu levantarse y tomar a los inconcientes Juugo y a Karin, era hora de la retirada… no sabía cómo, pero ver la fuerza de Sakura le había aniquilado las ganas te matar a su _amigo…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sakura había despertado, sentía que colgaba, dirigió su vista hacia arriba y vio los oxidados grilletes que la sostenían, sintió un agudo dolor en el cuerpo al parecer tenía algunas costillas rotas, luego bajó la vista hacia su abdomen y divisó unos vendajes blancos y bien colocados… agachó la mirada…

_Seguía siendo débil…_

Escuchó el chillido de la puerta de su cárcel al abrirse, vio a una chica con un color de pelo bastante chillón acercarse con una bandeja de comida que dejó de muy mala gana sobre una pequeña y carcomida mesita. Cogió unas llaves, abrió la cerradura de los grilletes de Sakura haciendo que cayera bruscamente del suelo.

Al parecer a la extraña chica de gafas poco le interesó, solo le levantó los brazo es hizo unas pobres curaciones.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo la pelirosa débilmente, tenía vanos recuerdos de la pelea del día anterior, pero aquel pelo rojo fulminante se le hacía muy familiar –arigatou- dijo sintiendo alivio y gratitud por la ayuda.

-Soy Karin- dijo ella de mala gana –y no me lo agradezcas frentona, solo te curé porque Sasuke-kun me lo pidió- Sakura comenzó a comer la poca comida que le trajeron, y se atragantó cuando escuchó el nombre del chico –dijo que no quiere lastimarte más de lo que estas en la noche- Karin bufó malhumorada-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Sakura levantándose de golpe y sin importarle la comida que había botado, ni el agudo dolor que sentía, estaba indignada –se acercó a Karin enojada, como se atrevía a tratarle de esa manera

-Mira chiquilla ingrata- posó uno de sus dedos en una costilla de Sakura y ejerció presión, haciendo que ella chillara de dolor y cayese al piso –yo haría lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar, deberías agradecer que Sasuke te trajo aquí para algo, ¿crees que te trajo por que sintió pena por ti?- rió burlona – resígnate-

Se acercó a Sakura, quien en esos momentos yacía inmóvil, no le interesó que hubiese comido poco, juntó un poco de chakra para levantarla sin mucho esfuerzo, la tomó de las muñecas y la puso en su lugar original.

Dirigió una mirada despectiva a Sakura, que gritaba palabrotas, todas dirigidas al bastardo de su captor… si Sasuke quería algo… tendría que pelear por ello.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sakura se cansó de gritar y de agitarse inútilmente para liberarse, prefirió dormir un poco, aún estaba agotada, no pudo alimentarse lo suficiente como para recuperar energías.

Despertó al sentir la puerta de su celda nuevamente abierta, no lo admitiría, pero temía que fuese Sasuke, las cadenas estaba rodeado de chakra, lo cual le impedía escapar, aunque usase su fuerza.

_Solo le quedaba resignarse…_

Eso nunca…

_¡Nunca!_

-¡Uchiha!- gritó cuando le vio – ¡déjame huir desgraciado!- seguía gritando, intentando parecer fuerte.

Sasuke se le acercó lo suficiente, cogió su mentón y admiró la valentía de la chica –Te lo dije una vez y te lo repetiré Sakura… no estas en condiciones de amenazarme –terminó la frase y la besó bruscamente…

Ella se negaba al beso, se quejaba mientras sentía las caricias por su cuerpo aún cubierto de tela y se defendió de la única manera que podía…

Sasuke se separó de ella con una sonrisa sínica, un hilillo de sangre corría por su boca, Sakura lo había mordido únicamente para separarse…

-Si que has cambiado…- se volvió a acercar para besarle con aún mas fuerza - ¿es verdad que ya no me amas como decías Sakura?- preguntó sarcástico, no la dejó responder su rotundo "¡No!" y posó sus labios nuevamente sobre los de ella.

Sakura se gritaba interiormente que no llorara, que haga lo que le haga Uchiha no dejara ver su lado débil, definitivamente, a pesar de lo que le hiciera…

_No lloraría._

Decidió, que por inútil que fuese, le haría la tarea difícil de hacer, comenzó a dar patadas a diestra y siniestra, para Sasuke fue fácil inmovilizarle las piernas separándoselas y echándoselas hacia atrás, con un jutsu desconocido para ella, literalmente se las paralizó.

-¡Qué mierda!- Sasuke ahora tomó un kunai y comenzó a romperle los pantalones ya un poco rasgados, cortó los vendajes que cubrían sus pechos disfrutando cada protesta de la chica… incluso, por un momento creyó haber escuchado una súplica, pero decidió omitirla.

Terminó su tarea, se sorprendió ver que Sakura no lloraba, de hecho le insultaba, que cuando estuviera libre le mataría, Sasuke solo se reía y se excitaba más.

Jugueteó un poco con sus pechos, no eran ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, el tamaño perfecto, disfrutaba todo intento de ella de no gemir, hasta el momento daba resultado hasta que sintió como su boca se deslizaba hasta su entrepierna. Apretó los puños y se mordió los labios, intentando no llorar, no rogar, pero en especial no gemir, debía cuidar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Sasuke lamía aquella zona, degustando lentamente su sabor y dando pequeñas punzadas, mordisqueando mas y mas fuerte, intentando sacar algún gemido de su boca, pero todo era inútil.

_-joder Sakura!-_ pensó, le molestaba que la chica se resistiera.

Sintió como su intimidad se contraía al sentir el primer orgasmo, Sasuke sonrió, ella estaba preparada y no le haría más del daño necesario.

_¿Sasuke se preocupaba por ella?_

Sakura se dio cuenta de eso, pero no se preocupó por responder a esa interrogante, sus esperanzas se fueron a la mierda al ver como Sasuke se desnudaba, su futuro era inminente, el moreno estaba dispuesto a forzarla.

Sasuke puso una de sus manos sobre los ojos de Sakura para que no viera el momento, sabía que si era la primera vez de la chica, le dolería bastante.

Solo hacerse a la idea de que Sakura no fuera virgen le hizo molestarse… y mucho.

La besó como intento de distraerla, puso su miembro en la entrada del canal ya húmedo de la chica y entró de un solo golpe, haciendo que Sakura se arqueara y apretara los dientes y los puños aguantando el dolor y respirando agotadoramente.

-Shhh….- Sasuke se mantenía inmóvil, se sentía orgulloso de ser el primer hombre de ella, de ser su primera vez, teniendo el cuidado que nunca había tenido con otra mujer –estate quieta o te dolerá más-

-es… la- cerró los ojos, caía sangre de sus manos, sus uñas estaban enterradas, la humillación y tener a Sasuke dentro dolía, sin embargo se repetía constantemente que no llorara –es… la primera consideración que tienes con migo desgraciado- dijo mirándole con odio.

-lo vas a disfrutar…- dijo Sasuke comenzando a moverse lentamente, disfrutado cada quejido salir de su finos labios, sin embargo ella se negaba a gemir.

Un rato después Sasuke aceleraba las embestidas, ahora Sakura se encontraba sumida en un involuntario placer… el chico gruñía por cada una de ellas, estar dentro de la ojiverde era muy placentero, no se comparaba con ninguna de las zorras con las que había estado antes.

Solo cuando sintió que ella había llegado al orgasmo escuchó un gemido, casi inaudible, pero pudo hacerlo y sonrió satisfecho mientras aceleraba las embestidas logrando por fin dejar toda su semilla dentro de ella.

Salió de ella, la desató de sus grilletes opresores y la cogió antes de que cayera abruptamente al suelo, estaba demasiado agotada como para protestar así que se dejó tomar, lo peor había pasado. Sasuke la dirigió a una maltrecha cama que mas se asemejaba a una tabla con cobijas, pero en fin, seguramente sería más cómodo que las cadenas. La recostó y la cubrió con la parte de arriba de su traje, debería buscarle ropa nueva, había roto la suya, por ahora debía conformarse por que no pasara frío.

Se fijó en como ella se ponía en posición fetal, casi buscando protección, sin embargo no lloraba… Sasuke la arropó mas con unas frazadas cubriendo por completo su desnudez, se puso los pantalones y se dirigió a la salida, miró a Sakura antes de irse y vio que dormía.

La miró con algo de arrepentimiento se sentía culpable por haberla forzado, a los poco segundos quitó esos pensamientos de su mente… Sasuke Uchiha nunca pediría perdón… de hecho ella debía estar agradecida por no haber matado a Naruto y por haberla "cuidado" el rato que estuvo inconciente…

Eso que las heridas más graves se las causó él

-Descansa…- susurró y cerró la celda.

**Continuará…**

-

-

-

-

-

-

Soy una verdadera pervertida ¿cierto? Jeje

Lamento no haber actualizado "restaurando mi clan" pero como les dije estoy molesta porque en mi otro fic no me pescaron ni en bajada! joder…

Bueno, espero que este fan fic les haya gustado, me tomó mucho trabajo hacerlo… Onegai… reviews TT-TT o lloraré.

¿Qué por qué hice que violaran a Sakura? (otra vez ¬¬) pués… este fic se me ocurrió al leer un review de Katsura-chan Uchiha _"lemmon encadenada" ¬¬_ y pues… eso pervirtió mi mente xD

Onegai… reviews… quiero saber si en verdad les gusta el fan fic o no ;O;

Eso sería todo, recordad, si quieren la continuación hay un botoncito de dice "Ok" al que deben hacer clic, escribir un review o mensajito de felicitación o critica, eso me motivará a seguir escribiéndolo! n.n

Disfrutad de mis fics n-n


	2. Chapter 2

O.O Dios mío… TT-TT 40 reviews!! Los amo tanto TT-TT me inspiran a seguir mis queridos lectores… pero me malcrían! XD así que aténganse a las consecuencias! Quiero MUCHOS reviews…

Onegai n-n

¿Por qué actualicé este y no "restaurando mi clan"? pues porque tenía la idea rondando y si no lo escribía me olvidaría, la próxima semana actualizo! n-n lo prometo

Jeje, bueno, antes de ir con el capítulo, les aviso nuevamente (para que se enteren bien) de que cambiaré mi pen-name de **PuLgA **a **Shi-Kami**, no valla a ser que cuando lean el título de mi historia, y luego el nombre de un autor que no conozcan, no me lean ¬¬ jeje. Por favor si leyeron esto y me van a dejar review, díganme que opinan de eso; NO LO OLVIDEN! ToT onegai.

No los sigo entreteniendo…

Así! Las edades de los personajes son 17 y 16 años.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Por amor o por capricho.**

_Era un ángel…_

Sasuke veía embelezado a Sakura dormir, a pesar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, mostraba un rostro sereno, relajado, casi feliz, sin embargo Uchiha sabía que no era así, o al menos eso pensaba…

Admiraba a la mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos, era fuerte, hermosa, pero echaba de menos un poco a la Sakura que necesitaba ser protegida.

Estaba pendiente de cada movimiento de la chica, mejor dicho mujer, ver como respiraba pacíficamente, era un espectáculo que le correspondía exclusivamente a él. Le costaba creer que ella era la fiera que en la noche amenazaba con matarlo y que sabía mas insultos que él le podía decir a Naruto.

_Perfecta…_

Había pasado un rato de la contemplación, de repente sintió un cambio en la respiración de la chica, dedujo que había despertado.

-Que miras tanto.- Dijo la Haruno seca y fríamente, seguía desnuda, cubierta por unas frazadas y parte del traje de sasuke, se mantenía desnuda y en la misma posición que la que fue depositada, en posición fetal abrazando sus piernas buscando inútilmente refugio… pero no se mostraría débil, mucho menos delante de _él…_

-A ti- dijo Sasuke de la misma manera, pero en un tono más autoritario

-…- Sakura no se molestó en responderle, lo que menos quería era entablar una conversación con el desgraciado.

Al Uchiha le molestaba su actitud, no le gustaba que lo ignorasen, ni mucho menos ella, descaradamente se atrevió a preguntar –¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- aquello sonaba mas como una orden que como una pregunta de ánimo.

La pelirosa rió sarcásticamente, quería golpearlo, pero carecía de energía como para hacerlo. Sonrió tristemente y con voz serena e irónica respondió – Haber… recapitulemos Sasuke-kun- enfatizó el sufijo –Mataste a mi mejor amigo- el solo recordar a Naruto, pensando que estaba muerto se le encogía el alma –Me heriste, me forzaste en venir a tu asquerosa guarida –suspiro con cansancio- y me violaste… ¿algo más?- Sakura se mantenía en la misma posición.

-Uff… que directa- dijo con sequedad –pero te equivocas, no maté a Naruto, algo me impedía hacerlo- sonrió con sorna –solo te traje a ti-

Escuchar eso le daba coraje… mucho, pero sintió gran alivio al escuchar que su amigo estaba con vida…

_Podría estar mintiendo…_

Solo pensarlo la enfurecía…

Sin importarle su desnudez se levantó de golpe, no tenía armas así que cargó el poco chakra que tenía en un puño para golpear a su verdugo, pero sus planes no salieron como esperaba, Sasuke fue mucho más ágil, la cogió del brazo agresor, se lo torció a la espalda y la azotó contra la cama haciendo que le dé la espalda, él sobre ella.

-Cuidado Sakura…- dijo a su oído mientras pasaba su lengua –me estoy excitando- y rió libidinosamente.

La ojiverde decidió serenarse, lo que menos quería era que la sesión de sexo se repitiese, pero sabía que aunque le rogase a los Dioses, su petición sería inútil.

Sasuke se levantó de ella, cogió una bolsa que había traído horas atrás y se la lanzó a Sakura quién la agarró en el aire -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó con brusquedad.

-Es ropa- sonrió lujurioso –La tuya se rompió- dijo divertido de ver la expresión de la chica, aún le sorprendía que no llorase, es más, parecía burlarse de él… esta noche la haría llorar y gemir de placer…

Sin decir más Sasuke se retiró de la celda, ya había memorizado cada rincón del perfecto cuerpo de Sakura, a la noche continuaría estudiándolo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Las horas habían pasado, se le llevó un pobre almuerzo a la prisionera, que consistía en un trozo de pan casi duro, y un poco de carne con arroz, bastantes escasos, era demasiado obvio que querían debilitarla.

En cuanto a la ropa, Sasuke le había traído unos kimonos muy atrevidos –_Bastardo…-_ pensó con rabia la chica, finalmente se decidió por uno más recatado, con lo cansada que estaba seguramente no podría luchar.

**-**_sería mejor resignarse…-_ se repetía

¡NO! ¡Debería de haber una manera de huir de esta perrera!

Eran pocas las esperanzas, lo que más añoraba era estar con sus amigos, en su aldea natal…

Pero no…

Estaba atrapada por su ex-compañero, Sasuke, un desgraciado que casi la había matado, que había golpeado brutalmente a su mejor amigo…

_Le habían robado su inocencia…_

Eso era lo que mas rabia le daba, a pesar de todo lo que entrenó con su maestra, a pesar de los años, de su cambio y de su notable fortaleza y capacidad.

_Seguía siendo débil…_

No lloraría, no delante de él, pelearía en todo momento.

_Sería en vano._

Escuchó la puerta oxidada chirriando, dando a conocer que alguien había entrado, Sakura se preparó para toda reacción.

-Vaya, vaya…- Se expresó Sasuke mirándola de arriba abajo con el sharingan activado –Sin ese traje de ninja…- se pasó la lengua por los labios demostrando su gusto por el atuendo y más por quien lo llevaba.

Vio que la chica empuñaba un kunai –_Estúpida Karin- _Pensó Sasuke, deduciendo que Sakura se lo habría quitado cuando la pelirroja le llevó el almuerzo.

-Sakura, dame el kunai- haciendo una ademán con la mano –no te hagas mas difícil- hablaba como si ella misma se hacía daño al no dejarse.

-Uchiha… te acercas…- su voz reflejaba cansancio, pero estaba rodeada de seguridad –te mataré.- sentenció.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió definitivamente la chica no dejaba de sorprenderle, incluso en los peores momentos y en la peor de sus condiciones ella se empeñaba en retarlo.

Sonrió divertido -Tierna Sakura…- activó el Sharingan –tu lo pediste…-

Se abalanzó sobre ella… estaba perdida.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Las embestías iban y venían, cada vez con mas fuerza._

_-¡porque no gimes joder!- pensaba Sasuke, estaba frustrado, salía y entraba de Sakura, ella mordía sus labios y apretaba los puños para no permitir que aquel sonido que excitaba por sobre manera al moreno, escapara. La chica tenía una fuerza de voluntad increíble, estaba envuelta en un involuntario placer y se obstinaba en mantener su dignidad lo mas intacta posible _

_Sakura y Sasuke estaban en la cama, el le sujetaba las muñecas con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba los pezones, así evitaba que hiciera algún movimiento de escape y de paso le proporcionaba un relajante placer, en un intento bastante fallido por calmarla. _

_Retiró, bastante molesto, su miembro de su entrada -¡Joder! ¡Gime! ¡Sé que lo estás disfrutando!- se estaba aburriendo de la indiferencia de la chica, aún sujetándola, le introdujo dos dedos de un solo golpe para ver su reacción…_

_La chica se movió algo incómoda, pero n__ada más… solo alcanzó a ver un pequeño y casi invisible rastro de sangre sobre las sábanas, sonrió y siguió estimulándola, para ver si conseguía arrancarle algún sonido._

_Se cansó de darle placer, ahora le tocaba a él, nuevamente la penetró, esta vez con algo de brusquedad, pero esto al parecer no ocasionó molestia en Sakura._

_Tal como la primera vez, al sentir la contracción de sus paredes internas de ella, dando a conocer que estaba en pleno orgasmo, Sasuke derramó toda su esencia en su interior, sin dejar que nada escapase…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ya era un mes y medio de aquello... hacía casi dos meses que no veía a su familia, a sus amigos…

¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora?

¿La estarían buscando?

Durante ese tiempo no había visto, si quiera, un pequeño rayo de sol, no había salido, Sasuke la mantenía ahí, le llevaban comida y algo de ropa, de vez en cuando tenía oportunidad de bañarse, a orden del moreno claro…

Durante esas semanas se mantuvo fuerte, sin necesidad de consuelo, ni mucho menos atención médica después de lo que Uchiha hacía con ella. Ahora como necesitaba un doctor, se sentía enferma, no había que ser médico ninja como ella para saber que tenía fiebre, había devuelto lo que comía, sentía calosfríos constantemente, las nauseas no acababan y el malestar persistía. Su situación no la ayudaba, estaba colgando de las mismas cadenas, sentía frío… mucho frío, sus extremidades superiores se habían entumido y a aquello se le sumaba un dolor corporal difícil de soportar

Escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta de la puerta de su prisión y vio a Sasuke caminando hacia ella, a pesar de que su vista estaba algo nublada por la fiebre, pudo notar un deje de preocupación en sus impasibles ojos.

-¿Sakura?- también notó preocupación en su voz, pero decidió omitirlo.

El hombre se le acercó más y con su mano levantó su rostro, la miró, e hizo que ella lo mirara. Apreció en la vista esmeralda un profundo deje de tristeza acumulado.

-Si has venido a lo de siempre… termina rápido- dijo ella antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa.

Ignoró aquel comentario, a decir verdad no había venido a eso, Karin le informó de muy mala gana que la prisionera estaba algo extraña, no pataleaba ni insultaba a los que se acercaban a la celda, es más, tocía constantemente y su chakra estaba muy débil… más de lo normal desde que llegó a ese lugar. Acercó su mano a su frente para tomarle la temperatura, al hacerlo la apartó con rapidez cuando sintió un calor que quemaba levemente.

-Joder… tienes fiebre- no pudo evitar que aquello sonara sin la frialdad que siempre intentaba aparentar.

-No, no tengo- dijo ella secamente y apartó bruscamente el rostro para evitar mas contacto visual.

Frunció el seño con impotencia -¡Que si tienes! ¡Porque eres tan terca!- dijo con rudeza, volvió a tomar su rostro para que lo mirara mientras hablaban.

-Sasuke…- tosió un poco –Soy ninja médico… una de las mejores… por no decir la mejor –lo miró retadoramente – superé a mi maestra, a la Hokage y legendaria Sannin, se más ninjutsus médicos, síntomas y enfermedades, de los que tu escucharás en toda tu vida…- sonrió con sorna –así que si digo que no tengo fiebre… es porque no tengo…-

_Le había vencido en su propio juego._

El pelinegro suspiró cansado, acercó un vaso con agua y una pequeña píldora color verde –Bébetela- ordenó aún sin desencadenarla y acercándole la medicina.

Sasuke era sorprendente, en un momento era un bruto insensible y en otro era un chico que se preocupaba por su salud –olvídalo- fue su única respuesta antes de ladear el rostro, no bebería nada que proviniese de sus manos.-

Si no fuera porque estaba enferma el Uchiha la hubiera obligado a beberla, suspiró cansado, se echó la píldora a la boca con un poco de agua, viendo los ojos sorprendidos de Sakura. Aprovechando que esta tenía los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa, la besó bruscamente, haciendo que el líquido, junto con la diminuta pastilla pasaran a la boca femenina y obligándola a tragar.

Sakura tosió después de aquello –¡Pero que hiciste animal!- No podía estar más molesta.

Él la observó tranquilo –cálmate… solo te hará dormir- se quedó mirándola esperando la reacción rápida de dicho medicamento, mientras Sakura le insultaba.

Fue bastante rápido, los insultos de ella se fueron debilitando -¿q-que… demo…- los ojos se le nublaron y apenas veía una mancha borrosa que al parecer era Sasuke acercándosele, sintió como sus manos eran liberadas y antes de caer al suelo era sujetada por unos brazos fuertes que la tomaban con suma delicadeza. Fue depositada sobre la cama, y lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse dormida fue un -¡_Karin! Ven en seguida- _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Libre…_

Sakura por fin pudo huir, había pasado un día desde que recibió la atención médica por parte de la única chica del grupo Hebi. Fue examinada dos veces, la primera no sintió nada, estaba demasiado adormecida por la droga. Al día siguiente utilizó su enfermedad como una ventaja, Karin supuso que ella no podría moverse así que ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta, Haruno aprovechó ese momento, atacó desprevenida a la pelirroja dejándola inconciente por un breve lapso de tiempo.

Sakura absorbió un poco de chakra de ella, si deseaba huir, necesitaría la mayor cantidad de chakra posible.

Corrió lo mas rápido posible, no le había provocado el daño necesario para dejarla inconciente el suficiente tiempo, seguramente despertaría en unos minutos…

Pasado el plazo estimado, la chica de gafas dio alarma…

_Sasuke estaba furioso…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sentía la brisa acariciar su carita, solo había pasado un mes, pero e había parecido una eternidad.

Saltaba de árbol en árbol lo más rápido que sus agotadas piernas le permitían, sentía como sus captores se acercaban a cada minuto, el tiempo se le hizo corto y las energías se agotaban.

-¡Maldición!- gritó furiosa, en una distracción su pie chocó contra una rama y la mandó directo a la suave hierba que miraba desde abajo su recorrido, agradeció que se encontraba en un valle, no había muchos árboles, si hubiese sido un bosque seguramente la caída le hubiera fracturado algún hueso. Se levantó algo molesta, su flujo de chakra era irregular y no podía manejarlo con la misma destreza con la que usualmente podía.

Unos pasos rápidos se escuchaban, si no fallaban sus cálculos ni sus oídos eran 8 pasos cada 2 segundos, por ende 4 personas le seguían el paso.

-Mierda…- pensó irritada, se levantó dificultosamente, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más… Algo la sujetó del brazo.

-Sakura…-

_Se miraron._

-Sasuke-kun…- se le escapó aquella palabrita que Uchiha extrañaba tanto.

Sakura reaccionó antes que Sasuke, saltó hacia atrás y empuñó la única defensa que tenía: un pequeño kunai…

Tenía dos opciones, si huía, hebi le pisaría los talones y la atraparían en menos de lo que canta un gallo, en cambio si peleaba, tenía una pequeñísima posibilidad de salir vencedora.

_Por favor… es imposible que ganes._

Era demasiado optimista, tan solo pensar en que era capaz de vencer a cuatro ninjas expertos… era inverosímil.

-Puedo hacerlo…- susurró por lo bajo y se puso en posición de pelea.

-Sakura…- Sasuke no se movía, permanecía a uno o dos metros de la mujer –No quiero pelear con tigo- respondió secamente y tiró sus armas al suelo.

La pelirosa se sorprendió, por un momento bajó la guardia pero se puso en alerta cuando sintió que Suigetstu, Juugo y Karin se disponían a atacarla entre los tres.

-¡Paren!- gritó el moreno haciendo que todo el bosque se estremeciera –Esto es entre yo y ella…- cerró los ojos y mordió sus labios –Lo que menos quiero es que la dañen…-

_Mentiroso…_

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso, Uchiha?- se puso en posición de ataque.

-Sakura…- habló tranquilo – no quiero pelear con tigo.- se acercó cautelosamente a ella.

Frunció el seño y cargó el poco chakra que tenía en el kunai -¡Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo!- y atacó.

Corrió hacia él tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y dio la primera estocada. Sasuke la esquivó con algo de dificultad y aprovechó aquel momento de breve descanso para acortar la distancia entre ellos a medio metro.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero debía controlarse, en especial con ella.

Ella volvió a prepararse, sabía que tenía la batalla perdida, pero era terca y no dejaría de luchar hasta el final.

Sasuke se alteró…

Veía como a cada segundo la pelirosa se acercaba más con el kunai empuñado…

-¡Sakura… no quiero pelear contigo! ¡MUCHO MENOS EN TU ESTADO!- gritó el portador del sharingan, satisfecho al ver como la chica se paraba en seco.

Pasaron unos interminables minutos de silencio cuando por fin Sakura habló –q-que… de qué estás hablando…- sus pupilas se crisparon demostrando nerviosismo y una traviesa gota de sudor bajó por su sien.

Sasuke sonrió con orgullo, jactancia y ternura. Acortó la distancia y acarició una de las sonrosadas mejillas a causa de la fiebre…

-Sakura… vas a ser mamá…-

_Mamá…_

**Continuará…**

-

-

-

-

-

-

Que bello el capítulo… ;O; me conmovió la última parte…

Quiero reviews! nOn se aceptan amenazas, críticas, sugerencias, cumplidos, etc.

Les daría un pequeño adelanto pero ya me cansé de escribir, saben que no hago capis tan largos…

Onegai, regálenme un review nOn me harían feliz…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola… ó-ò jeje… dije que actualizaría la semana pasada… ¿cierto? Y "Restaurando mi clan…" Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia… la buena, es que actualizaré… la mala es que no a restaurando mi clan (aprieto mis ojos y me escondo tras mis brazos esperando los golpes)

O-o no pasó nada….

Gomen!! Es que este fan fic me tiene demasiado enganchada! Y como les dije, me malcrían u-ú imagínense mi carita de felicidad al ver los 44 reviews que me llegaron… aunque me hubiera gustado llegar a los 100… ¡EN DOS CAPÍTULOS! (alucinando)

Bueno, bueno… aparte no se como seguir restaurando mi clan T-T estoy en un bloqueo de escritora… supongo que la próxima historia en actualizar sería Diferente realidad u.u

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Por amor o por capricho.**

-ma-má…- Susurró Sakura sin que el moreno la escuchase, estaba asustada y por primera vez lo demostraba…

Sasuke no le dijo nada, atinó a acercarse otro paso, y le sorprendió ver a la fuerte chica, que lo desafió incontables veces, tiritando y con las pupilas crispadas, el sudor perlaba su carita demostrando la ansiedad que ella presentaba.

Sakura se apartó de golpe, de un manotazo apartó la mano del moreno que seguía en su mejilla, el contacto le daba asco.

El chico iba a decir algo para calmarla, pero la pelirosa se le adelantó –Deja de bromas Uchiha- Titubeaba, pero lo disimulaba demasiado bien –No mientas- hacía casi lo imposible por no tartamudear.

-No es broma Sakura…- estaba perdiendo la paciencia, lo único que quería era tomarla, llevársela al castillo y enseñarle su nueva posición en él –Ahora… dame ese kunai y volvamos a casa…- Dijo como un padre o algo similar…

_Su casa…_

_De los dos…_

_De los tres mejor dicho…_

-¡CALLATE!- gritó desesperada - ¡Yo no estoy embarazada!-

Estaba aterrada, flaqueando, unas semanas atrás, por su mente había pasado el pensamiento de un posible hijo.

Flash Back…

-Demonios…- pensó preocupada, hacía una semana debería de haberle llegado el periodo…

"_Cálmate Sakura, solo es un retraso, los hemos tenido antes…"_

Dijo su inner en un intento de calmarla.

-Pero… en todo este tiempo- frunció el seño, recordar los abusos no_ les_ hacía bien, una repentina náusea le hizo temer más –No me he cuidado…-

"_¡Tal vez el imbésil lo hizo! No creo que en medio de su venganza quiera tener hijos" _

-pero si ya derrotó a Itachi…- dijo derrumbando la teoría de su segunda personalidad. Comenzó a tiritar, una pequeña lágrima intentó escapársele, sin embargo no se lo permitió…solo lloraba por cosas realmente importantes, no por un "posible" hijo… y si en verdad estaba embarazada, lo primero que tendría que hacer sería idear un plan como huir de allí…

-Cálmate Sakura…- Se repitió en voz alta…

Fin flash back

El miedo hizo que esos pensamientos desaparecieran, el resto de los días de su cautiverio a penas si lo pensó…

Sasuke se pasó la mano por su rostro buscando paciencia.

-Sakura… no te estoy mintiendo- suplicó – hemos tenido relaciones por casi dos meses yo no me he cuidado, y dudo bastante que tu lo hicieses – Sonrió con malicia, lo tenía todo planeado… -Eres ninja médico… por lo que he visto la mejor, revísate tú misma si quieres y confirma lo que yo te he dicho…- que poco tacto tenía para hablar con una mujer… mejor dicho chica, que estaba al borde del estado de shock.

Sakura no se movió…

_Miedo…_

_Terror a que Sasuke dijese la verdad…_

-Vamos…- motivó a que ella misma lo averiguara.

La chica bajó la guardia, juntó el poco valor que le quedaba y reunió fuerzas… puso su mano en su vientre y comenzó a moverla de forma circular buscando algo.

Sasuke esperaba paciente, al contrario de sus subordinados que lo único que querían hacer era coger a la mujer de su jefe e irse a su fortaleza…

Karin quería matarla.

Sakura canceló el jutsu, mientras el moreno se acercaba otro paso más, quedando casi al frente de ella.

Vio que ella mantenía su mano presionada con relativa fuerza su aún plano vientre.

Miró su carita…

Dos gotitas de dolor la surcaban… en cuanto a su boca, una falsa sonrisa se dibujaba en ella.

-voy…- dijo la chica, dejando que las primeras lágrimas en mucho tiempo escapasen.

_Miedo…_

_Terror…_

_Amor…_

_Amor a su pequeño._

-Voy a ser mamá…- dijo sin dejar de llorar.

_Mamá…_

_Un hijo… un pequeño…_

De pronto su sonrisa se volvió contraria. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó la mano derecha hacia su boca, mientras que la otra se abrazaba fuertemente a su vientre, buscando una inútil protección para ella y para su hijo.

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, se hincó en el suelo, golpeándolo con furia, gritando de impotencia y rabia.

-Sakura…- Sasuke no se atrevió a acercarse más, ver a la kunoichi en tal estado de desesperación por tener en su interior un hijo suyo le hacía mal –tranquilízate… aún tienes fiebre, lo mejor es que descanses…- se estaba cansando de su intransigencia.- si no lo haces por ti… hazlo por nuestro hijo…-

-¡Cállate!- gritó aún abrazando su vientre -¡Este hijo no es tuyo!- eso hizo que Sasuke se enfureciera -¡Es mío! ¡Es mi bebé!- el imparable y desconsolado llanto se negaba a cesar.

-Sakura…- repitió con la misma sutileza, forzándose por no ir hacia ella y forzarla a volver, primero debía aclararle las cosas –Por favor… cálmate, no te hace bien…- parecía hablarle con ternura, en verdad ver a Sakura en el suelo sollozando de esa manera tan desesperada, le dolía.

Hebi estaba sorprendido, su líder hablaba de forma calmada y comprensiva, y la señorita que hace dos meses había llegado como prisionera, que peleaba y los desafiaba por cualquier motivo, mostrando una valentía digna de un sannin… estaba llorando…

_Rogando__ por ayuda._

Volvió a desafiarlo, intentando recuperar su acostumbrado semblante – como quieres que me calme desgraciado- seguía sin levantarse, a pesar de las lágrimas frescas, lo miraba con unos ojos verdes capaces de intimidar al mismísimo Itachi -Si ahora voy a tener un bebé tuyo!!- gritó con desesperación…

_Ayuda…_

-¡Naruto!- comenzó a gritar desesperada. Necesitaba de su amigo, se sentía tan desamparada y sola, sin el rubio a su lado, esos horribles dos meses habían sido todo un suplicio -¡Naruto, ayúdame por favor!- gritó desgarradoramente, llevándose las manos a la cara para tapar sus lágrimas.-

-Sakura…- Murmuró el moreno por lo bajo, la frustración y la ira se fundían con sus palabras.

-Naruto…- susurró la pelirosa. –Onegai…- estaba más tranquila, pero no por completo

Sus sollozos se fueron calmando… Sasuke sonrió cuando escuchó a Sakura decir de forma maternal y relativamente serenada… _"la criatura no tiene la culpa…" _

El moreno se agachó a la misma altura, de forma impulsiva la abrazó, dándole la protección que ella desesperadamente buscaba.

-Shh… tranquila…- acariciaba sus rosados cabellos mientras escuchaba a la chica llorar, desahogándose, liberando cada segundo de sufrimiento que él la hizo pasar…

_Todo el dolor…_

_Todo el martirio…_

Todas las lágrimas que fueron escondidas en ese par de meses comenzaron a fluir sin intención alguna de cesar.

Como desearía poder decirle que todo estaría bien, que nada le haría más feliz que criar a su pequeño o pequeña junto a ella, que vivirían juntos… como una familia…

Pero no podía, su maldito orgullo se lo impedía… verla así realmente le estaba afectando…

Sintió como los pequeños puños femeninos golpeaban su pecho en un intento de desquite, a Sasuke le pareció que la pelirosa quería salvar un poco de dignidad…

Siguió abrazándola por un rato, la chica no paraba de llorar…

En verdad había sufrido.

Ella había cambiado demasiado, tanto en carácter como en técnicas, sin embargo en el fondo seguía siendo la pequeña kunoichi que necesitaba ser rescatada de los ninjas malos.

_¿__Débil?_

Era todo menos eso… y el Uchiha se lo reconocía, no era por nada que ahora la estaba consolando por un daño que él mismo le hizo.

-Sakura…- la apretó más contra su pecho, sintió como sus vestiduras eran levemente humedecidas por las lágrimas de ella, le acaricio los cabellos y le dio un corto beso en la cabeza –Perdóname…-

Y todo se volvió negro para ella.

La Haruno calló inconciente, aún siendo abrazada por el moreno… él limpió sus lágrimas y le dio un corto beso en los labios ante los sorprendidos ojos de su grupo y la tomó con una delicadeza propia de un amante de ensueños.

-vámonos- dijo apretando a la pelirosa acurrucada como niña pequeña contra su pecho… ahora mientras dormía se veía más tranquila, lejos del sufrimiento que había pasado.

Juugo y Suigetsu miraron con ternura a la chica, pensaron en el futuro… sería divertido tener a una criaturita de cabellos negros y ojos verdes caminando torpemente hacia los brazos de sus padres en su _hogar._

_Tal vez… la presencia de esa extraña muchacha cambiaría al moreno._

Karin solo la miraba con desprecio, Sakura la había vencido en combate… ahora en la lucha por el _"amor"_ de Sasuke le ganaba otra vez, a pesar de que la ojiverde no estaba interesada en participar.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sasuke la llevó a su habitación, la cual, desde hoy en adelante sería de los dos. Cambió su maltrecha ropa por una camiseta de dormir holgada color blanco, abrió las mantas de la cama matrimonial, y la arropó con mucho cuidado. Posó su temblorosa mano en la frente de ella; solo para comprobar lo que ya sabía: La fiebre había aumentado por el reciente shock…

Tomó un paño y lo humedeció en agua, y en un intento de calmar la temperatura, lo depositó en su cabeza... era lo menos que podía hacer por ella en esos momentos.

Quitó unos mechones de cabellos rebeldes sobre su carita, todo estaba en completo silencio, el suficiente como para escuchar su cansina y esforzada respiración…

La contempló unos minutos más… era un ángel…

Un ángel con el carácter de un maldito demonio.

Era momento de hablar con su equipo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Los reunió en el comedor, los cuatro estaban parados, sabiendo que el Uchiha daría un anuncio corto, pero de mucha importancia.

-Escuchen- no se hizo esperar, habló con seriedad y de forma intimidante –Desde hoy, Sakura será tratada como la señora de este lugar…- habló lleno de orgullo, siendo el poseedor de una extraña flor –Será tratada como mi mujer…-

Karin bufó molesta, se había ganado una fulminante mirada por parte de Sasuke.

-De ahora en adelante dejará de vivir en esa asquerosa celda- Continuó tras ser interrumpido por la perr… errr Karin -Desde ahora dormirá conmigo, comerá de lo mejor, cualquier orden que ella les de deberá ser cumplida… y lo más importante…-

Por ahora, ni siquiera Karin había alegado, todo Hebi se mantenía expectante, esperando las instrucciones.

Los miró a todos de manera desconfiada y al parecer celosa, el Sharingan estaba activado –Cualquiera… que le haga daño, a ella o a mi hijo…- apretó el puño y una sonrisa sangrienta se manifestó en su rostro, los miraba a todos con sus ojos rojos, pero en especial a Karin –No dudaré en matarle de la manera más dolorosa y lenta posible…-

El solo imaginarse a su mujer abortando por algún maltrato le enfurecía, incluso llegó a pensar en ese mismo momento una manera cruel de asesinar al hipotético culpable.

Sasuke se calmó, decidió dar un pequeño paseo por su habitación…

_La de él y la de ella._

_Sasuke y Sakura._

Eso lo relajaría…

-Descuida Sasuke…- sonrió Suigetsu. –Nos hará bien tener a una verdadera mujer en la casa…- Miró a Karin, la chica de gafas solo lo miraba con un creciente odio en sus ojos –Y no a una cualquiera…- dijo con malicia.

La pelirosa, a pesar de que tuvieron que luchar en el combate en el cual fue tomada prisionera, le causaba mucha admiración, su fortaleza y belleza al mismo tiempo. Se hizo ilusión cuando fue tomada presa, pero ver que Sasuke tenía posesión, o al menos eso era lo que él decía, de ella, apagó los deseos nacientes en él.

Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia al causar envidia en su compañero…

Sakura Haruno era una en un millón…

Se retiró silencioso de ese lugar, escuchando los puños crujiendo de Karin, imaginándose, eso era lo único que podía hacer, a Sakura sufriendo una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_Aléjate de Naruto…Uchiha"_

_No podía ver nada, solo escuchaba la voz de su compañera de equipo defendiéndolo._

"_Te lo advierto"_

_Luego escuchó la burlona risa del moreno, Naruto sintió pena de él, si tan solo supiera lo que ella había cambiado y lo fuerte que se había vuelto…_

_No reiría de ella._

_Pero algo lo hizo temer por la vida de su mejor amiga…_

_Ella había tenido que luchar sola contra los otros tres integrantes del equipo de Sasuke, todavía no se explicaba como podía estar en pie. Quiso levantarse, mas no podía, los huesos de sus piernas estaban rotos, y ni si quiera el chakra del kyubi le servía, habían kunais incrustados por todo su cuerpo…_

_Recuperó la vista…_

_Lo que vio lo alarmó…_

_Sakura peleaba desesperadamente contra Sasuke. A penas si tenía energía para hacerlo… al parecer estaba en peores condiciones que Naruto._

_Pero seguía luchando…_

_Se llenó de ira cuando vio que el moreno le propinaba una brutal patada, si no fuera por su deplorable estado y su incapacidad de moverse, se hubiera levantado y le hubiera asesinado al Uchiha._

_Sabía que la chica no estaba muerta… Sasuke solo quería matarlo a él… _

_Se resignó a morir… _

_Mientras ella viviera… Naruto sería feliz…_

_Pero sintió un peso sobre él, la chica puso su propio cuerpo como escudo para proteger a su hermano…_

"_Te… lo advierto… Uchiha"_

"_No estás en posición de amenazarme Sakura"_

_Y escuchó otra carcajada masculina. Sintió que ella era levantada con rudeza de su posición… también oyó una o dos costillas crujir, confirmando con la vista que eran de ella._

_Sasuke la había golpeado nuevamente._

_Lo último que vio fue a Sakura sonreírle mientras era cargada en el hombro del poseedor del Sharingan…_

_Lloró…_

…

-¡Déjenme ir!- un rubio gritaba desesperado, estaba atado con hilos de chakra a los bordes de la cama del hospital. -¡Donde está Sakura-Chan!-

Naruto quedó realmente herido, pero el muy intransigente tuvo que ser atado a la camilla, ya que insistían en ir a rescatar a su amiga.

-¡Debo rescatar a Sakura-Chan!- dio un aullido de dolor cuando sintió que le herida de su brazo se abría.

-Naruto!- había entrado la hokage, ella misma se había encargado de curarle –Quieres calmarte!? Así solo te causarás más daño! Y no podrás ir a rescatar a mi alumna!- aseguró la mujer, sonriendo de haber logrado calmar al chico… ahora solo veía la mirada ensombrecida de él.

-Ella…- vio como una lágrima caía a las sabanas… -¡Ella me salvó!- gritó desesperado, las marcas en su cara de oscurecieron -¡Ella arriesgó su vida para salvarme! ¡Hace dos meses que estoy en esta condenada cama!-

La hokage sabía que él decía la verdad… el estado en el que llegó era deplorable, muchos de sus huesos rotos, pero lo peor de todo, la razón por la cual estuvo en cama, tenía incrustado un kunai muy cerca del corazón, a tal punto que debió ser operado con urgencia… después de eso Naruto entró en estado de coma durante medio mes…

El resto del tiempo, mientras se recuperaba, lo único que lo motivó a seguir con vida, era la idea de salvar a su querida Sakura, ahora el rubio sabía que su recuperación estaba casi completa. Era cuestión de días el que lo dejaran ir a buscarla.

-Naruto… no sé si debas ser tú quien valla a la misión de rescate… puede que ella ya esté muerta y…- no pudo continuar, el chico se alteró.

-¡ELLA NO ESTÁ MUERTA!- gritó con desesperación… el solo imaginarse a su compañera asesinada…

Tsunade iba a replicar… pero un terror invadió su cuerpo y al de los demás doctores que circulaban por allí para curiosear cuando vieron al rubio de esa forma…

-Si de aquí a tres días no me dejan salir de este jodido hospital…- sus ojos ahora eran rojos, su cuerpo emanaba un chakra sorprendente y las marcas de su rostro se hicieron más profundas –juro que los mataré si es necesario para que me dejen ir a salvarla….-

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Comenzaba a oscurecer… Sakura aún no despertaba, Sasuke comenzaba a preocuparse.

Cambió el trapo húmedo por otro mas frío, arropó con mucho cuidado a la chica, que persistía en destaparse.

La imaginó en unos meses, con una pancita más grande… en cuanto naciera su pequeño dejaría de ser el único Uchiha vivo… una discreta y sincera sonrisa apareció en su semblante.

Sakura volvió a destaparse… que mujer tan terca. El muchacho aprovechó para posar una mano en su vientre, estaba ansioso de que creciera… un instinto paternal nació en él.

Por su mente cruzó la imagen de una mujer pelirosa, vestida con un kimono finísimo, que en cuya espalda estaba el abanico, Símbolo de la familia Uchiha. Esa mujer cargaba un bulto de sábanas en sus brazos, cortos mechones negros caían de ahí.

Volvió a taparla, acarició una de sus mejillas y sinceramente susurró –Eres tan hermosa…-

Se puso algo más cómodo para dormir y se acostó al lado de la chica… a pesar de estar enferma, ese involuntario sonrojo le daba un deje de ternura e inocencia…

_Simplemente preciosa…_

Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó… se sentía tan bien…

Tal vez, ahora podría vivir en paz y tranquilo, como en una familia.

_Ahora tenía dos motivos para vivir._

**Continuará…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Qué tal?

A mi me gustó ;O; muchito, jeje

Me quedó bastante largo para mi gusto ¬¬ espero muchos reviews de su parte… nOn onegai. Es su culpa! Ustedes me malcrían nOn así que ahora paguen las consecuencias jeje.

Eso sería todo :3

La próxima semana actualizo "Diferente realidad" no lo olviden nOn

PD: quiero muchos reviews, onegai.

PD2: si me llegan muchos, soy feliz  
PD3: Si soy feliz actualizo más rápido

PD4: conclusión: si quieren leer mi fic más rápido, déjenme reviews nOn

Adeu!!

Kami-Chan (o PuLgA)


	4. Chapter 4

PERDÓN!! Gomen!! Es que estuve castigada por un mes!! Por eso no pude actualizar! Así que por eso les traje un capítulo largo ;O; onegai perdónenme T-T

Gomenasai!! ToT no puedo evitarlo! ;O; amo este fic, amo actualizarlo! Y amo sus reviews ;-;

Se que dije que actualizaría "Diferente realidad" T-T pero la inspiración para este fan fic me acosa! xD así que aténganse a las consecuencias de sus numerosos reviews! quiero muchos…

¡Muchos! xD

Ya aquí les va el fic ¬w¬

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Por amor o por capricho.**

Un travieso y brillante rayo de luz solar se coló por la ventana de la habitación matrimonial, donde yacía Sasuke y Sakura. La pelirosada dormía calmadamente, sin embargo se podía apreciar una leve mueca de tristeza en su rostro.

El moreno estaba a su lado. A diferencia de ella, él estaba despierto, abrazándola por la espalda.

Con sigilo, deslizo una mano hacia la frente de la chica, posándola por breves cinco segundos, luego hacia una de sus mejillas, acariciándola y a la vez tomándole la temperatura. Al parecer, la fiebre había pasado, ahora estaba más tranquilo, su futuro heredero no corría peligro ya.

Con destreza se levantó del lecho, con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento que despertase a la futura mamá…

Ella necesitaba todo el descanso posible.

No duró mucho tiempo lejos de ella, se puso un rápidamente la parte superior de su traje, un pulcro blanco, seguido de sus respectivos pantalones negros, cogió una silla y se sentó al borde de la cama, contemplándola de frente y siendo espectador en primera fila de sus torpes movimientos mientras dormía.

Nuevamente la imagen de ella se le apareció en la mente, esta vez se veía con el mismo kimono, con el abanico blanco y rojo de la familia Uchiha, pero no tenía a la criatura en brazos… su vientre estaba hinchado, calculó unos seis o siete meses, a su lado apareció un hombre moreno, rápidamente dedujo que era él mismo, acariciando con increíble ternura su abultado vientre.

_Imposible…_

No se imaginaba siendo tierno con alguien, era una imagen demasiado remota.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un murmullo por parte de Sakura, al comienzo no escuchó bien, sin embargo no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que ella hablaba…

Mas bien…

_Llamaba…_

_Parecía un lamento…_

-Naruto…- dijo nuevamente, mientras apretaba con fuerza uno de los cojines que tuvo la desgracia de estar cerca de su poderosa mano. –Naruto…- repitió, pero esta vez con algo más de fuerza y también con pena… de no ser porque Sasuke no veía lágrimas, pensaría que ella estaba llorando.

Apretó los dientes con rabia… ¿Acaso Sakura y Naruto tenían algo?

Ahora que lo pensaba… antes de que ella fuese capturada, se empeñaba en proteger al rubio, con una obstinación tan grande, que parecía que protegiese a su…

¿Novio?

Tal vez en sus años de ausencia, sus compañeros no perdieron el tiempo, cabía recordar que él e había ido durante 5 años de Konoha.

-Naruto…- volvió a repetir, era muy obvio que soñaba o llamaba a su compañero de equipo… en esos momentos, una pequeña lágrima, distinta a las que vio el día anterior cuando le dio la noticia de que sería madre, rodó por su mejilla.

A pesar de la ira, el Uchiha se contuvo, con su dedo pulgar, limpió la escurridiza gotita, con delicadeza en su tacto y vio como poco a poco la joven se iba calmando.

Dejó de preocuparse, independientemente sus compañeros tuviesen algo, ya nada importaba… Sakura estaba embarazada, esperando un hijo del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha… pronto se acostumbraría a la idea y se resignaría a su futuro.

¿Pero y si Naruto viniese a buscarla?

Conocía demasiado bien a su "amigo", aunque el hijo no fuese de él, estando enamorado de Sakura, no dudaría en criarlo como suyo después de llevársela de vuelta a Konoha.

Sasuke rió burlonamente con su pensamiento, para luego callarse al ver a Sakura a punto de despertarse. Era imposible que el usuratonkashi encontrase la aldea donde vivían, mucho menos su guarida. Y en caso de hacerlo, él no permitiría que se llevasen a la chica, mucho menos estando preñada de él, si fuese necesario lo mataría y esta vez no dejaría que la pelirosa interfiriese.

Eso lo convenció un poco, dejándolo más tranquilo.

Depositó un beso en la frente de la Haruno, se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la salida de su cuarto, por ahora la dejaría dormir un poco más…

Se veía tan calmada y tranquila de esa manera…

_Tan hermosa…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Cerró la puerta con sigilo, y caminó por los largos pasillos de su guarida en dirección a la cocina.

Allí se encontró a uno de los de su equipo, Suigetsu, quien estaba cocinando, al parecer un abundante desayuno.

Sin cortesía alguna le ordenó –Suigetsu- cogió una manzana –Prepáralo todo en poco tiempo, volveré en pocos minutos- y la mordió degustando su sabor -y espero que cuando lo haga esté todo bien hecho- .

El dientes de tiburón sonrió complacido, no por el hecho de tener que cocinar, si no porque vería a la Haruno nuevamente. –¿Es para la señorita?- preguntó travieso. Nunca lo admitiría, porque si lo hacía, la muerte sería el destino menos doloroso, pero la mujer de su líder, vio en Sakura una belleza increíble.

_Ya estaba ocupada, era de alguien más…_

Sasuke no le respondió, lo vio de reojo, como si quisiese asesinarle, dio media vuelta hacia la puerta de la cocina y se marchó dando grandes zancadas.

Suspiró resignado y comenzó a moverse más rápido, apurándose para tener todo listo

El Uchiha caminaba con paso rápido hacia su cuarto, con la intención de contemplar unos momentos más a su mujer y luego despertarla para darle su primera comida nutritiva y digna en meses

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sakura despertó al sentir la puerta cerrarse, abrió los ojos pesadamente y se revolvió entre las sábanas con pereza. Al parecer, su mente aún no procesaba los acontecimientos ocurridos, despertó en una cama bastante grande y cómoda, miró a su alrededor y vio un cuarto enorme, paredes pintadas de un armonioso blanco, unos cuantos sillones y un par de mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama, también se apreciaba el gran armario que estaba en la pared, hecho de una madera, que a simple vista, se veía que era muy fina.

Todo eso era muy diferente a la celda de la cual había escapado.

_Y recordó todo…_

Recordó su desesperado escape, su encuentro con Hebi y la noticia que le dio Sasuke.

Se sintió que moría, una desesperación inmensa, junto con algo similar a la soledad, recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Se encogió abrazando su vientre, aún acostada. Pensó en Konoha, en sus amigos, en su querido Naruto, era casi un hermano para ella… cuando estuvo tan cerca de volverlos a ver, de ir a su hogar…

_Mamá…_

Iba a ser madre del hijo del desgraciado de Sasuke, seguramente cuando tenía doce años, soñaba con un futuro así, que convivir con el Uchiha y tener un bebé suyo en su vientre sería el mismísimo paraíso.

_Pero esto era el infierno…_

¿Qué haría ahora?

¿Abortar?

Eso nunca, por mucho que fuese de la misma sangre que el Uchiha, también era parte de ella, carne de su carne, nunca en su vida asesinaría a su retoño solo por despecho.

Nuevamente lloró, pero esta vez en silencio, repitiéndose mentalmente de fuese fuerte, que no perdiera la batalla, debía luchar y ganar por el pequeño que venía en camino.

Aunque fuese del tipo que tanto la hizo sufrir…

Maldijo el momento en el cual aceptó acompañar a Naruto para buscar a Sasuke nuevamente, ella ni siquiera quería ir, había superado por completo el enamoramiento hacia él, prácticamente, le había agarrado odio por todo lo que les había hecho a ella y a su amigo

Pero sentía que le debía un favor al rubio, así que accedió a seguirle, así de paso, podría mostrarle al moreno lo fuerte y capaz que se había vuelto.

Se arrepentía de aquello, se arrepentía del momento en el cual cogió su mochila, su porta-shurikens y sus armas.

Se arrepentía de haberle cogido tal cariño a Naruto, a tal punto de acompañarlo a dicha misión, sentía la necesidad de protegerle, como él lo hacía con ella…

_Eran como hermanos._

Pero si ella no le hubiese seguido, su amigo estaría muerto…

Fue una buena decisión haberle acompañado, aunque por ello tuvo que sacrificar su libertad, su orgullo, su dignidad…

_Su felicidad…_

Todo por su amigo…

Dejó de llorar, sabía que así no conseguiría absolutamente nada, se levantó y comenzó a recorrer el cuarto.

Acarició el detallado grabado de las paredes, desde lejos se veía como una simple pintura blanca, pero en los bordes, cuando la pared tocaba una esquina, el suelo, o los bordes de la gran ventana que daba la cara a un precioso paisaje, habían unos finos abanicos, cada uno idéntico al otro, Sakura dedujo que era el símbolo Uchiha.

Ahora fijó su mirada en aquel inmenso ventanal, se podía apreciar un valle, y a unos cien o doscientos metros de distancia, una aldea, con casas y con tiendas, pero no vio nada similar a una academia donde se aprendiera el arte el ninjutsu. Al parecer, en esa aldea no había ninjas.

Posó sus finos dedos en el cristal, estaba frío, pero no los retiró, era una sensación muy agradable. Quedó embobada con el paisaje, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entró.

-¿Te gusta?- una ronca voz se escuchó.

Sakura se sobresaltó, sin embargo no lo demostró se dio la vuelta y encaró al poseedor del sharingan.

Lo miró con unos ojos vacíos, llenos de tristeza, prefirió no responder a la pregunta y se dio vuelta cerrando los puños y los ojos con fuerza ya que una lágrima, recordando todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, amenazaba con escapársele.

-No deberías levantarte, aún estás débil- dijo caminando hacia ella, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

-No te me acerques.- únicamente respondió ella, al sentir como unos pasos se aproximaban hacia su espalda.

Sasuke no hizo caso y se puso a su lado, Sakura ni se movió.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y ninguno de los dos decía nada. Sakura sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar, aún no se recuperaba de la noticia, aparte estaba débil, necesitaba comer con urgencia, sin embargo no se mostraría débil.

Dio un leve respingo cuando escuchó a Sasuke hablar nuevamente, rompiendo el tranquilo y tétrico silencio que los envolvía.

-Sakura…- la miró de frente, no había cariño, ni ningún sentimiento conocido en su mirada, pero en su voz se podría apreciar un leve nerviosismo, sin embargo eso no cambiaba su tono autoritario – ven…- se encaminó hacia la puerta, dejando una corta distancia entre ellos.

Ella no se movió, lo miró con los mismos ojos verdes, carentes del brillo valiente que Sasuke fue capaz de apreciar en el mes de confinamiento.

¿Se estaba rindiendo?

-Sakura… debes comer…- dijo él, al parecer se preocupaba por la salud de ella y de su futuro hijo.-

-no…- susurró levemente ella, no seguiría las órdenes de él, por mucha razón que tuviese, seguiría con su intransigencia.

"_Maldita sea! Sakura! Debes alimentarte__, piensa en tu hijo!" _

Le dijo su inner.

Tenía razón, por mucho que fuese hijo de Sasuke, también era de ella, por nada del mundo le haría daño, por mucho que odiase a su progenitor.

-Sakura…- se acercó nuevamente a ella y la cogió de la mano –no seas terca- dijo algo fastidiado, pero sin soltarla.

Ella la apartó bruscamente, cambió su triste mirada, por una llena de ira –… no me toques…- dijo sin alterarse, pero a lo lejos se notaba que era una amenaza capaz de cumplir.

Él la observó en silencio, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta haciéndole un ademán para que lo siguiese. –Sakura, no lo hagas por ti, hazlo por el _pequeño_- dijo y sonrió autosuficiente al haber dado en el clavo. Ahora Sakura iría a comer, quisiera o no.

Ella no dijo nada, solamente le siguió, con la mirada hacia el suelo, sintiéndose derrotada.

Se dio cuenta de la ropa que llevaba, era algo similar a un camisón de dormir ligero, con la diferencia que se ceñía a su figura.

Maldito Uchiha…

Prefirió no discutir, su prioridad era recuperar energías por su bebé y luego buscar alguna posible salida, volver a Konoha y ahí criar al pequeño.

Sonrió levemente, cosa que Sasuke notó…

Era lo más adorable que había visto en su vida, luego fijó su mirada en el vientre de ella, dándose cuenta que sobre él, estaba la femenina mano. Al instante supo que Sakura estaba pensando en su hijo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Caminaron un poco más por los extensos pasillos hasta llegar al comedor, donde se encontraban Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu, Sakura había tenido la oportunidad de conocerle en el transcurso de los dos meses en que la tuvieron prisionera.

La mesa estaba servida, era bastante grande, constaba de seis asientos. Había un finísimo mantel de un pulcro blanco puesto encima, y sobre este había manjares, frutas, leche y jugos naturales, en cinco de los puestos, había un cuencos con arroz, y a su alrededor, había platillos que ella ni siquiera conocía, a Sakura se le hizo agua la boca de tan solo verlos, hacía meses que no comía algo decente.

Tragó saliva con solo verlo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Suigetsu, quien sonrió complacido.

-Buenos días señorita- se acercó el dientes de tiburón con paso galante, hace una reverencia, le coge la mano con caballerosidad y se la besa –espero que haya descansado bien- dijo sin soltarle la mano.

Se sintió a gusto al verla sonreír con gratitud, si no fuese porque lo creía imposible en una chica como ella, juraría que hubiese visto un deje de bochorno en sus mejillas.

Sasuke con un tono ronco y autoritario se dirigió al hombre que estaba delante de su mujer –Termina con eso Suigetsu- mientras lo forzaba con la mirada, a soltar el agarre.

Sin embargo, ni Sasuke, ni el hombre de dientes afilados dejaron de mirarla. Ambos la vieron sonreír, y los dos quedaron sorprendidos al contemplar aquel precioso espectáculo.

Ella apartó la mirada al sentirse observada, la dirigió hacia la chica pelirroja, quien prácticamente la asesinaba con la mirada. Luego hacia Juugo, un chico extraño con el cabello en puntas, este solo bajó la cabeza, en un intento de hacer algo similar a una reverencia en forma de saludo, Sakura respondió de la misma manera.

Se escuchó un pequeño gruñido proveniente del estómago de la chica pelirosada, quien, disimuladamente, escondió su vergüenza agachando la mirada.

En verdad tenía hambre…

_Tenían _hambre.

Sin decir nada, todos los miembros de Hebi se dirigieron a la mesa, Sasuke solo hizo un ademán con la mano para que los acompañase, la Haruno, sin protestar, le hizo caso. Se sentaron a la mesa y todos, menos ella comenzaron a comer.

La pelirosa solo miraba la deliciosa comida muy sorprendida, era como si quisiera contemplarla y disfrutarla con la vista, antes de devorarla.

-Será mejor que coma- dijo el hombre tiburón caballerosamente –si no se le enfriará y no sabrá tan delicioso como ahora.-

Sakura asintió y algo avergonzada, cogió los palillos, tomó un poco de arroz con ellos y se lo llevó a la boca. Cuando sintió la comida tocar su lengua y su paladar, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Delicioso…

Como si hubiese perdido todo su orgullo, comenzó a comer de forma desenfrenada y veloz, casi atragantándose. Prácticamente, parecía una niña pequeña, cuyos modales aún no habían sido perfeccionados.

A Sakura no le importó que Hebi mirase su manera de comer, los quería ver a ellos, durante un mes encerrados, comiendo una sola vez al día.

-¿está bueno?- preguntó Suigetsu.

La Haruno asintió para luego bajar el plato ya vacío.

-¿quieres que te sirva más?- volvió a hablar el hombre de cabello violeta, muy amablemente.

A Sakura se le iluminó el rostro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió ampliamente por breves segundos. Sasuke activó el Sharingan y de manera casi impulsiva memorizó su rostro.

-Si…- dijo ella extendiendo el tazón –por favor.- no le interesaba parecer débil, ahora lo importante era que su pequeño hijo recibiese los nutrientes necesarios para sobrevivir y nacer sano en los nueve meses que faltaban.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y el desayuno se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que el poseedor del Sharingan se dignó a romperlo.

-Sakura…- la susodicha simplemente lo miró con algo de recelo. El Uchiha se levantó de la mesa y le indicó que lo siguiese.

Ella no supo él porqué, pero lo siguió de todas maneras. A los pocos pasos se pudo dar cuenta que se dirigían a su cuarto.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Él dejó que ella pasara primero, abriéndole la puerta de su habitación, ella solo avanzó con paso confiado.

-qué es lo que quieres…- preguntó ella, más bien exigió una respuesta.

-Darte una pequeña información.- se limitó a decir el moreno, Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama, pues se sintió mareada por breves instantes.

-y esa información sería….- continuó la pelirosa sarcástica.

Él la miró divertido, era bastante tierno verla así, tan indefensa y a su merced, sin embargo se empeñaba en parecer, mas bien en _ser_ fuerte…

Él se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a decirle lo mismo que le había dicho a su equipo.

-Desde ahora, vivirás en este lugar.- sintió su ego por las nubes cuando vio que Sakura se sorprendía por dicha noticia, abriendo los ojos ampliamente. –eso es todo-

Pasaron unos ella recuperó la compostura, se levantó y lo encaró, a pesar de que él era mucho más alto que ella –Y que pasa si me niego ¿eh?- dijo intentando parecer amenazante.

Sasuke suspiró, cansado de su intransigencia. –No tienes opción Sakura…- se puso atrás de ella y la empujó levemente contra la pared y así poder acorralarla. –Estas embarazada… - dijo con orgullo –y te guste o no… ese hijo que esperas, es mío- sentenció, apretándola contra la pared y contra su propio cuerpo, aún manteniendo la mirada fija en sus ojos.

Aquellos orbes verdes lo miraban con determinación, Sakura apretó los dientes -¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una jodida vez!?- gritó con furia, lágrimas de ira corrían sus mejillas -¡Ya obtuviste lo que querías! ¡Déjame ir maldita sea! ¡Déjame tranquila a mí y a mi bebé!- concentró chakra en su puño y lo empujó con brutal fuerza, haciendo que aquél asqueroso contacto se acabase.

Sasuke se sorprendió, al parecer había recuperado sus fuerzas, sin embargo su flujo de chakra era muy irregular y se veía que dar un solo golpe la había agotado.

-Sakura…- suspiró el moreno, acercándose paso a paso a ella, quien amenazaba con caerse del agotamiento. –Tu sabes muy bien que la criatura que llevas en el vientre es mía- volvió su semblante serio –No permitiré que crezca sin uno de sus padres…-

Sabía muy bien que ella no sería capaz de abortar a su hijo, ella era demasiado buena como para hacerlo, además sabía que tenía el instinto maternal a flor de piel, estaba al tanto que nunca asesinaría a su pequeño, a pesar de tener la sangre de quien odiase…

Pero también sabía de lo que ella sería capaz de hacer para huir de allí, sería mejor tenerla bien cerca de él para mantenerla vigilada.

La Haruno se alteró –¡déjame ir!- las lágrimas no cesaban -¡Quiero volver a mi hogar! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta entender eso!? Puedo criar a mi bebé yo sola!- se limpió la carita con el brazo, no quería que el bastardo la viese llorar.

-No dejaré que eso ocurra…- quedó lo bastante cerca como para tomarla de su barbilla y levantársela –él… o ella… es un Uchiha… es mi hijo… -se pausó por unos breves instantes, profundizando la mirada y contemplando como las inevitables lágrimas corriesen su rostro nuevamente. -Vivirás conmigo, quieras o no. –sonrió sarcástico- Y dudo mucho que puedas huir.-

Sakura apretó los puños y la mandíbula con impotencia

-Tranquila…- no había sentimiento alguno en sus palabras –No _les _faltará nada-

Maldita sea… solo lo hacía por orgullo.

Él mantuvo su vista bien fija en ella, esperando algo como una respuesta, poco después comprendió que se había resignado.

O eso creía…

Sakura Haruno no se rendiría así como así, de alguna u otra manera, descubriría la manera en la cual, podría escapar.

La chica de ojos verdes apartó con disgusto la mano de su captor, mirándole con odio o algo similar, se alejó lo más posible y luego le dio la espalda.

Pasaron unos interminables minutos de mutismo, ella no tenía intenciones de dirigirle la palabra.

-Supongo que querrás bañarte ¿no?- dijo para romper el silencio.

Ella lo miró de reojo, bastante desconfiada y asintió, pero una duda invadió su mente…

¿Qué mierda se pondría?

No tenía ropa, extrañaba su traje ninja, se sentía tan cómoda en él…

Como si le leyese el pensamiento, Sasuke se dirigió al gran armario. Abrió sus puertas y le mostró a una sorprendida pelirosada, un lugar, casi del tamaño de otra habitación, lleno de ropa, en un lado había kimonos, mientras que en otro había ropa masculina.

Sasuke apuntó al lado de los kimonos –Ahí tienes ropa para después- dijo algo despreocupado.

Sakura curiosa se acercó a inspeccionarlos, acariciando la suave y finísima tela que los formaba. Inspeccionó uno con cuidado, hasta llegar a su espalda…

-que demo….- dijo ella inspeccionando los demás con rapidez, deseando que los demás fuesen diferentes…

Para su desgracia todos tenían lo mismo…

Abanicos rojo con blanco…

Símbolo del clan Uchiha…

Se sintió como un objeto, Sasuke la estaba viendo como una posesión más.

-Te prepararé el baño- dijo el moreno a punto de retirarse, sin embargo la femenina voz se lo impidió.

-Este loco si piensas que voy a utilizar esto…- mencionó la Haruno apretando el kimono.

El Uchiha la miró, se podría decir que orgulloso. –Vas a tener a un hijo…- se acercó a ella. –ese hijo es mío… por ende, es del clan Uchiha…- bufó algo divertido –se podría decir que tu también formas parte de él, por ser la progenitora…- disfrutó la iracunda mirada que ella le dirigía, por un momento sintió calor en su entrepierna…

¿Acaso sabía lo provocativa que se veía así? –Esa ropa fue hecha a tu medida, está algo suelta para mayor comodidad…- ella iba a replicar –Ahora… si tu quieres andar desnuda, no me molestaría en lo más mínimo.-

Sakura se enfureció, y cerró la boca de la cual iba a salir insultos poco propios de una dama. Lo que Sasuke había dicho, fue la gota que colmó el vaso, sin embargo prefirió clamarse, no era bueno para el bebé.

-Escoge cualquiera.- dijo abriendo la puerta –sígueme para que puedas asearte.-

No tuvo más remedio, llevó consigo el kimono que había inspeccionado, y a regañadientes le siguió.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Aseó su cuerpo con un jabón perfumado, se sentía limpia, higiénica, poco podía perturbarla en esos momentos. Se sentía demasiado cómoda.

Nuevamente acarició su vientre, vigilando que nadie la observase, sonrió y lo acarició con ternura, ese bebé era parte de sí y lo amaría pasara lo que pasara…

Pero otra vez entristeció, quería estar en Konoha, cría a su pequeño junto a sus amigo, le encantaría poderle decir a Naruto que sería tío.

Eso no era posible por ahora, debía preocuparse por su estado y salud, no alterarse, ni descuidar su alimentación, en verdad no podía esperar al nacimiento, tenía un alto instinto maternal.

Se relajó en el agua. Sintiéndose protegida, pensando que nadie la observaba, sin embargo estaba equivocada.

Un moreno de ojos rojos miraba a través de las paredes, del vapor y del agua, con la única intención de admirar su cuerpo desnudo, era la perfección encarnada, aunque en unos meses más engordase por el crecimiento del niño en su útero, no dejaría su preciosidad.

Vio como Sakura se levantaba del agua, cogía una toalla y se la enrollaba al cuerpo para secarse. La frotó un poco contra si misma y contra su cabello aún húmedo, finalmente cuando estuvo sin ninguna gota de agua escurriéndole por el cuerpo cogió el hermoso kimono de seda y con algo de dificultad de lo puso.

El kimono era de color blanco con amarillo, con finos bordados de flores en la base, pintados con un tenue ámbar, al parecer eran flores o algo así. Si no fuese por el jodido símbolo Uchiha, ese traje sería precioso. No se lo quería colocar, pero preferible usarlo a andar desnuda a la vista del moreno.

Limpió el empañado espejo y admiró su figura, se veía muy bella, se dio la vuelta para arreglarse uno que otro desperfecto…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Perfecta…- murmuró Sasuke al verla salir del baño, claro, sin que la susodicha le escuchase.

Ella no se inmutó por la mirada que él le profesaba, estaba algo cansada y por lo que su propio cuerpo le manifestaba, la fiebre había vuelto.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo él acercándosele, posó su mano en la frente de la chica para ver si su salud y temperatura eran regulares.

-No te importa…- dijo apartando de golpe la mano del Uchiha.

Él se fastidió, pero aún así no le hizo nada. Comenzó a caminar –Ven- ordenó.

Ella hizo caso omiso, lo único que quería era dormir un poco, la cabeza le palpitaba y ardía, sentía como si fuese a explotar.

Sasuke se indignó, la chica le estaba colmando la paciencia, primero lo ignoraba, luego lo insultaba, intentaba agredirlo, para luego volver a ignorarlo!

El moreno no le importó lo que ella hiciese, caminó hacia donde se encontraba, y la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola por los pasillos y haciendo como si no escuchaba los chillidos de ella.

-Déjame maldita sea!!- gritaba y con la poca fuerza que tenía intentaba agarrarse de las paredes.

Seguía como si nada, solamente habló cuando llegaron a la salida, que daba a un sendero, Sakura dedujo que eso daba al bosque o algún valle.

-Cálmate Sakura…- dijo Uchiha poniéndose frente a ella. –Te quiero mostrar algo, al menos te relajará. Tensa solo lograrás enfermarte más.-

Ella se fastidió –Déjame en paz Uchiha, no me interesa seguirte a donde sea que me lleves!- de un momento a otro ella se enfureció ¿embarazo? Quien sabe… no estaba dispuesta a seguirle, quien sabe que cosas le haría el moreno en un lugar desolado y oscuro.

Sasuke se exaltó, él intentaba cuidarlos y ella se negaba -¡Maldición! Estás embarazada! Métete eso en la cabeza! –se le acercó acorralándola contra una pared- No lo hagas por ti! Hazlo por él!- y con algo más de sutileza posó su mano en su vientre aún plano.

Ella desvió la mirada, sabía que Sasuke tenía la razón, aunque le doliera.

Simplemente se resignó.

-Solo…- dijo moviendo su mano aún en el vientre materno –relájate…- se separó para dejarle el paso libre –hazlo por su salud.-

La chica asintió sutilmente y él hizo un ademán para que caminase a su lado.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Habían caminado unas dos horas, en un aterrador silencio, por raro que parezca no era incómodo, Sakura se hallaba tranquila y se encontraba en mejor estado y Sasuke… él estaba acostumbrado, no le interesaba, aunque de vez en cuando echaba una ojeada a la pelirosa, y luego a su heredero.

Pasado unos minutos más, Sakura se detuvo y luego Sasuke, él sonreía complacido, ella tenía la boca abierta y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-…. ¿Te gusta?- dijo el moreno para romper el silencio.-

La pelirosa no pudo evitar asentir, se encontraba frente a una especie de jardín, con el tamaño de un valle. Había flores de todo tipo, árboles de cerezo, árboles frutales, lirios, gardenias, rosas y cualquier flor que Sakura se supiese, sin contar las que le eran desconocidas. Junto con el hermoso paisaje, se le sumaba un bello cielo, claro y con un brillante sol.

Sakura avanzó con cautela, casi se olvido que no estaba sola, Sasuke solo la observaba, casi había predecido su reacción.

Ella estaba anonadada, era lo primero hermoso, que veía en meses. Acarició con cuidado un pétalo de una flor extraña, pensaba que podría romperse.

Misteriosamente el dolor de cabeza desapareció y sin importarle la presencia del portador del Sharingan, sonrió, luego un par de lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron su rostro y comenzó a correr con los brazos abiertos, como queriendo abrazar la poca libertad que se le concedía.

Se sentó para descansar un poco, las lágrimas de felicidad no cesaban, en verdad necesitaba esto.

Sintió una mirada sobre ella, se dio vuelta y vio las pupilas negras de Sasuke sobre su espalda.

Sakura volvió el rostro y sin que él se diese cuenta se sonrojó, intento ignorarlo pero no pudo, siguió mirando las flores tranquila y relajada. De vez en cuando acariciando su pancita, después de irse, volvería a ser la misma chica fría y agresiva, que no necesitaba protección, que había madurado, ese lloriqueo de alegría había sido un arrebato. No volvería a suceder, menos frente a Uchiha. Su sonrisa, sus lágrimas solo serían vistas por aquellos que Sakura consideraba sus amigos, sus hermanos, sus compañeros...

Sasuke no calzaba en esas descripciones.

Estuvo un tiempo así, recorriendo el jardín con tranquilidad, ignorando la protectora mirada que Sasuke posaba en ella, como si algo le fuese a pasar.

Él se dio cuenta de algo…

Sakura no había cambiado… seguía siendo la pequeña niña alegre y tierna, delicada como una flor a la intemperie, aunque ella lo negase, aunque quisiera esconderlo, no podía hacerlo.

Sintió un estruendo, parecía un trueno, contó siete segundos antes de que sonara otro, calculó, una tormenta estaba a uno o dos kilómetros de allí y se acercaba con velocidad.

-Vámonos- dijo roncamente.

Sakura se sorprendió, el tiempo se le había pasado volando, un pequeño rugido se escuchó de su estómago, debían ser como las cuatro de la tarde, tenía mucha hambre…

Tenían mucha hambre.

La pelirosa también sintió un rayo, a diferencia de Sasuke, ella se asustó, aunque no lo demostrase.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Estaban caminando, cuando la tormenta les alcanzó. Era una torrentosa lluvia, con vientos fuerte, la ojiverde no se imaginaba que fuese tan fuerte, en cambio el Uchiha estaba bien acostumbrado.

Pero ella no…

Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso cuando la vio tiritar y abrasarse a si misma en un intento vano de darse calor, seguido de una sonora tos junto a un estornudo.

Lo que menos quería era que la molesta fiebre se volviera a presentar en su cuerpo, aunque él no lo sabía, preocuparse por eso era en vano.

Se abrió la parte superior de su traje y sin si quiera preguntarle a la chica, se puso tras de ella y la abrazó con sus brazos, sujetando los bordes de su vestimenta, para abrigarla lo mejor posible con su tela y utilizando su propio cuerpo como escudo para que la lluvia, el viento y el frío la golpease.

La pelirosa se sorprendió y se paró en seco, con el Uchiha abrazándola por la espalda y abrigándola de tan curiosa manera, no era para menos….

-No te detengas, empeorarás si permaneces más tiempo bajo la lluvia.-

Ella asintió algo cohibida, se sentía cómoda e incómoda a la vez, pero se autoconvenció, nuevamente…

"_Por la salud del bebé."_

Pensó.

Y siguieron su camino, Sasuke abrazándola para darle el mayo calor posible…

Traviesamente posó su gruesa mano en el vientre femenino, disfrutando el cálido contacto, se sentía a gusto acariciando a su hijo.

Ella no se lo impidió, incluso se sintió mejor que antes, no pudo evitar dar una especie de suspiro de relajación, sintiéndose a gusto, por extraño que fuese, con Sasuke.

**Continuará…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

¿Y bien?

¿Les gustó?...

¿Los compensé por el involuntario retraso por mi castigo?

No sean malitos T-T

Tenía pensado terminarlo y subirlo mañana, pero leí un review, de la autora de "la mariposa y la serpiente" diciendo que si yo no subía, ella no lo haría ¬¬

Y en verdad me gusta su historia.

Espero que los reviews no disminuyan! No fue mi culpa! T-T mis padres no me comprenden y me castigan…

Pero esto tuvo su lado bueno ¬w¬

Escribí el capítulo el doble de largo de lo que tenía pensado, así que yo creo que con eso es suficiente para que acepten mis disculpas…

Si no es así… ;-;

Lloraré…

Y si lloro… ;-; no puedo escribir….

Si soy feliz…. Escribo rápido y bien…

Para que yo sea feliz debo tener MUCHOS reviews…

Conclusión, si quieren mi fic, rápido y bien hecho, no sean flojitos y escríbanme un review xD

Recuerden que si ven algún fic mío en otra web o foro no duden en avisarme, les estaré muy agradecida.

Disfrutad de la lectura…


	5. Chapter 5

Actualicé rápido

Actualicé al fin, jeje, no me maten u.u comencé a escribir esto el miércoles de la semana pasada, lleva más de una semana de perfeccionamientos y muchas hojas para vuestro disfrute. Lo sé, aman esta historia (y yo también), pero estoy cabreada con ustedes, han abandonado mis demás fics T-T … no los dejen solitos y sin reviews… ellos también necesitan amor ;O;

¿Saben? Me llegó un review bastante extraño… o.o

"_Por el gran contenido sexual, que contiene este fic debería estar en rated M.  
Léete la reglas de la estas incumpliendo."_

¿Qué es esto? ¿Una sugerencia? Parece más bien una amenaza o.o o una orden, que por lo visto no cumpliré xD

Como vieron, me niego a cambiar de rated esta historia, considero que "T" de "teen" (adolescente) es suficiente. Bueno, si ven que me han borrado mis historias por "incumplimiento" a las reglas, ya sabrán quién lo sugirió.

No tengo nada contra los reviews anónimos, de hecho los quiero tanto como los demás con profile, pero si me van a dejar una crítica, un insulto o algo como ese review raro les ruego que sea con el profile, para poder responderle…

Como siempre, ustedes me malcrían, por eso espero tantos reviews como los del capítulo anterior, no me decepcionen ;.; o lloraré y no podré seguir escribiendo.

Espero poder compensarlos con estas páginas por mi demora n.n

No los entretengo más, aquí va la historia.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Por amor o por capricho.**

_Llegó gritando de dolor e impotencia a su aldea natal, se supone que por sus heridas, no sería capaz de moverse, pero el rubio lo único que hacía era intentar soltarse del agarre de los Anbus que lo "cargaban" hacia Konoha, gritando y rogando por que lo dejaran ir por su amiga._

_El solo hecho de haberla visto siendo cargada en los hombros de su ex compañero de equipo, sin posibilidad de pelear más y quedando a la merced de Sasuke le daba coraje, rabia…mucha rabia…_

_Miedo…_

_Sasuke podría hacerle lo que quisiera, Sakura no era una niña, era una mujer, deseable para cualquier hombre, independiente, este sea un témpano de hielo en forma humana._

_¿Y si la había matado?_

_¿Si la había violado?_

_Se estremecía de pensar eso…_

_Pero pasara lo que pasara, sea lo que sea, lo que le haya hecho el desgraciado de Uchiha…Naruto la apoyaría en todo, la cuidaría, nunca más la dejaría sola…_

_Por eso luchaba por zafarse, a pesar del dolor se empeñaba en caminar…_

_Solo por ella._

…

Guardaba las herramientas y armas en su mochila, se ató la banda a su cabeza. Se estaba alistando para ir en su búsqueda, algo en su corazón le aseguraba que ella estaba viva, solo necesitaba encontrar a Sasuke, y la encontraría.

Esta vez, el pelinegro no tendría una segunda oportunidad. Ya no quería que su _amigo _volviese a Konoha…

Lo quería ver muerto_…_

Pero si veía que algo malo le había hecho a su amiga…

Se aseguraría de torturarlo de la manera más dolorosa posible.

-¿Estas listo Naruto?- apareció la Gondaime por la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, le había dado de alta el mismo día, alegrándose de ver a un Naruto más controlado.

-Si Tsunade-sama- dijo él, serio, su humor se había esfumado, no tenía ganas de insultar a la Hokage.

-Me alegra ver que me tienes respeto, pero será mejor que te prepares, mañana te vas con la misión de rescatar a mi alumna- saliendo de la habitación.

-No hace falta- la detuvo Naruto –Me iré ahora mismo…- dando paso a la salida quedando al lado de ella.

-¿Tan empeñado estás en salvarla?- el rubio solo asintió –se ve que la quieres mucho.-

-Con toda mi alma…- la primera sonrisa, en meses, se asomó por su carita –es como mi hermana pequeña, mi deber es cuidarla.-

-Sabes muy bien que ella puede cuidarse sola… es fuerte- susurró la mujer, queriendo dejar bien en claro que su pupila no es ninguna incompetente.

-Lo sé…- el portador del Kyubi se dio vuelta para encarar a la Hokage… vio que pequeños riachuelos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sin embargo sonreía –yo solo voy a devolverle el favor, ella me protegió, ahora yo la salvaré…- dijo levantando el pulgar al estilo cejotas.

-Naruto…- ella agachó la mirada haciendo que las gotitas muriesen en el suelo –Onegai… tráela de regreso, ella te necesita.- se pasó el brazo por los ojos para limpiar las traviesas lágrimas.

Él la miró con algo de lástima, sabía bien que ella también había sufrido. Cuando el rubio despertó del coma y le contó lo sucedido… conoció la verdadera fuerza de la legendaria Tsunade.

Ella destruyó todo a su alrededor, tuvieron que reconstruir su oficina y otros lugares afectados por sus descargas emocionales.

-Es una promesa…- dijo tranquilo y sereno a la guapa mujer rubia con la que estaba hablando.

-Gracias- respondió ella suavemente.

Esta no era una promesa como la que le hizo a Sakura años atrás, asegurándole traer al portador del Sharingan de vuelta a Konoha. Esta era una promesa diferente… -La rescataré…- prácticamente lo juraba por su propia vida -te aseguro que estará de nuevo con nosotros… incluso si tengo que matar a Sasuke-

Definitivamente era distinta…

Naruto y Tsunade se dirigieron a la salida de Konoha, estaba oscureciendo y la atmósfera se sentía algo húmeda.

-Buena suerte Naruto- fue lo único que dijo ella para despedir al rubio.

-Descuida vieja…- volvió a sonreír, aunque esa alegría parecía tapar una fuerte tristeza y un creciente instinto asesino. –La traeré de vuelta-

Y comenzó su misión…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

La pelirosa y el moreno seguían caminando, intentando apurarse para no pescar un resfriado. A cada minuto la tormenta se hacía más fuerte y más fría.

Sasuke se empeñaba en cubrirla, darle calor de alguna u otra manera para cuidarla, la apretaba contra sí mismo, mientras aprovechaba de sentir a su hijo. Ella no se quejaba ni hacía señas de querer apartarlo.

-Ya casi llegamos- susurró a su oído estremeciéndola.

Ella simplemente asintió, no dejaría que aquello la afectase.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y la entrada al castillo era visible, ambos apuraron la marcha intentando acortar el tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Sasuke la soltó y sintió un creciente vacío entre sus brazos.

Sakura, libre del amarre, se quedó quieta en la entrada, intentando limpiar y secar con sus manos el kimono sucio y empapado.

-No importa- dijo el hombre, empujándola para hacer en entre al calor de una vivienda –apúrate, le avisaré a Karin que te prepare el baño, luego dirígete al comedor para cenar algo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, el moreno, de verdad la estaba cuidando… solo pudo responder torpemente -Gracias…- dijo ella en gratitud por el baño – y no gracias… no tengo hambre.- dijo, por la invitación a comer, no se molestó si quiera en tratarlo mal, Sakura lo único que quería era dormir.

-No mientas Sakura- ella se sorprendió al sentirse descubierta. –Sentí varios gruñidos provenientes de tu vientre cuando caminábamos- el Uchiha sonrió a medias y le indicó a la futura madre que lo esperara allí mientras avisaba a su subordinada.

La pelirosa se quedó sola en el salón de entrada, donde había unos sillones y una gran chimenea con fuego prendido…

Sasuke sí que vivía bien…

Se sentó cerca de la chimenea buscando calor, el moreno se había tardado bastante y el frío comenzaba a dolerle.

-¿esta bien señorita?- sintió una voz conocida a su espalda, se giró y vio al dientes de tiburón. Este portaba una gruesa capa a la espalda, Sakura supuso que había salido y se vio obligado a cubrirse por la lluvia.

-H-hai…- dijo ella abrazándose para obtener algo de calor disimuladamente.

-Tome.- Suigetsu vio como tiritaba y como todo un caballero depositó su prenda abrigadora sobre los femeninos hombros.

-Arigatou…- vaciló unos breves segundos -Suigetsu-kun- se animó a decir ella, le sonrió tiernamente e hizo una reverencia mientras se abrigaba lo más posible con aquella ropa.

-Sakura- una voz grave captó la atención de ambos, Sasuke estaba parado a cierta distancia de ellos y los miraba fijamente –El baño está listo- dijo él sin cambiar su tono amenazante.

La chica no respondió, solo se dirigió al cuarto de aseo, al hacerlo pasó al lado del pelinegro, al hacerlo pudo escuchar un gruñido o algo similar, prefirió no hacer caso a aquel sonido y siguió caminando hacia su destino.

Sasuke la miró mientras se perdía en el pasillo, su mirada se volvió pacífica. Le bastó con ver sus verdes ojos para tranquilizarse. Pero le duró poco, su mirada fue fija en el dientes de tiburón, el sharingan estaba activado a su máximo poder.

-Prepara la cena- al ver que su subordinado no se movía de su lugar, es más, tenía la mira fijada por donde se había ido la pelirosa, se alteró -¡Rápido!- gritó enojado, escuchar que la chica utilizaba sufijo "kun" con otro lo hacía ponerse iracundo.

Suigetsu no se alteró ni sintió temor, solo sonrió pícaro y se dirigió a la cocina pasando al lado de el impasible moreno –Cuídala Sasuke… Karin puede hacerle daño- fue lo único que dijo, sabía lo que la obsesionada pelirroja era capaz de hacer contra la futura madre.

El chico sabía que tenía razón, la mujer pelirroja que conformaba su equipo… era una demente, podría dañar a su heredero… podría matarlo incluso.

Imaginarse a Sakura con su hijo, ambos muertos…

Tan solo la idea le aterraba.

Vio como Suigetsu se retiraba a la cocina, dirigió la mirada hacia una ventana para comprobar que la tormenta se había acabado y que ya era de noche…

Su salida junto a Sakura había hecho que el tiempo volase, hacía tiempo que no recordaba haberse distraído con algo tan bello.

El solo ver a Sakura alegre y tranquila, tarareando hermosas canciones mientras acariciaba su vientre, pensando que él no la escuchaba ni la veía, era un espectáculo como ninguno.

Sentía algo calido en su interior…

¿Ternura?

¿Cariño?

Fuese lo que fuese, se negaba a reconocerlo, él, Sasuke Uchiha no mostraba sentimientos, a no ser que fuesen odio o ira… pero… aquellos relacionados con amor…

Les eran totalmente desconocidos.

No quiso preocuparse más, ni por lo que Karin pudiese hacerle a la pelirosa, o por los "sentimientos" que afloraban en su cuerpo.

Iría a ver a Sakura, aquello lo tranquilizaría.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

La chica entró al agua con cautela, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica agradable al tocar el cálido líquido.

Era su segundo baño en el día, si no fuera por la jodida lluvia, aún seguiría apreciando la belleza de las flores de aquel extraño e inmenso jardín.

Se relajó por completo aspirando el vapor emanado por las aguas, se preguntó cuanto tiempo tendría, a juzgar por su talla no tendría mas de un mes… en verdad ansiaba ver a su hijo.

Sonrió mientras acariciaba su vientre, sentía como si ya fuese madre.

-Me encanta cuando sonríes.- se escuchó una voz varonil, bastante seria, pero se notaba un pequeño tono de perversión y diversión.

Por un momento pensó que era Naruto, su amigo de cabellos rubios siempre le tiraba esa clase de piropos, con tonos más inocentes y amistosos claro.

Pero de inmediato sus recuerdos y esperanzas se esfumaron, recordando que era imposible que su amigo estuviese en ese lugar.

-Qué haces aquí- esa era una pregunta que demandaba respuesta, Sasuke rió burlesco y la miró a través del vapor.

-Te estoy haciendo compañía- dijo secamente, le gustaba escuchar su melodiosa voz, pero prefería el silencio.

-No hace falta- respondió algo molesta, tenía ganas de salir de la bañera, pero con Sasuke observándola, sabría que vestirse sería una tarea imposible –me siento más cómoda si me baño sola-

El muchacho no hizo caso, viendo como ella se ocultaba en el agua para cubrirse. –Apresúrate, la cena casi estará lista-

-déjame tranquila, ya te dije que no tengo hambre- respondió Sakura tajante.

-Sakura… no seas testaruda- el Uchiha se estaba cabreando por su actitud. –si no vas por tu voluntad, me obligarás a tomarte de esa bañera, secarte y vestirte yo mismo, llevarte hasta el comedor y obligarte a comer.- aunque si lo pensaba bien, la idea no se le hacía tan mala.

Nuevamente la había derrotado, simplemente accedió con la mirada y se preparó para salir de la tina –si no te molesta, te pediré que te largues.-

-esta es mi casa- aseguró con firmeza el Uchiha -mi baño y si quiero salgo, si no quiero, me quedo.- una mirada lujuriosa se asomó por sus ojos.

-entonces no saldré…- dijo ella como si nada, si él la forzaba a salir, lucharía y le daría una buena batalla al moreno.

-Tsk!- dijo él, dirigiéndose a la salida, aunque quisiera verla desnuda y sentir su cuerpo entre sus dedos, no se sentía capaz de tomarla así, de manera tan brusca y animal –te espero en cinco minutos abajo, si no vendré a buscarte.-

Ella no respondió, esperó a que Sasuke se fuese para salir y secarse con una toalla. Vio que en el borde del lavamanos había un kimono diferente al de hoy en la mañana, este era rosa claro con finos bordados de abanicos Uchiha en los bordes. Supuso que se lo trajo el padre de su hijo cuando entró. Se lo puso y salió, un gruñido delató sus deseos de alimento, aquello tenía una sola solución… dirigirse a la mesa y comer.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Estaban los cuatro miembros de Hebi sentados a la mesa, en las mismas posiciones que en la mañana. En cada lugar había cuencos de arroz y en el centro había todo tipo de carnes, asados, frituras, ensaladas y postres… el solo verlos les hacía agua la boca…

En verdad, Sasuke sí que vivía bien.

-Adelante, señorita- invitó Suigetsu al ver que la muchacha no se movía.

Sakura no se hizo de rogar, al instante se sentó al lado de él y comenzó a comer. Esta vez más pausadamente que en la mañana, pero el hambre podía más y la obligó a comer de la peor manera posible.

-Esta zorra no tiene modales.- susurró Karin, lo bastante bajo como para que Sakura no la escuchase, pero no lo suficiente para que Sasuke no lo hiciera.

Él no dijo nada, Solo le dirigió una mirada asesina que hizo que al instante se callara.

La pelirosa hizo un momento de pausa, se dedicó a observar a los que la rodeaban.

Primero estaba la pelirroja, mal no recordaba, se hacía llamar Karin, tubo que luchar con ella meses atrás mientras Naruto peleaba contra el Uchiha. No le costó demasiado derrotarla, bastaron dos golpes para casi matarla.

Luego venía el hombre callado y de pelos en punta, no sabía con certeza su nombre, más de una vez Sasuke le había llamado por Juugo.No luchó contra él, el peliblanco fue contrincante de Naruto antes que el ojinegro, ella solo le había rematado con su fuerza monstruosa.

Después venía Suigetsu. A este lo recordaba, también tubo que luchar contra él, sin duda fue el que más pelea le dio, con esa tremenda espada, un solo golpe le significaría la muerte. No lo derrotó por completo, simplemente le dejó inconciente brevemente.

Y por último venía Sasuke, lo conocía bastante bien, luchó contra él por breves minutos, intentando vanamente proteger a su amigo y así poder salir vivos de ahí.

Su plan no falló del todo, al menos Naruto estaba a salvo... ella pudo evitar su muerte, a costa de su cuerpo.

Y ahora estaba allí, encerrada y esperando un hijo de su mismísimo ex compañero de equipo.

Eso le pasaba por salvar a su compañero…

Aunque valió la pena.

…

-¿Sakura?- Sasuke se había levantado de su silla y ahora estaba parado a su lado. La zarandeó suavemente en el hombro para ver si reaccionaba. La chica se sobresaltó levemente. –¿estás bien?-

-Si- fue lo que respondió, se sintió rara al ser despertada de sus recuerdos.

-¿Segura?- dijo el Uchiha, intentando parecer lo más frío posible delante de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Segura…- La chica se levantó torpemente e intentó caminar. –Solo… necesito dormir.- la cabeza comenzó a palpitarle dolorosamente. Dio un paso adelante y tropezó. Esperó chocar contra el frío suelo, pero en cambio, sintió unos cálidos y fuertes brazos sujetarle con cuidado.

-no, no estás bien.- dijo Sasuke mientras la agarraba con más firmeza para evitar que cayera.

-¿uh?- levantó el rostro, algo mareada, para ver lo que había pasado. Vio unos penetrantes ojos negros mirándola con reproche y algo de resignación.

-Será mejor que te vallas a dormir.- fue lo único que le dijo y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. –Te acompañaré a la habitación-

-gracias- dijo ella inconcientemente, Sasuke se puso en marcha y Sakura comenzó a seguirle.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Tan pronto como llegaron Sakura sintió que algo la tomaba de las muñecas y la empujaba contra la cama. Sasuke se posó arriba de ella aprisionándola con cuidado de no aplastarla, mientras le besaba el cuello.

Tardó unos momentos para que la chica entendiese lo que estaba sucediendo.

-no… Sasuke.- el Uchiha no hacía caso, la besaba con pasión y deseo –por favor.- ella se revolvía debajo de él, intentando inútilmente quitarlo de encima.

El muchacho la seguía sujetando, ignorando las patadas y golpes que intentaba darle. –Shhh, cálmate- decía mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de ella, intentaba callarle. Era mejor mantenerla en silencio, ya que ahora le costaba ignorar sus gritos.

-¡Detente!- gritó ella desesperada, no quería sentir lo de meses atrás más… no otra vez... -¡Aléjate!- gritó con mas fuerza.

El Uchiha levantó la mirada al sentir tan potente grito para ver la expresión de su compañera. Lo que vio, lo dejó helado.

Sakura estaba llorando… otra vez.

-Por favor…- no parecían lágrimas de tristeza, más bien de ira contenida mezclada con miedo –no de nuevo…-

El moreno quedó sorprendido, no creía lo que veía, un mes atrás la chica lo insultaba cuando él comenzaba con la _rutina_…

Ahora le rogaba porque se detuviese.

Él se detuvo en seco, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Seguía sin soltarla y aún arriba de ella. La miraba fijamente, mientras que Sakura todavía luchaba por liberarse.

-Sakura…- susurró sorprendido, meditó lo que estaba haciendo por unos interminables segundos.

Volvió en sí cuando vio la mirada inundada de la madre de su hijo. Bastó con eso para hacer que se separara bruscamente, saltando de la cama y dejándola libre.

Notó como ella se limpiaba las lágrimas rápidamente y se pegaba al respaldo del lecho, componiéndose la ropa. Sakura lo miraba con rencor y con temor.

Dio pasos lentos hacia la puerta de salida, no le quitaba la mirada de encima, prácticamente le miraba con arrepentimiento (o algo parecido). Siguió caminando hacia la salida, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, musitó algo bajito. –Perdón…-.

Para su buena suerte Sakura no pudo escucharlo…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡Mierda!- Sasuke había corrido hacia una especie de biblioteca, donde de vez en cuando se aislaba para relajarse leyendo un libro o solo para estar tranquilo -¡Maldita sea!- golpeó una de las enormes repisas que habían allí, dejando caer la repisa junto a montones de libros.

¿Por qué siempre lo arruinaba?

Le había dado a Sakura un día _feliz_ y tranquilo, y él con su maldito instinto de macho tenía que echarlo a perder.

Se mantuvo ahí, destruyendo repisas y libros de valor inmenso por ser antiquísimos. Aunque ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Siguió descargando su ira contra inocentes tomos de papel y contra madera que no tenía que ver en aquel dilema por unos cuarenta minutos. Después de eso se sentó en una butaca para pensar y tranquilizarse.

Suspiró largamente y se armó de valor para volver a la habitación, se sentía mejor, menos excitado y sin ira contra sí mismo.

Se abrió camino hacia la habitación, recorriendo los numerosos pasillos que había en ese lugar, apurándose, quería verla…

_Necesitaba _estar con ella.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¿Desde cuando su prisionera se había vuelto una necesidad?

Tanto en placeres carnales como en cercanía, la necesitaba, sentir gemidos, que aunque ella intentase ocultar, siempre, terminaba escapándosele alguno. Oler su fragancia cuando ella terminaba agotada entre sus brazos, más de alguna vez en su confinamiento aprovechó de dormir junto a ella, observándola, contemplándola.

Ahora la veía descansar, se había puesto una simple yukata (esta también llevaba el abanico) para dormir, estaba destapada y dejaba poco a la imaginación. Tenía la parte superior un poco abierta, dejando un escote prominente, la chica al estar descubierta dejaba sus piernas al exterior, mostrándolas largas y perfectas a la vista de cualquier hombre.

Aunque solo él tenía el derecho de apreciarlas.

Se acercó al armario sigiloso, también para ponerse una yukata. Se desvistió y se la ajustó con un nudo para mayor comodidad, nuevamente con el sigilo típico de un ninja de elite como él. Se acercó al lado de la cama que estaba desocupado.

El moreno se acostó a su lado y la arropó bien. Sakura se removió un poco, aunque no parecía incómoda, de hecho se agarró al borde de las sábanas y se cubrió un poco más.

Sasuke la contempló por varias horas, sintiendo su aroma y acariciando su cabello. El tiempo se le pasó veloz y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, estaba amaneciendo.

Calculó que deberían ser las siete de la mañana, los primeros rayos del sol en el horizonte lo delataban, devolvió la vista hacia su pelirosa, quien poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos, despertando por escuchar el leve sonido de la cama al moverse.

-Shh- silenció Sasuke poniéndose el dedo en la boca –Duerme un poco más- su rostro era sereno y no mostraba sentimientos, pero incluso la adormilada Sakura era capaz de sentir pequeñas partículas de remordimiento en sus palabras.

Ella le hizo caso por primera vez y continuó con su sueño, de alguna manera (y aunque no lo admitiera), se sentía segura al lado de él.

El moreno la arropó nuevamente y bostezó. Se acercó más a ella para sentirse a gusto y en pocos minutos se dejó vencer por el sueño.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sakura nuevamente abrió los ojos, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana. Sintió algo pesado sobre su cintura, bajó la mirada buscando lo que la sujetaba y se encontró con el brazo de Uchiha. El chico la sujetaba con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarla, era casi un "abrazo"… uno bastante posesivo y protector.

La muchacha de ojos verdes lo apartó, con cuidado de no despertarlo, se levantó de la cama algo tambaleante y se dirigió al gran guardarropa para buscar algo para ponerse y sentirse más cómoda.

…

Eligió el primer kimono que encontró, era verde claro con hojas bordadas en las mangas y en el obi y por supuesto, también tenía el abanico Uchiha, con el que contaban todos los kimonos o yukatas que encontrase en dicho ropero.

Se dio un baño rápido pero meticuloso, se sentía sucia nuevamente, fregaba constantemente su cuello, sus brazos, todo su cuerpo, buscando sentirse limpia otra vez y sacarse toda la esencia de los besos forzados que le dio Sasuke la noche anterior.

Al salir de la bañera, sintió fatiga… se preguntó si podría prepararse algo para comer, si tenía suerte, podría saciar ese _antojo_ que sentía.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Entró a la cocina, para su buena suerte se encontró con Suigetsu, quien la saludó educadamente y haciendo una reverencia. –Buenos días señorita.-

-Buenos días- respondió ella sonriéndole amablemente y con una reverencia al igual que él.

Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, meditando si lo que iba a pedir sería hecho se buena gana. Finalmente se armó de valor y le preguntó –Etto…- se sintió algo apenada –¿Podrías… si no es mucha molestia…- ahora se sentía avergonzada. Respiró profundo y se atrevió a terminar la petición -prepararme algo de desayunar… Suigetsu-kun?- terminó de hablar, el rubor se le subía a las mejillas, no por que se sintiera inútil, si no, porque sentía pena de pedirle que le atendiera un desconocido.

Él sonrió algo burlesco al ver la inocencia y bochorno de la chica, la miró asintiendo con la cabeza y le dijo –Por su puesto señorita- comenzó a trabajar –no será ninguna molestia, tome asiento y espere un poco-

Ella obedeció y se sentó en una mesita individual que había en la cocina. Observaba los movimientos del hombre de dientes filudos, se veía simpático, algo sarcástico, pero agradable.

Sakura comenzó a sentirse incómoda por el silencio de ambos, Suigetsu lo notó y comenzó entablando una amena conversación…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sasuke abrió los ojos al ser molestado por un travieso rayo de sol que se colaba en la ventaba, sintió un vacío en la cama y miró a su lado solo para comprobar que su mujer ya no estaba a su izquierda.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- se preguntó.

Nunca perezoso, se levantó de la cama y se puso su típico traje, unos pantalones azules oscuros con un Haori blanco en la parte de arriba.

Se puso en marcha hacia la cocina, suponiendo que allí debería de estar ella.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En la cocina se hallaban dos ninjas conversando tranquilamente, de cualquier tema que se les viniese a la cabeza, en más de algún momento la chica soltó una preciosa y pequeña carcajada.

El desayuno era bastante simple, unas cuantas frutas frescas, unas rebanadas de pan, jugo, cereal y distintos aderezos para echarle a las rebanadas. Sakura lo disfrutaba bastante, incluyendo la compañía que le hacía Suigetsu era algo bastante agradable.

-Suigetsu-kun- volvió a hablar la chica, esta vez con más confianza –¿después podrías acompañarme a comprar cierta cosa?- rió algo nerviosa –vi una aldea por la ventana, y me gustaría salir un poco-

El hombre iba a responder positivamente, no tendrían que pedírselo dos veces, se sentiría feliz de acompañar a la pelirosa. Pero se vio interrumpido por una voz imponente y ronca, que demandaba que se cumpliera lo que el dijese.

-No te molestes- dijo Sasuke, apareciendo de repente al frente de ellos –Yo mismo la acompañaré.- No aceptaría un no como respuesta, Sakura no podría negarse.

Suigetsu sonrió al moreno, asintió sin que la muchacha se diese cuenta, se levantó de la mesa y se retiró, antes de darle oportunidad alguna a la pelirosa de alegar.

-¿Nani?- preguntó la chica indignada, no le importó que Suigetsu se fuese –yo no te lo estoy pidiendo a ti- respondió hostil.

-Ni yo pidiendo tu consentimiento- respondió fríamente el Uchiha –Te estoy informando que te acompañaré a la aldea y esa es mi última palabra.-

-olvídalo, no pienso salir con tigo- le gritó ella.

-Sakura…- Sasuke le hablaba con paciencia –si quieres salir de este castillo, tendrá que ser conmigo. No te daré oportunidad alguna de escaparte, y en el caso de que pudieses hacerlo- le advirtió –pondré a toda a la aldea en tu búsqueda.

Ella quedó sorprendida… ¿toda la aldea? A decir verdad, Sakura no tenía idea de que era Sasuke allí, ni como vivía tan bien. Dudaba que aquel lugar fuese construido solo con el dinero Uchiha, incluso, no creía que él tuviese acceso a aquellas riquezas.

-¿y bien?- él interrumpió el silencio -¿quieres salir o no?-

La ojiverde le miró decidida –Esta bien…- ahora lo miraba desafiante –pero con una condición…-

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, como diciéndole que continuara.

-Me contarás cómo es que vives tan bien, y como eres capaz de dirigir a esa aldea.-

-Está bien…- dijo él.

Sakura se sorprendió, pensaba que negaría responderle dicha pregunta, pero al contrario, no parecía molestarle que ella supiese.

Ella esperó a que él comenzara a hablar, en cambio, Sasuke dio media vuelta, comenzó a camibar y le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiese.

-ah?- dijo ella confundida.

El Uchiha bufó impaciente, al ver que ella no se movía de su lugar, giró sobre sus talones, se dirigió hacia ella y la miró fijo –Te lo diré en el camino.- fue lo único que dijo y la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-¿Qué demonios?- ella intentó soltarse, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió.

-como vamos a salir de aquí, debo tenerte sujeta.- dijo fríamente y comenzó a caminar arrastrándola a ella junto a él –tenerte suelta en un ambiente abierto, sería como darte carta blanca para que escapases, a parte, así mostraré a la aldea- _"a los hombres, en específico",_ pensó Sasuke- que eres mi mujer.

Ella se sorprendió y milagrosamente no replicó ni protestó, es más, se dejó conducir por el fuerte agarre del moreno, hacia su destino.

¿Por qué Sasuke hacía esto?

¿Por qué se tomaba la molestia de acompañarla?

Se preguntaba Sakura, dudaba que vigilarla fuese la única razón por la cuál lo hiciera…

El Uchiha tenía sus razones, por ahora, lo mejor, era mantenerla contenta y calmada, y con el numerito que sus hormonas le hicieron montar anoche, habían provocado todo lo contrario.

Además, así aprovecharía de estar cerca de ella, sentir a su hijo y lucirla delante de todos los aldeanos. Ella era perfecta, la envidia de toda mujer y el capricho y anhelo de cualquier hombre.

Aunque ahora, ellos ya no podrían conseguir ese capricho. Sakura era de él, le pertenecía, estaba esperando un hijo que llevaba la sangre Uchiha y estaba orgulloso de aquello. Si algún idiota tenía el atrevimiento de mirarla de forma degenerada, pagaría muy caro dicha insolencia.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la chica, aún agarrada del brazo de Sasuke.

-que cosa…- respondió él como si no supiera.

-Por lo que entendí… "manejas" este lugar, explícamelo.-

-Si yo te explico… ¿me dirás que es lo que venimos a comprar?- ¿eso era chantaje?

A Sakura no le importó, solo asintió, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

-Verás… cuando yo llegué a este lugar, con mi grupo Hebi –comenzó a contar el moreno- estaba en deplorables condiciones, gente pobre e ignorante, mucho peor que la aldea de las olas cuando tuvimos que acompañar al constructor de puentes.- memorizó las facciones de ella al ver su carita de asombro –no había comida ni suministros. Muchos habitantes, al vernos llegar, nos pidieron ayuda desesperados. Nos contaron que el señor de este lugar era un tirano, vivía entre riquezas y montones de lujos, mientras que las personas de su pueblo se morían de hambre- nuevamente fijó la vista en Sakura, quien la escuchaba muy atenta –decidí aceptar, ese mismo día, asesiné al mediocre de su señor.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban… ¿Sasuke… ayudando a alguien de forma desinteresada?

Lo meditó un poco y supo que aquello era imposible –a cambio de que Uchiha.- lo miró acusadora.

Él chico rió al ver lo perspicaz que era, decidió no dejarla con la duda –a cambio de parte de las riquezas que guardaba el imbécil, su castillo y de poder quedarnos aquí sin ser molestados…- ella iba a replicar pero nuevamente la interrumpió –y claro… convertirme en el nuevo señor feudal de la aldea.-

Ella lo miró sorprendida –Bastardo…- le dijo con algo de ira –esa gente se muere de hambre y tú solo los ayudas para salir beneficiado y por tus propios intereses.-

-en parte sí- respondió sin remordimiento alguno –pero desde que llegue yo, las cosas han mejorado, la economía, la gente ahora come mejor, está mejor, las tiendas son buenas, bonitas, y no son caras como antes, ya no hay tantos problemas como antes. Lo único que debo mejorar es que en este lugar no has escuelas ninjas, solo un ejército algo mediocre, ahora me estoy encargando de mejorarlo.-

La chica no dijo nada, solo apartó la mirada hacia el lado contrario.

-ahora dime- logrando captar la atención de Sakura -¿a que vinimos aquí? Me serviría que me dijeras que quieres comprar, así te llevaré a algún lugar donde lo vendan y dejaremos de caminar sin rumbo.-

Sakura sabía que él tenía razón, así que algo apenada decidió contarle, apartando la mirada –Yo solo quiero algo de chocolate- suspiró.

A Sasuke le dio un tic en el ojo -¿solo para eso me trajiste?- él detuvo el paso y dio media vuelta, la embarazada supuso que se dirigían a una dulcería. -¿y se puede saber por qué ahora quieres chocolate?- preguntó serio.

Ella frunció el seño y algo enojada le respondió, soltándose del agarre. -¡Pues por que tengo un antojo!- después de decir eso se sonrojó por lo que acababa de decir, se sentía dependiente.

El chico se sorprendió, volvió a coger el brazo de la muchacha –ven, te llevaré a una de las mejores dulcerías.-

Sakura no dijo nada, solamente caminó a su lado, aún sujeta.

…

-Escoge lo que quieras- dijo él soltándola.

A Sakura se le iluminó el rostro al ver tantas golosinas en un solo lugar, si lo que decía Sasuke era cierto, entonces ese lugar había mejorado bastante.

Ella no le dio ni las gracias y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, buscando alguien que la atendiese. Un muchacho como de veinte años, se le acercó para preguntarle que buscaba, ella dijo lo que quería y el chico, a gusto la atendió.

Uchiha la miraba constantemente, la cercanía de ese tipo y la forma en que la miraba, no le agradaba, inconcientemente activó el Sharingan.

-Tranquilo Uchiha-sama.- un vendedor más viejo, el dueño de la tienda, se acercó respetuosamente y le habló –mi nieto no le hará nada a su mujer.-

Sasuke lo miró tranquilo, no conocía a ese señor, pero le parecía de confianza.

-¿Está embarazada?- se atrevió a preguntar.

El moreno lo miró algo extrañado -¿cómo lo sabe?-

-es de notar… usted nunca viene para acá- se aclaró la garganta.- y menos con una chica… aparte, e de suponer, que por la manera en como mira aquellos chocolates, se ve que está antojada.-

-es muy inteligente- halagó el de ojos negros.

-jeje…- los años y la experiencia me hacen así.

El portador del Sharingan no le respondió, el anciano se fue para ver la factura de los caramelos que había escogido Sakura.

Sasuke se acercó a pagar, no le interesó cuantos había comprado, (sin embargo se sorprendió un poco al ver una caja grande, envuelta y llena de dulces) solo pagó lo indicado y cogió el paquete.

…

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su morada, Sasuke cargaba una enorme caja de dulces con un brazo, mientras que con el otro, llevaba bien agarrada a Sakura, quien comía muy feliz y sonriente una barra de chocolate.-

Era bastante tierno verla así, cuando escuchó que estaba antojada de algo, estaba feliz (aunque lo negase rotundamente y no lo demostrara) de ver los primeros indicios del embarazo de ella.

Él no podía darse el lujo de sentir algo tonto y bochornoso como aquello

No lo admitiría jamás…

Pero ansiaba verlos como una familia…

_Pero eso… es un secreto._

**Continuará…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Uf! Un record x.x 18 páginas, un nuevo record!

Eso merece muchos reviews nOn

Esta vez apareció un poco Naruto, se ve que él y Sakura se quieren mucho, pero como hermanos. También se vio un pequeño cambio en la parejita, me encantó la actitud de Sasuke-baka.

Me dejarán reviews? Onegai…

No sean malos… T.T el escritor hace lo posible para escribir lo mejor de lo mejor y así disfruten su historia, merecemos reviews.

Nos sean flojos nOn no les cuesta nada hacer clic en el botoncito "ok" y dejarme un comentario…

Espero tener tantos reviews como en los dos capítulos anteriores, así me harán feliz nOn…

Y si soy feliz, me motivan…

Y si me motivan, escribo mejor y más rápido

Conclusión: malcríenme mucho nOn con muchos! Reviews

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Disfrutad de la lectura.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Uff, hace años que no me aparecía nOn…

Les tengo una buena noticia… les he traído el fic que más adoran!! xD con mucho cariño… amor… amistad…

¿A quién engaño? O.o

Un fan fic con inicio dramático, y con un final…. (Interferencia) es lo mejor…

Gomen por la demora, pero tuve problemas, ¬¬ mi musa fue al supermercado y no volvió, así que tuve que contratar a una principiante, pero al parecer me fue mejor que con la otra nOn

Después de todos los plagios y otros problemas, aquí se los pongo, disfrutadlo y comprendedlo, la lectura es lo mejor!

Después de la tele, de las salidas y de perder mi valioso tiempo, frente a la computadora jugando juegos inútiles. xDD

Un escritor que recibe muchos reviews, es un escritor feliz.

Y un escritor feliz, es un escritor con creatividad e inspiración para escribir.

Ya no los entregando más…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Por amor o por capricho.**

Llegaron a _su_ hogar, a Sakura parecía no molestarle el hecho de estar enganchada del brazo con Sasuke, es más, parecía bastante cómoda.

El moreno la observaba, aún comía gustosa de su caramelo, mientras una bella sonrisa rodeada de minúsculas machitas de chocolate adornaba su carita, haciéndola lucir muy linda y tierna.

Inconcientemente, la atrajo más hacia él, excusándose mentalmente de que podría caerse, y aquello podría traerle complicaciones a ambos.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-No sé que le vio Sasuke-kun a esa zorra frentona- dijo Karin en voz alta y bastante molesta al ver por la ventana al líder, de su grupo, son la mujer pelirosa agarrada del brazo, y para colmo, cargando una gran caja de dulces y chocolates…

¡Solo para ella!

La pelirroja le había rogado incontables veces que la acompañase a dar un paseo por la aldea y comprar algunos dulces u otras cosas, solamente como excusa para estar con el moreno, pero él le respondía con asco e indiferencia, en algunos casos con crueles insultos tan solo para que ella lo dejase tranquilo, pero al parecer ni con palabrotas contra su persona, entendía.

-Tal vez vio en ella, a una mujer decente- dijo Suigetsu apareciendo de repente tras la pelirroja. –una belleza real e impresionante- rió al ver la cara de disgusto de la mujer al escuchar los halagos hacia Sakura –sinceridad, nobleza, inteligencia, fortaleza… y otras cualidades que tú no tienes y que nunca tendrás.- rió sonoramente el peliblanco.

Ella lo miró con ira y apretando los dientes le respondió –Ya verás como luego se aburre de la zorra- sonrió amenazante –si no, yo misma me encargaré de ello- su sonrisa sádica se acrecentó. –Sasuke-kun es, y será solo mío.- dijo muy seguro de ella misma

El hombre tiburón cambió rápidamente su semblante, la miró con seriedad y algo de enojo. Se le acercó intimidante y la acorraló –Ni se te ocurra…- su voz se hacía ronca –hacerle algo a la señorita, o al bebé- no estaba el tono burlesco o de broma habitual en su voz, la cosa iba en serio. – ¿Entendiste?- le dijo con un tono más amenazante todavía.

Karin se asustó, pero no lo demostró –No me vengas con idioteces Suigetsu.- lo apartó de un manotazo y le hizo frente –que tanto te interesa esa perra rosada- le dijo con ironía y odio.

Al parecer al muchacho no le hizo gracia que se refirieran así hacia la mujer de su jefe, le tenía gran aprecio a Sakura y la admiraba. –No es de tu incumbencia- su semblante, pasó de enojado, a irónica -¿qué crees que Sasuke te haría si le tocas un cabello a la madre de su hijo?- la miró a los ojos divertido –imagínate, siendo torturada, humillada, y cruelmente muerta… -en sus ojos se podía apreciar el sadismo el que procedían esas amenazantes palabras -¿quieres eso?- había dado en el clavo.

La integrante de Hebi dudó unos momentos, frunció el seño, y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada, esperaría ahí a Sasuke y a la mujer que _se _lo había robado.

-Loca- dijo Suigetsu al hallarse solo, se preocupó por la pelirosa y el bienestar del bebé que venía en camino, la demente de Karin era capaz de todo, más si era por tener a Sasuke a su lado.

La pelirroja buscaría el momento en el cual la Haruno estuviese sola, sin Sasuke o algún otro sujeto para protegerla, estando vulnerable por su embarazo no tendría como defenderse, ya que su flujo de chakra se encuentra irregular, por lo cual, le era complicado hacer técnicas y utilizar su inhumana fuerza.

Sería mejor tener vigilada a la chica de gafas, por lo menos hasta que Sakura diese a luz a su niño, después de eso, volviendo a tener su poder original, Karin no tendría oportunidad contra ella.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

La pareja estaba frente a la gran puerta de mármol que marcaba la entrada. Sasuke sintió la presencia de Karin al otro lado, pero prefirió ignorarla.

-Sasuke-kun!!- se escuchó una voz chillona detrás de la puerta, al instante ambos pudieron deducir que se trataba de la pelirroja –Ya has vuelto!- se tiró al cuello de su líder en cuanto abrieron la entrada. Esto iba con dobles intenciones, ya que la mujer estaba haciendo rozar sus pechos contra el del muchacho, en un intento patético y bastante fallido de excitarlo y llamar su atención.

Si no fuese por todo el escándalo, el moreno estaría seguro de haber oído un bufido de molestia por parte de Sakura.

-Karin- dijo el poseedor del Sharingan a secas, intentando quitársela de encima –Apártate- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, aún no soltaba del brazo a la chica pelirosa y al parecer Karin no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

-¿Esos dulces son para mi?- dijo estúpidamente, haciéndose la inocente y arrancando la pesada caja de las manos de Sasuke. –Que tierno eres Sasuke-kun- dijo con voz melosa, acercándosele al muchacho de forma seductora y provocativa, intentando lograr algo.

La ojijade frunció el ceño, _solo_ por el hecho de que le estaban quitando sus adorados caramelos, ¡aquello era injusto! ¡_Se_ los había comprado a ella!

-No- se escuchó la ronca voz de Sasuke, algo altanera pero amenazante –Los compré para Sakura- La regalada de la pelirroja agarró con fuerza la caja y a su contenido intentando que no se los quitasen. –Así que si me lo permites…- el moreno le quitó las golosinas de forma agresiva y se las dio a la chica pelirosa nuevamente. –Todas tuyas.- le habló esta vez a la Haruno.

Sakura se sorprendió, juraría que había algo de cariño y una notable preferencia en sus palabras.

No se hizo de rogar, se soltó del agarre del muchacho, cogió nuevamente sus pertenencias y las abrazó gustosa.

-Karin…- la miró con asco y soberbia –estorbas, así que… apártate- fue lo que dijo y se abrió camino bruscamente para pasar.

Sakura simplemente lo siguió, se habían demorado bastante, supuso que serían las cuatro o cinco de la tarde.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Su misión había comenzado, había restos de ramitas en su rubio cabello, y unas pequeña cortadas en su rostro demostraban el mal clima y ambiente que le había tocado.

¿Por donde comenzaría buscando?

Tenía unas pequeñas ideas, habían rumores de que Sasuke era el señor de una pequeña aldea del norte, carente de academias para el estudio de los ninjas, pero no era seguro, primero se encargaría de recoger información.

Esta sería una larga misión, de tiempo indefinido, pero no descansaría hasta encontrarla.

_Ella estaba viva._

_Sakura debía estar viva…_

Arriesgaría todo por ella, su vida si era necesario, pero tenía que rescatarla.

-Aguanta Sakura-chan!- gritó Naruto, se llevó una pequeña pastilla a la boca, haciendo que su correr se hiciera mayor y más veloz.

_La suerte estaba echada…_

_No volvería a la aldea sin ella…_

_Su compañera de equipo…_

_Su amiga…_

_Su mejor amiga…_

_No podría vivir sin ella…_

_Sin Sakura…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ya era de noche, la oscuridad lo demostraba.

Haruno comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto, tenía la ropa para dormir puesta. Estaba algo temerosa y temblaba un poco, no quería que pasara lo de la noche anterior, simplemente… no lo soportaría.

_No más…_

Se armó de valor y caminó con paso decidido, no se dejaría atemorizar por el bastardo Uchiha.

Se lo prometió una vez a sí misma, tendría valor, lo confrontaría con coraje, no se dejaría humillar.

Caminó lentamente, intentando retrasar lo que vendría, pero siguió adelante.

Como ninja…

Como Kunoichi…

Como _mujer_…

No se le permitía mostrarse débil, menos ante _él._

_Aquel que la llamó molestia años atrás…_

_Aquel que la protegió incontables veces, pensando que ella era incapaz de hacerlo…_

_Aquel del que estuvo enamorada __por largos años, para luego odiarlo…_

Cogió con su mano la perilla de la gran habitación…

Y entró.

…

Sasuke estaba allí, sentado en el borde de la cama, observando sus movimientos, prediciendo lo que haría. Se levantó y caminó hacia ella, haciendo que retrocediese al instante.

-Sakura- se le escuchó decir al moreno en un casi inaudible susurro.

-N- no te me acerques…- dijo instintivamente la Haruno, tartamudeando un poco por el temor que sentía. Al parecer, todo el valor que acumuló para enfrentarlo, había desaparecido –aléjate…- y retrocedió otro paso.

-No…- La chica se detuvo al oírlo… ¿era eso una especie de súplica? –No te vallas- repitió el moreno –No te haré nada…- continuó hablándole suavemente para calmarla y evitar su escape.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿era idea suya? ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Sasuke rogando?

Pero se sorprendió más cuando sintió unos robustos brazos rodearla, su cuerpo se tensó con el contacto, tanto, que la hizo suspirar.

-Sas…- la chica decía entrecortadamente, más el Uchiha, no la dejó hablar.

-Tan solo… quédate con migo- y apretó el abrazo. –No digas nada…- Sakura asintió, presa de una sensación _extraña._ –Solamente… no te vallas.- volvió a decir el chico de ojos negros.

Sakura no se movió, solo estuvo ahí un rato, hasta que su captor la levantó con cuidado y la depositó en la cama, él se puso a su lado y continuó abrazándola, sentir su fragancia, su cuerpo entre sus dedos, era relajante.

Ella no se opuso, pasado un rato, se quedó dormida junto al moreno.

Algo en su interior le decía que lo apartara, que lo golpease o incluso lo matase, pero otra parte le decía que no, que le tuviera pena o compasión…

¿Sentimientos maternales?

Ahora que lo pensaba, antes de enterarse de que estaba esperando un hijo, era un cubito de hielo, era una kunoichi ideal, sin emociones (por el tiempo de su estadía) como el miedo o la pena, considerando su situación vivida.

Pero ahora sentía un amor floreciendo…

Hacia su pequeño.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Tiempo…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Dos mese__s_

Llevaba dos meses buscándola, preguntando de aldea en aldea, batallando contra ladrones del camino, sufriendo peligrosas emboscadas, defendiéndose de animales salvajes y otros peligros.

Su viaje se había retrasado una semana, había contraído una rara enfermedad por un piquete de mosquito, dejándolo al borde de la muerte. Para su suerte, una señora de edad, que vivía en el bosque lo había encontrado, llevado a su cabaña de madera, curado y salvándole la vida.

Aunque estuviese vivo, no todo fue gracias a la amable mujer, ni a los cuidados que recibía o a los medicamentos que se le administraba diariamente.

Tenía otra razón para vivir.

Una voz le repetía mentalmente…

_No mueras…_

_No te rindas…_

_Vamos Naruto_

_¡__Levántate!_

_O te golpearé… jiji…_

Curiosamente, la voz que le hablaba, era idéntica a la de su amiga.

Nuevamente estaba dándole apoyo, motivándolo a salir adelante y a sobrevivir. Aquello le bastó para levantarse e irse de esa cabaña.

No podía irse al otro mundo, no antes de rescatarla.

-Gracias señora- le dijo el rubio amablemente a su salvadora.

-No fue nada muchacho n.n – le sonrió ella –pero yo que tú, descansaría más, estuviste a punto de morir-

-No tengo tiempo, muchísimas gracias por permitirme quedar más tiempo- se despidió y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de irse le siguió hablando – pero debo buscar a mi amiga- se detuvo unos segundos, esperando alguna despedida por parte de aquella extraña mujer.

-Mucha suerte muchacho- le sonrió la anciana –si la buscas con esa determinación- miró a Naruto y le dedicó una mirada de admiración –que tienes en tu corazón, queriéndola tanto, se que la encontrarás pronto-

El rubio le sonrió agradecido –Eso espero señora…- fue lo que le dio como contestación.

-Doy por seguro que lo lograrás- se puso en frente del chico y le pasó una bolsita con unas semillas raras –Ten- lo invitó a tomarla entre sus manos.

-¿qué es esto?- le preguntó, cogiendo una de las pepitas.

-Es un fruto que aumentará tu energía, si comes uno de estos, no necesitarás detenerte para dormir o para comer, por lo menos, durante tres días. Es más concentrado y potente que las píldoras que llevas en su bolsa, te será más útil.- Le dijo, Naruto estaba asombrado.

-¿enserio?- le preguntó emocionado. -¡Gracias vieja!- le dijo con una confianza similar a la que le tenía a Tsunade.

-jeje… espero que te sirvan.- continuó hablando –pero debes comer solo una, con eso bastará para tres días, si comes más, tu sistema no aguataría y caerías enfermo por la sobrecarga de chakra- le advirtió –y en el peor de los casos, podrías morir y no estaré yo para atenderte.-

Naruto le sonrió al estilo Rock Lee –No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrado a tener grandes cantidades de chakra en mi- una melancólica mueca adornó su carita zorruna –Y si algo me pasase, tendré a mi propia ninja-médico para atenderme- le dijo como último, dando por seguro que pronto estaría con su amiga Sakura.

-Adiós muchacho- le dijo la anciana de forma cariñosa.

-Adiós…- respondió.

Y así, nuevamente comenzó su misión, más preparado para lo que venía y con una ventaja.

Ahora, estaba más seguro de que Sakura seguía con vida, esa mujer le había dado confianza y fortaleza.

_Se sentía cada vez más cerca de su amiga…_

_De su hermanita…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Su estadía en aquel palacete no había cambiado mucho. No era un cuento de hadas ni mucho más, pero tampoco era una gran tortura.

Había "mejorado" su relación con Sasuke, él no la había forzado a tener relaciones, de ves en cuando salían a pasear, dormían juntos y más de alguna vez había sentido como la masculina mano se deslizaba por su pequeño y abultado vientre, acariciando y sintiendo a su futuro hijo.

Tenía tres meses de embarazo, se notaba un pequeño volumen sobresaliente en su abdomen, haciendo que, a vista de Sasuke, fuese la mujer más hermosa de toda la tierra.

Nunca lo admitiría, sabía que Sakura era una mujer bella, pero era muy "frío" e indiferente como para admitirlo.

_O un cobarde…_

De vez en cuando la chica tenía antojos, le pedía a Sasuke algo difícil de cumplir, sin embargo, el Uchiha no le molestaba ir a cualquier hora de la noche al pueblo a comprar lo que _su_ mujer le pidiese.

También había forjado una cariñosa amistad con Suigetsu. El hombre tiburón era bastante amable y amistoso cuando se le llegaba a conocer bien. Era el perfecto confidente.

De cierta manera le recordaba a Naruto…

_Naruto…_

Pero su mejor amigo rubio, era alguien irreemplazable, pasara lo que pasara siempre estaría en su corazón, pero Sakura tenía la certeza que era cuestión de tiempo para volver a verlo.

En cuanto a Juugo… no lo conocía bien, de vez en cuando tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él, aunque la mayoría de las veces, simplemente se hacían compañía, no era necesario conversar… la tranquilidad de un bello silencio era suficiente para sentirse a gusto.

Y con Karin…

Era una demente, una loca, se obsesionó con Sasuke. Las pocas veces que se encontraban solas, la pelirroja la miraba con odio, la insultaba y a veces le decía pobres amenazas, que no intimidaban para nada a Sakura.

Pero la pelirosa comenzaba a temer…

No era por cobardía, o porque la pelirroja le causase algún pavor, es más, se sentía capaz de derrotarla nuevamente. Sin embargo, sus habilidades, por su embarazo, estaban decayendo, controlar su chakra, ahora era casi imposible y más aún intentar hacer una técnica.

Si esto empeoraba, la pelirroja podría atacarla en cualquier momento, y la chica de ojos verdes no tendría manera de defenderse.

Por ahora lo único que podía hacer, era depender de la protección que Sasuke o Suigetsu (o tal vez Juugo) le daban con su compañía. Era bastante notorio que Karin les temía, tal vez por sus capacidades, o solo por el hecho que no quería hacer enojar a su líder…

Esa extraña mujer era todo un misterio…

…

Sakura estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, comiendo una deliciosa manzana verde en la cocina, eran como las nueve de la noche y el castillo se hallaba sumido en un deprimente silencio.

La pelirosa sintió la puerta de la cocina abrirse, junto a unos conocidos pasos.

-Valla… valla…- Karin se asomó por la puerta y caminó hacia la futura madre como una leona cazando a su presa –mira a quien me vengo a encontrar.- la pelirroja se dirigió a una estantería y cogió un afilado cuchillo, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sakura. –La joyita de Sasuke… su perra personal.-

La Haruno no hizo caso de sus palabras, retrocedió instintivamente quedando casi en un rincón. Karin no perdió el tiempo y siguió acorralándola. Sakura se hallaba apresada, pero no se dejaría intimidar.

-¿Crees que Sasuke-kun siente algo por ti?- le dijo sarcástica, y acercándose más, dejándola completamente atrapada y sin vías de escape. Ahora Sakura no tenía hacia donde escapar, y esta vez ponía atención a las venenosas palabras de la pelirroja –Tan solo quiere a su hijo, en cuanto nazca, te matará.- La pelirosa se vio afectada por sus palabras…

¿No conocería a su hijo?

¿Sasuke sería capaz de matarla?

-Tú que sabes.- le dijo Sakura algo temerosa por oír la respuesta.

-más que tú por lo visto- Se acercó más a la Haruno, quedando frente a frente, acercando el filoso cuchillo al vientre de la embarazada. –Tú no conoces a Sasuke-kun.- le reclamó con ira. –yo soy la que a pasado más tiempo con él! Soy yo la que me merezco estar con él, yo soy la que merecía estar a su lado en las noches teniendo sexo!… tú pasaste muchas acostándote con Sasuke!- le reclamó gritando, aunque Sakura sabía que aunque gritase por ayuda, no sería escuchada. -¡Yo merezco tener un hijo de él! No tú! Eres una maldita perra!- le gritó llena de enojo, frustración y una notable envidia.

La chica de ojos verdes no aguantó, no aceptaría tales injurias contra su persona.

-Yo no elegí estar aquí- le dijo a Karin de una manera casi tétrica y amenazante –Yo no me acosté con el desgraciado por que quise…- si no fuese por el arma blanca que amenazaba a su pequeño, se habría lanzado contra la estúpida que osó insultarla – por último… ¡Yo no escogí quedar embarazada!- le gritó con ira, de forma brava la abofeteó, dejando su pequeña mano estampada en la blanca piel de la mejilla de Karin.

-¡Cállate!- respondió con el mismo volumen su oponente de cabello rojo, enrabiada por haber recibido una humillante cachetada por parte de su "rival". Presa de la ira, a una impresionante velocidad puso la navaja en el cuello de ella, haciendo presión y provocando que la Haruno se tensara y quedase quieta al instante.

Karin la miró con sadismo y disfrute por el miedo que provocaba –Pues si tanto te molesta…- bajó el cuchillo nuevamente a su abultada pancita –me encargaré de terminar con tu sufrimiento.-

-N-no te atrevas- le dijo Sakura, presa del miedo que le embargaba al solo pensar que su hijo podía morir en ese lugar.-

_Uchiha…_

_¡Ayúdame!_

_Sasuke…_

_¡¡__Sasuke!!_

Su interior gritaba con desesperación.

_Por favor…_

_Ayuda…_

_Tu hijo…_

_¡Salva a tu hijo!_

_¡Sálvame!_

_¡Sálvanos!_

_¡Por favor!_

Sakura cerró los ojos casi resignándose. Esperando el ataque, ya no tenía escapatoria…

Karin dio la primera estocada, apuntando directamente al embarazado vientre de la muchacha de ojos verdes.

Sangre…

Sangre…

-¡Suigetsu!- dijo gritando la agresora, al ver que la mano de él hombre de dientes de tiburón se había interpuesto entre el cuchillo y Sakura, protegiéndola.

-Suigetsu-kun…- murmuró la kunoichi de Konoha de forma agradecida, al ver a su salvador.

-Vete de aquí.- le dijo el hombre a la pelirroja de manera amenazante y aterradora -¡Vete!- le gritó al ver que no cumplía su orden.

Karin no esperó otra invitación, soltó el ensangrentado cuchillo y se fue.

-¿Esta bien señorita?- le preguntó preocupado, la pelirosa estaba tiritando, ella instintivamente se llevó las palmas de sus manos a su vientre, intentando protegerlo. -¿Señorita?...-

-S-si.- le respondió aún algo asustada. –Suigetsu-kun…- lo miró a él.

-hm?- él la observó confusa.

-Tu mano.- apuntó a la ensangrentada extremidad que había sido víctima del cuchillo que estaba destinado a atacarla.

-¿esto?... esto no es nada señorita, no se preocupe- le sonrió calmándola.

-De eso nada.- lo reprochó molesta, volviendo a su carácter original. –Ahora siéntate y deja curarte- aquello era una orden que no aceptaba réplicas.

-No gaste su chakra en mi señorita, guárdela para su hijo- intentaba sacarse de encima la revisión médica.

-¡¿Por qué todos me tratan como si estuviera inválida!?- preguntó molesta, ella solo estaba embarazada, eso no significaba que tuviese que estar postrada en una cama.

Sin decir más, obligó a Suigetsu a sentarse y a pasarle su mano para curarlo. En verdad estaba en mal estado, los tendones y ligamentos habían sido perforados y dejados en muy malas condiciones.

Eso no era nada para ella, no por nada, era la mejor médico de Konoha, incluso había superado a su maestra.

Comenzó a curar, uniendo ligamento por ligamento, vena con vena, nervio con su correspondiente, era algo pequeño, pero de sencillo no tenía nada.

-Tenga más cuidado señorita.- Dijo Suigetsu rompiendo el silencio –No ande sola por la casa, Karin es una demente, capaz de matarla a usted y al bebé.-

Sakura no prestó mucha atención, tenía otras dudas embargándole la mente -¿por qué Uchiha la tiene en Hebi?- dijo intentando esconder la molestia que denotaba su voz.

-Tiene mucha habilidad en detectar e identificar el chakra- le respondió el muchacho de forma mecánica –pero por lo demás, es bastante inútil, es una debilucha, apenas si sabe pelear y más encima es una regalada… y como no sabe cocinar, yo tengo que encargarme de lo culinario en la base.- por su tono de voz, se podía concluir que no le hacía nada de gracia cumplir con ese rol en el grupo.

-Jiji.- soltó una pequeña risita la pelirosa, mientras continuaba curando la herida –agradezco que sea así- Suigetsu la observó, no sabía que era, pero había algo en esa chica que no dejaba de sorprenderle. –tu comida es deliciosa, ni siquiera en mi aldea se comía así… generalmente mi dieta se basaba en ramen.- El joven sintió melancolía en su voz. –Mi mejor amigo me llevaba a comer esa sopa de fideos diariamente.- ella le dedicó una falsa sonrisa.

El dientes de tiburón, sin discreción alguna la interrogó con curiosidad -¿lo extraña mucho?-.

-…- Sakura se quedó callada y quieta por un momento, para finalmente responder – Con toda mi alma Suigetsu-kun… con toda mi alma- y continuó curando la mano afectada.

-Lamento haberla hecho entristecer señorita- le dijo como único consuelo.

-No te preocupes.- le sonrió con increíble falsedad, escondiendo una gran pena en su interior

Después de aquella pregunta, todo se sumió en un silencio, ella se preocupaba de emanar el chakra verde de sus manos, para curarlo con el máximo de eficiencia, pero se estaba debilitando.

Terminó al fin, extrañamente estaba agotada. Seguramente es por efecto del embarazo. Se dirigió a su amigo con una sonrisa y con pequeñas gotas de sudor en su carita. –Con eso bastará Suigetsu-k….- estaba hablándole cuando, de repente, todo se volvió oscuro.

Estaba agotada y fue víctima de un desmayo.

El hombre no dijo nada, solo la tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación correspondiente.

…

Los pasajes eran oscuros, y el hecho de que estuviese atardeciendo no ayudaba mucho con la iluminación.

Una sombra los seguía y tan rápido como llegó, se apareció en frente el hombre peliblanco.

-A donde te la llevas.- era Sasuke, surgiendo a gran velocidad en el pasillo que llevaba hacia su cuarto. Se notaba que estaba molesto, ver a Sakura inconciente, en los brazos de su subordinado, no le hacía gracia alguna.

_Ninguna gracia…_

El peliblanco lo miró sin miedo -A tu cuarto.- le dijo sonriendo burlesco. Sabiendo lo que el moreno pensaba sobre él y la situación en la que estaba, decidió calmar los posesivos celos que demostraba. –Tranquilízate Sasuke… tu mujer es bella, inteligente y digna de admirar. – El Uchiha estaba a punto de lanzársele y matarlo, tantos halagos y piropos eran una mala señal. –pero sé que es tuya y no le pondré un dedo encima.- le aseguró a Sasuke riendo.

"_Deben ser las hormonas"_ pensó Suigetsu "_Estos adolescentes de hoy en día." _Especuló divertido.

-más te vale.- le respondió el menor de los Uchiha, dejando en evidencia su molestia y enojo.

No pidió permiso a su seguidor, le quitó, literalmente, a _su mujer_ de los brazos y la apretó contra sí. Miró fulminante al de dentadura afilada, diciéndole de manera insolente "Ya puedes irte".

El hombre pálido se rió al ver tanta niñería junta, pero luego cambió su semblante a uno más serio y maduro. -una cosa Sasuke- le dijo antes de que se perdiera en la oscuridad del pasillo –cuídala de Karin… esta vez va en serio.- dijo eso y desapareció.

No tenía que decirle algo que ya sabía, Sakura y su pequeño estarían _siempre_ bajo su protección, y más que antes, a pesar de que no sabía lo ocurrido en la cocina, tenía un mal presentimiento en relación a lo que la chica de gafas era capaz de hacerle a la embarazada chica de 18 años.

Todo volvía a ser como antes.

Él protegiendo a Sakura…

Como cuando eran unos ninjas recién graduados de la academia, conocidos como genins.

Con una pequeña diferencia, la chica no estaba locamente enamorada de él como antes.

Como cuando eran un equipo… con Naruto…

_Cuando eran amigos._

Apartó velozmente aquellos pensamientos de su mente, él era un Uchiha… el último Uchiha.

Pronto dejaría de ser así. Había un bebé en camino, seguramente sería moreno de ojos verdes… y… en el peor de los casos, tendría ojos negros… y pelo rosado.

No importaba, sería un Uchiha y con eso bastaba para imponer respeto, será el ninja más poderoso jamás existente y…

_Joder!_

Nuevamente se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando de forma cariñosa con respecto a Sakura o a su hijo, la presencia de ellos lo estaba afectando, tanto mental como físicamente.

_Los cuidaré con mi vida…_

_A ambos…_

Pensó y aseguró el moreno, refiriéndose a la pelirosa y a su hijo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Abrió los ojos de forma pesada, estaba agotada pero no tenía ganas de dormir más.

-Por fin despiertas.- le dijo una voz ronca, era fácil deducir que el que hablaba era Sasuke. –Has estado desmayada por cuatro horas.-

La Haruno estaba acostada en la cama de su cuarto, Sasuke estaba sentado en un sofá cercano al lecho, al parecer estaba velando el sueño de la chica, cuidándola en su repentino desmayo, sin embargo no demostraba cansancio alguno.

Sakura se masajeó los ojos con sus manos, tenía la mirada nublada y le costó un poco recuperar la claridad. Cuando pudo ver de forma cristalina, lo miró y comenzó a recordar las palabras de Karin…

"_Tan solo quiere a su hijo, en cuanto nazca, te matará"_

"_¿Crees que él siente algo por ti?"_

Instantáneamente se llevó una mano a su vientre y se apegó al respaldo de la cama intentando escapar.

Para el muchacho no pasó desapercibido este gesto y se sintió extrañado -¿Qué te pasa?- la interrogó confundido, hacía meses que no la tocaba, hacía meses que no le daba razones para que sintiese miedo de él, incluso su _relación_ había mejorado, se llevaban relativamente bien.

-No te me acerques Uchiha- le dijo cortante y temerosa –Se lo que planeas…- intentó, inútilmente, alejarse más.

Sasuke se complicó más, ahora si que no entendía más… - no sé de qué me estás hablando Sakura.- le volvió pregunta aún más confundido.

-No te hagas el tonto…- le recriminó al moreno –En cuanto nazca _mi _bebé…-

El Uchiha no la dejó continuar y la interrumpió –_Nuestro_ bebé, no lo olvides. Aunque no quieras, él también es mi hijo- se acercó y sentó en la esquina de la cama.

La chica recobró su característico valor y lo encaró molesta e indignada –en cuanto nazca _mi_ bebé- le repitió retadora. –me matarás… ¡¿cierto?!.- el hombre de ojos negros se quedó sin palabras por la declaración que le había dicho la chica. -¡Responde! ¡Tú lo único que quieres es a tu heredero! ¡En cuanto de a luz, me matarás y así harás lo que quieras con él!- le acusó de manera muy agresiva.

-¿Nani?- ella lo observó fulminante. -¿Qué idioteces estás diciendo?- Se acercó a su mujer, arrodillándose en la cama, quedando casi encima de ella -¿quién te dijo tamaña idiotez?- le preguntó

-Y-yo…- Sakura se había quedado sin palabras.

Sasuke se apegó más a la chica y tomó el mentón de ella, como intentando calmarla. Acercó su rostro masculino al de ella, y casi rozando sus finos labios volvió a preguntar -¿Quién te lo dijo… Sakura?- de manera comprensiva, como si se tratara de un amante de ensueños.

-¿q-qué?- dijo ella más nerviosa y sonrojada por la extraña cercanía.

-que quien te dijo tamaña mentira.- le aclaró de forma paciente. Se acercó más y le susurró al oído, cautivándola. –Dime… Sakura.-

-Karin…- le respondió en un suspiro, casi parecía drogada con las hechizantes palabras que le decía el moreno. –Fue Karin…- concluyó.

_Karin…_

_Maldita bastarda…_

Pensó el moreno, si la pelirroja se atreviese a dañar lo más preciado que _poseía_, se aseguraría de hacerla sufrir al máximo, tanto física como sicológicamente, no tendría consideración por que fuese mujer.

Uchiha se quedó quieto, pensando en como encararla de manera cruel e intimidante, por haberle dicho esa enorme mentira a Sakura, el no tenía intención alguna se mandarla al otro mundo después de nacido su hijo, incluso, lo que más quería era criarlo junto a ella.

Pasaron unos momentos en los que el silencio reinó, la pelirosa seguía inmóvil, apresada por el moreno.

-Quiero que sepas.- Sasuke volvió a hablar de forma tranquila y hechizante para dejarle en claro sus intenciones. –Que nunca te dañaré… a ti… o al pequeño…- le aseguraba de forma pausada, mientras acariciaba el vientre de la ojiverde. –Nunca…- le susurró al oído, para luego besarla tiernamente.

O Dios…

Un beso…

_Un hermoso beso…_

Ella no correspondió, pero tampoco se apartó… tan solo se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos, disfrutando el extraño sabor de un beso con cariño y sin obligaciones.

Lleno de _sentimiento…_

_Amor…_

Sasuke se separó lentamente, contemplando los ojos aún cerrados de Sakura, ella los abrió algo decepcionada por el término. –Tienes que saber también.- le dijo para después robarle otro beso –que siempre _los _protegeré.-

_Silencio…_

_Silencio…_

-Gracias…- murmuró la chica realmente calmada, incluso algo tímida.

Se veía tan pequeña y desprotegida a sus ojos negros, daban ganas de poseerla al instante, tan tierna y vulnerable.

Él la observó con cariño y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez, con una mano la tomó por la cintura y con la otra se apoyó en el cómodo colchón de la cama. Sakura actuó como antes, no correspondió ni se negó, simplemente se dejó llevar. Finalmente Sasuke acabó sobre ella, besándola con pasión y cariño, acariciando su vientre y una de sus piernas.

Pasaron unos minutos así, el muchacho se separó se recostó a su lado y la atrajo hacia sí mismo para abrazarla. Sakura no reclamó, al parecer se había quedado dormida…

**Continuará…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Uf…. x.x 19 páginas… estuve trabajando la última semana en este capítulo

Y en lo personal… ¡Me encantó!, me gusta Suigetsu tratando de "señorita" a Sakura! Es simplemente hermoso TT.TT

Sasuke está comportándose mejor con Sakura! y adoro eso! nOn es tan tierno cuando quiere, y Sakura también! 3

Ahora, a los ruegos ;O;

Por favor, si son amables y si quieren el próximo capítulo más hermoso y bello, háganle clic al botoncito que dice "ok" y déjenme un review :)

Ustedes me malcrían! Con casi 100 reviews por capítulo! Es vuestra culpa!

Síganme malcriando si os gusta mi escritura n.n y si quieren leerme más.

Nuevamente disculpa por el retraso, pero creo que valió la pena n.nU

Espero…

..U eso creo, depende de ustedes. Onegai! Review! nOn y me harán muy feliz, y como siempre digo….

¡Si soy feliz, escribo bien y rápido! nOn

(En cuanto a velocidad! Prometo que mejoraré n.n fue falta de inspiración, pero insisto, trabajé en este capítulo mucho tiempo y lo fui puliendo día a día, mejorándolo y agregándole párrafos y palabras para que quedara más hermoso!! x3)

Una cosa, si me van a dejar review y no pueden, déjenmelo en anónimo, porque ya algunos me dejaron uno cuando puse lo de los plagios, y eso quedó grabado, no se como eliminarlos u.u

Onegai no sean malitos… regálenme uno nOn

Lo e repetido bastante jeje.

Me despido, y recuerden…

Disfrutad de la lectura…

**PuLgA **(conocida también como **Kami-Chan**)


	7. Chapter 7

¡Perdón! ;-; se que demoré cerca de tres semanas pero esta vez tengo una explicación válida…

Vacaciones… T-T

**Salí de viaje con mi familia… estuve 3 semanas sin conexión alguna a Internet**, a lo más unos 30 minutos diarios en un ciber (Si es que tenía suerte ;-;) lo cual me hizo imposible subir este capítulo… T.T

Pero los compensaré! nOn el tiempo que estuve fuera pude escribir este precioso episodio…

¡¡Estoy realmente contenta!! He recibido más de 100 reviews en el capítulo anterior… ;O; joder, como me han animado, es por eso que este episodio va escrito de la mejor manera, con tal de agradecerles su apoyo, espero que en este capítulo, los reviews no disminuya, es más… espero que aumenten n.n jeje.

Este capítulo va dedicado a dos personas; para empezar a mi querida Onee-chan, Gaby-chan, quien siempre me ha dejado los reviews más largos de toda mi vida, ;-; es increíble que se tome cerca de media hora en escribir un gran comentario…

Y también va dedicado a Akane-chan, quien también me ha dado su apoyo incondicional y también me ha motivado a seguir. nOn.

Ambas son dos personas muy importantes para mi, quienes me han inspirado e incluso me han dado alguna que otra idea para mejorar el fic.

Se los agradezco a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario… en verdad me alegran la vida xD

Una pequeña aclaración, en una de las primeras escenas, aparece Sasuke hablando con su inner, bakasuke no está hablando en voz alta, es como si le respondiera mentalmente (me encantaría que fuera un demente psicótico… esperen… ya lo es xD pero no puedo ponerlo más idiota de lo que es, por mucho que le odie n.n). La vocecita interna estará escrita de la siguiente manera _"Sasuke, eres un idiota" _con las comillas, Ok? para que no se confundan con otras palabras en cursiva.

No los entretengo más…

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Por amor o por capricho**

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez y cansancio, se sorprendió al hallarse sujetada por el grueso brazo del padre de su hijo. Sasuke la tenía bien apegada a su pecho, rodeando con su antebrazo la cintura de la pelirosa, su otra mano estaba puesta en la cabeza de ella, como si anteriormente estuviese acariciándole el cabello, mientras que en su pálido rostro había una expresión de real tranquilidad, incluso se podía apreciar una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Sakura no pudo evitar verle con cariño, era la primera vez que veía al Uchiha tan tranquilo…

_Ternura…_

_¿?_

Que demonios…

La Haruno se recriminó mentalmente por verlo de esa manera, se suponía que odiaba al moreno, había intentado matarlos a Naruto y a ella, la había traído a la fuerza, la había violado, dejado embarazada y para rematar, ahora la obligaba a vivir con él, prácticamente la veía como una propiedad o algo por el estilo.

_¡Lo odio¡_

_Pero…_

_¡Pero nada, lo odias y ya!_

Culpó de sus fuertes cambios emocionales al embarazo, o al simple hecho de que estaba medio dormida.

Sin poder evitarlo, recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, haciendo que se sonrojara violentamente. A su mente vinieron las imágenes de lo ocurrido, los besos que ella no había parado, incluso las lindas y tiernas palabras que el mismísimo Uchiha le había dicho. No pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago, era como si fuese una cría de nuevo.

_¡Joder!_

_¡Serénate Haruno!_

_¡No sientes NADA por él!_

_Tan solo odio y decepción…_

_Resentimiento…_

_Am…_

_¡¡_

_¡Maldición, deja de pensar en eso!_

Se decidió por dormir un poco más, las batallas mentales con su inner eran una pérdida de tiempo, ella tenía claro lo que sentía por Sasuke, lo detestaba, lo maldecía, lo odiab…

_No mientas, sabes que lo am…_

_¡Cállate!_

Se encontraba furiosa consigo misma, no podía ser que volviese a tener sentimientos por aquel desgraciado…

Se tranquilizó un momento, ya que poco a poco el sueño volvía a vencerla. Inconcientemente, se acurrucó contra el fornido pecho de Sasuke, estaba demasiado confundida como para pensar. Aunque… debía admitir que utilizarlo a él de apoyo mientras dormía era muy cómodo y cálido.

Antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, pudo sentir como el agarre del joven Uchiha la apretaban con más fuerza, reteniéndola a su lado.

_Se sentía tan bien…_

…

-Como es posible que me tengas así, Sakura- Dijo Sasuke en un tono bajo, para evitar que su mujer despertara.

Había despertado cuando sintió los movimientos de Sakura a su lado, como el gran ninja que era, supo hacerse el dormido, y así fijarse en las reacciones que estaba teniendo la Haruno en esos instantes, hasta que sintió como volvía a dormirse.

Le acariciaba sus rosados cabellos con cuidado, los acercaba a su rostro para sentir su dulce aroma y de vez en cuando, le daba cortos besos en la frente.

_Delicioso…_

-Condenada mujer…- volvió a hablar el poseedor del Sharingan en un susurro, no pudo evitar atraerla más contra él. -¿Qué demonios me has hecho?- continuó hablando en monólogo.

La noche anterior le había dicho varias cosas, ahora que lo pensaba, había sido demasiado _tierno_ con ella, asegurándole que la protegería a ella y a su hijo, que nunca le haría daño, incluso… ¡La había besado con amor!

Esperen…

…

¿Amor?

¡¡

¡¿Desde cuando Sasuke Uchiha podía amar?!

Eso fue… una perdida temporal de la cordura. Sasuke no amaba a nadie, tan solo sentía… em… Responsabilidad, si, eso. Sentía que tenía la responsabilidad de protegerlos, de tenerlos a su lado, nada más que eso.

"_Admítelo idiota, la amas"_

Una voz mental le habló al moreno.

-Tú que sabes- se respondió a si mismo.

"_Solo lo se, no te hagas el tonto… aunque ya lo eres"_

-Tan solo es responsabilidad, ella va a tener a mi hijo, me parece lógico que la tenga viviendo con migo. No puedo dejar a una mujer embarazada sola, eso es de cobardes.- intentó justificarse.

"_Esa no es una excusa, ella misma te dijo que podía arreglárselas sola, de seguro tendría algún novio que con gusto le daría su apellido al bebé… Naruto se haría cargo del pequeño, ¿o no?"_

Aquella extraña voz le hablaba con malicia…

-¡No!- respondió el moreno furioso -¡Es _mi_ hijo, no del usuratonkachi¡-

"_Jaja, ¿lo ves? Estás celoso, te molesta el pensar que Naruto ocupase tu lugar en el corazón de Sakura o en la crianza de tu hijo…"_

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando- replicó molesto con la acusación de celoso, iba a replicar indignado, pero la misma extraña vocecita en su mente lo interrumpió.

"_Y dime Sasuke… si se supone que no sientes nada por ella… ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por su salud?"_

-¡Te dije que está embarazada!- le repitió con impaciencia -El hijo que está esperando es mío, me parece correcto preocuparme por su buen estado de salud.– Aseguró -Te repito, no siento nada por ella, tan solo la am… ¡Tan solo veo la necesidad de cuidarla!- Intentó corregirse rápidamente luego de que las palabras salieran solas de su boca.

"_¿Lo ves?- rió victorioso -No lo niegues señor correcto… Pero si lo único que sientes por ella es mera responsabilidad… ¿por qué no te gusta tenerla lejos por más de un minuto, o te preocupas por cumplir todas sus peticiones, sus antojos, o ¿por qué más de una vez te has sorprendido acariciando su vientre, incluso varias veces le has dicho una palabra bonita…- Aquella voz no paraba de darle argumentos y al parecer tenía toda la razón."_

-¡Joder cállate!- se seguía diciendo a sí mismo el Uchiha. Por alguna razón, no podía ignorar a su fastidioso "yo interno" Tal era su frustración que no pudo evitar dar un fuerte gruñido, haciendo que Sakura se moviera un poco, como si fuera a despertarse. Pero Sasuke la calmó acariciando sutilmente su espalda. –Deja de decir estupideces, mira lo que me hiciste hacer.- se dijo el Uchiha nuevamente de manera suave y preocupada -Casi la despiertas.- En verdad era bastante bipolar.

"_¿Ves que te preocupas por ella? Ahora, antes de que me digas más mentiras, respóndeme –ordenó el misterioso hablante.- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que le diga Suigetsu-kun a Suigetsu? –El poseedor del Sharingan estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.- ¿Por que te fastidia el hecho de que él y Sakura se lleven tan bien? o ¿Por qué te incomoda el pensar que ella y Naruto pudieron tener algo? –Las palabras del acusador eran pronunciadas con malicia, con el único propósito de hacer que el Uchiha admitiera las cosas."_

_Seamos sinceros… Solamente quería joderlo un rato._

Pero Sasuke se alteró…

-¡Porque ella es mía, me pertenece!- se gritó internamente –¡Solo yo tengo derecho a estar con ella! ¡Su hijo es mío, no es ni de Naruto, ni de nadie que no sea yo! –parece que la batalla entre Sasuke externo y su Sasuke interno estaba volviéndose muy agresiva. -Sus cabellos me pertenecen, sus labios me pertenecen, su cuerpo me pertenece, ¡Su corazón me pertenece!- aseguró mientras sonreía con orgullo al haber silenciado a su fastidiosa personalidad recientemente descubierta.

Pero su sonrisa se borró al darse cuenta de sus palabras…

_Joder…_

Su conciencia había dado en el clavo…

Asesinó a su inner mentalmente e imaginó que nunca había tenido esa conversación con él, hizo como si nada y se dijo a si mismo. –No siento nada por ella, no siento nada por ella.-

Apartó a Sakura de su lado con mucho cuidado, se sentó al borde de la cama y antes de levantarse le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

_¿Estás seguro que no sientes nada por ella?_

-¡Cállate!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas al salir de la habitación. Tenía que pensar en como matarle definitivamente.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Caminó hacia el baño rápidamente, abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara con agua helada, para luego mirarse fijamente al espejo.

-Cálmate Uchiha, no sientes nada por ella, tan solo es responsabilidad, un poco de culpa y la necesidad de tenerla cerca tan solo por costumbre y por deseo, nada más que eso, nada más que eso- intentó asegurarse a sí mismo, aunque una parte de él sabía que aquellas palabras estaban muy lejos de la verdad.

_Mentiroso ¬¬_

No sabía que era lo que más le aterraba, el pensar que podía estar sintiendo algo más que deseo hacia su molesta ex-compañera de equipo, o el hecho de que estuviese hablando solo.

"_Estas loco…" _

"_Loco por ella…"_

Decidió omitir lo último que escuchó, era una idea ridícula.

Como no pudo despejarse con el agua, optó por ir a desayunar, seguramente Suigetsu estaría allí, preparando los alimentos.

A su mente vinieron las palabras que Sakura le había dicho la noche anterior, que Karin le había dicho que él la mataría y otras mentiras.

Aprovecharía de arreglar cuentas con ella lo antes posible, pero por ahora su estómago demandaba alimento.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Buenos días Sasuke- le saludó amablemente Suigetsu, quien estaba comiendo una fruta gustosamente -¿Y la señorita?- le preguntó con tono divertido. Era tan solo una provocación, al parecer el peliblanco tenía ganas de fastidiar al moreno.

Sasuke solo gruñó y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su seguidor, no estaba de ánimos como para otro interrogatorio acerca de sus sentimientos, si Suigetsu se atreviese a joderlo como su recién descubierto inner, lo menos doloroso con lo que se encontraría, sería con la muerte.

-¿Has visto a Karin?- le preguntó con indiferencia –Necesito aclarar cosas con ella- justificó su búsqueda antes de que su acompañante comenzara a molestarlo.

-¿nani?- exclamó el dientes de tiburón –¿Acaso la señorita le comentó lo que ocurrió ayer?- preguntó curioso, si a Sakura se le ocurría contarle que la pelirroja intentó matarla el día anterior, de seguro que Sasuke la mataría sin compasión alguna.

-Sí- respondió monótono, ignorando a lo que en verdad se refería Suigetsu.

-¿Y qué le vas a hacer?- le volvió a preguntar, no podía evitar sentir algo de lástima por ella. Sabía lo cruel y vengativo que podía ser el poseedor del Sharingan.

-Simplemente encararé las cosas, le dejaré en claro que no debe decir estupideces como las que le dijo a Sakura- volvió a responder de la misma manera.

-¿Solo eso?- esto era raro, Sasuke no e daba ultimátum a sus víctimas, el llegaba y atacaba… Probablemente la señorita le había contado algunas partes y no el suceso completo. Si era así, Karin le estaría debiendo la vida a la pelirosa…

-Que esperabas que le hiciera… tan solo dijo un par de calumnias y mentira, nada más.- repuso calmado. Al meditar las palabras de su compañero giró el cuello bruscamente y le miró con el Sharingan en sus ojos -¿o acaso hizo otras cosas?- al parecer la furia que había en su voz tapaba de pésima forma la preocupación que emanaba.

-Nada Sasuke, no te preocupes- repuso de forma confiable, a pesar de que mentía –Tan solo cuida a la señorita, no valla a ser que la zanahoria valla más allá de mentiras y pase a la violencia.-

-No me digas lo que ya sé- dijo algo molesto –No me des órdenes, limítate a prepararme un café y unas tostadas con mantequilla.- ordenó el moreno.

-Que humor ¬¬- Dijo Suigetsu haciéndose el ofendido, pero se le ocurrió una manera muy divertida de fastidiarlo. -¿La señorita no va a venir?- preguntó con malevolencia. Tenía un buen plan.

-No- respondió agresivamente, sabía lo que el peliblanco planeaba –Ella sigue durmiendo en MI habitación.-

-Pues si es así- le habló en el mismo tono -le prepararé una bandeja con deliciosos bocados hechos especialmente para ella y se la llevaré yo mismo- exclamó entusiasmado mientras sonreía, parecía que de verdad quería llevarle el desayuno.

-No hace falta- respondió el moreno con un tonos extrañamente calmado, ¿y los celos? Se supone que el Uchiha se ponía agresivo cuando le hablaba de la chica pelirosa de esa manera. –Yo mismo se la llevaré- Aquello era completamente una orden que no se podía desobedecer, era una amenaza disfrazada.

Pero como a Suigetsu le gusta joder, siguió insistiendo. –No es ninguna molestia _Sasuke-kun_- le dijo burlesco mientras comenzaba a poner comida con una buena apariencia, en una gran bandeja –Me gusta ver su radiante y _bella _sonrisa cuando come alguno de los deliciosos alimentos que preparo- sonrió maligno –Aparte, me agrada mucho conversar con ella, es una chica muy agradable…-

Sasuke apretó los puños…

-Tierna…- El hombre con dientes de tiburón estaba condenándose al continuar con los halagos.

El poseedor del Sharingan cerró sus ojos con fuerza… No debía dejar en evidencia sus celos.

-Linda…- murmuró esto mientras reía divertido de la situación.

El moreno gruñó con fuerza…

-Es preciosa, su pelo rosado y sus ojos verdes la hacen tener una extraña hermosura- Suigetsu hablaba como un poeta, sabiendo que estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo.

Sasuke volvió a apretar los puños con más potencia, cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño, para luego gruñir, como si se tratara de un animal furioso. Casi se podía oírlo contar hasta diez para intentar apaciguarse.

-Es simplemente perfecta- terminó de calificar a la pelirosa y sonrió a gusto.

_Tierna._

_Linda._

_Preciosa._

_Perfecta._

_Solo él, Sasuke Uchiha, tenía el derecho de llamarla así…_

_Porque era suya._

_Mataría a cualquiera que se atraviese a verla con otros ojos…_

Suigetsu lo lamentaría.

…

-ARGH!!- rugió el peliblanco tirado en el suelo mientras se tapaba su sangrante nariz -¡Joder Sasuke, a la otra me tiras los dientes!- exclamó dolorido.

-No vuelvas…- habló el moreno con un semblante sombrío –No vuelvas a hablar así de ella.- se acercó a Suigetsu, quien seguía tirado en el suelo, con paso lento y pausado. Lo cogió por el cuello y lo levantó varios pies sobre el piso. Hizo que lo mirara fijamente, estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir su alterada respiración. -¡¿Entendiste?!- exclamó casi gritando mientras lo zarandeaba.

Suigetsu abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir los dedos de su colega apretándole el cuello con fuerza sobra humana, no esperaba que llegase tan lejos.

-¡¡ENTENDISTE!!- volvió a gritar al ver que su presa se quedaba muda ante las amenazas. Sasuke, estando prisionero de la ira, apretó más, dejándolo con poco aire atravesando su traquea.

-D-de acuerdo, ya… comprendí- a pesar del dolor, el peliblanco rió con ganas, si no estuviese en la situación en la que estaba, seguramente hubiera soltado una sonora carcajada. –Tran-quilo… n-no es necesaria la viol-encia…- dijo con dificultad mientras tosía. No se notaba pero en su interior el miedo lo carcomía. Para evitar ser descubierto volvió a reír de manera alegre, como si todo fuese una jugarreta de niños.

El moreno al escuchar su risotada, apretó el agarre, haciéndolo toser con fuerza. –Cálmate… Sa-sasuke- el peliblanco comenzó a preocuparse –S-solo era una broma… Y-ya puedes s-soltarme- ya le era complicado respirar. En un acto de desesperación, tomó con sus manos la de Sasuke e intentó separarlas en un vano intento de liberarse.

El Uchiha menor le miraba directamente a los ojos, no le hablaba, pero se le podía notar muy furioso. Tenía el Sharingan activado, el rojo escarlata con las aspas negras se reflejaban en los del integrante de Hebi.

-P-por… fa-vor.- comenzó a rogar, Sasuke estaba siendo realmente agresivo –Je-je…- rió con dificultad –Tú s-sabes que so-solo t-te estaba… haciendo… una b-broma - intentó persuadirlo.

El moreno no respondió, lo sostuvo unos minutos sin aflojar el agarre, al parecer quería infundirle todo el temor posible. Desactivó el Sharingan y lo soltó con brusquedad. Suigetsu calló de rodillas al piso, al verse libre se llevó las manos al cuello y respiró con desesperación mientras tocía violentamente.

-Que no se repita- dijo el muchacho con un semblante sombrío, mientras observaba al hombre peliblanco aún tosiendo en el piso, como esperando una respuesta.

-Esta bien- aseguró Suigetsu recuperando el aliento. Rápidamente recobró el aliento y la misma compostura de antes, apuntó hacia la mesa, donde seguía la bandeja con el desayuno para Sakura y le dijo –Ahí tienes, llévaselo a la señorita y…- tosió un poco y continuó –Y desayuna con ella- terminó por decirle mientras sonreía, Sasuke pudo notar que había dos tenedores, dos cucharas, dos cuencos… Un doble para todo.

Al parecer su seguidor había preparado todo para que desayunaran los dos juntos tranquilamente en su alcoba.

_Se había molestado en ayudarle con ella…_

No se molestó en disculparse, lo dejó tirado en el suelo aún herido. Tomó la bandeja con comida y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto donde su mujer dormía placidamente.

_Gracias…_

Se escuchó levemente en el aire que circulaba detrás de Sasuke.

Suigetsu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, incluso pensó que estaba alucinando, si no fuese porque era un gran ninja, de seguro no habría escuchado.

_¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando a su líder?_

Al parecer, la futura madre de verdad estaba cambiando al despiadado, vengativo, terco, sin sentimientos, frívolo…

Podría seguir felizmente con la lista…

De verdad se podía apreciar un fuerte cambio de actitud por parte de Sasuke.

Todo gracias a Sakura…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Entró con la bandeja en las manos, encontrándose con la hermosa sorpresa de ver la angelical imagen de su mujer aún dormida, apretando una de las almohadas con fuerza y sonriendo entre sueños.

Dejó la fuente con comida arriba de la mesa y se encaminó al borde de la cama donde estaba ella, lamentaba tener que interrumpir su reparador sueño, se veía tan tranquila y feliz… era como un pecado despertarla, pero la chica debía alimentarse como corresponde si quería tener a un bebé fuerte y sano como su padre.

_Padre…_

_En unos cuantos meses sería papá y ella mamá..._

-Sakura.- dijo el Uchiha sutilmente mientras movía con cuidado su hombro para despertarla. –Sakura despierta, es hora de desayunar- le dijo él tranquilamente.

-mmm… cinco minutos más… onegai Naruto- dijo la chica en sueños mientras sonreía dulcemente.

-¿Naruto?- aquello enfureció a Sasuke… ¿es que acaso era su compañero rubio el que la despertaba todas las mañanas? -¡Sakura despierta ahora!- le gritó enojado, quería una explicación en ese preciso instante, y ella se la iba a dar.

-¿Ah?- exclamó ella confundida -¡Que demonios te pasa Uchiha!- le gritó ella en el mismo tono.

-¡¿Qué que me pasa?!- el volvió a gritarle, Sakura se había levantado de la cama y se había puesto a su altura. Sus miradas chocaban chispeantes, nuevamente estaban peleando. –¡Vengo a despertarte para que desayunemos y cuando lo hago me doy cuenta que estabas llamando al usuratonkachi en sueños!- le sacó en cara. -¡¿Se puede saber que son ustedes dos!?-

Sakura estaba sorprendida ¿quién rayos se creía Sasuke para preguntarle sobre su vida privada con el rubio? –Y eso a ti que te importa!- le respondió con bravura –lo que yo tenga con Naruto, no es de tu incumbencia, son cosas mías!, ¿Entendiste?- le exclamó burlesca. A pesar de la notoria diferencia de alturas ella se obstinaba en retarlo, no le temía al gran Sasuke Uchiha, sabía que el no se atrevería a lastimarla físicamente. –La relación que tengo con Naruto es…- Sakura lamentaba tener que meterse en ese problema, pero le parecía una divertida manera de vengarse del mismísimo vengador –es solo problema mío… Es algo que no te interesa- terminó de decir mientras sonreía triunfante.

_Grave error…_

_Uchiha aún era capaz de dañarla sicológicamente… aunque sea sin quererlo._

-¡Maldición Haruno! ¡Resígnate, ya no verás más a Naruto! ¡Estás en mi aldea, estas en mi palacio, estás en MI poder!- gritó con furia.

A Sakura se le heló la sangre al escuchar aquello, sentía como si le estuviesen clavando una daga en el corazón.

"_¡Detente Sasuke! ¡No digas más estupideces de las que te vallas a arrepentir después! Si sigues así tan solo la herirás!"_

_Naruto…_

_Compañero…_

_Amigo…_

_Hermano…_

Era tanta la furia y los celos que él sentía, que no se había fijada cuando ella dejó de verlo a la cara para dirigir la mirada al suelo, hacía un buen rato que ella dejó de insultarle. Sin embargo, Sasuke no paraba, seguía diciendo disparates –¡Ya nunca más verás al dobe! Renuncia a esa estúpida idea de que volverás a Konoha… Naruto es pasado, ahora estás aquí, estás embarazada… Ya no estás con él, nunca más estarás a su lado, ¡Asúmelo!- gritó con fuerza.

_Silencio…_

_Miles de kunais atravesaban su corazón…_

_Un sollozo…_

Se escuchó un zumbido en el aire…Sakura tenía la mano alzada y Sasuke una mejilla roja producto del golpe.

La pelirosa lo había abofeteado con una fuerza llena de ira rabia… y pena.

-Desgraciado…- susurró con dificultad.

Sasuke la miró atónito.

_Lágrimas…_

La chica de ojos verdes apretaba los dientes con fuerza y el seño lo mantenía fruncido, no podía evitar que las lágrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas con tanta facilidad.

-¡Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso!- le gritó a un atónito Sasuke quien apenas estaba procesando sobre lo que había pasado –Nunca más…- susurró ella de la forma más triste que Sasuke había escuchado en su vida.

Rápidamente Sakura se dirigió a la salida, sin darle la oportunidad al padre de su hijo de detenerla, abrió la puerta de golpe y comenzó a correr al primer lugar que vino a su mente.

...

Uchiha no podía creerlo…

Ella le había golpeado, había huido y lo peor de todo…

_La había hecho llorar nuevamente…_.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales meditó los acontecimientos sucedidos, lo último que había visto fue a su Sakura correr a través de la puerta. Seguramente ahora estaría muy lejos de allí.

-Maldición… ¡Que hice ahora!- gritó con desesperación mientras golpeaba la puerta por la que Sakura había salido momentos atrás.

"_La heriste… en verdad eres un imbécil, como se te ocurre decirle eso… eres tan idiota que no te has dado cuenta lo mucho que ella quiere a Naruto, ya sea amistad, amor… ella le tiene mucho aprecio…"_

Le hablaba nuevamente la vocecita en su cabeza.

"_Y ahora en vez de pasar un buen momento junto a ella, la haces llorar de la manera más vil posible…"_

_-_Tú que sabes…- le respondió Sasuke con enojo

Aunque en su interior sabía que tenía razón.

"_Más que tú por lo visto… Será mejor que aclares las cosas con ella… ¿la quieres ver triste nuevamente? Encuéntrala e intenta conversar con Sakura… o por último hazle compañía… y llévale una manzana, debe estar hambrienta."_

-No se donde puede haber ido, seguramente intentó escapar nuevamente- respondió el moreno desalentado.

"_No creo que halla huido, recuerda que ella piensa mucho en la salud de su bebé, sería una mala madre si escapase a un lugar que no conoce y en el que se puede perder con facilidad. Ella escapará cuando tenga total conocimiento de este sector… pero por ahora no sabe nada."_

-Entonces donde puede estar… no ciento su chakra en el palacio- hablaba de forma pesimista.

"_Vamos Sasuke, no te desalientes, sabes que cometiste un error… ahora solo debes enmendarlo."_

El poseedor del Sharingan escuchó con atención lo que le dijo su conciencia, y recordó el único lugar donde ella estaría a gusto.

Sin decir nada, cogió una manzana y caminó hacia la salida. Dispuesto a arreglar lo que había hecho.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Corría a toda la velocidad que podía, su pelo rosado chocaba contra su rostro producto del viento, tenía pequeñas ramitas enredadas en él, sin embargo parecía no importarle mucho.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, el solo imaginarse que nunca más vería a su mejor amigo le carcomía las entrañas.

Sin quererlo llegó al sendero que la llevaba a aquel hermoso paisaje…

No tenía otro lugar al cual ir, así que decidió estar un rato por allí, necesitaba pensar, relajarse…

_Pensar en nada…_

Su estómago gruño fuertemente, más no le hizo caso y comenzó a caminar rápidamente por aquel sendero

Caminó por varias horas… siguiendo las marcadas y pequeñas huellas que había en la tierra de ese camino de tierra.

_Sabía que tarde o temprano el Uchiha la encontraría._

_Pero no le importó…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Caminó por varias horas… siguiendo las marcadas y pequeñas huellas que había en la tierra de ese sendero.

Sabía muy bien donde estaba la pelirosa. El único lugar donde a ella le gustaba estar por horas, ya se sabía de memoria el camino hacia aquel enorme jardín de hermosas flores que él había mandado a construir solo para ella.

Las marcas eran precisas, caminaba con cuidado de no hacer ruido, tenía la manzana en su mano y se aferraba a ella con fuerza, pensando en el bien que le haría a la Haruno comerla.

_Pasaba pensando en ella…_

_No podía quitársela de la cabeza…_

Seguía con el pensamiento perdido, siguiendo el camino hacia aquel hermoso prado artificial, lleno de flores.

Y ahí encontró a la que tanto buscaba con desesperación…

Encontró a Sakura, quien lloraba.

_Lloraba…_

_Su mujer lloraba…_

-Naruto…- gimoteaba ella con fuerza, aferrándose a su cuerpo, abrazándose a si misma –¡Naruto!- gritó desgarradoramente. Los sollozos no paraban, ella estaba destrozada…

A su mente vinieron pequeñas imágenes y recuerdos de su amigo, como habían fortalecido su amistad, como había aprendido a aguantarlo, como habían entrenado juntos…

_Como se habían hecho tan unidos…_

Pero a fin de cuentas Uchiha tenía razón…

Nunca más vería a su mejor amigo…

_A su hermano…_

_A su única familia…_

Sasuke vio sorprendido como ella se levantaba con algo de dificultad y caminaba hacia un grueso roble. Notó pasmado que cargaba un poco de chakra en su puño y comenzaba a golpearlo con fuerza, al parecer no con la suficiente, ya que el árbol no se rompía en mi pedazos como se suponía que debía pasar.

_Su amigo…_

_Toda la culpa la tenía el desgraciado de Sasuke…_

-¡Naruto!- gritó nuevamente, se descargaba contra el pobre árbol, quien por cada golpe perdía una considerable cantidad de corteza. -¡NARUTO!- volvía a rugir con dolor.

Asestó un último golpe, con tanta fuerza que el macizo madero se rompió por la mitad. –No me dejes…- susurró con suavidad mientras caía al suelo rendida –No me abandones… hermano- se abrazó con fuerza mientras volvía a gritar -¡Por favor no me dejes!- se levantó para desquitarse contra una roca, pero algo la detuvo jalándola del brazo.

-Si sigues así te harás daño… tu flujo de chakra está muy débil…-

-¡Suéltame!- la chica no se molestó en limpiarse las lágrimas -¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer!- le exclamó ofendida

-Sakura.- le habló con extraña ternura. –Tranquilízate…- intentó acercársele, pero ella retrocedía. Activó el Sharingan y pudo ver que su chakra estaba frágil, tanto que en cualquier momento caería. –Tan solo siéntate para que hablemos.- intentaba por todos los medios apaciguarla.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo- Sakura le hablaba calmada, pero había resentimiento en su voz y estaba a la defensiva.

Ella retrocedía cada vez que el se acercaba. Su escape terminó cuando ella chocó contra un sauce, siendo acorralada por Sasuke.

-Tranquilízate… ¿quieres?- le impedía escapar. –ahora siéntate para que hablemos-

-¡Te dije que no quiero sentarme!- le gritó furiosa, intentó cargar chakra en su puño pero no podía. Producto del agotamiento desfalleció por breves segundos. Para su suerte Sasuke estaba allí para detener la caída.

-¿Me escucharás ahora?- le dijo arrogante esperando una respuesta.

-Tsk!- bufó Sakura molesta, no tenía energías para moverse, ni mucho menos para pelear. Así que dejó que Sasuke la acomodará a los pies del árbol para luego sentarse a su lado.

Cuando ambos se sentaron y fueron rodeados por el silencio, tan solo se escuchaban unos diminutos sollozos que insistían en salir de la garganta de la chica. Sasuke intentaba de todas las formas ignorarlos, pero se le hacía casi imposible. Por ende se dispuso a iniciar una larga conversación donde ella le daría una larga explicación sobre su relación con Naruto…

Aunque…

No sabía por donde comenzar.

Lo único que se le ocurría hacer en aquellos momentos era entregarle el fruto, al menos así la mantendría callada -Te traje una manzana.- se la ofreció el moreno de buena gana aunque sin mirarla. De alguna manera sentía angustia ver los caminillos de lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. –Cómetela, necesitas energías.- Le dedicó una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa…

Sakura no podía creerlo.

_Le sonrió…_

Ella intentó no parecer sorprendida, tomó el fruto rojo entre sus manos y comenzó a devorarlo animosamente.

_Silencio…_

-Sakura…- susurró Sasuke para llamar la atención de la joven de cabellos rosados. Estaba mirando a otro lado para evitar ver sus ojos, le daba algo de vergüenza lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ella no le respondió, tan solo lo miró al Uchiha esperando saber lo que quería decirle.

-Yo…- no podía hablar, apretó los puños con impotencia.

"_¡Vamos idiota! Hazlo, es tan solo una palabra"_

-que quieres- le dijo ella para llamar su atención, al parecer estaba en otro mundo. –Uchiha… ¿Estás ahí?- le hablaba algo frívola, aún estaba dolida por lo ocurrido.

_Era tan simple…_

_Maldito orgullo…_

_Maldito carácter…_

"_Puedes hacerlo Sasuke, hazlo por ella"_

-¿y bien?- instó la chica, le había extrañado el llamado de Sasuke y había animado su curiosidad.

Sakura se resignó y volvió a comer de su preciada manzana, al parecer Sasuke no le daría una respuesta, era inútil seguir insistiendo.

...

-Lo siento…- se escuchó decir al poseedor del Sharingan.

_Se estaba disculpando…_

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente… Sasuke se estaba disculpando.

_Imposible…_

Después de eso ninguno dijo nada, el muchacho estaba avergonzado y la ojiverde necesitaba meditar un poco.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Aún seguía saltando de árbol en árbol a una velocidad increíble, las pastillas que le había dado aquella extraña anciana eran de verdad un milagro.

Pero sabía que no era solo aquella pastilla la que lo hacía seguir adelante.

El deseo por salvar a su amiga y el odio que ahora sentía hacia Sasuke le hacía dar cada salto con más fuerza que el anterior.

En aquellos momentos recordaba cuando su amistad con la chica de ojos verdes comenzó a crecer de manera rápida, eran confidentes, compañeros de equipo, congeniaban como la sal y la pimienta, eran casi como novios…

Toda Konoha pensaba que eran pareja, pero ellos sabían que no era cierto.

Recordó el día en que todo comenzó… gracias a ese horrible acontecimiento hacía un año, la pelirosa y el rubio se hicieron inseparables.

_Flash Back_

_-Mamá…- la pelirosa susurró débilmente mientras caía de rodillas –Papá…- Sakura comenzó a llorar __lastimeramente sobre la tumba de sus padres._

_Naruto la miraba con pena, el nunca había tenido padres, por ende no sabía que se sentía perderlos, pero bastaba con ver el desgarrador llanto de ella como para ver lo horrible que sería._

_-Sakura-chan…- Dijo Naruto acercándose a la pelirosa –Debemos irnos…- intentó ser lo más suave posible para no alterarla más de lo que estaba, pero fue en vano._

_-¡Porque todos me abandonan!- gritó desesperada, mientras se aferraba al mausoleo –¡Todos terminan dejándome!- lloraba lastimosamente, gimoteaba y tiritaba a causa del frío. Sin embargo eso no le importaba, no tenía intensión alguna de irse de aquel lugar._

_-Sakura-chan…- el rubio se sorprendió por las palabras que ella pronunciaba… aquella no era su querida pelirosa de ojos verdes…_

_Ella no era así…_

_Sus padres habían muerto en una misión, al parecer los emboscaron, el enemigo los superaba en número y era casi imposible tener la victoria. El señor y la señora Haruno pelearon hasta el final, sin embargo, no pudieron evitar morir en el intento…_

_Mamá…_

_Papá…_

_-Todos terminan abandonándome…- volvió a repetir con la mirada gacha, el llanto no ces__aba, la muerte de sus padres le había afectado demasiado. _

_Sakura seguía hincada en la __húmedo hierba del cementerio, lloraba a mares y golpeaba con ira el desdichado césped que tenía la desgracia de estar bajo ella, gritaba de impotencia y repetía que estaba sola en el mundo…_

_-Sola…- no pudo evitar volverlo a decir._

_Sola…_

_-Eso no es verdad.- le dijo sombrío el Uzumaki, interrumpiéndola de golpe. No podía evitar sentirse molesto por aquel comentario, escucharla decir eso lo afectaba, se sentía excluido._

_Ella no estaba sola…_

_Le tendió su brazo a Sakura, para que se levantase, la miró con determinación y como si le estuviese dando una orden le dijo –Dame tu mano… quiero que sepas que yo nunca te dejaré sola…-_

_Sakura se sorprendió, giró su triste carita hacia él y pudo ver que sus ojos estaban rodeados de cariño y amistad. Él estaba dispuesto a apoyarla en todo…_

_La pelirosa se dio cuenta que tenía razón…_

_Se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su brazo y sonrió tristemente…_

_-Gracias Naruto…- Tomó la ayuda y se levantó, el Uzumaki rodeó los hombros de ella con su brazo para abrigarla y dieron rumbo a casa._

_Naruto tenía razón…_

_Ella nunca estaría sola…_

_Después de todo… él estaba a su lado…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Ella era su mejor amiga, la hermanita pequeña que nunca tuvo, su deber era protegerla y cuidarla con su vida. No podía permitir que el bastardo de Sasuke le hiciera daño.

-Cuando te encuentre Sasuke…- se dijo el Uzumaki a sí mismo –Te haré pedazos…-

Sería mejor apurarse, cualquier información sobre el paradero del poderoso Sasuke Uchiha le sería útil…

-¡Espérame un poco más Sakura-chan!- gritó al viento… -Pronto llegaré, ¡te lo prometo!-

_Esta vez cumpliría…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Los segundos se hacen minutos… los minutos se hacen horas y con el pasar de ellas comienza a caer la oscuridad…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Pasaron unas horas y comenzaba a anochecer en aquella extraña aldea, si no fuese por las luces y velas que aquel enorme palacete tenía, estaría sumido en penumbras.

Sasuke y Sakura habían vuelto al palacete, ninguno se atrevía a decir absolutamente nada. Por una parte Haruno estaba resentida y el moreno no se sentía capas entabalar una conversación.

La pelirosa se había puesto la ropa de dormir y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina por un vaso de leche con chocolate. (Sasuke se la había comprado especialmente a ella) Tenía ganas de tomar algo dulces después de la amarga mañana que había pasado.

Antes de entrar, pudo sentir la presencia de Sasuke, iba a entrar pero luego percibió la de Karin. Decidió ocultar su chakra y espiar a ese par.

Era mera curiosidad, no eran celos ni nada, tan solo quería saber si Sasuke le diría algo sobre lo que le comentó ayer…

¡No son celos!

Abrió un poco la puerta para tener visión de lo que ocurría allí dentro, se repetía mentalmente que era curiosidad, nada más que eso. Al parecer intentaba convencerse a sí misma.

Pero lo que escuchó, la dejó helada…

…

-Karin- la llamó el moreno al ver que la pelirroja estaba en la cocina –Necesito hablar con tigo- le dijo sin más rodeos.

Ella se entusiasmó, pensando en que querría Sasuke, así que se le acercó seductoramente y como la zorra que es, le habló -¿Qué es lo que deseas Sasuke-kun?-

-Quiero saber porque le dijiste esas estupideces a Sakura ayer- fue directo al grano, ignorando el intento de ella por llamar su atención.

La mujer de anteojos se asustó un poco al oír que Sasuke sabía lo que había pasado, pero al parecer no por completo. Ya que si él se enteraba que intentó asesinar a la pelirosa, seguramente la mataría en un dos por tres.

-No seas enojón Sasuke-kun- le dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su fornido pecho y se recargaba en él. –A fin de cuentas sabes que podría ser una gran idea, ella no es necesaria, tú la matas, yo me puedo hacer cargo del pequeño, criarlo como si fuese mi hijo y así vivimos como una feliz pareja.- le explicó Karin emocionada.

Sasuke no pudo evitar enfurecer…

Su semblante se hizo sombrío y la miró con el Sharingan activado –Que ni se te ocurra… volver a decirle eso Karin…- avanzó un paso haciendo que ella retrocediera del temor –O te mataré…. ¿Oíste? No tendré consideración alguna por que sea mujer- le advirtió.

-Pero Sasuke…- la chica de anteojos se armó de valor –Si sabes que tengo razón, ¿Para que la quieres a ella? Si es una molestia, no sirve para nada... Seguramente antes de venir para acá, era una consentida de sus padres, era la hijita de papá… ¿qué no ves que no sabe hacer nada sola?- comenzó a insultarla…

Sasuke no decía nada…

…

Sakura apretaba los puños con ira… ¿quién se atrevía ella para hablar de sus padres? No podía evitar el hecho que le doliera ver que Sasuke no hacía nada para defenderla…

Quería entrar y matar a Karin de la manera más horrenda y dolorosa posible, pero decidió quedarse un rato más a escuchar.

…

-No se que viste en ella Sasuke-kun- continuaba la pelirroja, no dejaba hablar al Uchiha, lo pasaba interrumpiendo. –Si es fea, extraña, no tiene ninguna gracia.- le dijo con maldad. Aunque aquellas palabras estaban rodeadas de envidia.

-Karin… cállate.- amenazó el pelinegro mientras apretaba los puños. –no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estas hablando.

-Sabes que eso es cierto… aparte, es una regalada… ¿qué te hace pensar que el hijo que lleva en su vientre es tuyo? Podría ser de cualquier otro que viniese antes que tú- continuó insultando a Sakura.

El ojinegro no pudo evitar enojarse con la última frase, estaba seguro que el hijo que ella estaba esperando era de él, ya que él le quito la virginidad y solo él podía entrar a esa celda. –Yo fui el primero en su vida, Karin.- le explicó de mala gana y de manera amenazante.

-Tsk!- bufó molesta al ver como Sasuke la defendía. –Insisto Sasuke-kun… no se que le ves a esa pelo chicle ¿por qué simplemente no la dejas ir? O mejor ¿Por qué no la matas? yo soy mejor que ella, tengo mejor cuerpo, más habilidades, soy más mujer que ella y tengo más experiencia…- le dijo susurrándole al oído mientras acariciaba la entrepierna del muchacho por sobre la tela del pantalón. –Yo estoy dispuesta a tener todos los hijos que quieras… tan solo tienes que decírmelo- volvió a susurrarle al oído.

Pero Sasuke ni se inmutaba.

Al ver que sus caricias no hacían efecto en el moreno, se sintió enojada y frustrada, se separó rápidamente y lo miró fijamente -¿Estas ciego o qué? Ella es una inútil, ¡no sirve para nada! ¡Es completamente débil!- gritó con furia.

_Débil…_

_Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso…_

Sasuke iba a responderle, pero el sonido de unas bisagras oxidadas lo interrumpió.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió lentamente para dar paso a una serena pelirosa. Sakura se apoyó en el marco, se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Miró a ambos con unos ojos vacíos…

El poseedor del Sharingan pudo ver a través de ellos una profunda decepción…

Los dos hablantes se quedaron mudos al verla, al parecer esperaban que ella dijera algo.

-Pues esta "Débil" como tú me has llamado, te derrotó en combate con tan solo dos golpes.- habló tranquilamente la Haruno, refiriéndose a la pelirroja. –Y te vuelvo a repetir, zorra, yo no estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad.-

Karin enfureció, no le gustaba que le hablasen de esa manera –Como te atreves maldita perra.- le gritó y se puso en posición de atacarla.

-Ni se te ocurra Karin.- le dijo Sasuke en su característico tono amenazante, la chica de gafas lo miró y se tranquilizó al instante.

-No es necesario que me defiendas Uchiha, no necesito ni de ti, ni de nadie- el hecho en cara al moreno con asco y desilusión.

Se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia su alcoba, pero antes de irse por completo, giró la cabeza y le habló con una voz llena de lástima y dolor. –No se para que me quieres a mi, si ya tienes a esa perra a tu lado, se ve que esta dispuesta a acostarse contigo y al parecer le entusiasma la idea de darte herederos.-

Sasuke no podía creer lo que en esos momentos estaba escuchando…

¿Desde cuando Sakura admitía su derrota?

Karin lo único que hacía era sonreír como una tonta, estaba orgullosa de sí misma y sentía que le había ganado por primera vez a su rival.

-¿Por qué no le haces caso y me dejas ir? Te vuelvo a repetir que puedo cuidar a mi pequeño yo sola.- le aseguró mirándolo con sus prefundas orbes verdes.

No dejó al moreno responder, rápidamente desapareció como la buena kunoichi que era.

Sasuke no pudo evitar quedar atónito, tal era su sorpresa que se quedó encerrado en su mundo, hasta que Karin lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿lo ves Sasuke-kun?- le dijo mientras se colgaba de sus brazo –Ella no está dispuesta a ceder… en cambio yo sí.-

_Odio…_

_Hacía mucho tiempo que no odiaba…_

-Maldita zorra.- La susodicha se asustó –Nunca más te atrevas a decir eso.- le habló Sasuke con rencor –Ahora… ¡Apártate!- y se la quitó de encima de un empujón.

Salió rápidamente tras la futura madre, esta vez estaba seguro que ella estaría en la habitación…

Joder… aquel no era un buen día para el Uchiha menor…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sentía rabia, rabia de sí misma, no sabía porque pero ver a la pelirroja tan cerca del padre de su hijo la hizo sentir verdaderamente furiosa…

Lo que más la enojaba había sido el hecho de que Sasuke no se hubiera puesto de su lado, esperaba que como mínimo hubiese insultado a la pelirroja por las calumnias que ella había dicho sobre ella. Pero el muy desgraciado no había hecho nada.

¡Nada!

Golpeó la blanca pared de su habitación con impotencia, gracias al cielo no la derrumbó, de ser así se hubiese quedado sin lugar donde dormir.

Luego de dar golpes a blancos inexistentes se calmó y decidió observar, por la ventana, el paisaje que la aldea le ofrecía durante la noche. Era un panorama realmente hermoso, rodeado de estrellas, había luna llena y pocas nubes en el cielo.

Salió de su mundo cuando escuchó la gran puerta abrirse lentamente, no pudo evitar carraspear molesta después de ver quien era aquel visitante.

-Que quieres Uchiha- le dijo fastidiada

-Saber que mierda te pasó en la cocina- dijo yendo directamente al grano… como siempre.

-Me molestó que esa bruja hablara así de mi sin siquiera conocerme- mintió –Dile que para la próxima, se lave la boca antes de hablar de mis padres.-

Sasuke pudo notar que la chica mentía. Sonrió con autosuficiencia y caminó hacia a ella –Estas mintiendo…- antes de que la pelirosa pudiese reaccionar, se hallaba acorralada en un rincón por Sasuke –Sakura… dime la verdad.- le susurró al oído con una voz que derretiría a cualquiera.

Pero no a la ojiverde…

_O al menos eso intentaba…_

-De que estás hablando Uchiha.- lo miró directamente a los ojos, dándole a conocer que no le afectaba en nada.

-Lo sabes perfectamente Sakura.- volvió a susurrarle, esta vez su aliento chocó contra el indefenso cuello de ella, haciéndola tensar violentamente –No te enfureciste por eso.-

-Sasuke.- dijo ella algo titubeante, las hormonas la estaban traicionando –Detente.- le rogó.

-No lo haré hasta que me respondas.- cercioró. Aunque detenerse no estaba en sus planes, estaba excitado y no tenía ganas de parar con sus caricias.

La juguetona mano del muchacho se deslizo por una de las piernas de la chica, haciendo que se encogiera en el pequeño rincón, demostrando que lo que él le hacía estaba teniendo frutos.

-Sasuke… para- le exigió

Pero el muchacho no hacía caso, comenzó a besarle el cuello, luego los hombros, poco a poco iba deslizando el kimono para dejar su cuerpo expuesto a él.

Pero algo lo detuvo…

Sakura lo empujó y se limpió la pequeña lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla para que el moreno no la viese, pero era muy tarde como para detenerlo.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada- le aclaró con rabia –Yo no siento nada por ti, ni tu sientes nada por mí, yo no me voy a andar acostando contigo solo porque tu lo desees.- exclamó casi gritando.

Sasuke se mantuvo mudo.

-Yo no estoy aquí por voluntad, tu me trajiste y me embarazaste a la fuerza, ahora me retienes aquí como si fuera tu prisionera y por si fuera poco me besas y me tocas como si tuvieses poder sobre mi!- volvió s gritarle –Tu no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo… ¿¡Entendiste!?- se había acercado hasta quedar frente a frente con el Uchiha –Si quieres acostarte con alguien, hazlo con la zorra pelirroja, porque a mi, ¡no me vuelves a poner un dedo encima!-

Sasuke sonrió y se rió burlesco.

Sakura enfureció…

-Estás celosa.- volvió a murmurarle en el oído.

La muchacha de ojos verdes no pudo evitar enrojecer, y le dijo con ira -¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! Ni muerta estaría celosa, mucho menos de ti–Le seguía hablando con malicia.

Sasuke seguía sonriendo de manera tétrica, la volvió a acorralar contra la pared, esta vez apegando su cuerpo al de ella, haciéndola notar su creciente erección. –Me encanta cuando te poner agresiva- la burlesca y maléfica sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

-Sasuke, suéltame…!!- exigió ella. Estaba muy sonrojada e intentaba por todos los medios apartar su mirada de la de él.

-Dime… Sakura- le dijo pegando su frente a la de ella, obligándola a mirarlo –Si no tengo efecto alguno sobre ti… ¿Por qué reaccionas de esta manera cuando hago… esto?.- Sin pedir autorización alguna acarició su zona íntima por arriba de la ropa, haciendo que Sakura arqueara la espalda del placer que estaba sintiendo. Pero ella se negaba a demostrarlo.

-Uchiha.- le dijo ella respirando agitadamente –Suéltame ¡Ahora!- le gritó. Intentó forcejear con él, pero nada daba resultado

-Sabes que lo deseas- le respondió el muchacho mientras besaba seductoramente los desnudos hombros de ella.

-De-tente…- pidió la chica, esta vez le rogaba –Por favor…-

Pero Sasuke no hacía caso… le besaba el cuello, el oído, le susurraba con lujuria y la acariciaba…

Haruno estaba perdiendo la batalla.

-¿quién te ha dicho que yo no siento nada por ti?- le preguntó de golpe sorprendiendo a la chica e incluso a sí mismo. Para evitar que ella le dijera algo, la besó dulcemente.

_La besó… _

_Y ella no resistió…_

Escuchar esa "declaración" por parte del Uchiha la había desarmado…

Esta vez le correspondió…

Sasuke sonrió victorioso y comenzó con la ardua labor de hacerla morir de placer.

…

La besaba con pasión, poco a poco se iba deshaciendo de ese molesto kimono que le molestaba.

-Mmm Uchiha…- le decía ella entre besos intentando inútilmente parar –Detente.- maldijo a su embarazo, maldijo a sus hormonas, maldijo a Sasuke por tener ese maldito efecto en ella.

-Shh… déjame a mí.- le galanteó, Sakura se daba cuenta de lo cariñoso que estaba siendo el muchacho de ojos negros. Era un cambio radical.

Cuando la hubo dejado en ropa interior, la tomó en brazos aún sin dejar de besarla y la depositó en la acolchada cama. Le besaba el cuello, los pechos y le acariciaba las piernas. Sakura hacía lo imposible por no corresponder, pero su cuerpo la estaba traicionando.

Sasuke la desnudó por completo, luego quedó en las mismas condiciones que ella. Se puso arriba de la pelirosa y comenzó el juego.

Ella no ser resistía, pero tampoco correspondía del todo, el moreno hacía todo lo posible por hacerla ceder, jugueteaba con su lengua, le besaba los pechos, le susurraba palabras bonitas a su oído, pero no conseguía nada.

Sakura se negaba a ceder, su conciencia le decía que se apartara, que le gritara para detenerlo, que por último no correspondiese, en cambio su corazón le decía que si lo hiciera, que se dejara hacer por el hombre _amab…_

_¡No lo amo!_

Se decía una y otra vez en su mente, asegurándose que no sentía absolutamente nada por él, que lo odiaba, que lo único que tenían en común era el bebé que venía en camino.

Pero una oleada de calor la sacó de sus pensamientos al sentir que el hombre que tenía arriba de ella, le abría las piernas y comenzaba a acariciarle su femineidad lenta y placenteramente.

La chica se arqueó al sentir sus dedos jugueteando con sus canales húmedos, apretaba las mantas con fuerza mientras Sasuke seguía besándola con cariño. Luego pasó a sus pezones, mordisqueándolos y lamiéndolos con su lengua. Se detuvo cuando escuchó a la pelirosa gemir después de sentir el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Rió orgulloso, después de tantas noches a su lado, consiguió arrancar un gemido por parte de ella, quien cegada por el orgullo se negaba a darle el gusto.

Apartó su boca de la de ella, besó sus pechos nuevamente y fue bajando hasta su vientre. Aún no había evidencia de embarazo, sin contar un diminuto bultito que se estaba formando allí, le dio un corto beso en el ombligo y a sus alrededores como muestra de infinito cariño.

Levantó la vista para ver los ojos de su mujer, quien los tenía cerrados y le habló nuevamente al oído –Abre los ojos Sakura- lo ordenó haciendo que se tensara –Quiero que veas quien te esta haciendo el amor.-

La chica inconcientemente obedeció, lo miró directamente a sus orbes negras. Para sorpresa de Sasuke, vio en su mirada reto y enojo, sin querer, pensó en lo linda que se veía así.

El no esperó a que respondiera, se posicionó entre sus caderas y poco a poco la fue penetrando, notando la estreches que tenía.

O Dios santo…

Hacía meses que no se sentía tan envuelto en el placer…

Hacer el amor con Sakura era lo mejor del mundo.

Se sintió en las nubes cuando la escuchó gemir, ella le estaba dando permiso para continuar.

Comenzó a moverse a ritmo lento, esperando a que sus paredes internas se acomodaran a su invasión.

Fue cuestión de tiempo, al poco rato el se encontraba dándole fuertes embestidas mientras lamía sus pechos, Sakura no podía evitar estar presa del placer y demostrarlo. Se aferraba a la espalda del moreno, rasgándola con sus uñas y al parecer a Sasuke ni le importaba, lo único en lo que estaba dedicado era en entrar y salir de ella mientras la besaba como a ninguna.

-Sasuke-kun!- no pudo impedir gritar la chica a punto de llegar al éxtasis, ni siquiera su gran fuerza de voluntad fue capaz de evitar que ella lo llamara por aquel nombre.

Al moreno se le iluminó la mirada al escucharla llamarlo así, sin pensarlo dos veces aceleró las embestidas para terminar pronto.

_Sakura había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida._

Uchiha gruño de manera ronca cuando terminó dentro de ella como siempre, ambos respiraban agitadamente y tenían sus cuerpos sudorosos de tanta fricción.

Él muchacho se desplomó arriba de ella, para luego recostarse a su lado y abrazarla para que ella no pasara frío. Rodeaba su pequeña figura con su brazo, apretándola contra sí mismo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Sasuke estaba avergonzado y Sakura estaba agotada y somnolienta, no le tomó mucho tiempo quedarse dormida en los brazos del hombre a su lado…

_Se sentían tan bien… uno al lado del otro._

El Uchiha menor se mantenía despierto, miraba a su mujer con extrema ternura, sentía que tenía en sus brazos un preciado tesoro que solo a él le pertenecía y que tenía el deber de cuidar.

_Tal vez… _

_En verdad sentía algo por ella…_

**Continuará…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Joder… esto es un record… 27 páginas…

¡27 PÁGINAS!

Si recibo menos reviews que el capítulo anterior, me darán a entender que no les gustan los capítulos largos y dejaré de hacerlos así ;-;

No se si les gusten tan largos, pero como me lleve mi computadora en vacaciones y no tenía Internet, me puse a redactar durante tres semanas completas…

Dando como resultado este hermoso capítulo que hasta a mí me encanto TwT

Por un momento sentí que el inner o la segunda personalidad que le hablaba a Sasuke era yo misma xD me sentí identificada… ese fue mi pequeño aporte n.n

Si lo sé… casi me cargo a Suigetsu, pero me agradó la escena de celos asesino que montó Sasukin… eso demuestra que si la quiere… aunque no la admita, y Sakura va por el mismo rumbo, solo que más civilizada y tranquila… más o menos. Pero es que ambos son igual de orgullosos.

Ambos se están portando como niños pequeños, son tan tercos, niegan y reniegan sus sentimientos, son tan lindos n-n

En este capítulo hubo lemmon, pero no se ilusionen, el próximo capítulo será impredecible, ni yo se que ocurrirá con exactitud xD.

Pero lo que sé, es que será bello…

**Si les gustó esta longitud de capítulo me lo dicen a través de un review, en cambio si no me dejan ninguno, pensar****é que les gustan cortos, volveré a las 7 paginas por capítulo y lloraré ;-;**

Y si lloro no hay inspiración…

Y sin inspiración no hay fan fic…

Conclusión: para tener fan fic largo y bien escrito, necesito reviews nOn

No me fallen, onegai, un review para esta humilde servidora.

_Disfrutad de la lectura._

**ATTE:**

**PuLgA **(también conocida como **Kami-Chan**)

…


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! Lo sé, rompí el trato de un capítulo por semana, pero me dediqué estás dos semanas a escribir este capítulo T-T

Les seré sincera, me arrepiento de haber escrito 27 páginas ;-; porque ahora no puedo hacerlos más cortos, es por eso que demoré dos semanas.

Gomen ne…

Me llegó un review (no recuerdo de quien) que me decía que dejé a Juugo de lado, y siendo honesta, ¡Me había olvidado de él! xD jeje, pero ahora si que aparece.

Una pequeña aclaración, nuevamente aquí hay una escena en la que Sasuke habla con su "inner" y repito, él no está hablando en voz alta, está como "pensando" las agresivas respuestas xD.

Este capítulo es como una despedida ;-; No podré actualizar seguido, entro a clases y dudo que pueda meterme tan seguido a la computadora TwT espero que sean comprensivos conmigo y me tengan piedad.

Aquí les dejo este capítulo, con el deseo de que les compense la demora.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Por amor o por capricho.**

_Tan hermosa…_

Debían ser cerca de las dos de la madrugada. El moreno miraba a través del enorme ventanal, se podía observar una hermosa noche, despejada, luna llena, muchas estrellas…

Era un paisaje bellísimo.

_Pero no tanto como la mujer que dormía a su lado…_

Sasuke se empeñaba en mantenerla abrazada a él, le acariciaba la espalda y de vez en cuando la cabeza. Daba cortos besos a su frente y de repente unos en la boca.

Estaba realmente contento. Aunque claro, en su cara no se ve una enorme sonrisa, o se muestra una radiante felicidad, después de todo era un Uchiha, y un Uchiha no debe mostrar su emociones, mucho menos él.

¿Por qué?

Simple, realmente simple. La mujer que más _amaba _se le había entregado en una noche de pasión.

-Yo no la amo! Joder!- se recriminó mentalmente

"_no seas terco Sasuke, si no la amas, entonces porque estás tan feliz?"_

-¿Tú no estarías feliz si tuvieses a una hermosa mujer desnuda abajo tuyo?- le espetó –y no cualquier mujer, si no la mujer que me ha rechazado por cerca de cuatro meses. Es como si se tratara de un trofeo y algún valioso premio-

"_Deja de tratarla como un objeto y admite de una buena vez que la amas! ¡O al menos sientes algo muy fuerte por ella."_

-Tsk! Tú no sabes nada- le recriminó –Yo no siento nada por ella, ¡Nada!-

"_¿A no? ¿y todo eso que le dijiste? Cabe recordar que prácticamente te le declaraste en le noche"_

-Fue una perdida temporal de cordura- intentó excusarse, pero su conciencia sabía muy bien que mentía –Tan solo fue para seducirla.-

"_si claro, __mentiroso_"

-Déjame tranquilo ¿quieres?- le exigió de mala manera –no haces nada más que fastidiarme-

"_yo no te fastidio, tan solo digo la verdad" _

-Te diré por última vez, intento de pensamiento- lo insultó –Yo no siento, absolutamente nada por ella-

"_Si claro… como tú digas –se dio por vencido- solo falta ver como va a reaccionar Sakura cuando despierte"_

-No hay que preocuparse por eso, reaccionará feliz, después de todo, ella sigue amándome, tal como cuando éramos compañeros de equipo.- afirmó muy seguro de sí mismo.

"_¿Porqué estás tan seguro__?"_

-Créeme, sé de lo que hablo- volvió a responder el Uchiha –la conozco como la palma de mi mano.- se podía notar egocentrismo y narcisismo en su voz, prácticamente lo aseguraba.

"_Lo que tú digas Sasuke, no valla a ser que estés equivocado y te rechace como antes –le advirtió su inner-"_

-No tengo que estar dándote explicaciones a ti.- de repente Sasuke se dio cuenta que estaba peleando consigo mismo –ni mucho menos tengo que andar hablando solo- se recriminó.

"_Intenta lo que quieras, no podrás sacarme de tu mente"_

-Deja de fastidiar!!- exigió. Por unos momentos sintió que ya no sería molestado, así que volvió a hacer lo de antes, entretenerse en contemplar a su pelirosa.

A su mente vinieron vanos recuerdos de cuando ella era su prisionera. Algunas veces, después de terminara la _sesión, _Sasuke, aprovechando el agotamiento y el prematuro sueño que causaban sus caricias a la pelirosa, dormía a su lado, contemplándola al igual que ahora.

_Flash Back…_

_Sakura, como siempre, estaba encadenada, colgando de la pared de granito con gruesos grilletes apretándole las muñecas. _

_Alzó la mirada al escuchar unos pesados pasos aproximarse a su celda, dedujo al instante que era el Uchiha. Las bisagras descuidadas por el óxido, sonaron de forma estridente, dándole paso al poseedor del Sharingan._

_-¿Por qué te empecinas en resistirte Sakura?- le preguntó el moreno acercándose a la ojiverde. -¿No se suponía que me amabas y que harías lo que fuera por estar a mi lado?- insistió el moreno. Lentamente se le acercó y quedó frente a ella, observando detenidamente cada rasgo de la chica._

_-T__ú lo dijiste Uchiha.- lo miró con odio –Te amaba, en pasado, ahora no significas nada para mí- eso fue lo único que le dijo, para después escupirle en la cara._

_El moreno ni se inmutó, se limpió la cara y se acercó a susurrarle al oído –Sabes muy bien que lo disfrutas Sakura, si tu accedieras a mis deseos, tu estadía aquí sería mucho mejor- intentaba tentarla, pero no lograba nada. –Dormirías en una enorme y cómoda cama, tendrías las mejores ropas y comerías de forma decente.-_

_Sakura le sonrió sarcástica y volvió a hablarle. –Si para mantener mi orgullo intacto, debo seguir siendo obstinada, a tal punto de que me violes de la manera más vil posible…- en sus ojos verdes se podía observar superioridad –Vale la pena- respondió muy segura – Pues que así sea, me abstendré a las consecuencias… Mi orgullo es más importante, y nada de lo que tú hagas, va a conseguir doblegarme ¿Te quedó claro, Uchiha?- _

_El ojinegro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escucharla -¿Quién iba a decir que Sakura Haruno, se atrevería a enfrentar al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha?- le gustaba hacerla enojar, era más excitante hacerle el amor si ella estaba agitada y mejor aún, furiosa, como una leona acorralada._

_-La gente cambia- F__ue lo único que atinó a decir, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, si no fuera por las cadenas, seguramente ya se habría lanzado a atacarlo. –Ahora lo único que siento por ti, no es más que asco y odio.-_

_-Poco me importa lo que tú puedas pensar sobre mí Sakura, tan solo me importa el placer que tu cuerpo pueda darme.- La susodicha tan solo lo miró como si lo retase a intentarlo. –Tenía pensado practicar en un nuevo lugar hoy… ¿qué te parece?- preguntó con sarcasmo._

_-Eres un maldito marrano- Le respondió en un frívolo susurro con la mirada agachada. Levantó el rostro y le gritó. -¡¡N__o sabes cuanto de odio!!- _

_-No dirás lo mismo cuando me tengas arriba tuyo, haciéndote gemir y gritar como una loca, dándote el placer, que nadie más que yo, te va a dar.- se acercó y la besó bruscamente, dando inicio a lo de siempre._

_La tomó por las caderas, haciendo presión con la de él, dándole a conocer su creciente erección. Sin romper el beso comenzó a acariciarle los pechos y la femenina intimidad que yacía a su alcance, y como siempre, Sakura se negaba a demostrar el enorme éxtasis que le provocaban esos dedos. _

…

_Sasuke había term__inado con Sakura, pero por primera vez decidió dormir con ella. La pelirosada, semiconsciente, no se opuso y apenas si le importó. Lo único que quería, era perderse en su mundo mientras dormía, alejándose lo más posible de aquel que la tenía cautiva._

_La sostuvo contra su pecho y casi la obligó a abrazarlo. Se notaba a la distancia que ella sentía asco por el contacto, mientras que el muy bastardo lo disfrutaba._

_Le besó la cabeza, la frente, la mejilla y para terminar en la boca…_

_Aquella fue una de las pocas muestras de cariño real que alguna vez le dio._

_Esa fue la primera vez que durmió con ella._

_La primera vez que le demostró algo más que deseo…_

_Protección…_

_Cariño…_

_Amor…_

_Fin flash back._

Esa fue la primera vez que tuvo el privilegio, de pasar una noche completa, durmiendo junto a la chica de ojos verdes. Únicamente la compañía que le brindaba, era relajante y adictiva, se le hacía casi imposible apartarse de su lado.

Agradeció el momento en el cual batallaba con ella, que se le ocurrió llevársela a su guarida y ahí utilizarla como se le diera la gana. Tenía que admitirlo, la Haruno ya no tenía nada de niña, era una mujer muy desarrollada y bastante bella a los ojos de un hombre.

Definitivamente, traerse a Sakura a su base, para hacerla su compañera y su mujer, había sido la mejor de las ideas.

_Su mujer._

…

Abrió sus orbes verdes con cansancio, al comienzo le costó visualizar bien. Cuando logró ver algo más que figuras borrosas pudo ver su entorno. La cama estaba realmente desordenada, en su espalda se encontraba el brazo del tipo que yacía desnudo a su lado, abrazándola posesivamente. Ella misma se dio cuenta que estaban muy juntos, sujetándose el uno al otro. Y por su puesto, ella estaba en las mismas condiciones de desnudes, y al parecer, muy a gusto.

_No puede ser…_

_No podía haberse…_

_No…_

_Por favor…_

Se separó bruscamente, se cubrió con los brazos y comenzó a tiritar. Tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Se llevó la mano a la boca para acallar un gritillo, no pudiendo evitar despertar al hombre que estaba en la misma cama.

-Buenos días.- le habló él en su característico tono frívolo, con la pequeña diferencia de que había una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo en su rostro. -¿Dormiste bien?- Había un deje de diversión y burla en su voz.

-Y-yo- comenzó a titubear la pelirosa, cosa que le pareció realmente tierna al poseedor del Sharingan –T-tú…- Una gota de sudor cayó por su sien. Su sangre se heló al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Nosotros que.- incitó Sasuke –vamos Sakura, dilo- aquella situación alimentaba su ego, verla vulnerable una vez en tanto tiempo era una visión que no permitía interrupciones.

_Qué rayos hice…_

-Que fue lo que hice…- dijo en un susurro

_Traicioné mis principios…_

_Traicioné mi orgullo…_

_Me traicioné a mi misma…_

_Perdóname Naruto…_

-Naruto…- susurró justo antes de que una gotita de dolor cayese por su mejilla. Sasuke frunció el seño al escuchar aquel nombre, pero se olvidó de eso cuando vio la lágrima escurrir por la piel de la pelirosa.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó preocupado.

-Que demonios hice…- sonrió amargamente, mientras otras más lágrimas caían.

-¿Qué que hicimos?- habló un tanto burlesco. Se levantó y se puso una bata -¿Quieres que te lo explique paso a paso?- Una sonrisa lujuriosa adornó su rostro. Sin consideración alguna por el estado emocional de la chica, continuó hablándole -No hace falta recordarte como gemías anoche ¿o si?-

La carita de Sakura se turbó, para dar paso a una sonrisa melancólica. Simplemente no respondió, se levantó con el rostro ensombrecido y gacho, al hacerlo, cayeron al suelo pequeñas pizcas de agua salada, cubrió su desnudez con una yukata rosa y sin dirigirle la palabra al Uchiha, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. La vergüenza y la culpabilidad, le hacían imposible expresarse.

Sasuke la seguía con la mirada, observaba sus torpes movimientos para protegerse. A decir verdad entendía un poco, tal vez había herido su orgullo al acostarse con ella, pero no creía que fuese tan grave como para hacerla llorar.

_Él no entendía nada._

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó al verla tomar la perilla de la puerta, más no obtuvo respuesta –No me ignores, te he preguntado algo- le insistió sujetándola del brazo para evitar que se fuese.

Sakura tan solo le miró…

_Tristeza y dolor._

Sasuke sintió como algo en su interior se desgarraba al ver sus ojos…

_Un par de orbes verdes, logró romper algo desconocido en el Uchiha._

Dolor, pena, culpa, arrepentimiento y sufrimiento. Esas eran las emociones que transmitían esos orbes verdes. Sumado a esto estaban las cristalinas lágrimas que los inundaban.

El ojinegro la soltó de golpe, como si lo quemara al tocarla. Aquellos ojos le habían hecho sentir un extraño dolor en el pecho y la dejó salir.

_Vacío…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Tallaba y raspaba la piel de su cuerpo con fiereza mientras lloraba. Sakura estaba en la enorme bañera con agua caliente, se sentía tan sucia y estúpida, se le había entregado al hombre que más odiaba, al hombre que intentó matar a su mejor amigo, al hombre que la había violado y que más la había hecho sufrir!

Había hecho el amor con él…

Arrojó el jabón de rosas con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared de cerámica provocando que la desdichada barra de glicerina se rompiera en varios pedazos.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, luego las posó en su rostro, apagando el desesperado llanto que salía de su garganta. Quería gritar, quería golpear algo o a alguien, lo único que deseaba era que todo fuese un maldito sueño, anhelaba despertar y encontrarse en Konoha, al lado de sus amigos y de la _improvisada familia_ que tenía.

_Quería morir…_

¡No!

Ella debía vivir, tenía una criatura en su vientre que merecía conocer la vida. El bebé no tenía la culpa de los errores de sus padres, pasara lo que pasara, ese niño nacería.

Pero ya no podía soportarlo más.

Tenía una enorme confusión, no sabía si estaba enamorada o si lo odiaba, no sabía si era feliz o no, no tenía idea de nada.

Recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, las caricias y los besos. La pequeña declaración de Sasuke, y por su puesto, el desenlace de aquella fogosa noche de pasión.

No pudo impedir volver a llorar, se arrepentía tanto, de alguna manera sentía que la había fallado a sus amigos, en especial a Naruto.

_Pero no sabía porque._

Tomó una esponja y comenzó a restregarse otra vez. No podía evitar sentirlo en ella, aún podía sentir el contacto que tuvieron, era como si allí estuviese Sasuke, acariciándola como la noche anterior.

Dejó de frotarse al sentir irritación en la piel, estaba roja y ardía bastante. Se paró de la bañera y salió, para luego rodear su desnudes con una blanca toalla. Secó su cuerpo con lentitud y cogió el kimono que tenía a su disposición. Era blanco con hojas verdes, y al igual que todos los que se había puesto, tenía el abanico Uchiha en la espalda.

Pensó en salir un rato, necesitaba despejarse y lo menos que quería era pasar el día con Sasuke. Se vistió y salió del baño en dirección a la cocina, esperando encontrarse con Suigetsu para poder animarse.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El moreno se hallaba sentado en la cama, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y con sus manos sujetando su cabeza. Estaba realmente confundido e intranquilo.

¿Qué clase de mirada fue la que le dedicó la Haruno?

Era tan…

"_¿Tan poco propio de ella? ¿Tan triste? ¿Carente de felicidad? ¿Sin su brillo?"_

-No tengo idea.- le respondió secamente a su inner.

"_Tú dijiste que reaccionaría feliz, pero al contrario, se veía confundida, incluso un tanto aterrada"_

-Ya no sé ni que pensar.- fue lo único que dijo, no tenía intenciones de seguir conversando con aquella extraña vocecilla.

Y gracias al cielo no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Miró por el enorme ventanal y vio una gran nube negra acercándose, a pesar de ser no más de la una de la tarde, no sería una buena idea salir, se podía predecir que sería una gran tormenta y que llovería sin cesar, por lo menos todo el día y la noche.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Entró a la cocina con paso lento y buscó con la mirada a cierta persona -¿Suigetsu-kun?- le llamó.

-Él no está- se escuchó una voz –Salió a comprar algo.- Sakura se dio cuenta que el que le hablaba era Juugo, el otro integrante de Hebi. No lo conocía muy bien y apenas si habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras, pero al parecer sería la única persona con la cual podía hablar. -¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?-

-No… yo…- La chica estaba dudando, no sabía si podía confiar en él, y para colmo se le estaba quebrando la voz y no podía formar palabras cuerdas. –Tan solo vine a desayunar- intentó excusarse patéticamente.

El extraño peliblanco la miró y le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa. –Escapar de los problemas no sirve… ¿lo sabe señorita?- le habló con voz pasiva, era como si supiese del problema que la agobiaba.

-Disculpa pero yo…- La Haruno se sorprendió, parecía que ese sujeto le estaba leyendo la mente –Y-yo no estoy huyendo de nada.- intentó sonar segura mientras le sonreía, pero al parecer las sonrisas falsas no engañaban al peliblanco.

-Pero…- continuó Juugo ignorándola. –Hay veces que aislarse de los que te rodean y escapar momentáneamente de los problemas, son el mejor alivio del alma- concluyó. Su sonrisa era muy sincera y por alguna extraña razón, le dio mucha confianza a la chica de ojos verdes.

No sabía que responderle, solo atinó a agradecerle. -Gracias.- le retribuyó con sinceridad. Fueron pocas palabras, pero con eso le bastó para sentirse a gusto.

-¿De qué señorita?- le preguntó curioso –Tan solo dije un par de cosas, no tiene nada que agradecer.-

La pelirosa asintió y salió de la cocina ignorando el hambre que tenía. Estaba pensado en hacer lo que el miembro de Hebi le sugirió. Tal vez, huir de los problemas y relajarse en la soledad, sería lo mejor que podría hacer en esos momentos.

…

Caminó hacia el enorme portal y dudosa cogió la manija dorada. No sabía si lo que haría fuese una buena idea, Sasuke le había prohibido salir sin él. Sakura le hacía caso, no por obedecerle, si no por que, después de todo era por su propia seguridad. Ella no conocía aquel sector y salir sola sería un pase seguro a perderse.

De pronto sintió una presencia conocida para ella a sus espaldas. Una chica pelirroja la miraba con malicia y burla.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó -¿a caso Sasuke consiguió llevarte a la cama sin necesidad de forzarte?- Estaba buscando pelea, tenía tanta rabia acumulada que le costaba contenerla.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe, Karin- la pelirosa la miró sin temor y la enfrentó.

-Es que me sorprende.- y soltó una sonora carcajada –Ahora se jactará de haberse tirado a la chica que lo rechazó por tantos meses. Es cuestión de tiempo para que te lleve de vuelta a esa asquerosa celda.-

-¿Qué?- no pudo evitar sonar preocupada, si la chica de gafas tenía razón, volvería a aquel asqueroso rincón, estando embarazada sería peligroso. –¡No hables de lo que no sabes!- le gritó enojada.

-¿De lo que no sé?- volvió a reír, burlándose de ella –Conozco a Sasuke perfectamente, él no es el pequeño Uchiha de doce años que conociste niñita. Él no es un tipo que se lleve en una sola mujer, tan solo te tuvo aquí como un reto, al ver que no te dejabas someter, decidió tenerte aquí hasta que cedieras.- Aseguró con maldad –De seguro en unos días se aburre y se deshará de ti. Yo que tú me largo.-

La Haruno la miró insegura. No sabía si creerle o no, después de todo, sus afirmaciones tenían lógica y si le decía la verdad, lo mejor que podría hacer era huir.

Ninguna dijo nada más, tan solo se miraron y la pelirosa escogió lo que haría…

Salió corriendo por la puerta, sin prestar atención al clima ni a la maquiavélica risa que lanzó Karin. Lo único que le interesaba ahora, era su libertad.

_Libertad…_

…

-No debiste decir eso Karin.- murmuró una masculina voz atrás de ella.

-No te metas donde no te llaman Juugo.- le espetó casi escupiéndole. –Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión.-

-¿Qué crees que hará Sasuke cuando note que su mujer escapó a su suerte, a inicios de una terrible tormenta?- le dijo sin sentimientos algunos -¿Qué crees que hará cuando sepa que fue tu culpa?- logró hacer reaccionar a la chica de gafas, si el morocho se enteraba que había estado mintiéndole otra vez, seguramente sería su fin.

-Sasuke-kun no tiene porque enterarse.- le habló con un ligero deje de amenaza –No creo que alguien le cuente.-

El peliblanco se mantuvo en silencio. Miró a Karin con desilusión y le habló secamente. -Tienes suerte que Suigetsu no esté aquí.- le dijo antes de marcharse. Juugo no era un entrometido, ni le diría lo sucedido a Sasuke, o al menos no diría que fue la culpa de la mujer.

-Como si le temiera a ese dientes de tiburón.- le respondió al aire.

Decidió no ensañarse con él, ahora no tenía ganas de enojarse, disfrutaría de su victoria, si tenía suerte nunca más vería a la futura madre y así ya no tendría obstáculos con Sasuke.

_La victoria era muy dulce…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Comenzaba a exasperarse…

-¡Maldición!- gritó al golpear una de las paredes que estaba a su lado -¡Sakura, donde estás!-

La buscaba con desesperación, esperaba encontrar a la Haruno en el baño, pero al buscarla allí ya no había rastro de ella. Intentó en la cocina, luego en el vestíbulo e incluso en la mismísima habitación matrimonial, pero no había rastro de su mujer.

-Juugo!- llamó a su subordinado. El susodicho le dirigió una mirada, dándole a entender que tenía su atención -¿has visto a Sakura?- la preguntó muy preocupado.

-¿La señorita?- Sasuke asintió. El peliblanco no sabía si sería buena idea contarle todo lo sucedido, pero por lo menos debía avisarle el paradero de Sakura, ya que con la tormenta próxima sería muy peligroso para ella. –Pues… salio hace un buen rato, se veía muy mal e incluso estaba llorando.-

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó el Uchiha –¿Por qué no la detuviste?! ¿Qué acaso no viste que se avecina una tempestad!?-

Juugo lo miró sin expresión, tan solo se quedó callado para no discutir con su líder. Prefería esperar a que Sasuke dijese algo más.

-¿Sabes a donde se fue?- preguntó con algo más de esperanzas. Su subordinado negó con la cabeza y pudo apreciar la mueca de disgusto que le profesó Sasuke.

-¡Maldita sea!- No le quedaba otra más que salir a buscarla. -¡Donde está Karin!-

No tenía más opción que ir en su búsqueda, pero para eso necesitaba a la experta en rastrear chakra. Juugo le sugirió que llevase algo abrigador, para auxiliar más rápido a la Haruno. Le hizo caso y fue a su habitación, cogió una mochila y empacó unas cuantas mantas y ropas.

-¡Karin!- ahora era la chica de anteojos la que no aparecía. –Juugo!- volvió a molestarlo -¿no has visto a karin?- preguntó. Su voz estaba inundada de preocupación, sin la pelirroja, tendría que salir solo y le sería muy difícil ubicar a Sakura.

-Salió al pueblo, dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes.- le respondió en el mismo tono.

¡Con un demonio! Justo cuando necesitaba a su subordinada, esta desaparecía! ¿¡Quién se creía?! Ella estaba para serle útil! No para mandarse a cambiar de la nada!

-Mierda…- susurró el moreno, no le quedaba otra más que salir solo.

Abrió la enorme puerta de madera y lo que vio hizo que su inquietud aumentase. La tempestad había comenzado, el viento soplaba muy fuerte haciendo que las gotas que caían de las nubes cayeran sobre ti como el más duro granizo. El frío te calaba los huesos y la visión era muy borrosa.

Salió y comenzó su búsqueda. Si su rastreo de chakra, aunque poco desarrollado, no le fallaba, la madre de su hijo se habría ido hacia el Oeste, donde se hallaba el bosque…

Donde justo había caído un rayo.

Esa fue la primera vez en la que Sasuke sintió el verdadero miedo.

_Las dos personas que más valoraba, corrían peligro._

Y comenzó a correr en esa dirección.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Corría aguantando el dolor tanto físico como emocional. Las gotas de lluvia se le clavaban en la piel como agujas por el viento, el frío le llega a doler y tenía unos cuantos cortes al pasar por arbustos y matorrales.

Debía encontrar un refugio rápido, había sido tanta su rabia, que al salir no se había dado cuenta del espantoso clima al que se exponía peligrosamente. Había sido una estupidez dejarse llevar por lo que aquella mujer le dijo, ya le había mentido una vez y no se le haría difísil volverlo a hacer.

Pero una parte de ella, le decía que Sasuke era muy capaz de eso.

Siguió corriendo sin dirección, su cuerpo tiritaba y estaba calada hasta los huesos. Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar un relámpago en el aire, no podía evitar estar asustada.

_Se sentía tan __sola..._

_Tan débil…_

Se abrazó a sí misma y se apoyó contra un árbol para ver si así se cubría un poco de la lluvia. En vano, seguía igual de empapada y acalambrada. Lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era esperar a que alguna persona, tan estúpida como ella, haya decidido salir a pasear al bosque mientras llovía.

Estaba propensa a las ventiscas y tal vez a que algún animal salvaje la atacase. Se arrepentía de haber salido sin analizar el ambiente, había sido una irresponsabilidad y una estupidez.

En cualquier momento el clima podría empeorar, podía perderse, coger hipotermia, caerse bruscamente, etc. Se prometió a sí misma, no volver a salir sin pensar, miraría bien el clima y escogería un lugar más seguro para pasear.

Se aterró cuando sintió que sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarle y sus ojos empezaron a enceguecerse. Lo mejor sería levantarse y buscar algún refugio, aunque gastara sus últimas fuerzas, no se rendiría sin pelear.

Se levantó e inició su caminata, era imposible no tambaleándose, le costaba vislumbrar el camino y cada paso que daba era doloroso, estaba perdiendo sus esperanzas, dudaba encontrar algún lugar donde refugiarse…

_¿Vale la pena?_

_Ríndete…_

Y se dejó caer…

_Ya no podía más…_

Se sintió chocar contra el lodoso suelo del bosque, se sentía muy frío, viscoso y húmedo, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando, dejando que la incómoda sensación se alejara por el entumecimiento de sus músculos.

_Quiso dormir…_

Lentamente, cayendo presa de la inconciencia, fue cerrando los ojos.

Estaba indefensa a merced de la naturaleza y solo tenía una esperanza.

_Sasuke…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡Sakura!- gritaba con toda sus fuerzas, había activado el Sharingan para mejorar su rango de visión -¡Sakura, responde!-

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando el dolor, los calambres y el frío. Lo único que le interesaba era encontrar a la pelirosa sana y salva, si algo _les_ sucedía, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-¡Donde estás!- volvió a gritar. Debía, no, necesitaba encontrarla lo más rápido posible.

No serían más de las tres de la tarde, pero la tormenta y los nubarrones hacían parecer como si fuera más tarde, rondando horas nocturnas, si esto seguía y si el clima empeoraba, no le quedaría más remedio que buscar refugio y dejar a la futura madre a su suerte.

Disminuyó el paso para buscar más detalladamente, subió a un árbol para aumentar su perímetro…

_Y por fin la encontró…_

-¡Sakura!- gritó al ver un cuerpo tirado en el piso, tenía puesto un kimono blanco muy poco abrigador que estaba lleno de lodo, el cabello y el rostro muy sucios, y no paraba de tiritar. No dudó ni un segundo en correr hacia ella y tomarla fuertemente entre sus brazos.

_Temió lo peor…_

Pudo sentir la frialdad de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, sus labios estaban amoratados y los tiritones aumentaban. Su rostro estaba demacrado y no daba muchas señales de vida.

-¡Responde!- le rogó en un desesperado grito. La zarandeó nervioso y esperó alguna respuesta.

_Nada…_

Repitió la operación con más fuerza, pero ella no reaccionaba.

-¡No te rindas Sakura!- intentaba animarla. Pero en vano, la chica no respondía a su petición. -¡Eres fuerte, joder! No te dejes vencer así de fácil!

_No te rindas…_

_¡Levántate!_

-¡Maldición! Haruno despierta por favor!!- al borde de la histeria volvió a sacudirla. Lo que más quería era que ella despertara, que diera alguna señal de vida. -¡Por favor!- gritó de forma desgarradora.

_Por favor…_

_¡Por favor!_

-¿Sa…suke?- la chica lentamente abrió los ojos. -¿Eres… t-tú?- le preguntó con dificultad.

El moreno suspiró aliviado, en verdad estaba muy preocupado, y verla responder le había devuelto el alma al cuerpo.

_Gracias al cielo…_

-T-tengo mucho sueño…- dijo ella entrecortadamente. –Y frío… _Sasuke-kun_.- el aletargamiento no le permitía hablar de corrido, más encima, la conciencia volvía a dejarla. –N-no dejes… que algo l-le pase a mi bebé, p-por favor.- rogó en un susurro.

-No, no te duermas Sakura.- al parecer el Uchiha no prestó mucha atención a la manera en la que ella lo llamó. –Tranquila, no dejaré que nada le pase al pequeño- La chica le dedicó una pequeñísima sonrisa –Tú solo mantente conciente.- Estaba muy preocupado por la pelirosa misma, la necesitaba con vida.

_La quería con vida…_

-Encontraré un refugio, no te preocupes.- Sacó una de las muchas mantas de su mochila y abrigó a su mujer. Agradeció a Juugo por darle la idea de llevarla, ya que con la condición del clima, le sería imposible volver al palacete. La tomó, ya arropada, en brazos y la obligó a acurrucarse contra su pecho para cobijarla. –Quédate tranquila, yo _los_ protegeré.- esto último lo dijo en un susurro y comenzó a correr.

_Los protegeré…_

_Con mi vida…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡¡Llegué!!- se escuchaba una amistosa voz a la entrada. Era Suigetsu en un impermeable y a su lado iba Karin de la misma manera -¿Sasuke?- preguntó mientras pasaba chorreando agua.

-Sasuke-kun- llamó la pelirosa con voz melosa y entusiasta. Por su mente, cruzaba la idea de haberse deshecho de la 'mujerzuela que le había robado a Sasuke'

-Él no está.- el subordinado que había permanecido en la guarida apareció –Salió a buscar a la chica.- Terminó de decir, sin mucho interés.

-¿La señorita?- la voz de Suigetsu sonaba preocupada -¿A dónde?- Le extrañó oír eso, era realmente extraño.

-¿Salió a buscarla!?- habló la chica de gafas con molestia, eso no formaba parte de sus planes.

-Sí, ella salió hacia el bosque, seguramente se perdió y Sasuke fue en su búsqueda- respondió con parsimonia. –Él se veía bastante preocupado, estaba decidido a encontrarla.-

-¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurriría salir con este clima!?- Habló nuevamente el dientes de tiburón. -¿Qué le hizo Sasuke, esta vez a la señorita?- casi se le escuchaba un tono de reproche en la voz.

-La señorita se veía muy mal y se fue corriendo, Sasuke se preocupó y salió en su búsqueda.- Volvía a hablar Juugo. -No creo que vuelvan muy pronto.- y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Maldita chiquilla! ¡Puso en peligro la vida de mi Sasuke-kun!- gritó muy enfadada, la única mujer que estaba presente. -¡Esto no debía pasar!- Ambos hombres la miraron confundidos, ella simplemente los ignoró.

-No podemos hacer mucho, solo esperemos que él la encuentre y que la cuide bien- dijo Suigetsu con sinceridad –En verdad tengo muchas ganas de ver a una criaturita de ojos verdes- sonrió cómicamente -Si fuese niña, mejor, así sale como la señorita. Porque si sale como Sasuke...- bromeó para calmar los ánimos.

-¡Cierra el pico Suigetsu! No habrá niño así, ¡Me oíste! ¡No lo permitiré!- gritó histérica. Se dio la vuelta y emprendió rumbo a su habitación. Estaba furiosa, sus planes no había dado resultado y lo más seguro era que su líder encontraría a la pelirosa y volvería sana y salva, no por algo, era uno de los más poderosos. Sería mejor pensar en otras ideas.

-Loca.- susurró uno de los hombres que quedaron en el recibidor.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Seguía corriendo y aún no encontraba nada, a cada segundo que pasaba, sentía el cuerpo de la ojiverde más helado. Ella tiritaba a más no poder, a pesar de estar cubierta de una gruesa manta. Sasuke hacía lo posible por calentarla con su propio cuerpo, pero aún así su condición no cambiaba.

-S-sasuke-k-kun- decía ella titubeando. Intentó acurrucarse más, pero le era imposible.

-Shh… no hables- Intentando confortarla, no le importaba mucho como le llamaba ahora. Lo que más le preocupaba, era encontrar un refugio en donde quedarse.

Y ahí vio su salvación…

No tenía una buena visión a causa de la lluvia, pero podía observar la entrada de una pequeña cueva, con eso bastaría para sobrevivir al mal clima.

…

Entró casi con desesperación, su ropa destilaba agua y su cuerpo en su totalidad estaba empapado.

La pelirosa estaba acurrucada en una manta, también, empapada, por ende no abrigaba mucho, Sasuke se apresuró a solucionarlo. Dejó su mochila apoyada en una de las paredes de la cueva, recostó a la ojiverde en el suelo y se deshizo de la frazada que la cubría. Aprovechando la semi-conciencia de la joven, la despojó del arruinado kimono dejándola desnuda. No le llamó la atención verla sin ropa y agradeció que la madre de su hijo, no estaba del todo despierta, Si fuese así, seguramente lo habría golpeado.

¿Pero cuál era el problema?

Si, después de todo, ya la había visto así en incontables ocasiones.

-Aguanta Sakura.- le susurró el morocho mientras terminaba de desvestirla, para luego secar su cuerpo.

Finalizada su tarea, cogió un haori (parte superior del traje de Sasuke) del saco y lo ocupó para cubrirla. Esto detuvo un poco los tiritones de la chica, pero no por completo, sacó la última manta que quedaba y la arropó por completo, asegurándose que recibiera todo el calor posible.

Ahora tendría que hacer fuego…

Se veía una tarea imposible, no tenía ningún combustible a mano. Comenzó a indagar por aquella caverna y encontró algunas ramas y rocas, con eso le bastaría. Las reunió y acomodó, utilizó su Katon y prendió el necesitado fuego.

Con eso bastaría por ahora.

Miró a Sakura, quien estaba abriendo los ojos poco a poco, se veía algo aletargada pero al menos había recuperado su brillo natural.

-¿Sasuke?- el 'kun' había desaparecido, Sakura volvía a ser ella. –¿Qué sucedió? Y-yo estaba en el bosque… y llovía mucho y… no recuerdo más.- Hablaba con una voz algo tímida, incluso se podía sentir un diminuto deje de culpabilidad

-¿¡Que qué sucedió?!- se acercó peligrosamente a la chica, la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a levantarse. Su rostro se veía furioso, tenía intenciones de hacerle entender, de la tontería que cometió -¡Arriesgaste tu vida!- le gritó muy molesto.

-Y-yo…- Sakura desvió la mirada, le costaba verlo a los ojos. Era como si un padre, regañase a su hija pequeña.

-¡Te he dicho que no salgas sin mi! ¡Que acaso tanto te cuesta entender eso!- La zarandeó levemente para que le prestara atención. -¡Imagínate que no te hubiese encontrado, ahora estarías con hipotermia o algo mucho peor!! ¡Lo que hiciste fue una estupidez, una irresponsabilidad de tu parte!-

La ojiverde no sabía como responder, después de todo, el moreno tenía razón

-¡Algo _les_ pudo haber pasado! ¡Y hubiera sido por tu culpa!- terminó por regañarla, iba a seguir, pero ella alcanzó a interrumpirle.

-¡Está bien, ya entendí!- le gritó llorando, apretaba los puños y los dientes con fuerza e intentaba contener la ira -¡Sé que fue una idiotez salir sola, no volverá a pasar!!- Le aseguró.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con paciencia y la soltó, la miró con reproche y la acercó a la fogata. –Siéntate.- ordenó –necesitas calentarte.-

Ella le hizo caso y se sentó a su lado. El silencio los inundaba y ninguno se atrevía a romperlo.

-Uchiha…- lo llamó la pelirosa. Gracias al fuego se podía ver un ligero sonrojo en su carita.

-mm?- "murmuró" para darle a entender que la estaba escuchando

-Gracias…- Le retribuyó sinceramente. Tenía mucha vergüenza, pero se sentía en el deber de agradecerle.

-No fue nada.- Uchiha respondió secamente, no pudiendo evitar que se formara una media sonrisa en sus labios –Es mi deber cuidarte.- su semblante no cambiaba, era como si, decir eso, fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola.- Dijo Sakura arruinando el momento, al parecer se sintió ofendida, con lo que acababa de decir el padre de su hijo. –No te necesito.-

-No empieces ¿quieres?- La chica frunció el seño y lo ignoró. Sasuke dirigió una mirada a la salida de la cueva, donde se podía apreciar la tempestad que los atrapaba. –Está empeorando el clima y la temperatura desciende.- sin esperar respuesta, se acomodó tras ella, se sentó y la abrazó por la espalda, obligándola a apoyarse en él. –Lo mejor es compartir el calor.- le susurró al oído. No tenía malas intenciones, en verdad deseaba lo mejor para su salud.

Sakura no hizo nada… simplemente… se lo permitió.

-Sakura.- la llamó. Ella alzó la vista para darle a entender que lo oía -¿Qué relación tenías con Naruto, antes de que yo te trajese a mi guarida?- preguntó sin rodeos.

Ella por su parte se sorprendió, no le cabía en la cabeza, la razón de por la cual, Sasuke se preocupase por la relación que tenía con su amigo, era casi asegurar que el Uchiha estaba celoso.

-¿Y bien?- El moreno le insistió. Pasó su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de la chica para abrigarla mientras esperaba respuesta.

-Él es mi mejor amigo.- Respondió de forma frívola, como dando a entender, que lo que hacía Sasuke, no le afectaba.

-No te creo.- Respondió él, casi al instante.

-No me interesa si me crees o no, Uchiha.- Aquella era una guerra de frialdad, donde, aquel que menos le afectara la presencia del otro, ganaría.

El morocho comprendió que no había sido lo suficientemente claro y que debía cambiar el tono. Si le ordenaba que le respondiese, de manera agresiva y autoritaria, obviamente, ella lo haría a la defensiva.

-¿Entonces por qué le tienes tanto aprecio?- preguntó en un tono más comprensivo. Inconcientemente llevó la mano a su vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Poco a poco se fue ganando mi cariño.- El poseedor del Sharingan, tuvo el privilegio de ver una sincera sonrisa, que se escapaba de los labios de la pelirosa.

-¿Cómo?- seguía indagando, quería saber cómo el rubio había ocupado la mayoría del espacio, en el corazón de su mujer. –Si cuando estábamos en el mismo equipo, él hacía de todo por llamar tu atención, y tú no lo tomabas en cuenta.-

-Los tiempos cambian, Uchiha. Además, es una larga y aburrida historia…- dijo para quitarle los ánimos de escucharla..

-Tenemos tiempo.- le dijo él de manera tolerante. Nada le quitaría la oportunidad de averiguar el por qué, Sakura estaba tan unida al usuratonkashi.

La pelirosa suspiró derrotada y comenzó a relatar. –Tres años después de que tú te fueras, yo comencé a odiarte, todas las ganas que tenía de que volvieras a nuestro lado, se esfumaron, pero las de Naruto seguían intactas. Él insistía en ir a buscarte pero yo me negaba. En esos tiempos yo le tenía mucho aprecio y le quería mucho, pero ese "aprecio" se convirtió en algo más después de la muerte de mis padres.- Sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón, al recordar a sus seres queridos.

-Ya veo.- Habló disimulando su interés, el escuchar que Sakura sentía algo más que aprecio por el rubio, lo enfadó.

-Él fue el único que me apoyó y me dio consuelo de verdad, Naruto siempre estaba allí para cuando yo lo necesitaba.- Ella intentó aguantarse las lágrimas al acordarse de él, pero se propuso, a sí misma, aguantar el dolor. –Pero lo que de verdad propulsó a quererlo como a ninguno, fue el día en el que me invitó a vivir con él…-

…

_-¡Sakura-chan!- la voz de un hiperactivo ru__bio se escuchaba tras la puerta de la residencia Haruno, donde antes vivía una familia._

_-¡Naruto no grites!- le reprochó la única hija de la fallecida pareja. Le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar a su desolada casa._

_El rubio entró a la casa y Sakura lo invitó a acomodarse en uno de los sillones. La chica se ausentó por breves minutos, y volvió con una bandeja con galletas y dos tazas de té._

_-¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó el rubio cuando ella se sentó a su lado. Le hablaba con preocupación, se sirvió una galleta y le prestó atención._

_-Mejor.- dijo en un susurro y le sonrió agradecida, sabiendo a lo que se refería su amigo. –Gracias por preocuparte Naruto.- Intentó sonreír, pero fu en vano, le fue inevitable comenzar a llorar delante de él. El recuerdo de la tumba de sus padres pasó por su mente._

_El portador del kyubi se puso nervioso, se le acercó algo dudoso y la abrazó –No llores Sakura-chan.- ella correspondió al consuelo y se aferró a él. –Por favor, no sé que hacer cuando una chica llora.- le acariciaba los cabellos y le daba cortos besos en la cabeza. Hacía tiempo, que era capaz de tomarse aquella confianza._

_-Es tan difícil Naruto…- decía ella entre gimoteos –Esta casa está tan vacía… y… cada vez que miro a algún sitio, algo me recuerda a mis padres.- Sakura apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho del chico para acallar sus lágrimas._

_El muchacho sonrió débilmente y la miró con ternura. –Eso tiene fácil solución.- dijo animado, había pensado desde antes, en una forma de sacar de la depresión a su amiga. -¡Vente a vivir conmigo Sakura-chan!- Se rió y luego cerró los ojos, esperando recibir un golpe por su atrevimiento._

_Pero no sintió nada…_

_Agachó la mirada __y se encontró con los inundados ojos verdes de su amiga._

_-¿E-es en serio?- La chica no cabía en sorpresa, aún seguía aferrada a su compañero como si su vida dependiese de ello. _

_El Uzumaki le sonrió con su característica carita zorruna, y de forma adorable le habló –Por supuesto Sakura-chan, yo no jugaría con eso.- Involuntariamente deshizo el abrazo. Ahora la observaba mejor, intentaba agachar la mirada para que él no se diera cuenta de lo apenad que estaba. Le tomó la barbilla y le habló dulcemente. -¿Qué dices? ¡No aceptaré un no por respuesta!- la alegría escapaba de sus poros, parecía un niño pequeño en navidad. _

_-Naruto…- susurró la pelirosa, llamando su atención._

_-¿Si?__- No borraba su sonrisita, era tan tierno verlo así. _

_-Gracias…- La chica también sonrió y nuevas lágrimas, estas de felicidad, aparecieron. –¡¡Muchas gracias por todo!!- De forma casi brusca, se lanzó a abrazarlo, siendo correspondida, obviamente, por su amigo. _

_Este la recibió de forma paternal, era como si un lazo los uniese. –No tienes porque darme las gracias Sakura-chan.- Se distanció un poco, pero sin soltar el agarre, para poder mirarla a los ojos. Aquellas pupilas demostraban tanto pena como alegría, era tan adorable verla así. –Yo siempre estaré allí para cuando me necesites.- Le sonrió y le besó la frente._

_Gracias…_

…

Uno de los puños del Uchiha se apretó con impotencia. Decidió no replicar para dejar a la chica continuar con su relato.

-Después de eso, hacíamos todo, juntos. Dejamos de ser el equipo Kakashi y muy pocas veces veíamos a Sai, por ende, todas las misiones que nos tocaban, íbamos solo los dos. Tsunade opinaba que éramos una dupla excelente, el equipo perfecto. El hecho de que fuésemos 'complementarios' no era el único factor, la confianza que nos teníamos el uno al otro era lo más importante.- Sakura sonreía con orgullo, se sentía muy bien halagar sus viejos tiempos.

-Veo que estás orgullosa de eso.- dijo el morocho. –Pero ni eso les bastó para poder derrotarme ¿o sí?- le habló con malicia a la chica. No le había agradado nada el tonito de voz, que utilizaba para hablar del ojiazúl.

Pero Sakura no permitiría que hablasen así de su amigo…

-Cabe recordar, que la batalla fue dos contra cuatro Uchiha. Yo peleé contra la zorra de tu subordinada y contra Suigetsu, Naruto debió pelear primero contra Juugo, y este casi lo mata, y después contra ti, que entraste como un cobarde para rematarlo. – Relató brevemente la batalla, con aspereza y resentimiento. –Si hubiese sido dos contra dos, no hubieras tenido oportunidad contra nosotros.-

Sasuke no le respondió, sabía que provocaría una pelea. Recordarla, le había hecho sentir un pequeño vacío de culpabilidad. -¿Y nunca pasó nada entre ustedes dos?-

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?- Preguntó burlesca.

-Limítate a responder la pregunta Haruno.- El ojinegro se vio descubierto, y le respondió mordaz.

-Hubo un tiempo...- Sasuke pudo notar un ligero tinte rosado en sus mejillas –En el que pensé estar enamorada de Naruto… corrijo, _estuve_ enamorada de Naruto- El ojinegro frunció el seño al escuchar como la melodiosa voz de la chica se iba quebrando.

-No me puedo explicar cómo pudiste haberle visto algo a ese estúpido.- el poseedor del Sharingan se veía molesto, se distanció de la chica y se paró dándole la espalda. Ella ni siquiera le importó, apenas si lo había notado.

–El siempre me apoyó en todo…- Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar. –Siempre estuvo allí para mí y yo nunca lo aprecié. Era tan lindo conmigo y tan atento…- Se llevó las manos a la cara para apagar sus sollozos. –Pero me di cuenta… que no lo amaba, al menos, como yo creía hacerlo.- Irónicamente, soltó una pequeña risita.

_No lo amaba…_

…

_-¡Por favor Sakura-chan!!__- decía él rogándole a su amiga, la idea lo entusiasmaba demasiado. -¡Tan solo intentémoslo!- _

_-¡Que__ no, Naruto!- volvió a golpearlo brutalmente, pero el rubio era intransigente y no se rendía._

_-¡Por favor!- insistía -¡Déjame ser tu primer beso!- se puso de rodillas y le abrazó las piernas a la chica, para que no se fuera._

_-¿Y para qué? Si se puede sabe__r?- preguntó, la ira poco a poco iba aumentando nuevamente, y ya estaba por llegar a su tope._

_-Porque nosotros estamos hechos el uno para el otro Sakura-chan!- exclamó alegre –Y si nos damos un beso, sería como sellar un pacto. De una u otra manera, ¡ambos salimos ganando!- Tanto Naruto, como Sakura, estaban confundidos, no sabían que sentían el uno, por el otro._

_-Explícate.- I__ntentaba contar hasta cien, rogaba para que eso le ayudase a quitar las ganas de matar al futuro Hokage._

_-Si nos besamos, ambos sabremos que no sentimos nada el uno por el otro, y así mantendremos segura nuestra amistad.- dijo seguro._

_-Pero si no resulta?- Preguntó preocupada, si el plan resultaba, todo seguiría como siempre y nada cambiaría, pero si pasaba lo que temían, y en verdad sentían algo más por el otro, el noviazgo sería inevitable y, lo que menos querían, era que un romance arruinase el lazo que con mucho esfuerzo, habían forjado._

_-¡¡Nos hacemos novios y listo!!- Expuso su simple solución con alegría, Sakura pudo percibir un pedacito de esperanza, en su inmadura voz. –¡Así ambos salimos ganando! Yo tengo de novia, a la chica más linda de toda la aldea, y tu tienes de novio al ninja más poderoso y futuro Hokage!- Estiró los brazos por sobre su cabeza, como un niño chiquito, celebrando una travesura. _

_A Sakura le tiritó una ceja después de oír eso. Hasta ese momento, se había contenido las ganas de matar a su 'amigo' por el poco tacto que tenía al hablar. Pero ya no podía aguantar y alzó el puño dispuesto a masacrar al pobre…_

_Pero algo lo detuvo…_

_Los finos labios de Naruto estaban posados sobre los de ella…_

_Y ella estaba correspondiendo…_

_Y ahí comprendió…_

…

-Me sentí horrible cuando descubrí que no sentíamos amor el uno, por el otro… Fue tan frustrante… Él era tan perfecto, tierno, guapo, dedicado y aunque muchos digan lo contrario, él siempre fue muy cuidadoso… Naruto sabía que aquel era mi primer beso, y fue tan delicado conmigo...- la chica volvió a llorar desesperada, al acordarse de su amigo. –Incluso adoraba la manera en la que me llamaba… Siempre gritaba 'Sakura-chan' de una manera tan linda.- Si no fuese por las manos que tapaban su rostro, Sasuke podría haber visto como le brillaban los ojitos al hablar de Uzumaki.

Casi podía escuchar la chillona voz de su querido rubio gritándole…

_¡Sakura-chan!!_

-¡Tsk!- El líder de Hebi tuvo que contenerse para no ponerse a gritarle a Sakura. El escuchar que Uzumaki había sido su primer beso, lo había molestado por sobremanera y comenzó a sentir ganas de asesinar a alguien.. –¿Y ahora?- preguntó apretando los dientes con impotencia.

-¿Ahora qué?- la Haruno no se había molestado en limpiarse las lágrimas. Parecía haberse olvidado de que estaba hablando con Sasuke. Por un minuto sintió que estaba hablando de sus sentimientos, con una de sus amigas.

-¿Qué sientes por él ahora?- volvió a preguntar, arrastrando las palabras.

Ella volvió a sonreír tiernamente y miró al suelo. –Naruto ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi corazón… Lo amo más que a nada en el mundo- aseguró con orgullo y determinación.

_Más que a nada…_

Sasuke sintió como la ira lo invadía, se sentía desplazado. De hecho, Naruto lo había desplazado del corazón de la pelirosa, y aquello lo molestaba y lo enfurecía bastante.

-Él ya no era simplemente mi mejor amigo… se transformó en algo más importante que eso… se convirtió en mi hermano…- Una última lágrima rodó por su mejilla, para encontrar su final en el frío piso de aquella cueva.

_Hermano…_

Uchiha apretó los puños con fiereza, a pesar de las declaraciones de la chica, sentía los celos más horribles, había sentido a lo largo de toda su vida…

_Naruto, siempre, sería un gran rival…_

**Continuará…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

¡Por fin he acabado!

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, fue muy tierno para mi gusto, Sakura le contó de su relación a un celoso Sasuke, que ardía en enojo.

Me agradó bastante, solo por el hecho de que se muestra el cariño que se ganó Naruto, por parte de su amiga nOn. Aunque bueno… el capítulo me llegó a parecer NaruSaku o.oU

Como dije en la primera nota de la autora… **esta es mi despedida…** No me verán como hasta por Abril…

Sí mis queridos lectores… han leído bien. Para mi desgracia, entro a clases, y no tendré mucho tiempo de meterme a la computadora ;-; mis padres no me dejan hacerlo los días de semana, así que, si tengo suerte, pondré una actualización al mes T-T

Creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias por leerme, por favor, déjenle un review a esta escritora demente, le alegran la vida con su alentadores comentarios nOn

Creo que eso es todo, con cariño, me despido.

¡Adios!

**ATTE:**

**PuLgA**

…

_**Disfrutad de la lectura…**_


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola

¡Hola!

Lamento la demora, es en serio, pero apenas si puedo meterme al computador, debo estudiar y obviamente tener tiempo para mí. xD nuevamente, mis sinceras disculpas.

Ahora, volviendo al fic que tanto aman, sé que no debí demorarme tanto, pero como dije, los estudios son primero y las malditas matemáticas me lo impedían, pero ahora se verán compensados.

Les seré sincera, aunque me hallan dejado muchos reviews el capítulo anterior, me dio penita ver que había disminuido en un 40 por ciento.

T-T supongo que volveré a las 18 páginas por capítulo… bueno, depende de la inspiración u.u

Ahora, volviendo al fic (otra vez xD) espero que ha todos les guste, espero recibir muchos reviews, así me animan y me inspiran para seguir más y mejor.

Eso es todo, espero que me regalen unos reviews.

Por cierto, recordemos que Sakura tiene cuatro meses de embarazo, es un dato importante para este capítulo, no lo olviden.

Bueno, aquí les va el fic.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Por amor o por capricho,**

_Naruto siempre sería un gran rival…_

Sasuke dejó de interrogarla y se sentó a su lado. Se fijó en que la chica ya no lloraba, sus manos estaban sobre su regazo y sus ojos apuntaban distraídamente hacia la fogata. Una linda sonrisa adornaba su carita, los recuerdos de su querido Naruto, había sido su luz en aquella tormenta.

El Uchiha la contempló, por una parte, disfrutaba de la belleza que veía, pero por otra, estaba consumido en los celos, lo que más deseaba, era ser el causante de aquella mueca de felicidad…

_El quería darle__ esa alegría…_

-Sakura- la llamó él, ella tan solo alzó la cabeza, dando a conocer que tenía toda su atención. -¿Por qué te fuiste así del palacete? Por lo que te conozco, sé que eres una persona prudente y no una que hace estupideces solo porque sí.-

-Tú que crees.- le respondió de forma ácida, recordar las palabras de la pelirroja la alteraban.

-No, no sé, pero si fueras tan amable de decírmelo…- le respondió el muchacho de la misma manera.

-Karin volvió a llenarme la cabeza con ideas, lo más raro es que le creo.- dijo con total naturalidad –Se me hace posible la idea y creo que serías muy capaz de hacerlo.- su rostro era inmutable, lo más sorprendente de todo, es que no se veía molesta ni triste.

_Seguía sonriendo…_

_Seguía pensando en Naruto._

Sasuke se tensó por la rabia y le hizo un gesto con la mirada, indicándole que siguiera.

-Me dijo que después de lo que pasó… anoche… tú volverías a encerrarme en el calabozo de antes.- miraba para otro lado, la vergüenza y la inseguridad iban tomadas de la mano, no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para verlo. –Y lo que menos quiero es volver allí, mucho menos ahora.-

El muchacho iba a decir algo, pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Dime, Sasuke… ¿Serías capaz de encerrarme a mí y a mi hijo en aquella asquerosa celda?- Su tono de voz se volvió triste, creyendo que Uchiha sería capaz de hacerle eso, después de todo por lo que habían pasado, aquello sería un duro golpe para su alma.

-…- el ojinegro no respondió, la rabia y la impotencia lo enmudecían.

Ella lo miró, aquellos ojos verdes le exigían una respuesta.

-No- respondió secamente, la ojiverde iba a decir algo pero Sasuke no se lo permitió. –Te dije una vez que te protegería a ti y a mi hijo, nunca permitiría que algo les dañase.- Su voz era seria y tranquila, pero un deje de protección y preocupación dejaba rastro en su garganta.

_Sakura volvió a sonreír…_

-Gracias… es bueno oír eso, al parecer no eres un vengador frívolo que solo piensa en sí mismo.- replicó con sinceridad. –Me alegra saber que queda algo del Sasuke que yo conocí en tu interior.-

-¿Es eso un halago, Sakura?- preguntó con arrogancia. La pelirosa al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, calló al instante e hizo la vista hacia otro lado.

Una ventisca de viento helado entró por la abertura de la cueva, debilitando el fuego que los protegía de la hipotermia.

Sasuke, al ver tiritar a la pelirosa nuevamente, se le acercó y la abrazó por los hombros, ella instantáneamente se acurrucó contra él para darse calor. Él, la arropó con más cuidado y la obligó a recostar la cabeza en su pecho para darle un merecido descanso.

-Será mejor que duermas un poco, tu estadía en el bosque debió ser agotadora.- Le dijo con tranquilidad. –Confía en mí.- Le mencionó cuando sintió un pequeño deje de preocupación en ella.

-Está bien.- Le respondió Haruno con toda la intención de obedecerle. Los ojos le pesaban y poco a poco, sus párpados se iban cerrando, dormir sería la mejor opción.

El Uchiha se apoyó contra la pared de la cueva y con él, la pelirosa. Aún se mantenían cerca del cálido fuego, impidiendo que el frío les calara los huesos.

…

Pasaron un par de horas y la tormenta no parecía tener intenciones de cesar, en todo ese tiempo, Sasuke se mantuvo pendiente de los cambios que presentase el clima, más no lograba nada con eso. De vez en cuando se fijaba en Sakura, velando su descanso y memorizando como su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez que respiraba.

_Paz…_

_Tranquilidad…_

-¿Estás despierta?- le preguntó a su mujer, quien supuestamente dormía.

-Para que preguntas si ya sabes…- le replicó con sarcasmo y molestia, sus intentos de dormir se vieron frustrados al escuchar la ronca voz del muchacho.

-Deberías estar durmiendo, sé que estás cansada, de nada te sirve ocultármelo.- Arrogante como siempre, esa era su manera de darle una orden.

La pelirosa no le respondió, tan solo se limitó a ignorarlo, no quería discutir sin motivo aparente.

_Ambos se mantuvieron en afonía…_

Aquel exquisito silencio fue interrumpido por un gruñido, Sakura dejó de lado su inmutable seriedad y se sonrojó con violencia, rápidamente se cubrió el vientre con los brazos, dando a conocer su culpabilidad.

El moreno sonrió con jactancia…

Después de todo, en esos momentos, Sakura dependía completamente de él, le gustara o no. El poseedor del Sharingan se encargaría de cuidarla y protegerla, aquel era su deber al ser el padre de la criatura que ella esperaba en su vientre.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó de forma irónica, aquella era una pregunta obvia, quería verla pedir su ayuda.

-Un poco.- le respondió bastante insegura. El sonrojo ya se estaba calmando y era capaz de hablar con serenidad. –No pude desayunar bien.-

Sasuke fingió un suspiro de resignación y molestia, muy en el fondo le gustaba atenderla. Sentir por breves instantes que la Haruno estaba en sus manos, era un logro importante. Ese pensamiento siempre viviría en la negación, por ende, sería mejor aparentar indiferencia y en el mejor de los casos, molestia.

-Pues parece que ya no hay más remedio.- Con mucho cuidado, Sasuke se apartó de su lado y se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- la voz femenina lo detuvo.

-Pues a donde crees.- Sasuke le respondió –Iré a buscar algo de comida, prácticamente estás muriéndote de hambre.-

-¿Con este clima?- Inconcientemente se estaba alarmando por él…

Después de todo, era lo mínimo que podría hacer.

-¿Te estás preocupando por mi, Sakura?- Uchiha no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita de burla.

_La había descubierto…_

-Yo...- Ella intentó recuperar su semblante de frialdad, mas no pudo. Su única salvación sería el orgullo –Tan solo lo digo porque sería una total pérdida de tiempo, yo nunca te pedí tu ayuda.- Sasuke se sorprendió por su respuesta, no esperaba que le rechazara una oferta de comida.

_Maldito orgullo…_

-¿Y se podría saber por qué?- el replicó en el mismo tono de reto. No se preocupaba mucho por la "pelea" que estaban teniendo, sabía que tarde o temprano ella cedería.

Después de todo, ella era la madre…

Y todo era por el bien de su hijo…

-Soy una kunoichi- le respondió ella. –Recibí uno de los entrenamientos más inhumanos, terribles y agotadores que hay, estoy entrenada para mantenerme como mínimo, tres días sin comer ni beber.- Tal había sido la fuerza de sus palabras, que habían obligado a la pelirosa a ponerse de pie. -¡Así, que no necesito que salgas a buscarme comida! ¿Te quedó claro?- le espetó en la cara con la intención de desafiarlo.

Pero Sasuke se carcajeó…

Rió como hacía tiempo no lo hacía…

_¡Era condenadamente adorable!_

-Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…- repitió su nombre con ironía, intentando tratarla como a una niña pequeña. Se le acercó lentamente, obligándola, a encasillarse contra la pared de la cueva. Uchiha la acorraló y apegó su cuerpo al de la madre de su hijo. –Puede que tú, hallas recibido aquel entrenamiento…- posó una mano, en el ligeramente abultado vientre de ella. –Pero él… o ella, no lo ha recibido.- Sin dejarla hablar, la besó.

_Y ella le correspondió…_

_Ambos se estaban besando…_

Estuvieron unos minutos así... Hasta que Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y lo empujó. -¿No tienes que ir a hacer algo?- le preguntó enojada, lo único que quería era que se largara y así aclarar sus pensamientos.

-¿Ahora quieres comer? Parece que el embarazo te está haciendo efecto, los cambios de humor son normales en las embarazadas.- replicó divertido, volvió a acorralarla y la obligó a mirarlo.

El rostro de Sakura no daba más de rojo, apartó la mirada y volvió a empujarlo –Pues de repente me entró el hambre.- Aquella era una indirecta -¿¡Qué estás esperando?!-

El muchacho retrocedió unos pasos, sin dejar de mirarla, le habló. –Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí, ¿Me entendiste?-

La ojiverde lo miró con reproche e ira, dándole a entender que si volvía a darle una orden como esa, le iría muy mal.

Sasuke no añadió nada más y se encaminó hacia la salida de la caverna. Dio un enorme salto y se perdió entre los relámpagos y el granizo que comenzaba a caer.

_Se fue…_

-Ten mucho cuidado…- Un susurro femenino hizo eco en las paredes de granito que la rodeaban.

_No quería que la pasara nada…_

…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

…

Un sujeto alto, con el pelo blanco y cortado por sobre los hombros, caminaba impaciente en el portal del castillo.

-¡Joder Sasuke!!- Bramó Suigetsu con preocupación, no por su líder, si no más, por la futura madre, a quien, con tanto cariño, decía 'señorita'.

Por alguna extraña razón, ella se había ganado su cariño, nunca pensó llegar a querer a alguien de ese modo, la sola idea de que algo pudiese pasarle a la chica, lo aterraba en lo más profundo.

-Deja de preocuparte, de seguro Sasuke ya _la_ encontró, ahora deben estar refugiados.- le intentó calmar Juugo.

Una voz femenina, rodeada de malicia, los interrumpió. –Espero que mi Sasuke-kun no lo halla hecho, lo que más deseo, es que esa zorra esté muerta.- Karin llegó a donde estaban los demás integrantes de Hebi y se unió a la conversación.

-El burro hablando de orejas- repuso el peliblanco para defender a Sakura. –Tú no eres nadie como para llamarla zorra.-

-No te metas en lo que no te llaman, Suigetsu, la pelo chicle es tan solo un _capricho_ de Sasuke-kun, ya pronto se aburrirá de ella y vendrá corriendo a mis brazos.-Replicó soñadora.

-Si claro.- le respondió el agredido. –Eso está por verse, se nota a lo lejos que Sasuke siente algo por ella, eso, ni tú, ni _nadie___lo va a cambiar, te guste o no.-

-¡¡Patrañas!!- gritó con muchos celos. -¡Sasuke-kun solo la tiene por pena! El solo hecho de que esté embarazada, lo obliga a tenerla a su lado! En cuanto el bebé nazca, se deshará de ellos.- Respondió la chica de gafas con agresividad. -¡Si es necesario, yo misma me encargaré de que ese niño no conozca esta vida!- gritando con impotencia, para luego retirarse, rompiendo y arrojando todo a su paso.

Los dos hombres se quedaron solos y en silencio, rogando por la hermosa chica de ojos verdes, por la futura madre y el susodicho bebé que venía en camino…

Por aquella que fue capaz de robarle el corazón a Sasuke…

_Estuviese a salvo…_

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

La ojiverde estornudó con fuerza mientras intentaba arroparse. Se abrazó a sí misma buscando el calor que hacía unos minutos se fue…

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?

Su instinto y su estómago (que no paraba de gruñir) le hacían saber, que ya serían pasadas las cinco de la tarde, Sasuke se había ido hace menos de una hora, pero los minutos se le estaban haciendo eternos.

Un extraño crujido la hizo saltar…

_¿Sasuke?_

Dirigió su temblorosa vista hacia la entrada, rogando por que fuese el moreno, quien llegaba sano y salvo de su búsqueda.

_Nada…_

Tan solo fue su imaginación…

Un nuevo crujido llamó su atención, pero esta vez sabía de donde venía.

-Tranquilo bebé, ya vamos a comer.- Le habló cariñosamente a su vientre, mientras lo acariciaba con la ternura que solo una madre sabe profesar.

No podía evitar sentirse inquieta, intentaba no preocuparse por el ojinegro, después de todo, él era un ninja experto.

Pero había algo más que la inquietaba…

El solo hecho de mostrar preocupación, por el hombre que se había ganado su odio en tan poco tiempo. Se le hacía imposible creerlo, no quería abrigar aquel sentimiento por él, lo único que quería, era detestarle con toda su alma.

_Pero no podía…_

-Es solo por gratitud, nada más por eso.- suspiró ella, mientras se acomodaba más contra la fría roca que utilizaba de respaldo, buscando inútilmente sentir la agradable sensación que sentía cuando dormía en la cama de su habitación.

_Al lado de él…_

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

-¡Suficiente! ¡No lo soporto más!- gritó un desesperado Suigetsu. Con rapidez, cogió una mochila, guardó algunas cosas y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó su compañero.

-A donde crees, voy a buscar a Sakura y al estúpido de Sasuke, al menos les llevaré algo de comida...- Repentinamente, recuperó su típico humor. –La señorita debe estar hambrienta, ese idiota de seguro no se le ocurrió llevar provisiones.- y soltó una carcajada.

No dejó responder a Juugo, tan solo atravesó la puerta y desapareció entre las gotas de lluvia, que ahora iban acompañadas por el duro granizo.

...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

Maldijo el momento en el cual le pasó su Haori a Sakura…

¡Como había sido tan estúpido!

¡Había traído muchas prendas abrigadoras en su mochila! y lo mejor que se le ocurría ponerle a su mujer para darle calor, ¡Era la parte de arriba de su traje!

Lo único que había traído al salir de la caverna, había sido un pequeño pañuelo, seguramente para guardar los utópicos alimentos que recolectase en su búsqueda.

Todo era culpa de Sakura, si no fuese por su impertinencia, él no se hubiese preocupado por ella, si él no hubiese estado preocupado por ella, no habría actuado sin pensar y no le habría pasado la mitad de la escasa ropa que traía.

Sasuke estaba muriéndose de frío…

Maldita preocupación…

¡Maldita responsabilidad!

_Maldito amor…_

Decidió no tomar en cuenta el doloroso frío y empecinarse en buscar alimento para la Haruno y para su hijo.

Ignorando toda molestia, o punzada, que el granizo y la lluvia le produjesen en su desnudo torso, comenzó a caminar lentamente, mirando atento al suelo y a su alrededor, rogando por encontrar algún árbol frutal o algunas setas comestibles.

¡Nada!

Era un gran ninja, nadie podía negarlo. Tenía una resistencia por sobre el nivel de un Shinobi experto, pero por alguna razón se estaba cansando, comenzaba a perder las fuerzas, y poco a poco sentía como los latidos de su corazón iban disminuyendo en número.

Hipotermia…

Lo único que lo animaba a seguir, era la sonriente imagen de Sakura, que aparecía en su mente para evitar que cayese a la fría y lodosa tierra que yacía sobre sus pies.

-¡Vamos Uchiha! ¡No te rindas!- Se gritó a si mismo para darse ánimos, estaba desfalleciendo y aún no encontraba nada.

La mejor opción sería volver donde estaba ella, cualquier persona con buen sentido de la razón lo haría.

_Pero él no…_

_Tenía un deber que cumplir… _

…

Dos horas…

Había pasado dos largas horas, buscando algo comestible en ese bosque, pero no había encontrado ni siquiera, unas míseras frutas.

Ya era tiempo de regresar, no solo por su salud, sino por el hecho de que la madre de su hijo estaba sola y aquello podía ser peligroso.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido un completo inútil, se suponía que él era el hombre, y que debía cuidar a _su mujer_. No fracasar como un estúpido…

Meditó un poco, negó con la cabeza y siguió adelante, no se resignaría a fracasar como un incompetente, no podía permitirlo.

Y siguió adelante…

_Craso error…_

_Maldito orgullo…_

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

_**Angustia…**_

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, había estado descansando unos breves minutos para aprovechar un poco la ausencia del moreno, pero _algo, _la había hecho reaccionar. La chica pelirosa había sentido una ligera opresión en el pecho, su instinto le decía que algo malo había pasado.

Se levantó del suelo rápidamente, se aferró a todas las capas de tela que la cubrían y caminó hacia la salida, como si fuese a recibir con mucha preocupación a alguien.

Y ahí _estaban._

Dos personas frente a ella, ambas chorreando por toda parte de su cuerpo. Una llevaba afirmada por la espalda a la otra, como evitando que esta cayera.

-¡Suigetsu-kun! ¡Sasuke!.- Gritó exaltada, corriendo hacia ellos.

Suigetsu traía al poseedor del Sharingan aferrado a su hombro, el primero se veía en un perfecto estado ileso, mientras que el ojinegro no parecía estar del todo conciente, su torso estaba descubierto y se apreciaba su agitada respiración. Jadeaba constantemente y apenas podía caminar, pero se apañaba en aferrarse a un pequeño bultito bajo el brazo.

Al llegar hacia ellos, la ojiverde pasó del peliblanco y se enfocó en Sasuke. El dientes de tiburón lo soltó, haciendo que el moreno se tambalease un poco, más sin caer. Este último, con bruscos tiritones recorriéndole el cuerpo, cogió el paquete que tenía bajo el brazo y se lo extendió a la embarazada.

-T-te traje esto..- Murmuró antes de caer rendido, a los brazos de una sorprendida Sakura.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó ella confundida, para luego reaccionar al no escuchar respuesta alguna. -¡Sasuke-_kun!!- _

Suigetsu sonrió, estaba disfrutando la escena, era la primera vez que veía a su amiga preocupada por el ojinegro.

-Tranquila señorita.- Intentó calmarla el otro hombre. –Tan solo está cansado, es mejor acercarlo al fuego.- Una sonrisa maliciosa adornó su rostro. –Manténgalo pegado a usted, así comparten el calor, je je.-

Si no fuese por su inquietud, Sakura se hubiese dado cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras y lo hubiese mandado al infierno, pero no había tiempo, Sasuke estaba sufriendo hipotermia y su circulación debía ser estabilizada cuanto antes.

Hizo caso a las palabras de su amigo, puso el paquete bajo su brazo para sostenerlo, mientras que con lo que le quedaba libre, arrastraba a Sasuke hacia el fuego para sentarlo frente a él. Ella se puso a su lado, pasó su brazo por su espalda y estiró una de las mantas que la cubrían para abrigarlo a él también.

A pesar del frío que había pasado…

_Era tan cálido…_

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando el peso del moreno se recargó en ella. Su cabeza tocaba su hombro y el inicio de sus pechos, aunque prefería omitir ese detalle.

Ella comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho…

Si su amigo no la hubiese llamado, hubiera podido jurar que estaba sola nuevamente, con Sasuke.

-¿Está bien usted, señorita?- le preguntó Suigetsu, al sentarse frente a ella, al otro lado del fuego. –Me tenía bastante preocupado.- rió de forma simpática. –Se podría decir que es la única amiga que tengo, no me agradaría la idea de perderla.- Le sonrió con simpatía.

Sus orbes verdes brillaron, por un momento se apreció la felicidad en su rostro. Ella le sonrió en forma de gratitud y simuló una débil risita para seguirle el juego.

_Le recordaba tanto a Naruto…_

-¿Qué es lo que le entregó Sasuke?- preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad. –Cuando lo encontré tirado en el suelo, se empeñaba en no soltarlo.-

-Ahora que lo dices, no tengo idea.- Sakura miró el pequeño paquete que yacía a su lado, lo tomó y e dispuso a ver su contenido. –Voy a abrirlo.-

Se sorprendió…

En su interior, había una patética cantidad de comida, unas frutas y una que otra seta, pero nada más que eso.

_Pero aquello demostraba mucho…_

Sasuke había arriesgado su vida por unos pocos alimentos.

-Valla… quien diría que Sasuke Uchiha haría tanto por tan poca comida.- Suigetsu la sacó de sus pensamientos. –Cuando lo encontré apenas si podía moverse, la hipotermia lo estaba afectando bastante y lo único que decía era tu nombre.-

La Haruno se sorprendió, mas no le respondió, miró al padre de su hijo, quien aún dormía en su hombro, ella no pudo evitar sonreírle, lo que acababa de hacer había sido muy considerado de su parte.

_Gracias…_

Con cuidado, lo separó de su hombro y lo recostó en el suelo de la cueva. Lo tapó con una de las frazadas que cubrían su cuerpo y caminó hacia la salida.

-¿Sabes cuando acabará esta tormenta, Suigetsu?- le preguntó a su amigo.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea, ha durado bastante ya, de seguro aún queda harto por esperar.-

Sakura se giró sobre sus descalzos pies, caminó hacia la fogata y cogió lo que Sasuke había traído para ella, no era mucho, pero bastaría para ese día.

-¿Quieres?- Ofreció al peliblanco.

-No gracias, traje algunas provisiones, sabía que algo como esto pasaría.- Al terminar la frase tomó su mochila, y de ella sacó un poco de comida.

-No hace falta Suigetsu-kun, con lo que Uchiha trajo, basta y sobra.- Al decir aquello, cogió un fruto y se lo comió.

-Acuérdate que debes comer por dos.- le replicó de manera tierna. Cogió unos bocadillos y los puso en el improvisado plato de tela que la chica tenía en sus manos.

-De a cuerdo, comeré más…- dijo en un suspiro cansado y a la ve algo molesto, no le gustaba que le dijesen que hacer.

…

Tanto como Suigetsu y Sakura habían terminado de comer, la tormenta se negaba a cesar y ya se podía sentir que la noche comenzaba a caer.

Sasuke aún no despertaba, pero ella sabía que eso era normal, mucho más sabiendo que su estómago estaba vacío.

Contempló el dormitar del moreno en silencio, y se dio cuenta que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el duro suelo, aquello no era nada cómodo y debía ser solucionado. Aprovechó la distracción de Suigetsu, quien por el momento estaba haciendo guardia, y se desplazó hacia el Uchiha, sentándose al lado de él, tomó su cabeza con extremo cuidado y la colocó encima de sus piernas para así darle un soporte más blandito y cómodo.

Pero sus intentos de no ser descubierta, se vieron infructuosos. Desde a entrada, el peliblanco apreciaba la escena sin molestar, interesado en los movimientos de la joven que poco a poco se iba abandonando al sueño.

_Eran la pareja perfecta…_

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

_Sakura-chan… _

Hacía cinco meses que Uchiha la había raptado…

Hacía cinco meses que no veía sus preciosos ojos verdes…

_Hacía cinco mese__s que no tenía a nadie a quien querer._

Pero a pesar de todo ese tiempo, a pesar de las penurias, dolores y encuentros cercanos con la muerte…

_Nunca había perdido las esperanzas…_

Pero ahora comenzaba a desesperar.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo, cada día que contaba, podría ser otro suplicio para su amiga. Cada día que pasaba, podría significar unos golpes más, una tortura más y en el peor de los casos, una violación más…

Ya no sabía de lo que era capaz Sasuke Uchiha.

Aunque Sasuke fuese un témpano con forma humana, todo hombre cae en la necesidad de placer…

Y estando Sakura en su poder…

No quería pensar en aquello, lo que menos deseaba era saber que su _hermana_ estaba sufriendo, y él no estaba ahí para consolarla.

Pero desde ahí no podía hacer nada…

Una furiosa _tormenta_ lo había pillado en el camino, las ventiscas eran de proporciones colosales y el granizo tan duro como rocas.

No le quedó más remedio que refugiarse y resignarse a esperar un día o dos, su amiga tendría que aguantar un poco más.

Naruto se recostó en el improvisado refugio, había tenido la suerte de encontrar un gran árbol hueco para protegerse de la lluvia. Dio un largo suspiro de agotamiento, la cabeza le ardía y su estómago demandaba alimento, hacía cuatro días que no probaba bocado, y al parecer el destino quería mantenerlo hambriento, pues por el clima, no comería en hartas horas.

Atrajo la gastada mochila de viaje que había traído consigo hacia él y con desespero la abrió, buscando algo. Sacó de ella un cuadradito de papel, bastante maltratado y arrugado. Al verlo, por primera vez en varios días, sonrió.

En él, yacía la bonita imagen de Naruto y Sakura, haciendo muecas graciosas hacia la cámara, se veían abrazados y muy felices.

_No como ahora…_

El chico quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y volvió a guardar su tesoro más importante, dirigió la vista hacia fuera, creyendo que con eso, la tormenta pararía. Entre más pronto terminase, más pronto _la_ hallaría.

_Pero él no sabía lo cerca que estaba de volverla a ver…_

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

_Siempre después de la tormenta… aparecerá el sol._

...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

-Sakura…- El Uchiha le estaba susurrando débilmente para que despertase. –Sakura, es hora de irnos.-

La chica abrió perezosamente los ojos y algo confundida y con la vista borrosa, le habló al moreno. -¿Q-qué?-

-La tormenta ya acabó, señorita.- Apareció su amigo peliblanco tras Sasuke. –Es increíble que tengas el sueño tan pesado, ni los truenos de anoche lograron despertarte.-

-Hacía tiempo que no dormía tanto.- Se excusó la chica mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos.

El poseedor del Sharingan bufó para captar la atención de ambos, se sentía excluido. –Basta de charlas, debemos irnos, antes de que algo más ocurra.-

Sakura asintió y se levantó del piso, se sorprendió al hallarse cubierta exageradamente de mantas, lo más cercano a su piel era el haori de Sasuke, era imposible no reconocer su aroma. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, cuando Sasuke se agachó delante de ella.

-Sube.- ordenó mientras le hacía una seña para que se montara en su espalda.

-¿Qué?- Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y rápidamente negó con la cabeza. –Ni muerta, caminaré con ustedes, me niego a ser cargada por ti- Respondió intransigente.

-Estás loca si crees que vas a caminar.- le respondió él de la misma manera. –En cualquier minuto la tormenta puede comenzar nuevamente, necesitamos movernos rápido, y tú, descalza y en tu estado no ayudas demasiado, serás simplemente una molestia.-

Ella se crispó por el comentario, la adrenalina corrió por sus venas, causando que la furia aflorase por sus poros.

-¡El que esté embarazada no significa que estoy inválida! ¡Puedo perfectamente ir a tu ritmo Uchiha!-

Suigetsu suspiró… ahí iban otra vez.

Sasuke gruñó con desagrado, su mujer era tan terca, le costaba aguantarla. –Si, como no.- Dijo siguiéndole el juego. –Lo único que harás será retrasarnos y ahora, por tú seguridad y por la de mi hijo, es necesario que por esta mísera vez, cedas y sigas mis órdenes.-

-Ni pensarlo Uchiha, entre quedarme sentada aquí o devolverme a tu guarida siendo cargada por ti, prefiero mil veces quedarme sentada.- le exclamó con intransigencia. –Si quieres llevarme, será a la fuerza, porque por mi propia voluntad yo no me muevo.- Se volvió a sentar y cruzó los brazos con una niña empecinada en que hagan lo que ella diga.

El morocho se pasó la mano por la cara, buscando paciencia, más no lo logró.

-Pues que así sea.- Se irguió y caminó a paso rápido hacia ella, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la agarró de los hombros y la obligó a levantarse, rápidamente pasó su brazo por la espalda de ella y el otro por la parte de atrás de las rodillas. La levantó del suelo y la agarró bien para evitar que escapase.

-¡Suéltame Uchiha!- le reclamó.

-Tú lo pediste Haruno.- La apretó contra sí mismo e hizo caso omiso a las palabras de protesta de la chica. –Vámonos Suigetsu.-

El peliblanco tan solo asintió y rió brevemente, ver a la chica inmovilizada por Sasuke, era una escena muy divertida.

Ambos hombres caminaron hacia la salida, la pelirosa pataleaba, pero eso no parecía importarle a su captor. Dieron un gran salto y comenzaron a buscar el camino hacia su hogar.

…

El cielo aún estaba algo oscuro producto de las nubes, en cualquier momento otra tormenta los azotaría, era necesario llegar lo antes posible.

-Cuanto falta, Suigetsu.- interrogó Sasuke, hacía un buen rato que habían salido de la cueva y aún no llegaban al palacete.

-Un poco, nada más.- Respondió en un sutil susurro, estaba muy concentrado en recordar el camino que había recorrido la noche anterior. Le preocupaba el que el mal clima volviese a encontrarlos.

Sakura al fin se había calmado, incluso yacía semidormida en los brazos de Sasuke, era agradable sentir la fresca y húmeda brisa chocar con su rostro.

Pero una helada y pequeña gotita de agua, chocó contra su frente.

Sasuke y Suigetsu se percataron de eso…

-¡Apresurémonos!- El Uchiha hizo que Sakura se aferrara con más fuerza a su desnudo torso, aumentó la velocidad en un cien por ciento.

_Y otras pequeñas gotas, se sumaron a la anterior…_

…

Todo volvía a ponerse oscuro, los relámpagos volvían a caer y el trío no conseguía llegar a casa.

-¡Suigetsu!- Lo llamó el moreno. -¡¡Suigetsu!!- insistió. -¿¡Cuánto falta!?-

-Paciencia Sasuke, falta poco, espera unos minutos.- Intentaba calmarlo, cosa casi, imposible, por el solo hecho de que él tampoco sabía muy bien si saldrían de aquella situación.

-¡Ella no puede esperar!- Respondió muy alterado, sentir los tiritones de ella lo preocupaban, las ropas que la cubrían estaban empapadas y de seguro ella también.

Seguían saltando, de rama en rama, buscando con desesperación el palacio.

No sabía en que momento se había alejado tanto, era difícil orientarse, no se percibía algún olor o algún rastro que los guiase a su guarida, parecía imposible llegar.

Y ahí, a lo lejos, vio unas tenues luces…

Estaban salvados.

…

Entraron con desesperación, el peliblanco chocó contra el frío suelo de cerámica, mientras que Sasuke, se apoyaba contra una de las paredes del ingreso del palacete.

Aún tenía a la futura madre en los brazos, instintivamente le acariciaba los cabellos, quería darle una especie de señal de que ya estaba a salvo.

-Juugo.- Llamó en un débil susurro. -¡Juugo!- gritó al no obtener respuesta.

El subordinado de Sasuke llegó a la entrada y se sorprendió por ver a la joven pareja y a Suigetsu, empapados y muy agotados.

-Sasuke.- fue lo único que susurró. –Ya era hora que llegaran, ya me tenían preocupado.- En su rostro no había emoción alguna, pero el agudo oído del poseedor del sharingan pudo notar un deje de preocupación en su voz.

El Uchiha no tomó en cuenta la bienvenida y con la respiración entrecortada, le pidió a su subordinado. –Juugo… por favor… prepara un baño con agua muy caliente, rápido.-

_Por favor…_

Sasuke había pedido por favor.

El subordinado no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa, pero al ver el deplorable estado en el que estaba la chica, asintió y con velocidad se retiró. Sabía porque la impaciencia del muchacho, Sakura estaba muriéndose de frío y a la vez, ardiendo en fiebre, lo mejor sería un relajante baño de agua caliente.

-S-sasuke.- Una débil voz salió de los finos labios de la Haruno, quien aún yacía, en los brazos de Uchiha, el muchacho no quería soltarla.

-Tranquila, ya estamos en _casa._- la calmó, se levantó cuidadosamente, con algo de dificultad para no perturbarla. A paso lento comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño. –Ya estás a salvo.- Mientras la tranquilizaba con palabras de protección.

…

El moreno entró al cuarto y comprobó, muy satisfecho la eficiencia de su subordinado, el baño estaba listo, humeando y con pequeñas burbujas de jabón en la cristalina superficie.

Depositó los pies de la chica en las frías baldosas del baño, rogando para que pudiera pararse, sin embargo no funcionó, la chica se tambaleó y calló a los brazos del moreno.

-Sakura, necesito que te mantengas conciente.- Le pidió a la ojiverde. Ella, con algo de dificultad asintió y logró pararse, algo inestable pero lo suficientemente firme como para mantenerse erguida.

Nuevamente, el poseedor el Sharingan la despojó de sus ropas, sin lujuria ni malas intenciones, lo único que se manifestaba en aquellos ojos negros era el deseo por proteger y cuidar a su querida pelirosa.

Ella no se negó, al contrario, lo ayudó. No le interesó su desnudez, en esos momentos era lo menos importante. Cuando se sintió libre de las gruesas capas de tela, de un momento a otro se encontraba algo elevada del suelo para luego sentir en su piel, el cálido contacto del agua contra ella. Sasuke la dejó unos momentos sola, para él poder desvestirse.

Al hallarse en sus mismas condiciones, se introdujo en la bañera a su lado y aprovechando la poca movilidad que la chica tenía en esos momentos, comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo. No solo por el placer que tenía al hacerlo, sino para regular la circulación y poder calentar sus entumecidos músculos.

…

No se demoró mucho, cuando terminó, la secó rápidamente y la vistió en una yukata. Nuevamente la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación. Allí, él la recostó en la cama y la arropó bien, desde inicios sabía que la fiebre había vuelto y la dificultad con la que ella se mantenía conciente no ayudaba a su situación.

Sasuke se la quedó contemplando un rato, si no fuese por la alta temperatura que tenía, verla respirando agotadoramente, con los ojos cerrados y con las mejillas sonrosadas, sería algo realmente adorable.

Se mantuvo así unos breves minutos, pero decidió que sería mejor alimentarla, a quedarse mirándola como un completo imbécil. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-D-donde vas.- le susurró la chica, algo adormilada, cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia la salida de su alcoba.

-Voy a buscarte algo caliente para comer.- Se preparó para recibir una agresión, más no escuchó nada.

Le dirigió una última mirada y se encaminó hacia la puerta, giró la perilla y salió.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

"_¿En qué estupidez de metiste Sasuke?" _

-Cierra la boca.- Se exclamó a su otro "yo" ahora lo más importante, era averiguar como funcionaba aquel infernalaparato.

-¿No quieres que te ayude Sasuke?- una voz burlesca se abría camino en la cocina.

Suigetsu apareció por la puerta y observaba divertido, como el gran Uchiha, el asesino de uno de los Akatsukis más poderosos de toda la historia, verdugo de Orochimaru el legendario Sannin, poseedor del Sharingan y el último Uchiha vivo en toda la faz de la tierra, luchando (literalmente) con los quemadores de la cocina.

-¡No!- Respondió arisco el morocho. Aquello era un golpe en su orgullo, ya era ridículo cocinar para una mujer, pero más ridículo sería el no conseguirlo… ¿No?

-¿Es para la señorita?- Le dijo amable, el peliblanco, ignorando la antipatía de su líder.

-No es algo que te interese.- Intentó sonar lo más amenazante y frío posible, logrando olímpicamente su cometido.

-Ah bueno… si no quieres que te ayude.- Respondió con un tono de voz despreocupado. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida, con intenciones de tentar al moreno para que pidiese ayuda. –Porque así como vas, ella y tu hijo se morirán de hambre.- Golpe bajo… hablar del bebé en camino, en presencia del Uchiha, agudizaba todos sus sentidos. –Imagínate que… hipotéticamente, consigas preparar algo relativamente comestible, se lo lleves a Sakura y que a ella no le guste. ¿Con qué imagen quedarías? Como un inútil que apenas si puede alimentarla a ella y a su pequeño, nunca más va a querer comer, nada de lo que tú prepares y vendrá a mí, rogando para que le dé algo bueno para su exquisito paladar.- Finalizó su sermón con una pequeña risita.

Sasuke se paró en seco, con la mirada ensombrecida, intentando ocultar la vergüenza de su incompetencia.

-¿Seguro que no quieres un poco de ayuda?- volvió a preguntar de manera divertida, ya sabía lo que el ojinegro le respondería.

-Está… bien.- le respondió en un minúsculo susurro, aquello demostraba lo humillante que era para él pedir ayuda.

-¿Qué cosa? Disculpa, no te oí Sasuke.-

-No me hagas repetirlo Suigetsu, sabes muy bien lo que te dije.- Le dijo a la defensiva, de manera ácida y realmente amenazante.

-De acuerdo Sasuke, no tienes porque ser tan gruñón.- el peliblanco se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso, aquellos ojos dictando su sentencia de muerte, no le agradaban en lo más mínimo.

-Tsk! Comencemos de una vez.- reclamó de forma ofensiva, dando una orden sin opción de ser incumplida.

-Bueno, bueno.- Suigetsu se acercó y se puso al lado del moreno. –Creo que hoy prepararé _ramen_ para la chica bonita.- Dijo, pero decidió cambiar la frase después de la asesina mirada que Sasuke le envió. –Disculpa, hoy prepararás ramen para la señorita.- corrigió.

…

Pasaron unos minutos en la cocina, de donde, lo único que salía, eran gritos, sonidos de ollas estrellarse, explosiones y demás signos catastróficos, Sasuke se anotó mentalmente, nunca más cocinar para su mujer.

…

El Uchiha salió de allí con una bandeja en manos, en ella, un vaso con agua, un trozo de pan y un mísero tazón de ramen, ¡se habían tardado horas en hacer eso!

Caminó con cuidado y lentitud hacia su habitación, no quería derramar nada de lo que con tanto trabajo había logrado hacer.

Cuando llegó, con todo éxito, sin derramar una gota, con precaución giró la perilla y se encontró con la chica a punto de levantarse.

-No deberías hacer eso.- Le mencionó con fuerza en su voz para captar su atención. –Estás enferma.-

-Quiero Salir.- le dijo sin rodeos, se levantó de la cama y pudo mantenerse se pie.

Uchiha, al ver sus intentos de escape, dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche, se acercó a ella y la empujó a la cama. –Ni lo sueñes.- La obligó a pegarse al lecho y en cuestión de segundos la apresó entre las mantas.

-Por favor…- Tal había sido el efecto de la fiebre en la muchacha, que no tenía ganas de discutir con su captor.

-No.- fu su rotunda respuesta. –No pienso tener ir a buscarte de nuevo, el que hallas escapado así como así, me demuestra lo impertinente que eres, no saldrás de esta casa hasta que te recuperes completamente.- la regañó. –Ya cometiste una estupidez, no volverás a hacerlo.-

-Por favor… Sasuke-kun.- Rogó, aquel era su último recurso, ese nunca fallaba.

_¡Maldita mujer!_

Sasuke debatía entre sus instintos y su cerebro, por una parte, quería decirle sí a todo lo que ella pidiera, por riesgoso que fuese; pero por otra, era capaz de encerrarla para evitar que se enfermase o algo malo le pasara.

No pudo evitarlo, era imposible resistirse a aquellos orbes.

-Está bien.- Se dio por vencido. –Pero mañana, cuando acabe la tormenta.- Le dijo secamente, dándole a entender que era eso, o nada.

-Muchas… gracias.- le agradeció suavemente, para después sonreírle de manera tierna.

En verdad quería salir, tenía una corazonada, un fuerte presentimiento que era necesario corroborar.

El morocho dio un largo suspiro de resignación, sería mejor hacerse a la idea de tener más vigilada a la chica, uno de estos días escaparía de verdad, estando embarazada o no.

Un pequeño gruñido alertó al muchacho, había olvidado por completo la comida que le había traído a ella.

-Será mejor que comas.- Le pasó la bandeja con el plato de ramen en ella.

-¿Ramen?- Dijo al ver el platillo. Instantáneamente la imagen de su amigo rubio apareció en su mente. –Hace tiempo que no comía…- dijo con sinceridad. Sasuke pudo escuchar un deje de melancolía en su voz, mas decidió ignorarlo.

Sakura dejó de lado sus recuerdos y comenzó a comer su platillo rápidamente, estaba muriéndose de hambre. –Que delicioso cocina Suigetsu-kun, recuérdame felicitarlo- dijo con alegría, ignoraba el malestar de la fiebre gracias al buen sabor de esa sopa de fideos.

A Sasuke le hirvió la sangre, le estaban atribuyendo sus logros a otro sujeto. Apretó un puño y se acercó a la cama, se sentó en ella, quedando al frente de la chica. –No lo hizo Suigetsu.- Mencionó tétricamente, dándole a entender que había cometido un error muy grave.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó ella con total inocencia, increíblemente no se asustaba con el tono que utilizaba Sasuke.- ¿Fue Juugo-san? O acaso fue la zorra esa? – Insistió con curiosidad, comiendo apuradamente su comida.

-No, fui yo quien lo preparó- le respondió sin pena alguna.

A la pelirosa se le cayeron los palillos al escuchar eso.

¿Sasuke había cocinado para ella?

Intentó tragar lo que se había llevado a la boca, pero la impresión fu tan grande que se atragantó por completo.

El Uchiha bufó con molestia, aunque claro, aquello era solo una fachada para encubir lo que realmente querías hacer.

-No sabes ni comer… eres tan molesta.- Le dijo el morocho, quien rápidamente le quitó los palillos y tomó un poco de verduras que contenía el caldo. –Ten, cómelas antes de que se enfríen.- Hablaba sin penas ni vergüenza, no le interesaba lo demás, aquella era una manera de acercarse a ella y no quedar como un tonto cursi, tenía la perfecta excusa de que únicamente la ayudaba a alimentarse correctamente. Todo era por su bien.

Sakura se sorprendió y el sonrojo que al comienzo era de fiebre, se tornó más fuerte que antes, era fogoso y tenía cierta similitud al que ella tenía cuando apenas contaba doce años de edad y aún le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando logró recuperarse, milagrosamente no peleó contra él, simplemente asintió y se dejó alimentar por el padre de su hijo.

_En verdad hacían una linda pareja…_

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

Se había oscurecido definitivamente en la aldea, deberían ser cerca de las once de la noche. La pelirosa estaba durmiendo plácidamente, en los brazos de Sasuke. Este la tenía fuertemente agarrada y le acariciaba los cabellos, en ningún momento paró de velar su sueño, no le interesaba dormir, bastaba con verla a ella y pensaba que estaba en una fantasía.

Se preguntó el porque Sakura quería salir, estaba delicada de salud y ella, siendo médico y estando conciente de su situación, lo que menos querría sería arriezgarse a empeorar su salud, lo que requería ahora, era reposo, nada más que eso.

Aunque…. Estaba siendo un poco sobre protector.

Nah…

Siguió contemplándola a lo largo de toda la noche, no necesitaba dormir, su sueño estaba delante de sus ojos…

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Los segundos se hacen minutos, los minutos se hacen horas y con el pasar de ellas el sol comienza a aclarar._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

_Sasuke._

Nada…

_Sasuke…_

No había respuesta…

-¡Sasuke!- una furiosa pelirosa lo zarandeó para despertarlo. -¡Despierta de una maldita vez!-

El moreno se vio empujado de la cama, logrando por fin despertarlo de su descanso. Era bastante raro que se hubiese quedado dormido, si siempre era él quien la despertaba a ella.

-¡Qué pasa!- preguntó alarmado, sus sentidos estaban algo retrasados y no sabía que pasaba con exactitud.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo ella apurada, en su se apreciaba una mueca de desesperación en su carita. –Ayer me lo prometiste.- Incluso estaba lista, tenía puesto un kimono blanco con pequeños abanicos bordados en los bordes de la tela y al igual que en todos, tenía un gran abanico Uchiha estampado en la espalda.

-¿Qué?- Uchiha estaba más que confundido, no debían ni ser las ocho de la mañana y ella ya quería salir. -¿Estás loca? Hace mucho frío como para que salgas.-

-¡No me importa eso!- replicó más que molesta –Tú me dijiste ayer, que hoy iríamos al pueblo.- replicó con fuerza, haría que él cumpliese su palabra.

-¡No! ¡Esa es mi última palabra!- Gritó con más fuerza.

Sakura frunció el seño y caminó hacia la salida. -¡Pues iré yo sola!- Rápidamente se esfumó por la puerta.

Sasuke no pudo evitar enfurecerse, aquello era una baja a su autoridad, pero decidió que lo mejor sería actuar con prudencia y cumplir lo que había dicho. Entró al enorme armario y sacó algo de él.

…

La ojiverde abrió la puerta del palacete para salir, al hacerlo sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado, la tormenta había terminado pero habían pocos grados de temperatura, casi llegando a los bajo cero.

Se abrazó a sí misma, intentando abrigarse, más no logró nada.

-Ni se te ocurra salir.- Una sombría voz se apareció tras suyo, susurrándole al oído y ocasionándole serios escalofríos.

-T-te dije que iría al pueblo quisieras… o no- Dijo con mucha dificultad, le intimidaba su presencia.

-No pienses salir Sakura… ya te lo advertí.- le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y luego su cuello, se separó un poco, lo suficiente como para tranquilizarla un poco. –Por lo menos, no sin esto.- De forma veloz, depositó un abrigo grueso sobre sus hombros –No es bueno que la madre de mi hijo se valla enfermando cada vez que tiene oportunidad de hacerlo.-

Sakura se sonrojó al oír esto, pero intentó guardar la compostura. –P-pues… que estamos esperando.- Tomó el borde del abrigo y se aferró más a él.

-De a cuerdo, pero solo un rato y nos devolvemos.- Le dio como condición.

Ella asintió alegremente sin dejar de sonreírle, en parte tenía razón, no debía descuidar su salud.

Ambos salieron rumbo al pueblo, Sasuke no se explicaba la impaciencia de ella, pero sería mejor cumplir todos sus caprichos.

_Quien sabe lo que el destino tiene preparado para ellos._

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

Estaba hambriento, herido, enfermo y sin ninguna energía a la cual recurrir, apenas si lo ayudaba el chakra del Kyubi.

Naruto iba apoyado en una vara, para ayudarse a caminar, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría soportar así.

Iba llegando a un pueblito, allí encontraría algo para comer, hospedaje y con algo de suerte información sobre aquel bastardo, al que una vez llamó su _mejor amigo._

_Nadie sabe lo que vendrá en el futuro__…_

Al caminar observó a mucha gente extraña, algunas parejas, niños y unos ancianos, todos lo miraban con pena y lástima, pero ninguno tenía la decencia o el valor de ayudarlo.

Avanzó un poco más y vio a una pareja, no los distinguió muy bien por la mala vista que tenía y la distancia que se lo impedía. Se acercó unos metros más pero aún se veían un tanto lejanos.

Sintió un dulce aroma, increíblemente familiar para su olfato, se vio en la necesidad de acercarse a ellos.

_A ella…_

Intentó llegar más lejos, tan solo pudo avanzar unos metros, a cada paso que daba, veía con más nitidez su objetivo, sin embargo, no resistió más y se desplomó contra el suelo.

Pero antes de caer…

Vio _rosado…_

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

Sus ojos verdes buscaban algo con desesperación, se sentía insegura, tenía una corazonada enorme, algo en su interior le decía que algo de suma importancia para ella, iba a suceder.

Ya habían llegado al pueblo, Sasuke seguía sin poder explicarse el porqué ella quería estar allí, si no lo había guiado a ninguna parte en particular, es como si estuviese perdida.

La Haruno comenzaba a desesperarse, no encontraba lo que tanto buscaba, se daba vueltas y vueltas, arrastrando al poseedor del Sharingan de un lado a otro.

Comenzaba a rendirse, pasaba sus ojos en cualquier parte, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, en los parques y en las tiendas, en cada individuo que tuviese un aura diferente, no quería darse por vencida.

Posó su vista enfrente…

Vio a un joven rubio caer…

Y corrió hacia él…

No tomó en cuenta las advertencias de Sasuke, su corazón le decía que siguiera, que no pensara en Uchiha y que únicamente…

_Pensara en seguir adelante._

-¡Hey!- Lo llamó, cuando se encontraba a unos diez metros de distancia. -¡¿Estás bien?!- Gritó bien fuerte para ser escuchada, pero al parecer, el extraño joven no la oía.

Cinco metros…

Su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

Tres metros…

_Aún no se percataba…_

Llegó al lado de aquel extraño muchacho, no podía verle el rostro porque estaba boca abajo en el suelo, se sentó a su lado y lo levantó…

_Ojos azules…_

Su corazón no podía ir más rápido.

O por Dios…

-Naruto…-

**Continuará…**

-

-

-

-

-

-

O.O ya llegó Naruto…

Nuevamente **me disculpo**… ;-; la próxima vez no demoraré tanto, es que este es el fic que más me tardo en escribir por el simple hecho de la longitud y todo el contenido que tiene, actualizaré a finales de Abril (o a comienzos de Mayo) esta vez no los decepcionaré.

Sé que dije que solo escribiría 18 páginas, pero **me arrepentí** y pensé en compensarlos por la demora…

¡ES UN TOTAL DE 28 PÁGINAS!

Espero que no disminuyan los **reviews** ;-; porque ahí si que me daría depresión y volvería a las 18 páginas…

Es una fácil ecuación.

PuLgA, sumada a reviews, es una autora feliz.

Si soy feliz, escribo rápido y mejor que nunca.

Pero al contrario, si tenemos la siguiente ecuación:

Si a PuLgA, le restamos reviews, es igual a PuLgA triste, corta venas y depresiva.

Si soy una PuLgA triste, corta venas y depresiva, no podré escribir y me demoraría más que en la actualidad u.u

Conclusión: dejarme **reviews **y escribiré mejor que nunca n.n

Nuevamente lamento la demora, pero el colegio es importante, la próxima historia será **Nueve meses.**

Eso es todo…

_Disfrutad de la lectura…_

**Atte:**

**PuLgA **(también conocida como **Kami-chan**)

…


	10. Chapter 10

He vuelto

¡Hola!

He vuelto!!

No, no estaba muerta, después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar, aquí les traigo de nuevo este fic, que a pesar de ser el más reciente, es el que mas avanzado llevo…

Bueno mis queridos lectores, no tengo mucho que añadir, tan solo agradecer todos los reviews que me hicieron feliz, fueron muchos! Y a pesar de la GRAN demora que he sufrido, espero que me tengais piedad y me dejen reviews.

Antes de comenzar a leer, quiero aclarar algo, esto no es un NaruSaku, si, lo parece, pero no lo es, el NaruSaku aquí presente es de hermandad (:3 awww) y una amistad difícil de romper.

Volviendo al fic, no os entretengo más, espero que lo disfruten n.n

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Por amor o por capricho**

-Naruto…-

No podía ser cierto…

Su querido rubio estaba allí…

La había encontrado…

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por la sonrosada mejilla… pasando por el contorno de una sincera sonrisa.

Lo giró hacia la izquierda para ponerlo de espalda contra el piso, ahora podía observarlo con más detenimiento y así cerciorarse de que era él.

Se sintió tan bien al verlo de nuevo…

Memorizó sus facciones, como si en todo ese tiempo las hubiese olvidado. Su cabello rubio estaba un poco largo, tenía unos pocos vestigios de una barba mal cortada apenas perceptible y su rostro magullado y con algunas cicatrices.

Pero no le importaba…

_Le había extrañado tanto…_

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Al volver a la realidad, supo que debía curar a su amigo al instante, este estaba muy débil y necesitaba atención médica.

-Naruto.- Le llamó, para ver si así conseguía sacarlo de la inconciencia. -D-despierta…- Tartamudeó Sakura, tenía a su compañero en sus brazos y sentía como su respiración se iba apagando. –Naruto… Por favor!!- Gritó con desesperación.

A sabiendas de lo cansador que le iba a resultar, utilizó su chakra para hacerlo volver al conocimiento, si fuese necesario, daría su propia vida por la de él.

Posó su mano en la cabeza rubia y comenzó a emanar chakra verde, cediéndole a cada segundo, un poquito de energía.

Y poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron abriendo…

_Por fin veía el azul que tanto anhelaba…_

-Sa-Sakura… Chan…-

_Por fin… en tantos meses, volvía a escucharlo…_

Con algo de dificultad, el rubio se incorporó. No cabía de su asombro, sus ojos parecían platos, y pensando que su amiga no era más que una cruel ilusión provocada por el cansancio, se restregó los ojos con fuerza.

Gracias al cielo, nada cambió.

_Aún percibía la imagen de Sakura__…_

Sin aún poder creerlo, posó sus malheridas manos en el rostro de su amiga para garantizarse de que ella era real. Comenzando por la frente y luego acariciando las sonrosadas mejillas.

_Por fin volvía a sentirla._

Cada centímetro que sus dedos tocaban hacían que la chica cerrase los ojos con deleite, ella misma tomó su mano y la acarició contra su rostro para sentirlo más.

El muchacho seguía anonadado, era tanto el shock que casi ni sentía las cálidas lágrimas de la ojiverde caer por sus dedos.

Lentamente los apartó de su carita, tanto era el nerviosismo que comenzó a sonreír tontamente, ella reaccionó de la misma manera.

-E-Eres… tú…- susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo -¡Eres tú!- Volvieron a decir, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

_Sakura lloraba…_

_Naruto comenzaba a hacerlo…_

_Sin embargo, ambos sonreían…_

…

Se observaron por varios segundos de silencio, parecía que todos a su alrededor habían desaparecido, tan solo estaban ellos.

El muchacho iba a hablar, pero se vio interrumpido por un delicado cuerpo que se estrellaba contra el suyo.

-Sa-Sakura… Chan- Tartamudeó, ella lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¡Porqué te demoraste tanto, tonto!- Sakura lo había abrazado con tanta fuerza que Uzumaki casi se va para atrás. -¡Me tenías tan preocupada pedazo de idiota!- Lloraba y gritaba con fuerza.

_Había pasado tanto tiempo…_

Cada día que pasaba, ambos se hacían la idea de que faltaba poco para reencontrarse, habían estado preparándose para verse nuevamente, el Jinchuriki, incluso, había ensayado para cuando se la encontrara…

_Pero ahora no sabía que hacer, m__ás que reaccionar como su instinto le indicaba._

La Haruno lloró con más intensidad que antes, cuando sintió como las manos de él se aferraban a su espalda, su _hermano_ la estaba abrazando.

Naruto por fin parecía haber salido del shock y había correspondido a la inocente muestra de afecto, él también había comenzado a llorar mientras la apretaba contra su pecho. Con algo de dificultad ambos se levantaron del suelo y se pusieron de pie, sin dejar de abrazarse, por su puesto.

-¡Pensaba que estabas muerto!- Habló ella, el llanto no cesaba y era algo dificultoso entenderla. –Pensé… ¡que nunca más te vería!-

_No podía creerlo aún…_

-Dios mío…- Habló para sí mismo.

Naruto parecía recién haber comprendido la magnitud de la situación, por fin comprendía lo real que era.

Su mayor deseo… Se había cumplido.

-¡Ya estoy aquí, Sakura-chan!- Le exclamó él con una alegría mal disimulada, la apretó contra su pecho y le acarició el pelo. –¡¡Nunca más nos separaremos!!- Gritó en medio de las lágrimas -¡Es una promesa!- Con la manga de la chaqueta intentó limpiarse la cara, pero no sirvió de mucho, seguía llorando.

-Tonto…- Respondió ella, se había abrazado tanto a su amigo, que este podía sentir los espasmos producto del llanto que sufría.

Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él. Entre sus manos cogió el rostro de Naruto e intentó calmarle un poco mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas, pero fue inútil, ella también estaba conmocionada.

Uzumaki sonrió ampliamente ante el gesto y volvió a abrazarla, encasillando cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el de ella, nada podía arruinar ese momento…

_Pero la felicidad es algo efímero…_

Los sentidos de Naruto se agudizaron al sentir una leve presión contra su tórax…

Algo no estaba bien…

Obligó a la chica a desengancharse de él, así podría observarle con más detenimiento.

Seguía tan hermosa como siempre…

Vestía un kimono de fina seda y se abrigaba con un grueso chaquetón negro, su cabello había crecido y sus ojos comenzaban a mostrar un extraño brillo del cual había carecido en muchos meses.

No estaba herida…

No tenía siquiera un rasguño.

Sus ojos azules fueron bajando lentamente, inspeccionando cada rincón de su piel, quería asegurarse que Sakura estaba sana y salva.

Pero llegó a su pancita…

_Naruto podía sentir__ como se le helaba la sangre…_

_Sasuke había sido capaz…_

_Hasta donde llegaba su maldad…_

El rubio cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño con fuerza, no quería que más lágrimas se le escapasen. De sus puños corrió sangre al clavar sus uñas en la palma de su mano por tanta impotencia acumulada.

Había detectado el pequeño y abultado vientre de la chica.

_Nuevamente comenzó a llorar…_

-Sakura-chan…- Balbuceó este.

La mencionada no entendió su comportamiento, pero luego de ver hacia donde se dirigían los llorosos ojos de su amigo, comprendió lo que pasaba y agachó la mirada.

Intentó ocultar sus sollozos, pero fue inútil, estos eran tan violentos que era imposible esconderlos.

Uzumaki no quería que la futura madre lo viese así, pensaba que ella lo acompañaría en el llanto. Nuevamente la atrapó entre sus brazos, así poder consolarla por todo el dolor sufrido.

Pero estaba muy equivocado.

_El único que lloraba era él._

-Fue él… ¿cierto?- Preguntó de forma obvia, Sakura tan solo asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que tenía razón.

_Naruto no lo podía creer…_

_Uchiha había destrozado sus vidas…_

-Perdóname…- Murmuró gimoteando, hundido en el cuello de la ojijade.

Ella también estaba afectada, recordar los días en aquella celda era bastante deprimente, pero no se pondría a llorar por eso, se había reencontrado con su amigo y nada le quitaría la alegría del corazón.

Le había extrañado esa reacción, el rubio no tenía la culpa de nada, no tenía porqué pedir su perdón.

-¿Perdonarte?- Le exclamó ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo para confortarlo. Le costaba mantener la compostura y estaba hablando con un tono alegre mal fingido, era casi inútil, su voz estaba por quebrarse.

_Pero después de todo…_

_Es Naruto…_

-¡Por favor Sakura-chan!- La abrazó con más fuerza (como si eso fuese posible) -¡Perdóname! Si yo no te hubiese insistido para ir por el desgraciado de Sasuke... ¡Nada de esto te habría pasado!- Luchaba por hablarle, entre gimoteos y lamentos, era casi imposible.

-¿Estás loco?- Lo reprendió con algo de diversión. –Si yo no te hubiese acompañado, estarías muerto, y no puedo permitir eso.-

La muchacha todavía no comprendía el porqué su amigo se martirizaba por algo de lo que obviamente, no tenía la culpa.

-Si yo hubiese llegado antes…- Ignoró a su compañera, apretó los puños y prosiguió. – ¡Tú no habrías pasado por…!

_No fue capaz de pronunciarlo... No quería siquiera, imaginárselo._

-¡Es mi culpa!- El llanto del muchacho era desgarrador, parecía que él sufría más que su querida amiga. -¡¡Todo lo que pasaste fue por culpa mía!!-

_De nadie más…_

La ojijade se conmovió con eso, después de oírlo hablar así se había quedado sin habla.

_¿Tanto se querían?_

-N-no te preocupes.- Volvió a hablar él, se separó un poco para verle a la cara y posó una mano sobre el hinchado vientre. –Yo me ocuparé ¿De acuerdo?- Le sonrió el rubio tras esa máscara de lágrimas. –Yo me haré cargo, ese bebé estará a mi cuidado, yo lo criaré, yo lo mantendré, nunca les faltará nada, si es necesario venderé mi casa, trabajaré día y noche sin parar…- Iba a continuar, pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Naruto…- Ella le acarició la mejilla limpiando su rostro, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar de nuevo, el solo hecho de escuchar todos los sacrificios que él estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella y por su sobrino, le apretaba el corazón. –No hace falta que digas eso, tú no tienes la culpa de nada… yo puedo sola…-

_Sola…_

El contenedor del Kyubi estaba cansado de escuchar aquella palabra salir de los labios de la pelirrosa.

-¡No!- Le impidió seguir hablando. -¡No digas eso Sakura-chan! ¡Tú no estás sola! Me tienes a mí para ayudarte ¡Yo siempre estaré contigo!- El rubio le sonrió tiernamente y le besó la frente. –Si es necesario… yo seré el padre de tu bebé-

_Su padre…_

_Él se ofrecía a ser padre de un niño que no llevaba su sangre…_

Y ella calló en el llanto nuevamente…

-¡No digas estupideces, baka!- Le gritó. -¡Tú no tienes porque desperdiciar tu tiempo! ¡Tienes toda una vida por delante y…!-

-Sakura-chan.- El ojiazul le habló de la manera que solo él conocía. –Si yo lo hago es porque quiero.- Con sus pulgares limpió el rostro de Sakura, se agachó a la altura de su pancita y dio un corto beso a ella. –A mi me encantaría ser padre de un hijo tuyo…-

La futura madre no pudo evitar sentirse la chica más afortunada del mundo…

Tenía mucha suerte, al haber tenido por compañero de equipo, a aquel chico que todos odiaban, a aquel chico que buscaba un lugar para que todos lo respetasen, a aquel chico…

Que solo buscaba cariño.

Los ojos azules y verdes se cruzaron, ambos se miraban como si fuesen lo más importante en sus vidas.

_Pero alguien les interrumpió…_

-Ese niño ya tiene un padre, Usuratonkachi.-

Sasuke había estado observando toda la situación en primera fila y a kilómetros se podría notar su creciente ira.

La Haruno pudo ver como los ojos azules de su mejor amigo se tornaban rojos y como, de su cuerpo, comenzaba a emanar un chakra poderoso.

-Tú…- Habló en un tétrico tono de voz, dirigiéndose al moreno. –¡¡Tú!!- La ira lo hacía incapaz de completar la oración.

El pelinegro lo miraba furioso, se podría decir que estaba celoso. -¡Yo qué, dobe!- Lo retó a que continuara. –Solo para que sepas, el hijo que lleva Sakura en sus entrañas, es mío y ella no necesita de ti, ni de ningún otro imbécil que se haga las ilusiones de criarlo junto a ella.-

El rubio enfureció…

-¡Maldito bastardo!- Instantáneamente obligó a La Haruno a ponerse tras de sí, haría lo imposible por protegerla, no dejaría que Uchiha volviese a tocarle un solo cabello. -¡¡No dejaré que vuelvas a dañarla!! Ya no estará contigo!!-

-¿Quién se la llevará?- Repuso Sasuke de manera arrogante. -¿Tú? No me hagas reír Naruto.-

El pelinegro estaba tan molesto y celoso que sería capaz de matar a su ex compañero de equipo ahí mismo, delante de los ojos de la madre de su hijo.

Pero se contuvo.

_Vamos Sasuke… Saca provecho de la situación, hazla feliz a ella._

-¡Naruto!- Le habló la ojiverde. -¡No pelees, Estás muy débil!- Le rogó a Uzumaki.

-¡Tú no te metas, Sakura-chan!- Le gritó con ira haciendo que su amiga se sobresaltara. Era tanta la rabia, que sus ojos estaban rojos por el kyubi. El solo pensar en dejar a su amiga nuevamente en los brazos de Sasuke, lo encolerizaba.

-Vamos Naruto.- Lo provocaba Sasuke. –Te reto, si logras noquearme, podrás llevártela… aunque lo dudo, estás que te mueres imbécil.-

-¡Callate! ¡Puedo derrotarte, con chakra, o sin ella!- Tan dispuesto estaba, que al instante formó un clon para hacer su técnica más poderosa.

Sasuke, al verse amenazado, comenzó a formar el Chidori. No le interesaba si su mujer veía como asesinaba a su amigo, lo único que tenía en mente, era destruir al bastardo que le había arrebatado gran parte del corazón de ella.

_Sakura estaba horrorizada…_

_Estaba contemplando en carne viva, su peor temor…_

_Nuevamente los veía pelear._

Ambos chicos se aproximaban a gran velocidad, cada uno con sus técnicas especiales, si llegasen a rozarse con ellas, sería el fin.

_No de nuevo…_

_Paren…_

_¡Por favor!_

-N-no…- Titubeó ella.

-¡Ahora si te mataré, Naruto!- Gritó el pelinegro mientras corría hacia su oponente.

-Chicos… no peleen…- A su mente vinieron vanos recuerdos de cuando eran un equipo.

-¡No creas que te lo dejaré tan fácil Sasuke!!- Respondió de forma agresiva.

_No podía dejarlos hacer eso…_

_No podía permitirlo…_

_-_

_-_

-¡¡Deténganse por favor!!- Gritó ella desgarradoramente. Su manera de ser impulsiva le impidió pensar en su bienestar y el de su hijo…

_Tan solo actuó como su corazón de lo dictó._

Se interpuso entre ellos, aún sabiendo el costo de aquello.

Cerró los ojos…

Y esperó el golpe.

-

-

-

-¡¡Sakura!!- Gritó Sasuke.

-¡¡Sakura-chan!!- gritó Naruto.

¡¡Cómo podía ser tan inconciente!!

¡¡Estaba embarazada y asumía un riesgo que a ella ni le correspondía!!

_Por primera vez, ambos tenían algo en común…_

_Estaban al borde de la desesperación._

_Y estaban a punto de perder lo más valioso que tenían._

Si no hacían algo, ellos mismo la matarían.

Sasuke perdería a su futuro hijo y a la única mujer que había conseguido entrar en su corazón

Naruto perdería a su sobrino… Y a su querida hermanita, la única chica que había aprendido a quererlo a tal punto de sacrificar su felicidad por alejarlo de la muerte.

¡Tenían que hacer algo!

La chica de ojos verdes esperó el doloroso impacto, cubriéndose inútilmente con sus brazos.

Mas nada llegó.

-

-

Los muchachos fueron capaces de desviar los ataques hacia los lados, haciendo sonoras explosiones y asustando a los transeúntes que pasaban.

Fue tanta la agitación que había sufrido ella, que sus ojos se nublaron y la hicieron caer bruscamente contra el frío pavimento, pero al menos estaba a salvo.

El poseedor del Sharingan la vio caer, al instante corrió hacia ella, rogando para que nada la hubiese dañado. Tenía miedo, por primera vez en tantos años había sentido el terror de perder a aquellos que consideraba lo más importante en su vida.

No quería sentir ese dolor nuevamente…

Corrió a toda velocidad, su Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo e inmóvil, parecía inconciente. La tomó en brazos y confirmó su pulso…

Gracias al cielo, la pelirrosa no había sufrido ningún daño.

-Sakura.- Intentó despertarla, pero no lo conseguía.

-¡Sakura-Chan!- Gritó un preocupado rubio mientras se acercaba tambaleando. -¡Que le hiciste a Sakura-Chan, teme!-

-Tranquilízate dobe- Dijo Sasuke mientras la tomaba en brazos con suma delicadeza y la acurrucaba contra su pecho. –Ella está bien, tan solo se desmayó.- Sin importarle que Naruto lo viese, _por costumbre _depositó un beso en la frente de ella, para luego observarla y cerciorarse de que no estaba herida.

El joven de ojos azules se sorprendió, no lo creía capaz de mostrar afecto, incluso pudo notar algo que nunca creyó poder ver.

_Sasuke se preocupaba por alguien…_

Pudo ver en el azabache de sus ojos, un brillo de cariño hacia la mujer que cargaba, se asombró al verlo protegerla e inquietarse por ella.

El ojinegro se levantó sin prestarle atención a su ex compañero de equipo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

-A donde vas… teme…- replicó Uzumaki con cansancio, ya había vuelto a la normalidad, había dejado de ser dominado el kyubi.

-A mi mansión por su puesto, y me llevaré a Sakura conmigo, si quieres saber la historia y reponerte, sígueme.- sin darle tiempo a Naruto, comenzó a correr.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó el jinchuriki confundido. Sin comprender sus intenciones, comenzó a correr tras Sasuke tan rápido como su cansado cuerpo se lo permitiese.

El mencionado iba varios metros más adelante, todo iba saliendo según su improvisado plan, si todo salía bien, podría ver una sincera sonrisa en los labios de la madre de su hijo…

De alguna manera, haría feliz a Sakura.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

Por fin habían llegado, milagrosamente el rubio no había puesto objeción al seguir al líder de Taka (ver notas finales de la autora), lo único que le interesaba era saber la condición de su amiga.

Pero cuando llegaron, todo el dolor de sus heridas, todas las emociones guardadas al volver a encontrarse con ella, dejaron de fluir. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y por poco la boca se le cae.

Naruto no podía esconder su asombro…

¡Sasuke vivía en una enorme mansión!

-Q-que demonios…- Susurró aún sin creerlo.

-Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí como un idiota, Naruto.- Le dijo Sasuke mientras entraba a su hogar.

El pobrecito del rubio aún no entraba en razón pasaron unos minutos y comprendió su situación. Estaba parado, haciendo de imbécil en la entrada de la gran "casa" de su amigo.

-Espera Sasuke!-

Entró con algo de nerviosismo, sin embargo dejó de lado la etiqueta y pasó como si nada, buscando con la mirada a sus compañeros.

Encontró al morocho en la cocina, aún seguía con la ojijade en brazos y parecía estar dándole órdenes a uno de sus subordinados. Este tenía una melena blanca y poseía unos curiosos dientes afilados.

-Qué estás mirando, Usuratonkachi- Le habló Sasuke mordazmente, no le hacía gracia que lo viesen siendo sensible.

-Estoy esperándote Sasuke.- Pasó olímpicamente del otro sujeto, lo había recordado, era el desgraciado que casi mata a su Sakura-chan cuando pelearon contra esos cuatro.

-Vaya, vaya.- Dijo Suigetsu. –La señorita se pondrá muy feliz de verlo, ¿o no Sasuke?- Rió con ganas, estaba ansioso de ver los celos marca Uchiha aflorar nuevamente.

-Cierra la boca Suigetsu y has lo que te ordené.- Le respondió. –Y será mejor que te apresures, ¿entendiste?-

-Tranquilo Sasukito.- Se burló. –Lo haré como la _señorita_ le gusta.-

-Más te vale.-

El ojiazul observaba de forma curiosa, esos tipos parecían llevarse mal, o mejor dicho, Sasuke parecía llevarse mal con el otro tipo, incluso lo trataba como a un sirviente o algo similar.

-Sígueme.- Ordenó el Uchiha, había perdido la paciencia con su seguidor y no creía ser capaz de soportar alguna bronca del futuro Hokage.

-

-

Naruto lo seguía, ninguno decía absolutamente nada, a decir verdad, no había mucho de que hablar en aquellos momentos.

Llegaron a una puerta, con algo de dificultad Sasuke la abrió y entró seguido del Uzumaki, este se vio tan sorprendido como cuando vio la casa en un inicio.

¡La habitación era completamente lujosa!

La cama era enorme, había una estantería repleta de libros, las mesitas de noche eran de una madera que a simple vista era finísima, un enorme ventanal yacía en una de las paredes, había hasta una chimenea! Sin contar otros lujos además de esos.

El asombrado joven caminó incrédulo, mientras que su compañero recostaba a la madre de su hijo en la cama, la arropó cuidadosamente y se dedicó a observarla unos momentos.

-Parece que vives de maravilla dobe.- Exclamó para mejorar un poco los ánimos, sin embargo Uchiha no parecía oírlo.

Estaba demasiado embelezado viendo a Sakura descansar, que incluso se olvidó de la presencia del rubio. Posó su mano en el vientre de la chica y lo acarició levemente mientras la miraba tiernamente.

_Eso era una rutina para él._

Definitivamente, ese había sido un día de sorpresas para Naruto… instintivamente, una mueca de felicidad se estampó en su rostro al ver tal escena.

_Pero dejo de sonreír cuando recordó todo el daño que Uchiha les había hecho a ellos…_

El susodicho dejó de tocarla para luego caminar haca la salida, ni siquiera miró a su acompañante y llegó a la puerta, de forma veloz hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera.

-Apresúrate, no tengo todo el día- Le habló mordaz.

El Jinchuriki no se dejó intimidar, pero por increíble que fuese, no le respondió de forma agresiva, se encontraba demasiado cansado como para eso.

-

-

Caminaron hasta la cocina, el invitado se sorprendió al ver una mesa repleta de comida.

-¿Q-qué es todo esto?- ¿Qué vendría ahora? Hoy era un día lleno de cosas inesperadas.

El morocho ignoró su reacción y tomó asiento en la mesa, indicó el puesto enfrente al suyo y le habló -Siéntate Usuratonkachi, necesito hablar contigo.-

Naruto se quedó estático, pero su estómago pudo más que su orgullo y se sentó. No probó bocado hasta que el ojinegro le dio a entender que lo preparado era para él. Obviamente no necesitó que se le insistiera, comió como nunca antes, saciando su apetito y eliminando la fatiga.

-

-

Pasaron unos pocos minutos de silencio, el joven de pelo rubio ya se había recuperado y ahora miraba fijamente a Sasuke, esperando una explicación.

-Cómo pudiste, Sasuke…- De forma inesperada y sin rodeo alguno, el Uzumaki rompió el silencio con aquella pregunta que le carcomía la conciencia. Su voz era desgarradora y llena de rencor.

-Como pude qué.- Respondió él, como si nada hubiera pasado, se hacía el tonto, pues sabía muy bien a lo que su acompañante se refería.

-¡No te hagas el que no sabe Sasuke! ¡Cómo pudiste hacerle algo tan horrible a Sakura-chan! ¡Sé perfectamente que ella no lo hizo por voluntad!!-

Tan grande había sido el arranque de ira, que se vio forzado a pararse de la silla y golpear la mesa con fuerza.

-¡Ella era tu compañera, Sasuke! ¡Era tu amiga, la chica que alguna vez te amó!!-

Volvió a golpear la mesa haciendo que los bebestibles se derramaran, si no fuese por su carencia de chakra se habría lanzado en ese mismo momento a golpearlo.

-¡No quiero ni imaginarme todo lo que la hiciste sufrir!- Le gritó nuevamente. -¿¡Me vas a responder o no!?-

No lo soportó más, se apoyó en sus brazos contra la mesa y empezó a llorar amargamente.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe.- Le habló en un tono demasiado frívolo, incluso para él mismo. -Pero te he traído para otra cosa, no para discutir lo que he hecho.- Inquirió de forma neutra, _actuando_ como si no le importase en lo más mínimo los improperios que él le dirigía.

El contenedor del Kyubi se contuvo las ganas de matarlo, intentó (en vano) no tomarlo en cuenta.

Esperó a que tranquilizara un poco, cuando dejó de oír los fuerte sollozos le habló nuevamente. -Te tengo una propuesta, Usuratonkachi.-

El mencionado lo miró con odio, nuevamente tenía los ojos rojos de furia. –Habla Uchiha y dime rápido que mierda quieres antes de que valla por Sakura-Chan y me la lleve a ella y a mi sobrino conmigo.-

-No hables estupideces imposibles Naruto.- El anfitrión guardó la calma e intentó responder lo mejor posible. –Mi propuesta es sencilla y estoy seguro que hasta alguien de diminuto cerebro como tú, es capaz de cumplirla…-

-Habla de una maldita vez Uchiha.- Lo interrumpió.

-

-

El morocho dio un largo suspiro y se demoró en formular la pregunta.

Ignoró el insulto y se animó a seguirle hablando. -Quédate con nosotros.-

_Quédate…_

-¿Qué?- Dijo después de procesar la información. Se sorprendió con la oferta, eso si que era raro.

-Lo que oíste, o a caso eres sordo además de tonto?-

Naruto ignoró la ofensa e indagó un poco más –Dime tus razones Sasuke, tú no actúas antes de pensar-

-Sakura necesita un ambiente más feliz.- Habló con total naturalidad, nuevamente ignorándolo. –Ya ha cometido estupideces por no estar a gusto aquí, y supongo estando tú con ella, la veré sonreír un poco más ya que supongo que eres capaz de entretenerla ¿no?-

El rubio no comprendía, ¿a caso Sasuke se preocupaba por la felicidad de su amiga?

-¿Y se podría saber por qué? ¿Ya no sabes cómo controlarla?- Habló con algo de malicia, a pesar del creciente odio que sentía hacia el moreno, no podía evitar hacer ese tipo de bromas amistosas.

El interrogado estuvo a punto de golpearlo, fácilmente habría podido evadir la pregunta con alguna ironía, pero prefirió responder.

-En su estado, Usuratonkachi, no es bueno que esté estresada o de mal humor, ya ha intentado huir de aquí varias veces, y este lugar es realmente impredecible, puede estallar una tormenta en cualquier momento y ella no sabría como regresar… como ha sucedido anteriormente.-

-Quién lo diría Uchiha… nunca pensé que vería el día en que tu vida no solo girara en torno a ti.- Naruto sonrió. –Después de todo… te preocupas por ella.-

El poseedor del Sharingan se vio descubierto, pero lo evadió de manera increíble. –Siempre tan entrometido dobe, esas son cosas que a ti no te interesan.- Le dijo de forma agresiva.

-Una pregunta Sasuke.- Volvió a hablar el ojiazul, sin tomar en cuenta el insulto. El susodicho lo miró, dándole a entender que le prestaba atención. -¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que Sakura-chan y yo no escaparemos de aquí?-

Uchiha sonrió con orgullo, tenía todo planeado.

-No creo que tú seas tan inconciente como para hacer que una embarazada cruce un camino tan hostil desde aquí hasta su aldea ¿O me equivoco?- Le preguntó. –Mucho menos creo que Sakura sea tan mala madre como para arriesgar la vida de nuestro hijo, tan solo para escapar de un lugar donde tiene abrigo, comida, salud y comodidad.- Lo miró de forma retadora, dándole a entender de que había perdido.

-Eres más inteligente de lo que pensé Sasuke…- Naruto ya tenía previsto eso, él no sería tan cruel como para hacer que Sakura pasara por tormentas y caminos peligrosos, mucho menos ahora sabiendo que tenía a un sobrino en camino.

Pasaron unos breves minutos de silencio, Uzumaki nuevamente lo miró, esta vez con un brillo de ojos más amable, incluso algo picarón. –No creas que por le hecho de que tu me hallas traído aquí, Sakura-chan te perdonará.-

_No te perdonará…_

_Lo habían descubierto…_

-A que te refieres, Naruto.- El poseedor del Sharingan se tensó al oír eso, más se hizo el indiferente.

-Sé lo que planeas, pero déjame decirte que aunque me tengas aquí, ella no te perdonará tan fácil, es muy cabezota si de tener rencor se trata.-Rió de forma simpática. –Una vez le hice una bromita inocente y no me habló durante un mes.-

-Y eso a mí que me importa, dobe.-

-Yo solo digo, si lo que buscas es su perdón…- Pero Naruto paró apropósito, solo para fastidiarlo.

-Eso es algo que no me interesa en lo más mínimo, idiota.-

Pero Naruto no quitó la sonrisa de su cara…

_Porque sabía muy bien que su amigo mentía._

A pesar de su buena actuación, el chico con marcas zorrunas sabía tan bien como el Uchiha, que no decía la verdad. Sería divertido convivir con él.

-Sé sincero Sasuke…- Lo volvió a interrogar por última vez.

-Que quieres ahora.- Estaba pensando en como quitarle _cierta_ información al tonto de su ex amigo, pero se vio interrumpido por el mismo y eso lo puso de mal humor.

-¿Qué es exactamente, lo que sientes por Sakura-chan?-

El Uchiha se alertó…

Desde cuando el podía ser tan… ¿Predecible?

-No sé de lo que estás hablando Naruto.- Se hizo el indiferente, pero hasta él mismo sabía que mentía. –Y como te he dicho, no te metas en donde no te llaman.-

-Es mi mejor amiga, es lógico que me interese lo que pasa con ella, más ahora que por fin la veo.-

El era como su hermano, debía estar al día con la situación de ella, debía protegerla de cualquiera que pudiera ser un potencial enemigo.

Dejó de pensar en como celarla y volvió a su pasatiempo favorito:

Joder al Uchiha.

-No te hagas Sasuke… en este poco rato, he visto como la miras, además te preocupas mucho por ella, eso no es propio de ti, mucho menos si intentaste matarnos cuando peleamos… ¿qué fue lo que te cambio?-

-Es normal que me preocupe idiota.- El muchacho rubio pudo incluso detectar un leve sonrojo en el rostro del otro joven ahí presente. –Está esperando un hijo mío, es mí deber cuidarlos, no es más que mera responsabilidad.-

_Excusas baratas…_

-Si claro- Habló con sarcasmo, iba a seguir pero el muchacho de ojos azabaches lo detuvo.

-Vas a aceptar o no.- Al ojinegro comenzaba a temblarle una ceja, en verdad sabía como sacarle de quicio.

-Eso no se pregunta Sasuke.- Le respondió de forma pasiva. –Yo soy capaz de abandonar todo por Sakura-chan, incluso mi propia vida con tal de verla sonreír.- Uzumaki se acercó al otro hombre y le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato. –Acepto, Sasuke Uchiha, me quedaré con ustedes…-

_Abandonaba todo…_

_Su hogar…_

_Su sensei…_

_La tumba de E__ro-sannin…_

_A sus amigos…_

_A otro pocos…_

_Pero solo porque ella… Valía mucho._

Sin embargo… Nada dura para siempre

…

El Uchiha le respondió, aquello sería un punto a su favor.

-Te mostraré tu habitación, después te daré un pequeño recorrido.- Habló en un tono neutro.

-¿Por qué tanta hospitalidad Sasuke?- Uzumaki se carcajeó, definitivamente sería divertido convivir con él.

-Porque a ella, no le hará gracia el saber que casi te mato, y que además, no te doy un cuarto decente donde dormir teniendo toda esta mansión.- Habló sin modestia.

Naruto intentó provocarlo de alguna otra manera, pero por su mente solo cruzaba el siguiente pensamiento.

_Es por ella…_

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

Lentamente sus párpados se fueron abriendo, dando a conocer un hermoso color verde. Este brillaba, se hallaba lleno de felicidad, en tanto tiempo no se veía tal luminosidad en ellos.

Había _soñado_ con su amigo, un breve encuentro entre ellos…

Pero solo eso…

Había sido solo un sueño…

Entristeció notablemente, había sido tan real, incluso podía aún percibir los abrazos que se dieron, las lágrimas que derramaron y los dedos que la acariciaron.

Así era la cruda realidad para ella, nuevamente había soñado con Naruto y que se encontraban. Pero esta vez había sido algo diferente, por lo general siempre acababan en que se iban a Konoha y vivían felices…

_Como antes…_

Pero ahora había variado un poco, pero ni siquiera sabía como acababa, lo último que recordaba, era que su amigo estaba muy malherido, y que él y Sasuke se largaban a pelear…

Se le heló la sangre al pensar como habrá sido el desenlace de dicho encuentro.

_Pero solo fue un sueño…_

_Nada más que una mera y vana ilusión…_

Y algo tibio rodó por su mejilla.

Se llevó la mano al rostro para limpiarla y se mostró sorprendida, nunca antes una de sus fantasías la habían afectado tanto.

Y lentamente comenzó a recordar, cada momento que cruzaba por su mente, era tan real que parecía ser verdad…

...

Un momento…

No había sido un sueño…

Un pensamiento fugaz le cruzó por la mente…

Naruto VS Sasuke

…

Rasengan VS Chidori

…

Ella se interponía…

Y todo se volvía oscuro.

Y si estaba en la mansión perteneciente al Uchiha, significaba que él había ganado, por lo tanto…

¡Naruto!

No, Sasuke no habría sido capaz de matarlo.

Se levantó de forma abrupta de la cama, restándole importancia al creciente mareo acompañado de las nauseas que se formaron en su garganta. Sin importarle su condición, Corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta y salio.

_Lo quería vivo…_

-

-

Se escuchó el tronar de un fuerte portazo, el corazón de la pelirrosa latía a mil por hora, no quería creer en la posibilidad de que su rubio hubiese sido asesinado por el poseedor del Sharingan…

No después de todo lo que habían pasado, se le rompería el corazón el saber que aquel hombre que comenzaba a am… a conocer, matase a alguien tan importante para ella.

-¡Naruto!- Gritó una vez, mas no obtuvo respuesta. -¡¡Naruto!!- Volvió a intentarlo, pero obtuvo los mismos resultados.

Buscó por todas partes, los baños, la entrada, el recibidor, la cocina (justo al entrar su estómago gruñó pero no le hizo caso, eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento.) Incluso en habitaciones que nunca antes había visto.

Pero no encontró a nadie.

-¡Sasuke!-

En su desesperación comenzó a llamar al pelinegro, después de todo esa era su casa, y si había ganado la batalla, estaría aquí descansando… Sonaba lógico.

-¡¡Sasuke!!- Lo volvió a llamar. -¡¡Sasuke Uchiha, dónde estás!!- ¿Cómo era posible que una casa fuese tan solitaria, incluso parecía que el silencio era el único presente además de ella.

-¡Sasuke!- Lo llamó por cuarta vez, esta vez con un grito más estridente que los anteriores.

-Qué quieres Sakura…- Se escuchó una voz tranquila, pero algo molesta. Ahí apareció el muchacho con una mueca de cansancio. Al parecer venía solo. –Tú deberías estar acostada… como eres una caprichosa volviste a afiebrarte, así que vuelve a la cama.- Habló con el mismo tono pasivo, pero de forma autoritaria.

-¡No me digas que hacer, Uchiha!- Su voz amenazaba con quebrarse. -¡Dime qué le hiciste!-

-Qué diablos te pasa.- Preguntó algo impaciente, esos cambios de humores lo tenían aburrido y estaba al borde de sus límites.

-¡Dónde está Naruto!!- Se le acercó y lo desafió apuntándole con el dedo, a pesar de la diferencia de alturas no se dejaba intimidar. -¡¡Qué le hiciste desgraciado!!-

Ella demandaba una respuesta, pero el poseedor del Sharingan no le prestaba mucha atención que digamos…

Estaba muy ocupado peleando contra los deseos de tomarla de una maldita vez.

Verla despeinada, alterada, algo sonrojada, con la respiración agitada y con la yukata levemente torcida, hacía que sus instintos más primitivos salieran a la luz, diciéndole que se la llevara a la cama como anteriormente hacía y la hiciera gritar y rogar por más placer.

Ese era el mundo de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡¡Me estás escuchando?!- Lo atacó alterada. -¡¡Dime donde está Naruto y que hiciste con él!!-

El muchacho suspiró cansado nuevamente, no se rebajaría al nivel de la chica ni participaría en sus aniñadas peleas, pasó de ella e ignoró sus preguntas.

-Ve a dormir Sakura, siento tu chakra más débil de lo normal.-

-¡Responde la maldita pregunta!! ¡¡Dime donde está Naruto!!-

-Aquí estoy…- Se escuchó una tímida vocecita (xD) aparecer a las espaldas de Sakura. –No tienes porqué dejar sordo a Sasuke, Sakura-chan, él no me ha hecho nada, je je- Se rascó tras la nuca algo nervioso, ella estaba alterada y hecha una fiera… y tan solo cinco metros de distancia no eran suficientes para garantizar su seguridad.

_Él estaba en frente de ella, en carne y hueso…_

Repentinamente cambió de humor, el ceño que antes estaba fruncido, y la boca que antes parecía torcida por la ira, ahora mostraban unos radiantes ojos y una enorme sonrisa.

Extraños cambios de humores...

Maldito embarazo…

-¡Estás vivo!- Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y prácticamente le fracturó las costillas por tanta fuerza lo oprimía. –Y… y… fue verdad…- Se carcajeó del nerviosismo. –T-tú estás aquí!! No fue solo un sueño!!-

Uzumaki le sonrió enternecido, esperaba una reacción como esa. La conocía como a la palma de su mano. –Tranquila Sakura-chan, ahora estoy aquí para cuidarte, y esta vez prometo que nunca más te dejaré… ¿De acuerdo?- Le besó la frente y luego la nariz, ella tan solo soltó una risita tonta, dándole a entender cuanto extrañaba eso.

Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido nuevamente…

-Tsk!- Se escuchó un violento respingo que logró captar su atención.

-Qué pasa Uchiha.- Le espetó de forma malhumorada, nuevamente había cambiado de humor, pero esta vez era justificado, él les había arruinado el momento.

-Solo quería avisarte, que de ahora en adelante Naruto vivirá acá con nosotros, por lo menos hasta que él decida regresar por sí solo a Konoha.- Remarcó la última palabra, para dejarle bien en claro a la chica, que ella no escaparía de allí.

¿Tan solo para eso los molestaba? ¿Para decirle algo de poca importancia como que su amigo se quedaría en su hogar?

-

-

Esperen…

La pelirrosa recapacitó unos momentos, analizando la situación y la frase que Uchiha le había dicho.

¿Se quedaría con ellos?

Sintió como algo en su interior se abrigaba con una gruesa capa de felicidad.

-¿Q-qué? Preguntó aún algo incrédula.

-Así es Sakura-chan!! El teme me ha pedido que…- Pero calló brevemente al ver la mirada asesina de Sasuke sobre sus hombros. –¡¡Me quedaré aquí para cuidarte!!- Se rió algo torpe, pero ella ni lo notó.

-¿Es enserio?- Ela no cabía en su felicidad, estaba alegre, complacida, ¡Era todo una mezcla de emociones!

El morocho ya no respondió, su paciencia había llegado a sus límites, pero prefirió callar.

-¡Pues entonces tendré que darte un recorrido por la ciudad!- Gritó eufórica mientras tomaba al ojiazul del brazo. -¡Tengo mucho que enseñarte!-

-Me encantaría, Sakura-Chan- Dijo él invitado de forma complacida.

-Ni pensarlo, Sakura.- Se lo prohibió el dueño de Kusanagi.

-¿A no?- El tono de voz que ella usaba no era una advertencia, era una real amenaza. -¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?-

-Ya saliste mucho por hoy, volviste a enfermarte por lo imprudente que eres, así que ahora sé una buena chica y vuelve al dormitorio.-

-Ni de bromas Uchiha, yo no haré lo que tú me ordenes!-

¡Cómo podía alguien ser tan terca!

-Ve a descasar… Sakura.- Sasuke arrastraba las palabras con el mismo tono amenazante que ella. –Después se te llevará el desayuno, así que ve a dormir… ahora.-

La pelirrosa pudo sentir un ligero escalofrío… pero no se daría por vencida.

Iba a replicar cuando el rubio la interrumpió. –Ve a descansar, Sakura-chan… te prepararé ramen… ¿Te parece?- Le sonrió comprensivo.

-Pero Naruto…!!- Infló los cachetes de la cara como una niña chiquita. –Yo no quiero a dormir, ni siquiera tengo hambre!!-

Un pequeño gruñido de su vientre les hizo saber que mentía.

-Pero parece que mi sobrino está muy hambriento…- La miró con reproche y siguió. –Ahora se buena y ve a dormir.-

Ella se resignó y agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota.

-Así está mejor.- Volvió a hablar el Jinchuriki. –Voy a hacer un ramen ultra especial para ti!!- Dicho y hecho desapareció rumbo a la cocina, seguido de la brillante y cristalina mirada de la chica.

Ella y Sasuke quedaron solos…

…

Sakura se acercó a él, quien seguía quieto en su lugar, quedó próxima a su pecho y dio un largo suspiro.

Esto derrumbaría y pisotearía su orgullo.

Pero debía hacerlo.

El chico dedujo que ella tenía algo que decirle, así solo esperó a que le hablase, mejor dicho gritase, seguramente tenía algunos insultos preparados para él.

-Uchiha…- Lo llamó, él la miró e hizo un gesto para darle a entender de que tenía toda su atención.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos…

_Y él se sorprendió…_

De sus ojitos verdes, caían unos pequeños riachuelos, sin embargo la sonrisa que irradiaba era maravillosa.

-Muchísimas gracias…-

_Y lo abrazó…_

**Continuará…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

¡Por fin!

Tras tres arduas semanas de trabajo, por fin he podido acabar este capítulo, de verdad me costó narrar los llantos. (Joder, eran demasiados) y todos los sentimientos que empiezan a aflorar entre nuestros protagonistas.

En cuanto a la palabra "Taka" (cuando me referí a Sasuke como líder de Taka) la mayoría ha de saber –si has leído el manga- lo del nombre del equipo de Sasuke, a partir de este capítulo me referiré a ellos con ese nombre, pero en verdad me de lata editar los demás capítulos, si tengo tiempo lo haré… si no… pues ya veremos… xD

Espero vuestros reviews… ;-;

Talvez no los merezca…

Eso lo dejo a vuestro criterio. ;-; Pero recuerden la siguiente ecuación.

Pulga + MUCHOS reviews, es igual a una Pulga feliz e inspirada para proveeros de hermosas historias.

Pulga + MENOS reviews, es igual a una Pulga muy triste, corta venas, deprimida, suicida, emo y muy, muy desolada.

Y una Pulga muy triste, corta venas, deprimida, suicida, emo, y muy, muy desolada no es bueno…

Mi alma sufriría si no veo el mismo apoyo que los lectores me dan cada capítulo… si veo que ya no están, lo entendería, sería hasta comprensible…

Pero**…**

**Mi corazóncito se romperá…**

**;-; **¿quieren eso?

Bueno… Me despido mis amados lectores, muchas gracias por leerme, es un gran honor que estas pequeñas palabras estén siendo leídas, eso demuestra que a alguien le importan.

Eso es todo…

_Disfrutad de la lectura…_

**ATTE:**

**PuLgA**


	11. Chapter 11

Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía y bla bla no tengo excusas y lo lamento u.u

La haré bastante corta con esta nota de la autora así que me pondré a escribir…

Tenía pensado escribir una protesta contra las críticas pero me he dado cuenta que no vale la pena xD, no, nadie me ha criticado, pero no me gusta la gente que critica, nadie es alguien realmente importante como para criticar.

Este es mi pequeño regalo… no lo había planeado así, este es un especial de navidad y aunque parezca extraño, nuestros protagonistas celebrarán la navidad… n.n ¡Será lindo!

A pesar de que ves, o lo que no puedes ver, vuestra servidora aquí presente les dice algo.

_Nunca dejes de creer, la magia nunca acaba._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Por amor o por capricho**

_Lo abrazaba…_

_Él no la había obligado…_

_Finalmente…_

_Pudo sentir la calidez que tanto había buscado._

Al instante le correspondió, Sakura se había aferrado a su espalda, agarrando sus vestiduras y posando su cabeza en el pecho de él, sintiendo e inspirando su aroma.

Sasuke por su parte la sujetó con más fuerza y agachándose un poco, depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-

-

_Dulce…_

_Por fin conocía la dulzura de ser correspondido._

_-_

_-_

-Será mejor que vallas a dormir… ¿De acuerdo?- No esperó una respuesta, sin preguntar la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…

-Parece que te bajó el sueño ¿no?- Le dijo él con la intensión de provocarla o simplemente para salir de aquel incómodo silencio.

-Por qué lo dices...-

-No has protestado nada, eso es raro en ti ya que por lo general nunca te callas-

Caminaba con lentitud, le agradaba tenerla en brazos, era tan ligera y delicada, y verla sonrojada y adormilada era lo más tierno del mundo

-Me siento un poco mareada…- Respondió con dificultad, sin poder evitarlo una tonta sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro –Aún no puedo creer que Naruto esté conmigo.-

Uchiha no pudo evitar sentir un poderoso monstruo verde querer salir de su interior, estaba siendo desplazado nuevamente y aquello no le gustaba.

-Sabes muy bien que tú seguirás aquí pase lo que pase Sakura, el que el dobe esté con nosotros no cambia las cosas-

-No me interesa…- Al parecer la fiebre la hacía delirar, soltaba pequeñas risitas y le costaba modular bien. –Con que esté con ustedes dos soy feliz jeje… Naruto será un gran tío, talvez hasta tú seas un buen padre… Quién sabe.-

Volvió a reírse, como si aquello fuese lo más divertido del mundo.

…

Algo increíble pasó…

La futura madre se alzó un poco

_Y lo besó…_

Y él, sin poder evitarlo le correspondió.

Fue mágico, él estaba inmóvil y se negaba a depositar a su mujer en el piso, a pesar de estar a unos pocos metros de la habitación no tenía intenciones de interrumpir lo más delicioso del día para dar un par de pasos.

_Era como si nadie más que ellos estuviesen allí presentes._

_-_

_-_

Pero a una cortísima distancia, unos melancólicos ojos azules los miraba.

-Tal vez… me he perdido más de lo que creía.-

…

Porque si lo pensaba bien, él no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido durante los meses de su ausencia.

De lo único que tenía conciencia era del daño que Sasuke había provocado. Pero no sabía de la relación que llevaban, ni de lo mucho que podrían quererse u odiarse.

Pero los conocía muy bien.

_Sabía que había un sentimiento__ y que este podría ser grande._

…

El rubio agachó la mirada y se dirigió hacia la cocina… volvía a tener hambre.

–Me encargaré personalmente en hacer que Sasuke pague por todo lo que nos ha hecho…-

Apretó los puños con impotencia, la ira y la sed de venganza le corrían por las venas.

Intentó calmarse dando un largo suspiro, gracias al cielo logró su cometido. -Pero también me encargaré de que sean felices.-

-¿Se puede saber con quién hablas?- Una simpática voz se escuchó en un rincón.

-Con nadie…- Naruto subió la mirada y se encontró con el más simpático del equipo Taka (El único que habla más de dos palabras con sentido) -De ti me acuerdo… estuviste a punto de matar a Sakura-Chan, mas no pudiste- Le habló con burla.

-¡¡Ja ja!! Pues sí y no me avergüenza, además de belleza e inteligencia, la señorita tiene mucha fuerza.- Respondió sin más. –Tú debes ser Naruto Uzumaki ¿no? Ella se la pasaba hablando de ti-

-¡Lógico que se la pase hablando de mi, me quiere más que a nadie!- Habló sin modestia -Así es, soy yo, su mejor amigo y más te vale no seguir hablando así de ella delante de mí.- Sentenció como un hermano celoso. –Lo que sea que te haga Sasuke cuando se encele con ella, y estoy seguro que lo hace, no será nada comparado con lo que te haré yo si te atreves a mirarla con otros ojos que no sean de amigos.-

Lo que faltaba…

Otro estúpido arrogante con orgullo de macho el cual no quiere que otra persona de género masculino se acerque a su amada princesa.

-Ok…- Dijo algo contrariado, apenas soportaba los celos de Sasuke (este apenas si lo dejaba aproximarse) y ahora debería soportar a uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la aldea de la hoja, celando a una de las chicas que más le agradaba. -Ya entendí, no lo tienes porque repetir-

_Estos serían unos largos meses…_

-Más te vale… yo soy como su hermano, no permitiré que otro que no sea yo se le acerque.-

-Y que hay de Sasuke.-

-Sasuke es un maldito bastardo abusador que no merece vivir (xD!!), luego me encargaré de él y haré que pague…- Habló con el más puro de los odios, pero de la nada le brillaron los ojitos y endulzó su tono de voz. -Sin embargo quiero que ella sea feliz…- Le sonrió y comenzó a prepararle un platillo a su amiga. –Pero primero debo averiguar si él se la merece.-

Suigetsu asintió, dándole toda la razón del mundo

-Ella merece lo mejor… es una persona muy linda, merece la felicidad.-

_Aunque ella esté al lado de un maldito bastardo…_

_Y no con otro…_

_-_…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?- Se ofreció amablemente el peliblanco para salir de aquel incómodo silencio.

-No, no hace falta, a ella le encanta lo que cocino-

-Pues en estos últimos meses ha comido lo que yo preparo, así que supongo que preferirá lo que yo hago.- Intentó no sonar tan desagradable, más no lo consiguió.

-Solo para que lo sepas- Respondió el Jinchuriki claramente molesto –Sakura-Chan vivía conmigo, yo cocinaba para ella y amaba mi comida.-

-¿Así? Eso no es precisamente lo que me ha contado, es más, me comentó cierta vez que incendiaste el departamento. ¬¬-

-¡Eso fue un accidente!- Exclamó indignado -¡Independiente de eso, ella ama mi ramen!-

-¡Pues yo creo que ella preferiría MI comida en vez de tu PORQUERÍA de ramen!-

-

-

"¡Porquería de ramen!"

"¡¡Porquería de ramen!!"

"¡¡¡Porquería de ramen!!!"

-

-

Alguien había osado insultar aquel manjar de Dioses…

Aquello no tenía perdón.

…

…

-¡¡¡¡¡Pagarás por eso maldito estúpido de dientes chuecos!!!!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Dientes chuecos has dicho!!!!!-

"_gritos, golpes, ruidos por doquier__, ollas golpeándose contra la pared, etc. se escuchan desde la cocina."_

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…

El vaivén con el que Sasuke la cargó después del beso la arrulló y la hizo caer en el sueño, el muchacho lo notó y apuró el paso para llegar y acostarla.

Llegó a la gran habitación, se dirigió a la cama y la depositó, con sumo cuidado la arropó. Sakura se acomodó mejor y se dedicó solamente a dormir.

Como siempre, él le besó la frente.

Se puso a recordar lo que le dijo:

"_talvez hasta tú seas un buen padre"_

¿Cómo serían como padres? Cabe recordar que contaban con sus escasos dieciocho años de edad, a lo más diecinueve. Él no sabía como criar niños ni mucho menos cuidarlos, a decir verdad apenas si se llevaba con ellos.

¿Cómo sería si tuviesen más de un niño? Talvez de pelo negro y ojos negros como él, o quizás con ojos verdes y… pelo rosa…

No importaba, sería su hijo de todas maneras.

¿Si fuese niño?

Si fuese un niño, sería el más fuerte de todos los ninjas, él, personalmente, se encargaría de su entrenamiento, aprendería todas las técnicas de su clan y a dominar el Sharingan a diestra y siniestra.

¿Si fuese niña?

Sería la más fuerte e inteligente de todas, no se dejaría vencer por ninguna y al igual que si fuese niño, dominaría todas las artes y técnicas Uchiha como si se tratara de lo más fácil del mundo.

Sería lo mismo…

Pero con una pequeña diferencia…

Habría una notable baja en la población masculina de su aldea, siendo él, el principal responsable de dichos homicidios.

Sasuke se convertiría en un verdadero asesino, ya que estaría dispuesto a liquidar a cualquier estúpido pervertido que se atreviera a acercarse a su hermosa hija con dobles intenciones.

No era tan solo celoso con Sakura.

Se preguntó cuantos meses tenía, hizo los cálculos y contó cuatro y medio.

_Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos…_

Los primeros meses no habían sido lo más lindo del mundo, por lo menos para ella…

Ni Sasuke comprendía como había sido capaz de hacerle tales barbaridades.

El deseo.

La ceguera.

El orgullo.

-

-

_No había sido el más hermoso de los cuentos de hadas…_

_Pero haría lo que fuese_

_Con tal de que ella lo perdonara._

_-_

_-_

Suspiró con desgano y le acarició una mejilla, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de todo lo que pensaba, ni de lo ridículo que se veía a ojos ajenos, inclusive estaba sacando conclusiones aceleradas sobre su futura descendencia.

_Aquello lo tenía realmente ilusionado…_

_El tan solo imaginarse volver a tener una familia, lo hacía divagar._

Estuvo dispuesto a recostarse a su lado, mas unos estruendosos ruidos que provenían de la cocina lo alertaron y lo hicieron molestarse, inmediatamente iría a averiguar quien o quienes estaban causando tal alboroto.

Se dirigió hacia la salida y atravesó la puerta con rapidez, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a su querida pelirrosa.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

Lo que vio no le gustó para nada…

Platos rotos, el piso completamente lleno de polvo y extrañas masas de dudosa composición, ollas por doquier, manchas en las paredes, una fuga de agua y un pequeño incendio en los quemadores de la cocina.

-¡Qué esta pasando aquí!-

La voz de Uchiha resonó por toda la habitación, llamando la atención de su subordinado y de su hiperactivo amigo rubio.

-¡Él empezó!- Reclamó uno.

-¡No es verdad!- Contraatacó el otro.

Cinco minutos de ataques y defensas, Sasuke se hartó.

-¡¡No pregunté quien empezó y quien no!! ¡¡¡A qué se debe este desastre!!!-

Rubio con peliblanco se miraron complicados, ninguno quería admitir la culpa de aquel incidente.

Pero Naruto fue más rápido, había usado su cerebro y tenía la excusa perfecta, de paso se vengaría de Suigetsu.

Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Fue culpa de Suigetsu!! Comenzó a decir cosas indebidas de Sakura-chan!! Y yo tan solo lo agredí cumpliendo mi deber de amigo.- Sentenció de manera segura, como si estuviese jurando.

El acusado lo miró con el más profundo de los odios… Sasuke lo mataría.

-¿Qué Suigetsu hizo que?- El pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡No es verdad, Sasuke! ¡Te lo juro, yo nunca diría cosas así de la señorita! No después de la paliza que me diste por decir que era bonita.-.

El líder suspiró cansado, le dio un golpe a cada uno y habló.

-Me interesa un comino quien halla comenzado esto, voy a ir al pueblo a comprar unas cosas y cuando vuelva quiero que esta cocina rechine de limpia… ¿¡Entendido?!-

-¡Si señor!-

Y en cuestión de segundos desapareció por la puerta.

-Valla… debe de estar de muy buen humor como para no habernos dado una paliza… todo gracias a la señorita Sakura.-

-A qué te refieres, yo lo veo igual de amargado.-

-Es que tú no lo has visto antes, por lo general siempre anda agresivo y con malas pulgas, pero desde que ella llegó aquí y cuando él supo que iba a ser padre… digamos que su humor cambió drásticamente.-

-Claro…- Habló con sarcasmo. –Sakura-chan sufre estando aquí, mientras que el imbécil la pasa de lo lindo… definitivamente la vida no es justa.-

-Siéndote sincero.- Esta vez habló Suigetsu. –Parte del tiempo que ella ha estado aquí, especialmente en los inicios, es obvio que sufrió, sin embargo últimamente he podido notar su disfrute…- Indicó con melancolía. –El problema es que el fantasma de todo lo que le ha hecho Sasuke, siempre estará allí presente.-

…

Ambos quedaron en silencio… sabían que eso era cierto, era triste reconocerlo pero era verdad, eso hacía aún más remoto el que la pelirrosa volviese a verlo como antes.

_Muchas veces, el perdón no v__asta._

...

Naruto suspiró y habló algo más tranquilo. –Será mejor que comencemos a trabajar… no quiero ni pensar en como sería un Sasuke enojado.-

-Si, tienes razón.-

Cada uno cogió una escoba y dieron inicio a la casi imposible tarea.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…

No se demoró ni cinco minutos en llegar al pueblo, en la mañana debido a toda la conmoción, no pudo darse el lujo de observarlo. Siendo sinceros, estaba admirable, había mucho verde y rojo, árboles navideños y adornos del mismo tipo, luces multicolores y extrañas formas de muñecos de nieve, galletas de jengibre, bastones de caramelo y un curioso viejo barrigón de traje rojo.

Aquel si que era un gran espíritu navideño.

A pesar de haber sido una aldea pobre, y de haber tenido un tirano como dirigente, siempre habían celebrado con alegría aquella fecha, y cuando Sasuke los liberó, dando mejor calidad de vida y mayor oportunidad, surgieron y salieron adelante, pudiendo celebrar de mejor manera.

Sin embargo, él…

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba una feliz navidad.

Pero a diferencia de las navidades anteriores…

Ahora si la pasaría con gente _muy_ cercana a él.

Instantáneamente, a su mente vino las imágenes de sus amigos, tanto Naruto como la de Sakura, inclusive llegó a pensar en comprarles algún regalo.

…

¡Nah! Puras boberías…

Pero…

El poseedor del Sharingan intentó borrar aquella idea, mas no pudo, el imaginarse a él junto a sus amigos debajo de un árbol navideño, intercambiando regalos (y quizás ver a un pequeño Uchiha en un futuro junto a ellos) era una idea que le hacía sentir una extraña calidez en el pecho.

_Sería maravilloso._

-

-

Siguió caminando por inercia, pasó frente a una de las tantas tiendas decoradas que había y se detuvo casi por instinto.

Era de bebé.

Sonrió de forma casi imperceptible (aunque para sus adentros no cabía en su emoción… supongo) y recordó cierta tarde hacía un par de días.

_Flash back_

_Nuevamente había sido doblegado__ por aquella mujer que siempre lo miraba con ojos de corderito degollado, Sakura lo había "obligado" a que la acompañase._

_-Dijiste que no te tardarías, Sakura.-_

_-Y tú dijiste que no me molestarías, así que cállate.-_

_No sabía que era lo que __forzaba a consentirla, para empezar no le gustaba ir al pueblo y mucho menos salir del castillo a no ser que sea por mayor necesidad, por lo general prefería quedarse a meditar o hacer algo productivo por la vida._

_Pero no, esa mujer lo "seducía" (aunque no lo admitiera, Sasuke sabía que más allá de su inocente cabecita, en el rincón más oscuro, del más profundo acantilado, había un aire y una intención de seducir.) Y lo incitaba a salir con ella._

_Paró unos momentos y se dio cuenta de que ya no escuchaba palabrotas ni quejas, tardó un poco en notar que ella estaba a unos diez metros de distancia, mirando embobada una tienda de mercancía desconocida._

_Se apresuró a seguirla cuando ella entró a aquel almacén…_

_Pero lo que vio al entrar hizo que, por primera vez en años, la ternura se adueñara de su cuerpo._

_Sakura…_

_La chica que lo aborreció durante los últimos meses…_

_La chica que constantemente, a pesar de la "mejora" en su relación, le decía que lo odiaba._

_La chica que se negaba a volver a mostrar aquella faceta llena de alegría, inocencia, ternura e inmadurez._

_La chica que intentaba aparentar frialdad, fortaleza y un inminente instinto asesino._

_Volvía a ser como antes._

_Volvía a sonreír como una niña pequeña…_

_**Volvía a ser ella.**_

_Cuando por fin pudo volver__ a la realidad, vio que estaba sosteniendo un trajecito pequeño de color azul claro, los ojos le brillaban de tanto regocijo y la vendedora traía más cajas, donde se suponía debía de haber otras cosas pequeñas._

_Se acercó con lentitud para no perturbarla, casi ni lo notó pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció._

_-¿Te gusta?-_

_-S-Sasuke! No noté que estabas aquí.- Le habló un tanto sorprendida._

_-Si te gusta puedes llevarlo.- Le respondió con seguridad, no escatimaría en gastos si de su hijo se trataba._

_-No, no te preocupes, además aún no sé si será niña o niño, ni quiero saberlo, no antes de que nazca.-_

_El poseedor del Sharingan la miró con burla… definitivamente Sakura podía ser un poco lenta a veces._

_-En ese caso llevaremos esta, y una versión para niña.- Ignoró a la pelirrosa y le habló a la vendedora._

_-En seguida, Uchiha-San- _

_Casi al instante la dependienta reapareció con más cajas._

_-También tenemos en otros colores.- Extendió la mercancía a lo largo del mostrador, dando a conocer una extensa gama de matices. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se mostraron maravillados._

_Como todos__ los padres primerizos._

_Sakura iba a elegir un par cuando Sasuke la detuvo._

_-Nos llevamos el rosa, el azul, el verde, el amarillo, el blanco… ¿se pueden mandar a estampar en ellos el abanico Uchiha?- Preguntó con naturalidad._

_-Por supuesto que si señor.-_

_La futura madre iba a protestar pero él la detuvo. -¿Algo que quieras añadir Sakura?-_

_Ella estaba dispuesta a joderle la idea de los abanicos, pero ver el pequeño brillo infantil en sus ojos, la detuvo._

_No sería capaz de arruinarle aquella felicidad._

_Quitó su mueca de disgusto y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa._

_-No, por ahora con esto estará bien.-_

_Sasuke pagó la suma correspondiente y ambos salieron de la tienda con dirección a su hogar._

_Fin flash back _

Dejó de recordar y continuó caminando, una idea se le había cruzado por la mente, pero después la ejecutaría, estaban recién a tres de Diciembre y aún tenía mucho tiempo por delante.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

-¡Sakura-chan!- Un rubio entraba escandalosamente a la habitación, con una bandeja y muchos platos de ramen.

-¿N-naruto?- Dijo con cansancio, estaba durmiendo de lo más feliz cuando un grito la despertó.

-¡¡Te traje delicioso ramen!!-

Si no fuese por lo tierno y emocionado que se veía, la chica le hubiese dado un golpe tan fuerte que lo hubiese devuelto a Konoha.

-Jeje…- rió cansada. –Gracias.- Se incorporó con dificultad y se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama. –Neh… Naruto, ¿por qué trajiste tanto ramen? No tengo demasiada hambre.-

-¿Y Quién dijo que son todos para ti? Yo sí que tengo hambre!!- Se sentó a su lado (restándole importancia al hecho de que estaba ensuciando el cubrecama de Sasuke con sus pies… JA) y le pasó un plato a Sakura, ambos empezaron a comer.

-

-

-Oye, Sakura-chan… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Habló una vez terminado el primer plato de ramen.

-Ya me preguntaste algo… pero adelante-

-…- No podía hablar.

Tenía miedo…

¿Y si habría viejas heridas?

-¿Y bien?- Exclamó con impaciencia.

-T-tú…-

-Yo qué, Naruto.-

La miró a los ojos y dejó el plato a un lado, por primera vez se dispuso a hablar seriamente.

-¿Eres feliz, Sakura-chan?-

Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

…

…

_¿Feliz?_

Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en eso…

¿Acaso lo era?

¿Tenía motivos para serlo?

-Y-yo… Yo…-

-Tú qué, Sakura-chan… responde, es realmente simple, dime sí o no.-

-Y-yo…- Titubeó… a decir verdad no lo sabía.

Por una parte, estaba el sufrimiento causado por el pelinegro… pero por otra estaba su hijo, aquello la había hecho madurar como persona y crecer como mujer…

Pero con Sasuke…

No sabría decirlo con certeza…

A veces se sentía tan a gusto en su compañía, incluso se llevaban bien, se divertían, jugaban, conversaban, se preocupaban por su hijo.

Eran como _amigos_…

Eran como _hermanos_…

Eran como _amantes_…

Eran algo _más que eso_…

Había otro vínculo que los unía además de su hijo, un vínculo mucho más fuerte, algo que le impedía odiarlo al cien por ciento.

Pero justo cuando pensaba que los sentimientos volvían a florecer en su lastimado corazón…

_El pasado la perseguía._

Recordaba aquel asqueroso mes en la celda, recordaba los maltratos, las violaciones, las humillaciones y todas las lágrimas que no lloró, el sufrimiento se hacía presente al instante en que las imágenes cruzaban su mente.

No se sentía capaz de perdonar algo así.

_Definitivamente… el perdón no vasta. _

…

-¡¡Tú qué, Sakura!!- Explotó el rubio, estaba impaciente y necesitaba saberlo con urgencia.

-¡¡¡No lo sé!!!- Le gritó con la misma intensidad, sin querer había comenzado a llorar debido a la confusión que había en su corazón. -¡¡No lo sé Naruto!! ¡No sé si soy feliz al lado de Sasuke!- Se limpió inútilmente las lágrimas. –No tengo idea de lo que siento… por favor, Naruto, no me hagas responder algo de lo que no tengo ni la más mínima idea… Por favor.-

Su amigo se sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo una gran cantidad de emociones se juntaron su pecho y no le quedó otra, más que acariciarla el rostro y consolarla.

-

-

-Sea cual sea tu respuesta, Sakura-chan… Quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a cuidar y apoyar.-

Pasara lo que pasara, el siempre estaría allí para ella, siempre estaría para darle una mano o un abrazo, siempre estaría para reconfortarla, pero mas que nada…

_Nunca dudaría en apoyarla._

-Muchas gracias…- Fue lo único que dijo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió, ambos tomaron su plato y siguieron comiendo.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_20 días después._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…

Maldición…

Maldición…

¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!

Era 23 de Diciembre…

¡No habían comprado nada!

Se hallaban tres chicos en la mesa desayunando, Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu se habían tomado unas "vacaciones" para no molestar al trío de amigos durante esas fiestas.

El amable Suigetsu había sido el de la idea.

Después de haber visto a Sasuke "emocionado" (no precisamente eufórico… había em… al parecer, sonreído) con la idea de armar un árbol, haciendo que cierto rubio y cierta chica se emocionasen a más no poder, decidió que lo mejor era no interferir, por eso mismo se llevó a sus compañeros con él.

Volviendo al ex equipo 7…

Tanto Sakura, Naruto o Sasuke estaban preocupados… bueno, Sasuke se lo tomaba con más calma, de todas maneras él gobernaba en aquel lugar y dinero no le faltaba, en cuanto a Sakura, lo estaba un poco pero conseguía guardar la calma, pero cuando hablamos de Naruto…

Mejor ni imaginarse lo nervioso que estaba.

Pero la única mujer del grupo, como toda mujer, sabía la solución al problema…

-¡¡Chicos!!- Exclamó con alegría. –Es obvio que ninguno de ustedes ha hecho las compras navideñas…-

Ambos asintieron, Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos y Sasuke… bueno, Sasuke pareció algo indignado.

-Así que por tanto, propongo ir ahora a la aldea, nos separaremos en el centro y nos encontraremos en el mismo lugar a la misma hora ¿vale?-

…

…

Ambos hombres tardaron en procesar la información…

-¡¡Excelente idea, Sakura-chan!!- Sonrió el rubio.

-Tan solo si te abrigas.- Respondió cierta persona. –Esta nevando afuera.-

-Sí, lo sé no tienes para que decirlo.-

-¡Pues que estamos esperando!-

-

-

Unos minutos mas tarde los tres estaban listos.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…

-Aquí en dos horas.-

-Sí.-

-No te quites el abrigo.-

-Entendido.-

-No vallas a lugares oscuros sola.-

-Son las cuatro de la tarde, no creo que haya lugares oscuros.-

-No me interesa, no converses con extraños.-

-No soy una niña, Sasuke, sé cuidarme.-

-Ni se te ocurra sacarte el abrigo ¿entendido?-

-¡¡Ya entendí, Uchiha!! Te repito, no soy una niña ¡Así que deja de tratarme como una! ¿O no que está exagerando, Naruto?-

-Sasuke tiene razón, Sakura-chan.- Aquél era un milagro navideño, Naruto le dio la razón al Uchiha. –Podrías enfermarte…-

-¡Ogh! Ya me harté de ustedes dos!!- Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a emprender su camino hacia las tiendas e intentando no resbalarse por el hielo que cubría las calles.

-Mira que es terca… te apuesto lo que quieras a que se saca el abrigo.- Dijo molesto cierto pelinegro.

-Déjala… no le gusta que la controlen.- Respondió su acompañante, dándole la razón a la chica.

-En fin dobe, nos vemos aquí en dos horas.-

-¡Espera! Sasuke.-

-Qué quieres ahora.-

-je je…- Puso ojos tristes de cachorro y le habló. – ¿No tendrías un dinerillo que me prestes? Es que… bueno, no tengo mucho y yo…-

-¿Si te presto dinero te callarás?-

-Sip! Y si no me prestas, te joderé hasta que lo hagas.-

El poseedor del Sharingan suspiró resignado y le dio cierta cantidad de dinero. -Regálale algo bonito, ¿de acuerdo?-

Después de que él se fuera, Naruto susurró. –No solo le regalaré algo a ella, dobe.-

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…

-Qué puedo regalarle…-

Aquella pregunta le rondaba la cabeza hacía una hora, y aún no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que podía obsequiarle a Sasuke, a Naruto le había comprado un nuevo monedero de ranita y había mandado a enmarcar la foto de ambos, pero en cuanto al morocho, no sabía que podía ser.

-Con la mansión que tiene, no creo que necesite algo…-

Que dilema.

A pesar de no ser una persona materialista, necesitaba algo con que demostrar aquello que sentía, sabía que no era amor, pero tampoco era odio, podía ser considerado como compasión o quizás algo más, ni ella misma lo sabía.

Pasó por muchos locales, cuando por fin vio uno que hizo que los ojos se le iluminasen.

_Ya sabía que regalarle._

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…

Par de idiotas.

¿Cómo podían creer que él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, había olvidado comprar los regalos de navidad? Si incluso le había preparado algo al rubio de su amigo.

Le gustaría bastante.

En el regalo que más había puesto empeño en preparar, era para ella, estaba todo listo para que pasado mañana, exactamente a las doce de la noche, lo viera.

Quería poder ver como sus ojos brillaban nuevamente.

En fin, como no tenía nada que hacer más que vagar estúpidamente, haciendo caso omiso a coquetas jovencitas oportunistas que intentaban atraerlo, decidió seguir a la pelirrosa.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…

Bien, ya tenía el regalo para Sakura, ahora tan solo le faltaba Sasuke… ¿Qué podía darle?

Ahora que lo pensaba, y según lo había vivido últimamente, se dio cuenta que no conocía nada a aquel personaje que llamaba "amigo"

Ese Uchiha de doce años, estaba claro que ya no existía.

Era un maldito bastardo, que merecía la más dolorosa de las muertes…

Pero incluso los más malditos bastardos que mereciecen la más dolorosa de las muertes, tenían derecho a una feliz navidad.

Suspiró cansado, había pasado cerca de hora y media, el tiempo se le acababa.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

Lo sabía…

¡Maldita sea!

¡¡Por qué era tan terca!!

Sasuke, haciendo gala de su maestría en el arte Ninja, había ocultado su chakra y se concentraba en seguir a la madre de su hijo, y como era de suponer, la mujer lo había desobedecido.

El ojinegro estaba observando el abanico Uchiha en la espalda del kimono de Sakura, era obvio que se había quitado el abrigo y prácticamente se lo restregaba en sus narices.

¡¡Cómo demonios le hacía entender que debía cuidarse!!

Pero su vista cambió…

Repentinamente la pelirrosa se dio vuelta y la espalda de la chica se convirtió en el frente de su cuerpo. Con una rapidez increíble cogió el primer objeto corto punzante que encontró (en este caso el palito de una brocheta que estaba comiendo) y lo lanzó hacia su objetivo:

Sasuke Uchiha.

Para la suerte de él, el palillo tan solo rozó su mejilla provocando un pequeño corte.

-¡¡Sal de ahí Uchiha!! Sé que estás allí!!- Gritó ella ignorando las extrañas miradas que la rodeaban.

El morocho sonrió complacido, su mujer era una excelente Ninja, pero luego recordó el motivo de su enfado y bajó dispuesto a enfrentarla.

-¡Qué haces aquí! Puedo perfectamente cuidar de mi misma, ¡no necesito que un estúpido como tú me esté vigilando!.-

-Pues no lo estás demostrando, hace un frío de los mil demonios y tú no estás abrigada!-

-¡No seas exagerado! Una simple nevada no me enfermará, mucho menos me va a matar!-

-¡Pero sí a mi hijo! Así que de una maldita vez, ponte el maldito chaleco!-

-¡¡No se me da la gana!!-

Si había algo que detestase más que a Sasuke, era a un Sasuke dándole órdenes, ella no tenía porque obedecerle

-¡Haz lo que te digo!-

Y si había algo que Sasuke odiase más que la insubordinación, era a Sakura insubordinándose.

-¡¡Que no!!-

Un unánime gritillo ahogado se escuchó a su alrededor, tan ensimismados estaban en la pelea que no se dieron cuenta que un círculo de personas se formó en torno a ellos, y por su puesto, el público estaba sorprendido al ver que a su líder lo mangoneaba una mujer.

-¡¡¡Póntelo ahora, Sakura!!!- Ordenó, estaba perdiendo autoridad delante de su pueblo y debía demostrar que era él quien mandaba.

-Ya te gustaría…- La chica le sacó la lengua, se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta ignorándolo, gracias al cielo ya había terminado sus compras y no tenía nada más que hacer.

-¡No hagas que te obligue, Sakura!-

Muy bien… estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡JA! Quiero ver que lo intentes… Uchiha.-

Esta era una guerra en la que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

Pero alguien se encargaría de terminarla.

-¡Hey, ustedes dos!- Una voz conocida interrumpió la batalla de miradas asesinas. -¡Dejen de pelear ahora!-

Era Naruto, él, al igual que sus dos amigos, ignoró olímpicamente a los curiosos pueblerinos.

-No te metas Naruto, esto es entre ella y yo.- Habló un ojinegro aún indignado por la terquedad de ella.

-Sí Naruto, este estúpido no quiere entender que no soy una niña y no necesito que me cuiden, mucho menos que me den órdenes.-

-¡Te estás comportando como una, ponte el abrigo ahora!-

-¡¡No me digas que hacer Uchiha!!-

-¡¡¡Si tú no cuidas de tu hijo, yo mismo lo haré!!!-

-¡¡¡¡Ya cállense los dos!!!!- Gritó el Uzumaki furioso. -¡Sakura-Chan, tú colócate el maldito abrigo, y tú, Sasuke, cállate la boca!-

Sasuke pasó del último comentario y rió triunfante por el "apoyo" de su amigo.

-P-pero Naruto…- Reclamó ella débilmente.

-Nada de peros, Sakura-chan, debes cuidarte, el idiota tiene razón.-

-P-pero…-

-No quiero escuchar más quejas Sakura-chan, hazme caso.- Sentenció.

La breve sensación de victoria de Sasuke se desvaneció junto a su sonrisa, para dar lugar a una clara mueca de disgusto…

Sakura le había hecho caso inmediatamente.

De cierta manera…

Ambos habían perdido.

Minutos después de que la muchedumbre se marchara, ya más calmados cogieron rumbo a casa.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_24 De Diciembre, a minutos de cumplirse las 12 de la noche._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

Tanto la pelirrosa como el rubio miraban atontados la base del árbol de navidad, estaba rodeado de paquetes de distintos tamaños y colores chillones, decorados con enormes lazos y moños y acompañados por las tarjetas de sus respectivos destinatarios y emisores.

Eran niños pequeños en cuerpo de adultos.

-Vamos… que sean las doce.- Susurraban ambos, mirando soñadores el reloj que marcaba las 11:57

Sasuke estaba en el sofá observándolos, en verdad parecían unos críos y comenzaba a hartarse de tantas risitas y cuchicheos, pero no les decía nada porque adoraba ver el brillo en los ojos de Sakura.

-Esténse tranquilos, ya no falta mucho.-

-¡No podemos esperar! ¡Debemos abrirlos ahora!.-

-Vamos Naruto… Podemos aguantar, tan solo dos minutos más…-

Aquellos habían sido los dos minutos más agonizantes de su vida.

-

-

_12 campanadas…_

Tanto Haruno como Uzumaki sonrieron maravillados y no esperaron ni un segundo más para abrir los presentes, Sasuke se limitó a observarlos, a decir verdad no sabía si este año recibiría algún regalo.

Pero siempre se pasa una feliz Navidad.

-Neh, Sasuke, ven con nosotros.- Lo invitó Naruto. –Hay varios aquí para ti.- Dijo señalando varios.

El susodicho asintió algo sorprendido, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a abrirlos.

_Volvía a sentir júbilo en su corazón…_

Tomó en sus manos el primer regalo, no era de nadie en particular ni mucho menos especial, era de una de las personas de la aldea que le regalaban cosas en gratitud.

Pero a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar sonreír

Sakura y Naruto tuvieron el privilegio, de ver por primera vez en años, algo increíble…

_No había risas, mucho menos carcajadas…_

_No había una expresiva sonrisa, tan solo una mueca…_

_No estaba la impaciencia de un niño en abrir los regalos…_

_Pero…_

_Había un par__ de ojos negros que brillaban de alegría, no era necesario más que eso para que sus cercanos supiesen que su corazón estaba bailando de felicidad._

_Aquella si __que era una feliz navidad._

La ensoñación fue interrumpida por un sonoro grito.

-Sakura-chan! Abre mi regalo!-

La aludida no pudo evitar reír con la aniñada reacción de su mejor amigo, rápidamente antes de que siguiera insistiéndole cogió un paquete rosado de forma curiosa, al abrirlo vio que había un cuenco de Ramen rosa, grabado con letras doradas el nombre "Sakura" en la parte frontal.

-Je je…- Rió algo dudosa, iba a darle un abrazo de navidad para darle las gracias pero al hacerlo un pequeño sobre cayó en el suelo.

-Ese también es parte del regalo, Sakura-Chan.-

Ella no dijo nada, lo abrió y de él sacó el colgante que siempre llevaba su amigo en el cuello.

-P-pero tu necesitas esto!-

-Nah…- Le sonrió seguro. –Tú lo necesitas más, así, si volvemos a separarnos tendrás un pedacito de mi para recordar mientras te encuentro, ¿Vale?-

Ella le sonrió sinceramente y le lanzó un beso cariñoso (bajo la mirada del moreno) el le respondió el gesto y siguieron abriendo paquetes.

-Abre el mío, Naruto, sé que te gustará.-

Él asintió y cogió un paquete naranja brillante, en él estaba su tesoro más preciado, la foto que lo había acompañado durante la dura travesía en busca de su amiga. Seguramente la pelirrosa había tomado la foto de su morral y la había mandado a restaurar y a enmarcar sin que él se diera cuenta.

La fotografía estaba hermosa…

Sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, aquel era un momento de felicidad y aún debía darle su regalo al Uchiha.

-¡Sakura-chan! Aquí tienes otro regalo, al parecer es del teme.- Sin dar tiempo al chico de protestar, le entregó el paquete a la chica y ella lo cogió emocionada.

Ella lo abrió y encontró un marco dorado, rodeando una antigua foto…

_El mejor regalo de todos…_

El equipo 7…

-Sasuke…kun.-

Ella no pudo evitar llamarlo así cuando subió la mirada para verlo, sus ojos verdes brillaban, quizás por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapársele o por el regocijo que ahora sentía.

No fue capaz de decirle nada más, volvió su vista hacia el regalo e instintivamente lo acarició.

Tan adentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Sasuke miraba a Naruto de forma interrogante, en verdad no sabía de donde rayos había salido ese presente.

Pero el rubio le lanzó una sonrisita cómplice.

-Ese es mi regalo de navidad para ti Sasuke…-

-¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-No seas tan estúpido, tan solo mírala…-

Él hizo caso.

_Era hermosa__…_

Sus ojos verdes brillaban con tanta luz e intensidad…

-Mi regalo, Sasuke, es mostrarte la verdadera luz de sus ojos en el máximo de su brillo… pocos han podido verlo, ahora tu eres uno de los afortunados.-

A veces podía ser un completo tonto.

Un completo estúpido.

Un tipo jodidamente distraído.

E incluso un sujeto molesto que a veces al que daban ganas de golpearlo hasta la muerte.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro, Sasuke…

_Era que en ninguna otra parte hallaría un amigo como Naruto Uzumaki._

…

Pasaron unos minutos y el poseedor del Sharingan decidió que era momento de mostrar su verdadero presente a su mujer.

-Sakura… debo mostrarte otro, en privado.- Sentenció antes de que el ojiazul interviniese.

-Pero ¿y yo? Me están dejando solo- Exclamó excluido.

-Pues no creo que te sientas solo cuando te diga que como líder de estas tierras, te autorizo para comer todo el Ramen que quieras, cuando quieras, donde quieras y como lo quieras… absolutamente gratis.-

Aquel era s obsequio de Navidad.

Él susodicho no podía creerlo.

-¿E-estás… bromeando?-

-No, ayer mismo fui a arreglar las cosas con los vendedores, accedieron y saben que a ti deben darte todo lo que quieras comer, gratis.-

Para sorpresa de la Haruno y de Sasuke, Naruto salió disparado, dispuesto a estrenar su regalo navideño.

-¿Vamos?- Le dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La chica asintió dejó de lado el marco de fotos y cogió su mano, se levantó y comenzaron a caminar. Sasuke y ella recorrieron un pasillo, sin dejar de tomarse la mano, finalmente hasta llegar a una puerta.

El muchacho iba a abrirla, pero la pelirrosa lo detuvo.

-Espera Sasuke… antes…- Ella se sonrojó violentamente y comenzó a buscar algo entre su ropa. –No te he dado mi regalo…- Le sonrió tímida y le entregó un paquetito azul

Él lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a desenvolverlo no pudo evitar asombrarse con su contenido.

En una pequeña cajita había un par de botitas azules y un par de guantecitos rosados, en las cuatro prendas estaban grabados unos abanicos Uchiha, eran simplemente adorables, incluso a la frívola vista del pelinegro.

El morocho miró a Sakura, esperando que dijese algo, pero lo único que vio fue un sonrojo y la timidez hecha persona.

-Yo…- Por fin había hablado. –No sabía si sería niño o niña, pero sea lo que sea, no puedo esperar hasta que nazca.-

Sasuke no dijo nada se limitó a dedicarle una diminuta sonrisa y a darle un corto beso en la frente.

Al separarse no dio más rodeos y abrió la puerta de la habitación misteriosa…

…

Si Sasuke pensaba que sus ojos no podían brillar más…

_Estaba muy equivocado._

Ella sonrió al instante y entró corriendo, aquello era mucho más de lo que esperaba…

Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y la habitación estaba dividida en dos partes. En una de ellas había una cuna azul, rodeada de animales de peluche y diversos juguetes, mientras que en la otra, una cunita rosada rodeada de muñecas y animalitos. Había pequeños abanicos en los bordes de la habitación y muebles repletos de utensilios para bebé, eran tantos que Sakura no supo al instante lo que eran.

Además de eso había un pequeño balcón, y en frente de él había una mecedora. Luego miró el techo y vio que estaba decorado con estrellas, arco iris, nubes y diversos diseños atractivos para un bebé. Arriba de las cunas había unos móviles con unas especies de armas ninjas de juguete, y había tantas otras cosas que nunca terminaría de mencionarlas.

-Esto… es hermoso…- Fue lo único que se sintió capaz de decir, en verdad estaba atónita.

Él se sintió complacido y caminó hacia ella, posó una mano en su vientre y pegó su frente con la de ella.

-Yo tampoco sabía lo que sería… así que decidí hacer ambos y no arriesgarme.-

Ambos ojos se encontraron, Sasuke limpió la escurridiza lágrima de felicidad que caía de los de ella y ambos sonrieron complacidos, pensando que estaban solos

Unos felices ojitos azules los acompañaban escondidos para no interrumpir… él también sonreía, ahora se sentía más tranquilo y seguro de que podía dejar a su pequeña Sakura a solas con Sasuke por un breve lapso de tiempo, ya había perdido demasiado y eso significaba perder considerables tazones de Ramen.

Sakura-chan estaría bien…

Después de todo, no se iría para siempre, nunca más la dejaría sola.

Nuevamente sonrió y observó a la _feliz pareja_, estaban abrazados y no tenían muchas intensiones de separarse.

_Aquella había sido una hermosa Navidad…_

**Continuará…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

¡Por fin!

xD

Espero que les haya gustado… estuve dos meses trabajando en él, me costó mucho la narración u.u

Bueno… me llegó un review diciendo que no estoy en posición de pedirlos, por lo general no hago caso a esa clase de mensajes pero es Navidad y no voy a exigirles nada, cada uno decide si me quiere dejar un comentario o no, la fuerza está en vuestras manos.

Pero espero su reviews navideño y que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Me despido…

¡Feliz Navidad!

_La magia solo acaba__ cuando nosotros decidimos que lo haga… _

_Si nosotros creemos, la magia siempre existirá._

_**Disfrutad de la lectura.**_

_**¡Nunca dejen de creer!**_

…

-

_Finalizado el 24 de diciembre a las 0:09 de la noche._

…


	12. Chapter 12

Hola!!

Jeje… ¿me extrañaron? Después de casi un año de ausencia no me extrañaría que me odiaran, pero bueno, sé que no podrán resistirse a leer este capítulo… después si quieren me tiran tomates xD

Saben, hay una situación que me incomoda, sé que les gusta este fic y me parece bien que les guste, y está bien que me dejen sus opiniones de este fic, en los reviews de este fic, pero me jode que en los otros que tengo, me digan "continua por amor o por capricho" o citado uno "como es posible que no continues por amor o por capricho" fue un reviews que me dejaron en mi fanfic mas reciente ¡de Soul eater! Algo completamente anexo a Por amor o por capricho.

No es por joder ni mucho más, pero si me quieren dejar una opinión de este fic, o pedir que lo continúe, déjenme el reviews aquí y no en otro.

En fin, aquí les va la historia.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Por amor o por capricho**

_Un mes después…_

Ya estaban a finales de Enero, el frío no cesaba y Sasuke estaba más insoportable, sobre protector y extrañamente algo… ¿celoso?

Sin embargo, dejando de lado eso, últimamente la vida en aquel lugar se había hecho… "tolerable", hasta, placentera, desde que su amigo rubio había reaparecido en su vida, esta se había envuelto en dicha y despreocupación.

En cuanto al padre de su hijo…

Se había comportado bien ese último mes, la consentía y cada día que pasaba, compraba algo nuevo, tanto para ella, como para el bebé, incluso le había preguntado si quería que le comprar otros kimonos, ya que los que tenía comenzaban a quedarle pequeños.

-¡¡¿Me estás llamando gorda?!!-

Sasuke sudó frío, pero supo como disimularlo muy bien.

-En lo absoluto- Quiso jugar un tanto con ella. –Pero mi hijo está creciendo muy rápido, al igual que tus… atributos.- Ahora que se daba cuenta, las "curvas" de la que él mismo había nombrado como su mujer, estaban más pronunciadas que antes… su pecho había crecido con el fin de alimentar a su hijo, todo en ella había crecido (en el buen sentido) sus sentimientos, su madurez, cada día que convivía con ella la veía más hermosa, era inevitable…

Como si se estuviese enamorando…

…

Rápidamente quitaba esos pensamientos de su cabeza, él no podía sentir nada por ella, y en el caso de que lo hiciera, sería inútil, ella ya no lo amaba.

Lo único que creía que ella sentía, era la combinación de responsabilidad con algún leve vestigio de su pasada amistad, quizás hasta _lástima._

Y ahora con Naruto aquí cerca…

No sabría cuanto tiempo podría retenerla.

Estaba seguro de que nunca la dejaría ir, él no lo permitiría, además sabía que el rubio no sería tan irresponsable como para exponerla a los impredecibles cambios climáticos de la zona.

Pero temía perderla…

Le había costado mucho reparar un poco del daño que le había causado, aunque aún estaba muy lejos de lograrlo por completo, iba en muy buen camino, dormía a su lado, a veces la acariciaba, y aunque no lo habían hecho desde hacía un par de meses, eso era lo que menos importaba (increíble, viniendo de Sasuke) él la protegía ante todo a ella y a su hijo, los cuidaría y les daría lo mejor…

Además de eso, se sentía atado a ella…

_Y no estaba interesado en deshacer ese lazo_.

Pero el rubio, de alguna manera se interponía entre ellos.

¿Y si habían sentimientos reencontrados?

¿Y si descubrían un amor, más allá de el de hermanos?

¿Y si ella estaba dispuesta a correr cualquier riesgo por él?

Aquello no lo dejaba dormir.

-

-

Eran las tres de la madrugada, estaba oscuro y hacía un frío espantoso, tanto que sintió como la pelirrosa, entre sueños se estrechaba contra él buscando calor, a lo que Sasuke correspondía abrazándola y cubriéndola con todas las mantas disponibles.

-Sasuke…- Susurró ella entre sueños.

El aludido sonrió, su ego estaba en los aires, hasta que ella nuevamente habló.

-Naruto…-

Maldijo por lo bajo e hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para no levantarse e ir a la habitación de su compañero para estrangularlo.

La chica dijo algo más, se removió incómoda incluso algo perturbada y se abrazó más a su compañero, buscando protección, al parecer de una pesadilla que estaba teniendo.

-Shh… tranquila pequeña… duerme, yo

estoy aquí.- Le dijo como si lo escuchara.

Increíblemente, sus palabras surtieron efecto, ella se calmó y se relajó, haciendo que su rostro pasase de preocupado, a uno completamente tranquilo.

…

Hasta en sus pesadillas… él la protegería.

…

* * *

…

-¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!- Se escuchó un estruendoso grito antes de que la puerta del dormitorio de Sasuke y Sakura se fuera abajo. -¡¡SAK…!!- Pero se calló de golpe.

Adentro de la habitación, acostados estaban sus amigos, el moreno miraba a Naruto con cara de odio y le hacía ademanes para que no gritara más, no quería que la despertase.

-Shh.- Le hizo callar, pero fue en vano, la chica ya había abierto los ojos.

-ah?- Respondió ella perezosamente mientras se levantaba de los brazos del Uchiha y daba un largo bostezo. –Qué pasa Naruto.-

Al rubio poco le importó su amigo y se dirigió inmediatamente a ella. -¡Sakura-chan¡ ¡Mira por la ventana! ¡Hay nieve!-

Le costó un poco procesar la información, y pese a los vanos intentos de Sasuke por mantenerla abrigada, se levantó y fue hacia la ventana.

-¡Sugoi!- Gritó en el mismo tono que el rubio. -¡Tenemos que salir!-

El poseedor del Sharingan iba a replicar, pero la chica fue más rápida, se puso zapatos y un delgado abrigo en un santiamén y salió gritando junto a su amigo -¡¡Suigetsu-kun!!- Llamó a su compañero. -¡¡Suigetsu-kun!!-

Sasuke se quedó solo y a decir verdad muy molesto. Soltó un gruñido y se levantó, se vistió y tomó un abrigo extra, conciente que el que llevaría ella sería muy delgado.

Y se dirigió a la salida.

-

-

-¡Toma esa Naruto!- Gritó mientras le aventaba una bola de nieve al rubio.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué contra mí? ¡Mejor contra el dientes de tiburón!- Él y su amiga sonrieron maliciosamente y se dieron vuelta hacia el susodicho.

-Neh…- Exclamó este, algo nervioso. –Chicos, no se lo tomen muy en serio, es solo una guerra de bolas de nieve… je je.-

-¡A él!- Gritaron al unísono sin piedad alguna y como si de una verdadera batalla se tratara, se le abalanzaron.

Mientras tanto, tres pares de ojos los miraban, por una parte estaba Juugo, que a pesar de no estar jugando, lo estaba disfrutando. En una esquina más apartada, estaba Sasuke, con una mirada de desaprobación rotunda, y por último estaba la chica pelirroja, que aprovechando la ausencia de su rival, se acercó a su objetivo.

-Sasuke-kun…- Le dijo con voz melosa. – Hace un poco de frío aquí afuera, ¿Por qué no vamos a la biblioteca, para darnos algo de calor, como en los viejos tiempos?- Mientras hablaba le acariciaba el pecho con la mano intentando estimularlo, por si conseguía algo.

Si esa petición hubiese sido en otra época no hubiese dudado ni un segundo en aceptarla, incluso ahora una parte de él le decía que la tomase en cuenta con tal de calmar los deseos que tenía.

Pero cuando iba a responder afirmativamente, algo se lo impidió…

Sin poder evitarlo, giró la cabeza y vio a la pelirrosa sonriendo feliz y radiante, aquello hizo calmar sus deseos, y ver su barriga de cinco meses hizo que una cálida sensación lo embargase, asegurándose de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-No te molestes karin… _no tengo ganas_-

La joven no podía, ni quería creerlo, era la primera vez que el la negaba de forma abrupta y sin dudar si quiera.

-¿Estás seguro… Sasuke-kun?- Intentó de nuevo, negando la derrota.

El muchacho la miró y sin intención de arrepentirse habló.

-Más que seguro.-

La chica nuevamente había quedado sin palabras…

¡Todo era culpa de aquella zorra de pelo rosado!

La habían cambiado por ella, humillado y pisoteado, su Sasuke-kun ya no la atendía ni la hacía llegar al máximo cielo como antes, ni siquiera la tomaba en serio. ¡Todo desde que esa chica llegó!

Pero esto no se quedaría así…

Se aseguraría de que despareciera del mapa, así su Sasuke-kun buscaría el consuelo en ella, y gustosa se lo daría…

Personalmente se encargaría de la zorra pelirrosa, aquella chica nunca debió haber osado quitárselo.

Aguantando la ira de ir a asesinarla ahora mismo, se retiró del lado del moreno y se largó a su habitación.

…

* * *

…

Reaccionó inmediatamente cuando vio a la chica caer, corrió rápido a su alcance más no logró frenar la caída, sin embargo la preocupación desapareció cuando ella rió acostada en la nieve.

-Tranquilos.- Les habló a ambos que al instante se pusieron a su alrededor para comprobar su estado. –Estoy bien, tan solo fue un mareo.- Se incorporó entre las risas, pero nuevamente se echó hacia atrás víctima de otro.

-Será mejor que te vallas a dormir… es muy temprano aún.- Habló el Uchiha. –El dobe no tiene sentido del horario.

Naruto iba a responderle, pero la sorpresa de ver que ella se dejaba cargar por Sasuke lo calló. Al parecer se sentía bastante cómoda a su lado.

Nadie dijo nada más, simplemente se dirigieron a la casa para abrigarse y desayunar.

* * *

Naruto se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, mientras Sasuke llevaba a la chica a su habitación.

La depositó con cuidado en la cama, aparentemente volvió a quedarse dormida, miró el reloj en la mesita de noche y vio que apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, el insensato de su amigo no se había preocupado por dejarla descansar.

Se quedó contemplándola unos segundos, viendo su semblante tranquilo, oyendo su respiración pausada, oliendo su aroma natural…

Era bellísima…

Se sintió afortunado de tenerla a su lado, ningún otro hombre gozaría de ese privilegio, solo él podía acompañarla, tomarla de la mano, besarla y hacerla suya…

_Y algo se quebró en su interior…_

El pensar eso último le hizo sentir un nudo amargo en el pecho, inevitablemente recordó cuando la tuvo prisionera, como la hizo sufrir, las veces que la forzó a complacerlo, cuanto disfrutó de su cuerpo sin su autorización…

Todas las veces que la dañó…

Aquel era un fantasma que no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño, podía aparentar ser un cubo de hielo y que no le importase en lo más mínimo, pero no era así.

Había aprendido mucho estos últimos meses con ella, nuevamente comenzaba a sentir aquella cálida sensación en su corazón, desde verla dormir, hasta los cariñosos besos que de repente se daban.

Aunque no lo admitiese, cada momento de felicidad venía acompañado de la amargura de aquellos tristes recuerdos, se sentía el peor ser de la tierra y no tenía idea de como remediarlo…

_Lo sabía… Pero Sasuke Uchiha jamás se rebajaría._

Cómo lograr que esa culpa se esfumara y dejara de carcomerle las entrañas. Había intentado todo, desde costosos regalos, un hogar confortable, las mejores cosas ¡Todo para ella! Mas nada daba resultado.

Pero el ignoraba que Sakura y él estaban volviendo a formar lazos, y ella poco a poco _intentaba_ perdonarlo.

No eran las joyas ni los vestidos, los lujos o la mansión, eran otras las razones de aquello…

Eran los cuidados…

Las caricias a su vientre que él le daba cuando la creía dormida…

Las molestias que se tomaba por ella…

O el hecho de que hubiese traído a su mejor amigo a su casa.

Pequeños detalles, (bueno, el de Naruto era un GRAN detalle) eran los que hacía posible la repentina cercanía y aprecio que comenzaban a florecer en su interior hacia el padre de su bebé.

…

Sasuke salió de su letargo al escuchar un leve movimiento en la cama, él estaba parado a su lado por ende pudo ver con perfecta claridad como sus ojos se abrían.

-Siento haberte despertado.- Dijo él intentando hablar con un tono frío. –Mandaré a que te traigan algo para que comas en un rato más, aprovecha de descansar.- Quería aparentar desinterés pero le era imposible.

Se dio media vuelta y procedió a retirarse, pero se detuvo al sentir como algo lo tiraba de su manga, pensó haberse quedado trabado de la punta del velador (Perdón, no pude evitarlo xD) pero se llevó una gran sorpresa, al ver que era ella quien no lo dejaba partir.

-¿Sakura?- Preguntó sin poder ocultar el desconcierto en su voz.

-N-no…- Dijo ella con la mirada gacha, incapaz de verle a los ojos.

-Qué sucede.-

-No tienes porqué irte…- Dijo en un susurro mirando hacia otro lado, instancia que Sasuke aprovechó para observar el sonrojo de la chica.

-…- No supo como responder, aquella sugerencia lo había dejado sin habla. ¿Desde cuando ella le pedía eso? ¿No se suponía que lo detestaba? -¿Disculpa?-

-Si tú quieres claro, aunque seguramente debes estar ocupado.- Le habló rápidamente, denotando su nerviosismo. –Olvídalo, no tienes porqué quedarte.-

Le soltó la manga de su traje y se dio la vuelta en la cama, intentando ocultar su vergüenza y rogó para que él joven se retirase rápidamente del cuarto.

Sasuke, por su parte aún no reaccionaba, pero no pudo evitar sonreír disimuladamente ante el actuar de la ojiverde ¿Desde cuando la Haruno se retractaba de lo que decía?

Con cuidado caminó hacia la puerta, fingiendo que se iba, tan solo para molestarla, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para recostarse a su lado vio que se había quedado profundamente dormida al instante.

Intentó ignorar los pensamientos que asaltaban su mente, estaba a su merced, cubierta únicamente por unas frazadas y un delicado camisón de dormir.

Las fogosas fantasías se apoderaban de su mente, seguidas por el sentimiento de culpa, verla de esa manera activaba sus más profundos instintos y le costaba controlarlos.

Pensó en retirarse y dejarla descansar, pero se arrepintió en el momento que escuchó un angustioso gemido salir de su boca, al parecer estaba teniendo pesadillas.

Suavemente se recostó a su lado, se acercó con cuidado y la abrazó de forma protectora

-Shh… tranquila…- habló en un susurro. – Yo estoy aquí.-

Al parecer eso la calmó, al instante se acurrucó contra su pecho buscando protección contra quien sabe que pesadillas.

Aquello preocupaba al joven, últimamente la chica solo soñaba cosas malas, continuamente se despertaba en las noches sudando, en el peor de los casos gritando y llorando y lo único que la reconfortaba era que él la apretase contra su pecho.

-

-

_Flash back_

_La muchacha se removió incómoda entre las sábanas, buscando un inexistente refugio entre ellas._

_-N-no…- _

_Sasuke abrió los ojos molesto, odiaba despertarse a media noche, giró el rostro, dispuesto a encontrar al desgraciado que había osado perturbar su sueño._

_-N-no…- Volvió a susurrar la chica, esta vez un poco más fuerte. –No me dejen… por favor…-_

_Él la miró preocupado y le habló suavemente. –Sakura… despierta.- La movió un poco, mas no hubo respuesta, lo intentó de nuevo, pero nada. _

_-Por favor… Mamá… Papá…- El muchacho comenzó a preocuparse cuando ella comenzó a llorar._

_-Sakura…- Intentó un poco más fuerte, pero no logró nada._

_-Mamá… Papá…- _

_Ya no eran tan solo susurros, a cada segundo que pasaba, las palabras iban adquiriendo más fuerza que antes._

_-¡¡NO ME DEJEN!!- Gritó, seguida del llanto._

_El terror que se apoderó de ella la obligó a despertarse haciendo que se levantara de golpe, bañada en sudor y en lágrimas, sin embargo, aún no estaba conciente de que era solo un sueño, porque seguía gritando por sus padres._

_Se encogió, abrazándose así misma intentando tranquilizarse, pero a pesar de todo seguía llamándolos, como cualquier niña pequeña que tenía pesadillas._

_-Mamá…Papá…- Seguía repitiendo entre sollozos, tanto era el dolor que abrazó sus piernas en un intento desesperado de refugiarse. –No se vallan… por favor… ¡no me dejen! – _

_El Uchiha no sabía como reaccionar, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente._

_-¡¡Sakura!!- Le habló Sasuke con más fuerza, esperando que el grito llamase su atención. Tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a que se diera vuelta para mirarlo. -¡Tranquilízate!-_

_Inmediatamente al sentir el contacto, se abrazó con una fuerza sobrehumana, buscando la protección contra aquellos recuerdos que la atormentaban, llorando inconsolablemente y repitiendo lo mismo que antes._

_-Shh…- El ojinegro reaccionó de inmediato y le correspondió el abrazo, le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda, intentando reconfortarla. –Tranquila… Ya pasó.-_

_Quería que se relajara, cualquier daño o pena que la pelirrosa sufriera, dañaba a su hijo también._

_-M-mis padres… ellos…- _

_-Calma…- Le habló mientras pensaba rápido alguna frase con la qué tranquilizarla. –Ellos siempre estarán contigo.- Le dijo de forma pausada._

_Sakura solo asintió, pero no dejó de llorar, a cada instante se apretaba más contra su pecho, mientras él le susurraba para que pudiera descansar._

_-Tranquila pequeña… yo estoy aquí...-_

_Aquello pareció calmarla, sus sollozos se hicieron más pausados, y Sasuke no dejó de repetirle aquellas dulces palabras durante un buen rato, hasta que al fin pareció poder conciliar el sueño._

_El moreno sonrió ya más calmado, verla llorar y sufrir de esa forma le oprimía el pecho, ya que pensaba que era su deber protegerla de todo mal._

_-Tranquila pequeña...-_

_-.-.-_

-

-

Desde aquel entonces, no había otra frase que la calmase durante sus pesadillas, al instante en que él la pronunciaba su llanto cesaba y volvía a un sueño pacífico, tranquilizándolo a él y a su hijo quien se removía incómodo durante los sueños de su madre.

No pudo evitar posar su mano sobre la pancita de su mujer, contuvo la sonrisa cuando sintió una patadita provenir de ella, al mismo tiempo que la ojiverde mostraba una clara mueca de molestia en su rostro.

Definitivamente, una mujer embarazada era algo completamente sorprendente.

Se quedó a su lado el resto de la mañana… aquella tranquilidad que sentía cuando estaba a su lado terminó por ganarle, haciendo que cayera en un relajante sueño.

…

* * *

…

-Qué quisiste decir con eso, Karin.- Decía una voz desde la cocina, que Naruto podía escuchar con increíble facilidad debido a su entrenamiento.

-Lo que escuchaste, o estás sordo acaso.- Le respondió ella con desprecio.

-No dejaré que hagas alguna estupidez, ¿Me entendiste? Así que deja de decir esas tonterías.-

-No me vengas a amenazar, dientes de tiburón, esa perra merece eso y mucho más.- La voz femenina se encontraba rodeada de ira. –Y ni tú, ni nadie podrá detenerme.-

-¿Y qué crees que te hará Sasuke si cumplieras con lo dicho? ¿Dejaría todo como está acaso? ¡Pues ten por seguro que te matará de la manera más vil y dolorosa posible!-

Aquello pareció darle en lo más profundo, la idea de que su codiciado muchacho la despreciara la carcomía por dentro. Sin embargo, esa idea no la frenaría, después de todo, tarde o temprano él la aceptaría.

-No te fíes, Suigetsu, Sasuke terminará siendo mío, te guste o no, yo seré la madre de sus hijos y la futura dueña de esta casa.-

Dicho esto, la pelirroja de marchó de la cocina, muy segura que lo que dijo, dejando a su compañero perplejo y lleno de ira.

…

-Qué fue eso.- Preguntó el Uzumaki, entrando a donde estaba su amigo. Evidentemente estaba preocupado por la Haruno, aquella otra mujer era muy impredecible.

-Nada, la loca de Karin nuevamente está con sus amenazas… y aunque por lo general siempre son falsas, nunca está demás preocuparse y mantenerla a raya, no valla a ser que cometa alguna estupidez.-

-Tranquilízate, Suigetsu, yo jamás dejaría que algo le pasara a Sakura-chan.-

-De eso estoy seguro, mas nunca está demás preocuparse.-

-En fin, será mejor que comencemos a preparar el almuerzo, la señorita tiene un gran apetito.-

-¡¡RAMEN!!-

-Está bien… ramen.-

…

* * *

…

Esto era inaudito ¡¡La peor de las traiciones!!

Después de que ella lo acompañó durante incontables noches de soledad, de intentar captar su atención y de ser ella con quien compartiese la cama con él.

Y a pesar de todas las veces que la echó despectivamente de su habitación luego de revolcarse, a pesar de las veces que llamó a _otra_ mientras lo hacían…

"_-Sakura... – Decía en un silencioso susurro después de acabar entre las piernas de su subordinada pelirroja.-_

Aquellos recuerdos la llenaban de ira, no fue ni una, ni dos veces. ¡Fueron todas!

¡Incluso, eso era desde mucho antes que llegase la ojiverde! El Uchiha llamaba a una chica completamente desconocida, imaginando que era su cuerpo y no el de ella el al cual estaba poseyendo. Sin embargo nunca tuvo el valor de reclamarle, con el solo hecho de poder compartir una noche era feliz.

Pero su felicidad se vio arrancada desde el momento en que vio a Sasuke cargando a un bulto de pelo rosado sobre su hombro.

De inmediato supo de quién se trataba.

Desde entonces nada fue igual, él ya no la tomaba en cuenta, ni siquiera para una sensación de placer momentáneo, el moreno pasaba el día en otro mundo o en la celda de Haruno.

Y todo empeoró cuando supo que iba a ser padre…

Fue un cambio imperceptible, nadie que no lo conociera lo hubiera notado.

Pero ella sí, y los cambios de Sasuke se hacían cada vez mayores, como el odio que Karin sentía en esos momento en contra de la futura madre.

…

La pelirroja estaba furiosa, más ahora, después de haber entrado a la habitación de Sasuke, y encontrarlo dormido placidamente al lado de aquella mujer que se lo había arrebatado.

Pero ahora se había presentado su oportunidad, aquella tarde se desharía de ella y del bastardo que crecía en su vientre, solo así, el Uchiha se fijaría en ella y la haría suya, tal como antes y como siempre debería haber sido.

…

* * *

…

Todo estaba tranquilo, había paz y un agradable ambiente, la chica dormía tranquila en sus brazos y él estaba a punto de poder conciliar el sueño.

Pero como la armonía no dura, un estruendo hizo que aquella fantasía acabase.

-¡¡Sasuke!! ¡¡Sakura-chan!!- Entró gritando el rubio a la habitación de ambos, como si no hubiese mañana.

-Shhh!- Lo calló su amigo. –No ves que está durmiendo, Dobe.-

Uzumaki iba a responderle con un insulto bastante desagradable, pero se paró de súbito al ver la calma que la chica irradiaba, era primera vez que la veía tan tranquila. Incluso meses antes, cuando estaban en Konoha y vivían juntos no la había visto así. Desde la muerte de sus padres todo había sido muy difícil, no dormía bien y tenía pesadillas constantemente que causaban en ella un terrible insomnio y noches enteras sin dormir.

Pero al parecer, Uchiha hacía que su sueño se hiciera placentero nuevamente.

El rubio ignoró al moreno al instante en que se dirigió a la cama, sacudió su hombro levemente y le susurró al oído. –Neh… Sakura-chan, ya es hora del almuerzo, despierta.-

La chica lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, bostezó y se incorporó lentamente, aquella había sido una de las pocas veces que había podido conciliar el sueño y en realidad se sentía más que descansada.

Se levantó sin problemas, seguida por la mirada de ambos chicos que estaban a su lado.

-No me miren así… yo puedo caminar sola-

Ninguno dijo nada, si lo hacían, darían inicio a una pelea.

-¿Qué están esperando? ¡Tengo mucha hambre!-

Y salió de la habitación.

…

* * *

…

-Permíteme que te ayude con eso, Suigetsu.-

-¿Ah? Qué diablos te pasa, Karin.-

-¿Qué acaso no puedo ayudar a un amigo?- Aquello obviamente no había resultado tan convincente como lo esperaba, por ende se retractó. –No te sientas tan alagado tiburón, es para sorprender a mi Sasuke-kun.-

-Ni aunque le sirvieras toda la comida del mundo se fijaría en ti Zanahoria.-

-Jódete, estúpido y ya vete a dejar eso otro, yo llevaré el resto.-

-¿Y tú crees que te dejaré solo con la comida? Ya quisieras.-

-No creo que a Sasuke-kun le agrade la idea de verte sin hacer nada ¿no?-

Aquello paralizó al peliblanco, dicho esto, la miró con desconfianza y se largó a preparar la mesa.

-Ahora si sabrás lo que es bueno… rosadita.-

Al terminar con su labor, tomó la bandeja y se dispuso a esperar que se sentaran, le daría un platillo especial a la pelirrosa, no podía haber margen de error… Ya no importaba lo que pasara con ella, estaba segura de que Sasuke-kun la entendería y la ocuparía para reemplazar el lugar de la Haruno.

_La suerte estaba echada…_

…

* * *

…

Estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, esperando con ansias el almuerzo. De la nada entra la pelirroja, con una bandeja repleta de tazones de ramen.

-¡Ramen!- Gritó el rubio y de un salto se dispuso a coger cualquiera de los platos.

-Tranquilo, Kyubi.- Dijo la muchacha intentando sonar lo menos despectiva posible. –Yo sirvo.-

El Uzumaki se guardó los insultos y se resignó a recibir su comida.

-Suigetsu-kun.- Dijo Sakura, Sasuke ante ese sufijo no pudo evitar soltar un bufido. -¿Lo cocinaste tú, no?-

-Si señorita, no se preocupe que está delicioso, la zanahoria simplemente quiso ayudar en algo.-

-A ya… en este caso, ¡Provecho!- Al recibir su plato le dio las gracias y comenzó a comer gustosa.

Ninguno de los presentes incluida ella sabía del error que estaba cometiendo, ninguno excepto una, que por dentro estaba regodeada de felicidad… ahora por fin, Sasuke sería para ella.

…

-¡Eso estuvo delicioso Suigetsu-kun!- Habló Sakura, repleta de comida y satisfecha como nunca.

-Te luciste eh?!- La secundó Uzumaki, a su lado habían como mínimo unos seis tazones vacíos.

-No fue nada, la idea fue de Naruto.- Dijo el cocinero, aparentando humildad.

-NEH! Sakura-chan! Vallamos a jugar a la nieve de nuevo, ¿te parece?-

-Esta bien, vamos.- Ella le respondió encantada, sentía el cuerpo extraño pero pensó que se debía a la falta de entrenamiento, correr un poco no le haría nada malo

Al instante Uchiha iba a replicar, pero calló al recibir la fulminante mirada de su mujer. Solo por ahora la dejaría tranquila.

…

-Toma esa, ¡Sakura-chan!- Exclamó el rubio mientras le aventaba una _suave_ bola de nieve. –Será mejor que te muevas rápido si sigues así de lenta vas a terminar enterrada bajo la nieve.-

Los amigos jugaban como unos niños pequeños, disfrutando la compañía del otro, riendo a carcajadas y corriendo por todos lados.

-Parece que el embarazo te volvió lenta. ¿No, Sakura-chan?- Le gritó el rubio en un intento de provocarla.

Ella estuvo a milésimas de segundos de responderle, pero guardó silencio y planeó una mejor venganza…

Naruto sabría lo que es ser apaleado con al menos una tonelada de nieve.

Una sonrisa macabra adornó su rostro, algo que el muchacho pudo apreciar perfectamente, su instinto de conservación le gritaba que corriese como alma que lleva al diablo, pero sus piernas no se lo permitieron.

La Haruno tomó en sus manos aquel trozo de hielo y quiso arrojárselo como proyectil, pero un mareo _extraño_ la hizo soltar su arma, pensó que tan solo eran las nauseas que comúnmente le sucedían, pero algo le decía que no era así.

Se detuvo en seco, analizando cada milímetro de su cuerpo con su jutsu médico, algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué sucede.- Le preguntó su amigo acercándose, extrañado de no hallarse muerto aún.

Y sintió como algo le oprimió el pecho.

-Naruto…- Dijo ella con aire de preocupación. –Necesito que escuches mis instrucciones con atención, ¿De acuerdo?- Sakura le sonrió, intentando calmarlo, no quería espantarlo más de lo que ya estaba ella.

-No me asustes Sakura-chan.-

-De verdad Naruto.- Habló con una seriedad poco propia de ella. -Dime que puedo confiar en que harás lo que te diga, no importa cuanto te ruegue, simplemente sigue mis indicaciones.-

El contenedor del Kyubi dudó por un instante, pero accedió cuando vio los suplicantes ojos de su amiga

-Bien… pero esto comienza a preocuparme.-

-Escucha… hay algo _extraño_ corriendo por mi cuerpo… y no sé cuanto tiempo pueda soportarlo conciente…- Cerró sus ojos intentando aguantar lo que fuera que sintiese en esos momentos. –Necesito que le digas a Sasuke que mande a llamar a un médico inmediatamente…- Quiso continuar, pero su amigo la interrumpió.

-¡¡Qué!!- Exclamó alarmado. –Pero Sakura-chan, tu eres la mejor médico, no necesitas a un médico cualquiera, tu puedes curarte, ¿cierto?-

-¡Déjame hablar!- Ya comenzaba a perder la noción, en cualquier momento comenzaría a delirar. –Necesito que llames a un maldito doctor porque yo no podré hacer nada si estoy delirando... Naruto… prométeme que no me dejarás ir, no puedes dejar que me duerma.- Le sonrió, intentaba calmarlo, pero era imposible, menos cuando se arqueó para aminorar el dolor que comenzaba a producirse en su abdomen.

-¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!!-

-Qué estas… esperando.- Tosió sangre, e intentó incorporarse, se sujetó al rubio y lo miró de forma seria. –Por favor… Apresúrate…-

_Y todo se volvió negro…_

…

* * *

…

-¡¡¡SASUKE!!!-

-Qué demonios te sucede ahora.- Dijo un apesadumbrado Uchiha saliendo de la cocina.

Estaba pensando en la paliza que le daría a su amigo por estar gritando de esa forma. Pero no pudo evitar esconder el horror que lo embargó cuando vio a la pelirrosa en brazos del rubio, aparentemente inconciente y con un hilillo de sangre bajando por la comisura de su boca.

-¡¡Qué mierda pasó!!-

El moreno se acercó preocupado, tocó el rostro de la chica, quien al instante despertó.

-Joder…- El moreno retiró su mano de la frente de Sakura y la miró con inquietud. -Tiene fiebre.-

-Sasuke… kun- Dijo ella en un delirante susurro, le sonrió y volvió a caer presa de la inconciencia.-

-Hay que llamar a un médico, Sasuke, Sakura-chan me dijo que algo extraño estaba en su cuerpo y de la nada calló inconciente… ¡Rápido Sasuke! ¡Reacciona maldición!-

Haciendo acto de su rápido actuar, el ojinegro llamó a su subordinado. -¡Juugo! ¡Suigetsu!-

Al instante ellos aparecieron, y se sorprendieron de ver a la muchacha así.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?- Preguntaron al unísono, si poder ocultar la sorpresa de aquella escena.

-No importa eso ahora, vallan a buscar a un médico... Qué están esperando ¿Una invitación?- Lo muchachos no se movían, posiblemente presas del pánico y del miedo. -¡¡Muévanse maldita sea!!-

-Pero Sasuke…- Lo contradijo Juugo, con algo de temor. -Con esta nevada los médicos están ocupadísimos con los enfermos.-

-¡¡No me interesa!!- Gritó exasperado. -¡¡Díganle que su Señor lo mandó a buscar y que le pagaré todo lo que quiera si viene!! ¡¡¡A cualquier maldito médico que venga!!!-

La voz de Sasuke nunca se había escuchado tan desesperada, sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más que esperar, emanaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

-Juugo, ve tú.- Ordenó Suigetsu. –Yo voy a ir a buscar a Karin.-

A Sasuke poco le importaba eso, tomó a la madre de su hijo en sus brazos y se dirigió a su cuarto, la chica se acurrucó en su pecho mientras ligeros gemidos de dolor salían de su boca, su respiración era entrecortada y fuerte y su estado empeoraba cada vez más.

Aquella situación consternaba a todos los presentes. La luz aquella casa se apagaba lentamente y no podían hacer nada hasta que llegase un médico, inevitablemente se hicieron una dolorosa pregunta.

¿Qué pasaría si ella ya no estuviese con ellos?

Intentaron alejar ese pensamiento de sus mentes, pero era imposible.

-¡Qué están esperando estúpidos!- Gritó el Uchiha al ver que seguían en la entrada. -¡¡No escucharon o que!!-

Ambos se retiraron a cumplir su labor, Juugo a buscar a un médico, y Suigetsu, a quien suponía, había enfermado a la Haruno.

…

El Uchiha acostó a la chica suavemente, Naruto, quien estaba a su lado, fue a buscar agua helada para calmar la fiebre, dejándolos solos.

-Vamos, Sakura.- El moreno se arrodilló al lado de la cama y tomó su mano. –No te quedes así, has aguantado cosas mucho peores que estas.- Intentaba animarla, pero sabía que no lo escuchaba.

-Tranquilízate Sasuke, ella es fuerte, no se dejará vences por algo tan simple.- Su mejor amigo se acercó a la chica y puso un paño helado en su frente.

-Pero mi hijo no…-

-Tienes razón, pero deberías saber que Sakura-chan nunca dejaría que algo le pasara a su bebé. Estoy seguro de que incluso inconciente lo está protegiendo-

-Eso espero, Naruto... Eso espero-

Ambos guardaron silencio, intentando contener la desesperación. Verla así, les rompía el corazón.

-Me pregunto quien habrá hecho esto.- Habló el ojiazul, intentando romper el silencio. Sin embargo la respuesta era evidente.

-Ya tengo alguien en mente- Le respondió Sasuke. -Pero ahora no es momento de preocuparnos por eso, lo que más importa ahora es la salud de Sakura y la de mi hijo.-.

El moreno estaba devastado, pero debía mantenerse fuerte, su hijo y su mujer corrían peligro y era su deber cuidarlos y encontrar una solución a esto.

Inconcientemente dirigió su mano a la pancita de cinco meses, sintió como su hijo se revolvía incómodo, al parecer estaba sano, resguardado tras los esfuerzos de su madre.

-Sasuke…- Susurró ella, intentando levantarse. Había recobrado momentáneamente la cordura.

-Shh… no te esfuerces, ya viene el médico.- Le habló el padre de su hijo en un delicado susurro, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Sasuke…- Volvió a llamarlo, mientras tomaba su mano. –P-por favor.- Hizo que se acercara a ella, gracias a eso pudo ver las gotas de sudor surcaban su frente producto del esfuerzo y agotamiento, aquello la estaba llevan al límite. –N-no dejes… que le pase algo a nuestro hijo…-

-Tranquila.- Acercó un paño mojado y se lo pasó por el rostro, haciendo que sintiese un leve alivio. –No permitiré que nada les suceda.-

-P-promételo.- De la nada comenzó a llorar. -¡Promételo, Sasuke! ¡Por favor!-

Aquello se convertía en una agonía, no solo debía aguantar la fiebre, además debía proteger a su hijo y mantenerse lo más conciente posible.

-No te lo prometo.- Pegó su frente a la de ella, sintiendo la alta temperatura que la rodeaba. –Te lo juro.- Terminó por sentenciar.

Eso la calmó al instante, susurró un imperceptible "gracias" que fue escuchado únicamente por él, mientras Naruto miraba ajeno la situación, entre conmovido y preocupado, por primera vez en la vida no sabía que hacer.

El moreno no la soltó, quería estar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con ella, y de esa manera se aseguraba de que estuviese respirando.

-Sasuke.- Habló otra voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos, era Juugo. –Aquí está el médico-

-Buenas tardes, Sasuke-sama- Habló formalmente un hombre de avanzada edad. -¿Es usted el esposo de la paciente?-

El moreno asintió sin ninguna duda. –Es mi mujer, está embarazada y…-

Su voz sonaba nerviosa, el médico lo miró enternecido, Sasuke podía ser el Señor de esas tierras y ser conocido por frío y calculador, pero a fin de cuentas era tan solo un chiquillo, un joven inmaduro que no sabía como reaccionar cuando lo que más amaba estaba en riesgo.

-Tranquilo.- Lo calmó. –Permítame examinarla.-

El Uchiha se hizo a un lado y el doctor se puso a un costado de la cama, seguido de los vacilantes ojos verdes que estaban a punto de cerrarse en la inconciencia.

-Jovencita.- Le habló con voz paternal. –¿Puede entenderme?- A lo que ella asintió. –Voy a examinarla, ¿está bien?-

Sasuke, Naruto y Juugo se mantuvieron al margen, dándole su espacio al médico para que hiciera su labor.

…

* * *

…

-¡¡Qué hiciste Karin!!- Gritó Suigetsu en el cuarto de la pelirroja.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando, Suigetsu.- Respondió ella, mirándose despreocupadamente las uñas.

Aquello lo enfureció.

-Sí que lo sabes.- Se acercó a la muchacha y la tomó del cuello, estampándola contra una pared. –Ahora entrégame el condenado antídoto si no quieres que te mate lentamente.-

-¡B-bájame!-

-No lo haré. Ahora entrégame la cura.- Apretó con mas fuerza. -¿Qué crees que hará Sasuke cuando se entere que envenenaste a Sakura?-

-¡J-ja!- Rió en medio de la asfixia. –Puedes hacer… lo que quieras- Suigetsu aflojó el agarre. –Ese veneno… no tiene cura, la única capaz de hacerla e-era esa zorra y d-dudo mucho que pueda tal como está.- Culminó esa frase con una carcajada, pero Suigetsu no permitiría que eso quedase así.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en este momento, Sasuke se encargará después de ti.-

Tan solo aquella frase hizo que los ojos de ella se llenaran de terror.

-N-no puedes probar nada, Suigetsu.- Intentó sonar segura, pero no pudo.

–Puede que no, Karin, pero ten algo por seguro. Si algo llega a sucederle a la señorita o a su hijo, lo que te haga Sasuke no será nada comparado con lo que yo te haré.- Dicho eso, salió de la habitación, no sin antes cerrarla con llave.

…

* * *

…

-¿Y bien Doctor?- Preguntaron al unísono, tanto Uchiha como Uzumaki.

Él médico los miró con lástima mientras les hablaba con una voz llena de amargura. –La señorita fue envenenada, no tengo duda de eso-

Aquello hizo que la respiración de Sasuke se parase.

-¿Pero puede hacer un antídoto, no?-

Nuevamente los ojos del doctor se llenaron de pena. –Lo siento hijo.- Lo trató con cariño, para darle la mala noticia. –No conozco esta clase de veneno, y además de eso, su mujer está demasiado agotada como para luchar contra él.- El líder de Taka lo miró confundido. –Ella está haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo generando un escudo de chakra alrededor de su útero para proteger al bebé del veneno. Sinceramente… no creo que pase de esta noche.-

_Y su mundo se vino abajo…_

El Uchiha no supo como reaccionar. Estaba entre lanzarse en contra de ese incompetente que se hacía llamar médico, o quebrarse delante de su amigo y la madre de su hijo. Miró a la inconciente chica, rogando para que estuviese durmiendo y que no hubiera escuchado la nefasta noticia.

Dirigió una mirada vacía al rubio, quien estaba al borde del llanto y luego al Doctor. No dijo nada, simplemente se retiró de la habitación aún incrédulo de la situación. Ya nada importaba en esos momentos, iba a buscar a la culpable de todo y conseguiría el condenado antídoto para salvar a lo más valioso que tenía.

…

* * *

…

-Te doy cinco segundos para que me des la maldita cura, Karin.-

El Uchiha estaba consternado, nunca en su vida se había puesto tan violento como para arrojar a una mujer contra una pared, ni mucho menos para poner una espada contra su cuello.

-Y-ya te lo dije, Sasuke-kun.- Habló ella con una voz melosa, a pesar del miedo que sentía y la enorme cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo. Incluso en esos momentos, su obsesión por el moreno no paraba. –No hay cura…- tosió algo de sangre y prosiguió. –Pero piénsalo bien, c-cuando ella ya no esté, podremos estar juntos ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece?- Intentó acercársele, pero los grilletes a los que estaba encadenada la limitaban.

Después de abandonar la habitación de Sakura, El poseedor del Sharingan se dirigió corriendo al cuarto de la otra mujer de esa casa, no hizo preguntas y no le interesaba escucharla, sus instintos le decían que ella había sido la culpable y con eso le bastaban. La tomó del brazo y la llevó arrastrando al calabozo. Irónicamente la había encerrado en la misma celda en la que meses atrás estaba la pelirrosa.

-¡¡Qué me des el condenado antídoto!!- Gritó lleno de furia y se contuvo las ganas de matarla ahí, después de todo no le servía de nada muerta. -¡¡¡Si no lo haces te juro que te asesinaré con mis propias manos!!!-

Ella no le respondió, tan solo se carcajeó e insistió una y otra vez en que no había solución.

-Déjala… Sasuke.- El susodicho se dio vuelta y se encontró con Suigetsu, cuyo rostro se encontraba bañado en lágrimas. –No sacarás nada.- Se limpió con el brazo y siguió hablando. –L-lo mejor será pasar… estos últimos momentos con Sakura… para despedirse ¿no crees?-

_Toda esperanza había muerto._

El joven apretó los puños lleno de impotencia, simplemente salió de la celda y siguió a su compañero a la habitación se la pelirrosa.

_Sus últimos momentos…_

_Al menos… los pasaría con ella._

…

* * *

…

Sasuke y Suigetsu entraron despacio a la habitación, no quería hacer algo que perturbase el descanso de la Haruno.

_Pero se arrepintieron en el instante en que la vieron…_

La imagen que vieron sus ojos negros hizo que se le encogiera el corazón, frente a él estaba la muchacha, pálida como nunca, cuya respiración agitada estremecía la habitación y a todos los hombres que la rodeaban.

Se hizo un espacio entre ellos y vio que el médico seguía ahí, expectante y guardando la mínima esperanza de que sucediera un milagro. Tomó su mano y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Sasuke…-

-Shh… tranquila pequeña, yo estoy aquí.-

-C-como… está m-mi bebé.- Habló de forma entrecortada.

-Está bien… Tú y él se recuperarán pronto.- Le mintió. –Ya verás como mañana estarás gritándome de nuevo.- Cada palabra que decía era un puñal que se le clavaba… Como deseaba que lo que estaba diciendo fuese cierto.

La chica le sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando aliviar el dolor. El morocho iba a añadir algo, mas no pudo puesto a que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Desesperado buscó apoyo en el rubio de su amigo, pero no lo encontró en la habitación.

Solo, al borde de la desesperación y sintiéndose incapaz de seguir viéndola de esa manera, salió del cuarto en dirección a un balcón.

-

-

-

Llegó rápidamente a su destino y cerró la ventana al pasarla. No quería que nadie lo viese ahora, lo único que deseaba era que Sakura se mejorara.

Pero sabía que era imposible.

Necesitaba alejarse y despejarse. ¿Qué haría ahora? Si ya se había acostumbrado a su molestia presencia, a dormir a su lado, a sentir a su bebé crecer dentro de ella.

_¿Qué haría sin ella?_

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y se apoyó en un barandal de mármol, decorado con finas terminaciones de abanicos brillantes y elegantes.

-¡¡Por qué!!- Gritó. Pensando en que algo inexistente le fuese a responder.

Alzó un puño y golpeó tan fuerte el pasamanos de mármol que este se rompió en miles de pedazos.

-¡¡Por qué ahora!!- Le gritó al cielo. -¡¡¡Por qué ahora, que vuelvo a tener una familia y que por fin consigo la _felicidad,_ tu vienes y me la arrebatas!!!- Demandaba una respuesta. -¡¿Acaso soy un chiste para ti?!-

La vida había jugado de forma muy cruel con él…

Le había arrebatado a sus padres y a todo su clan…

Había hecho que su hermano mayor se transformase en un asesino, tan solo para defenderlo…

Lo había convertido en un ser frío y calculador, capaz de asesinar a su mejor amigo y de forzar a una mujer presa del deseo…

Y ahora, cuando sentía por primera vez en muchos años, una calidez que rodeaba su corazón…

Cuando se sentía listo y preparado para formar una nueva familia…

_Cuando volvía a saber lo que era la verdadera alegría…_

La vida se encargaba de hacer sus sueños e ilusiones añicos.

Tanta era su rabia que calló de rodillas, golpeando el concreto del suelo con los puños, agrietándolo una y otra vez.

Nuevamente gritó al aire, pero esta vez con una pequeña diferencia…

_Sintió como algo húmedo cayó por su mejilla._

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, hacía años que no le sucedía.

Aguantó en vano e intentó reprimir la otra lágrima que amenazaba con escarparse, pero era imposible, la rabia, la impotencia y la tristeza lo habían derrotado definitivamente.

Siguió golpeando el suelo, con la esperanza de que con ello se calmaría y ahogaría ese conjunto de sentimientos que querían salir.

-¡¡Maldita sea!!- Ya no podía hacer nada, nuevamente, el destino se encargaba de matarlo por dentro.

…

Iba a seguir maldiciendo a los cielos, cuando una voz tranquilizante lo llamó.

-Sasuke.- El mencionado se dio vuelta, no sin antes limpiar los transparentes surcos de sus mejillas. Cuando lo hubo hecho, pudo ver a un rubio sonriendo pasivamente. –Ven.-

El pelinegro se extrañó por aquella extraña alegría, mas hizo caso y se dirigió a la habitación.

…

* * *

…

Nuevamente volvió a sentir la esperanza rodearlo, de alguna manera, la sonrisa de su amigo lo hizo tener un buen presentimiento.

Y no se equivocaba.

…

Lo que vio, le hizo sentirse el ser más afortunado de todo el mundo, allí en la cama estaba su mujer durmiendo tranquilamente, y a su alrededor estaban las sonrientes caras de Naruto, Juugo y Suigetsu bordeadas en lágrimas. A su vez, el médico miraba asombrado una bolsita, cortesía del Uzumaki.

-Esto es increíble.- Susurraba una y otra vez.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó dudoso el Uchiha.

Naruto le sonrió lleno de alegría, dispuesto a aclarar las dudas de su mejor amigo.

-Hace unos meses.- Comenzó a hablar el rubio. –Cuando buscaba a Sakura-chan, caí enfermo por un piquete de mosquito venenoso, una mujer me cuidó y cuando me había recuperado me entregó una bolsa de píldoras hechas por ella, y según me dijo, curaba varios tipos de toxinas.-

Aquello le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, no necesitó oír más y a empujones se puso al lado de la chica y tomó su mano, al hacerlo de dio cuenta que ya había recuperado su temperatura normal, acarició su frente, removiendo sus cabellos para luego acariciar su pancita.

_Gracias, Naruto._

-Cómo está ella y mi hijo, Doctor.- Se atrevió a preguntar, no muy seguro del diagnóstico.

-El bebé está en perfectas condiciones, y ella al parecer también, Uchiha-sama. Ahora solo nos resta esperar a ver como reacciona su cuerpo al medicamento.-

El moreno se levantó y se dirigió hacia el viejo médico. Todos los allí presentes creían que le pagaría y que luego lo echaría…

Pero no saben cuan equivocados estaban…

-Muchísimas gracias.- Le respondió sinceramente, tomó una de sus manos y la estrechó en señal de gratitud. –No sabe cuanto…-

Los hombres que los rodeaban no pudieron evitar contener la sorpresa, Sasuke nunca se hubiese rebajado a darle las gracias a un aldeano, mucho menos a un simple anciano.

Pero había cambiado.

El anciano le sonrió complacido, pero repentinamente su sonrisa desapareció.

-No cante victoria aún.- Le cortó la esperanza. –El que sobreviva solo está en sus manos, ahora depende de las ganas y las razones que tenga de vivir, Señor.-

Nuevamente sintió como algo le oprimía.

-Pero no creo que tenga que preocuparse.- Le habló nuevamente el médico, esta vez con una mueca feliz en su rostro. –Estoy seguro que su esposa sobrevivirá… lo único que usted debe hacer, es darle las razones para salir adelante.-

_Dale un motivo para vivir, Sasuke…_

**Continuará…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

¿Y bien? ¿Debo esperar correos amenazantes que atenten contra mi vida? O este capítulo les ha ablandado el corazón y sentirán compasión por esta autora que se ausentó por casi un año.

Sinceramente no tengo mucho que decir, tan solo que espero que hallan disfrutado este capítulo, vimos la faceta emocional de Sasuke (y también violenta) y a todo un grupo de personas desesperado al ver a Sakura en tal estado.

Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que no odio a Karin xD, únicamente la pongo obsesiva y loca porque necesitaba a un personaje así en mi fic, y ella me ha servido bastante.

Nuevamente os pido disculpas por los 11 meses de mi injustificada ausencia, pero confío en que mis habilidades como escritora no se hayan deteriorado demasiado.

En fin, no tengo nada más para decir.

_Disfrutad de la lectura._

_-_

_-_


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola!

Si lo sé, no tengo excusas y nunca las tengo, pero dejó de gustarme Naruto pero no por eso dejaré esta historia, solo falta decirles que este capítulo es el uno de los últmos y espero terminar pronto con este fic, después de años de su publicación xDD

No tengo mucho que agregar, solo que escribo con una sola mano puesto que la derecha esta malita.

.

.

.

.

.

**Por amor o por capricho**

…

_Dale un motivo para vivir, Sasuke._

…

Todos se habían retirado de la habitación excepto el Uzumaki y el Uchiha. El médico le pidió explícitamente que descansara, mas él se negó.

-Vamos Teme, Sakura-Chan te necesita descansado, no has dormido nada.-

-No me voy a ir, Dobe.- Le dijo más seguro que nunca. –No valla a ser que pase algo mientras no estoy.-

Sasuke Uchiha no la iba a dejar de nuevo. Él le había prometido que la protegería y que no dejaría que nada le pasara a ella o a su hijo, sin embargo había fallado y ambos estuvieron al borde de la muerte.

Pero no permitiría que eso volviera a pasar

-No fue tu culpa, Sasuke.- Le reconfortó su amigo

El mencionado lo miró fijamente, había vacío en sus ojos negros, rodeados por un casi imperceptible rastro de pena.

-Yo le prometí que la cuidaría, pero ya vez.- En cada palabra que decía, por fría que sonara, se percibía un deje de arrepentimiento. –Al primer instante en que bajo la guardia, ella…-

Pero su voz se vio apagada por el sonido de un puño estampado en su mejilla. Su amigo rubio lo había golpeado.

-¡Déjate de decir estupideces! ¡Estás actuando como un verdadero imbécil!-

-¡Qué te has creído, usuratonkachi!- Le gritó ofendido.

Pero un silencioso gemido, seguido del movimiento de la cama los hizo callar. La Haruno se removía incómoda a pesar de su semblante tranquilo.

-Será mejor que vallamos a hablar afuera, Sasuke, la estamos molestando-

-Ya te dije que no la dejaría.-

-No la voy a dejar sola, teme.- Dicho esto hizo su jutsu de clonación, haciendo que aparecieran dos clones para vigilarla. –Tranquilízate, no nos tomará más de cinco minutos.-

El moreno los miró dubitativo, no estaba seguro de dejar a la madre de su hijo sola.

-Confía en mí.-

Naruto salió de la habitación, haciendo ademán de que lo siguiera, lo único que atinó a hacer Sasuke fue acariciar el rostro de la pelirrosa, dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a los clones y seguir al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

-Cuídenla…-

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

-Tengo que preguntarte algo, teme.- Habló el Uzumaki.

Ambos muchachos estaban caminando por el jardín cubierto de nieve, aquel blanco paisaje le daba un aspecto tranquilo y calmado.

Pero a pesar de eso, Sasuke no podía calmarse, no habiendo dejado sola a su mujer enferma.

-Será mejor que te apresures, Naruto, no tenemos mucho tiempo.-

-Tranquilo, Sasuke.- Le respondió su amigo, sabía que no debía tardar mucho, pero tampoco quería acortar las cosas más de lo necesario.

El ojiazul lo miró seriamente y procedió con el interrogatorio.

-Dime exactamente… Qué es lo que sientes por Sakura-Chan.-

_Y fue incapaz de responderle…_

Aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que su amigo le dijera algo como eso.

-Yo…-

Intentaba responder, de verdad lo intentaba, pero al instante en que las palabras se formaban en su mente, su garganta se secaba y se le hacía imposible hablar.

-Vamos Sasuke, que no es tan difícil…- Le animó su ojiazul, después con una sonrisa bromista lo siguió molestando. –Además… pude escuchar perfectamente cuando le dijiste al doctor que Sakura-chan era tu esposa… Cuando no lo es… ¿O sí lo es?-

Uchiha miró hacia otro lado sintiéndose descubierto. Así que simplemente guardó silencio.

Pero Naruto es el número uno a la hora de malinterpretar las acciones.

…

-¿T-te casaste con Sakura-chan?- Uzumaki no cabía de asombro. -¡Sasuke bastardo! ¡Te casaste y no me dijiste! ¡Maldito imbécil!-

El acusado no pudo evitar sonrojarse (imperceptiblemente) ante tal idea. ¿Naruto era tonto o qué? ¡Cómo se le ocurría eso, apenas si cumplían los dieciocho años!

-No seas tonto, usuratonkachi.- Le escupió indignado. –Somos muy jóvenes aún, tan solo lo dije porque…-

Porque…

…

A decir verdad no tenía idea de la razón de lo dicho, fue un acto reflejo y ni si quiera se detuvo a pensarlo.

Aunque la idea no le desagradaba del todo.

-Porque…- Esta vez habló el ojiazul incitándole a que continuara, le divertía ver a su amigo confundido.

Y Uchiha se armó de valor para responderle.

-Ella es mi mujer, Naruto. Esta embarazada y lo mejor que puede pensar ese viejo es que ella es mi esposa… en ese pueblo los rumores y chismes se extienden como la pólvora.-

-Je je.- El rubio lo miró complacido, no le creía en lo absoluto, pero eso era lo de menos. –Y no te imaginas la cantidad de rumores que se van a generar cuando se sepa que el Señor de estas tierras está casado… y que incluso va a ser padre.- Bromeó sin poder ocultar la risa.

Y el tono rojizo de sus mejillas se hizo evidente, como si de un adolescente se tratara.

-E-eso es ahora lo de menos, usuratonkachi.- Siseó entre dientes, comenzando a molestarse por la falta de seriedad de su amigo.

Unos minutos después dejó de reírse. Era hora de que Sasuke le dijese la verdad. –Ahora respóndeme, Uchiha.-

El joven de ojos negros lo miró resignado. No sabía que decir y sentía que si le mentía, el contenedor del kyubi se daría cuenta en un instante y delataría sus pensamientos.

-Eso no es algo que te incumbe, _Uzumaki._-

-Claro que me interesa, Sasuke. Así que limítate a responder la pregunta.-

…

_¿Qué era lo que sentía?_

_No podía decir que era un amor puro e inocente…_

_Pero tampoco podía negar la presencia de algo mucho más potente que el instinto y el deseo._

_Cómo poder hacerlo, si él mismo se había puesto en evidencia ese día. Desde el instante en que sintió un vacío, al ver a Sakura al borde de la muerte…_

_Al sentir que se le venía el mundo abajo, cuando le dijeron que no tenía probabilidades de sobrevivir…_

_Cuando, por primera vez en muchos años, lloró… Por la simple posibilidad de perderla._

_No podía negar la presencia de algo que los unía, un sentimiento extraño, más allá de la responsabilidad o la culpa._

_¿Era eso… amor?_

_O simples vestigios de algo similar._

_Como saberlo, si hace años que dejó de tener sentimientos…_

_O eso pensaba él…_

…

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea, Naruto.- Respondió con sinceridad.

-¿Cómo?-

-Lo que escuchaste.- El morocho se apoyó en una pared cercana para comenzar a hablar. -¿Sabes? Desde un comienzo no supe porque la traje a este lugar. El verla defendiéndote a muerte, aquel día en que peleamos…-

Cortó su historia al sentir un agudo pinchazo en el pecho, no pudo evitar recordar que estuvo a punto de asesinar a su amigo. Instintivamente dirigió su vista hacia él, la mirada gacha de su acompañante le dio a entender que estaba pensando lo mismo.

Decidió apartar esos amargos recuerdos, estaba intentando indemnizar sus errores, no que estos salieran a flote de nuevo. Dio un largo suspiro y decidió continuar con su relato.

-Hizo que sintiera _deseo_, Naruto.- No pudo evitar apretar los puños con ira, el solo acordarse de aquellos tiempos, hacía que se odiara a sí mismo. –Sé que hasta tú serás capaz de entenderme.-

-No pretenderás que te justifique, Uchiha.- Le respondió. La ira había invadido su cuerpo, pero se contenía lo mejor posible. –El que hallas tenido ganas de sexo y no lograras controlarlo no es excusa. Ten por seguro que nunca te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a Sakura-chan.-

-Créeme que yo también me odio por eso…- Habló el ojinegro con su mirada perdida en algún punto lejano. –Yo estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir después de la primera vez… pero se empeñaba en retarme y en llevarme la contraria. Ver aquel tremendo cambio en ella me hizo sentir un vacío…-

-Y lo llenaste abusando de ella ¿No?- Le respondió con una voz llena de odio y rencor. No le importó la sinceridad con la que lo dijo ya que sabía que aquello le dolería a su ex compañero de equipo.

Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pagar cada lágrima que lloró su _hermanita_ y cada segundo de dolor que la hizo pasar.

Antes de siquiera pensar en ser perdonado, Sasuke Uchiha debía pagar por lo que hizo.

-Así es.- Le respondió bajando la mirada. –Pero a pesar de ello, Sakura se mantenía firme y seguía despreciándome.-

No lo demostraba en su actuar, pero comenzó a sentir un doloroso ardor en su pecho.

-Después supe que iba a ser padre… y cuando se lo dije, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo la vi llorar… Estaba desesperada, Naruto. Prácticamente se derrumbó cuando supo que iba a tener a mi hijo.-

-No es para menos…-

-Y cuando la vi en esas condiciones… tan frágil e indefensa…-

El Uchiha no encontraba las palabras para expresarse, ya de por sí le era muy difícil, más ahora que remembranzas dolorosas llenaban su mente. Dio un largo suspiro y continuó.

-Desde entonces he intentado enmendar mi error. Aunque no me lo creas, he estado haciendo lo posible para lograrlo, le compro ropa de la más fina, intento cuidarla, cada cosa que necesita yo se la consigo. Incluso mandé a construir un cuarto para el bebé… Pero al parecer no están dando resultado.-

Y nuevamente, una sonrisa, leve pero sincera, adornó el rostro de Naruto.

-No supongas nada.- Por primera vez lo estaba apoyando. –Por lo que he visto no vas tan mal…- Pero se vio interrumpido.

-Estoy casi seguro que es por lástima, y quizás algo de responsabilidad, pero no creo que valla más allá de eso.-

Una mano reconfortante se posó en su hombro, dándole a entender que a pesar del odio que sentía hacia él, siempre tendría en quien apoyarse.

-No creí que te rindieras tan rápido, teme.-

-Qué insinúas.-

-Conozco demasiado bien a Sakura… y a pesar de todo lo que le hiciste, está luchando para perdonarte. Pero no esperes que sea en poco tiempo, Sasuke. El daño que le hiciste es enorme.-

-¿Crees que no lo sé, Naruto? Por qué crees que estoy intentando compensárselo con todo lo que le doy...- Pero no pudo continuar, la alegría de su acompañante lo interrumpió.

-Aparentemente estás más que perdido, Sasuke.- Rió divertido. –Se nota que no sabes nada. A ella no le interesan las cosas materiales, lo que está buscando son tus acciones. Créeme cuando te aseguro de que el hecho que la estés cuidando más que a tu propia vida, le es más importante que todo el dinero que has gastado en ella.-

En eso tenía toda la razón, ni siquiera el mismísimo pelinegro podría negarlo.

-No niegues lo que sientes, te conozco como la palma de mi mano.-

-No es tan fácil como lo parece.- Respondió. –Como tú dijiste, le hice mucho daño y aunque ella me perdone, nunca se borrará lo que sucedió.-

_Aquella herida nunca se cerraría…_

-Lo sé…- Le habló el contenedor del Kyubi. –Como también sé que no deberías rendirte, sé que si te esfuerzas…-

-Qué pretendes, Naruto.- Le miró interrogante. –Por qué me estás ayudando con esto.-

_Y él le sonrió con tristeza en sus ojos…_

-Porque, aunque me esté aguantando las ganas de asesinarte… Últimamente la he visto muy feliz.-

Y Uchiha no pudo evitar sorprenderse. –No sabes de lo que estás hablando.-

-Tengo una última pregunta para ti, Sasuke. ¿Sakura-Chan ha tenido pesadillas contigo?-

Sasuke no le vio importancia alguna a esa pregunta, así que la respondió rápidamente.

-Unas cuantas, pero ya no son tan regulares.-

El rubio sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver que tenía razón. –Cuando estábamos en konoha y vivíamos juntos, constantemente tenía pesadillas. Después de la muerte de sus padres, dejó de sonreír…- El Uchiha no entendía para donde iba la conversación. –Dime, Sasuke. ¿Cuan a menudo la vez sonreír?-

…

_Y ahí entendió todo…_

No eran exageradas, pero tampoco imperceptibles. Siempre que la observaba podía ver un pequeño deje de felicidad en sus orbes verdes. Más ahora que su vientre estaba más grande, y que además su amigo rubio estaba con ellos…

-Eso se debe a que estás tú, Naruto.-

-No creas, Sasuke.- Lo interrumpió su amigo nuevamente. –Los he estado mirando, cuando están solos, ella te sonríe. Ahora, después de esta horrible situación lo he confirmado.-

-A qué te refieres.-

-Ella te pidió únicamente a ti que la protegieras a ella y a su bebé, y pude ver al instante como su dolor disminuyó un poco cuando la tocaste. Sus ojos brillaban con verte, aún en su agonía.-

-Eso no dice nada.- Seguía diciéndole, no quería hacerse ilusiones de algo improbable.

-Además… no creas que no te vi en el balcón.- Le respondió con una sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Q-qué?- El pelinegro se tensó, su orgullo estaba a punto de irse al demonio por culpa del rubio.

Su amigo se acercó a él y posó una mano sobre su hombro, le habló con una mueca sincera en su rostro, sin intención alguna de molestarlo.

-Pude ver tu desesperación y el como te dolía el pensar que ella iba a morir. Sentiste como algo se rompía en tu pecho. ¿O me equivoco?-

Sasuke ni le respondió, simplemente desvió la mirada al sentirse acorralado.

-El que calla otorga…- Naruto lo miró complacido y continuó. –No puedes negar lo evidente… Sientes algo muy fuerte por ella, algo más fuerte que mera responsabilidad.-

Ninguno dijo nada más. Uchiha no fue capaz de asentir, pero tampoco de negarse. Simplemente se dirigieron hacia su amiga, quien aún yacía dormida.

_Pero no había sido una pérdida de tiempo…_

_Por fin le había abierto los ojos a Sasuke…_

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…

-S-sasuke…- Susurró ella en un delirio.

-Shh… vuelve a dormir.- Le pidió él. -¿Quieres algo?- Dijo antes de ponerse de pie para retirarse.

-N-no…- Ella le tomó la mano, aparentemente estaba delirando. –No me dejes s-sola… por favor-

Y él no pudo contradecirla, a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso. No había comido ni dormido y el estrés le salía por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Pero como negarse a esos ojos…

Como negarse a esa mirada…

A ese rostro tan puro y angelical, rodeado por el sonrojo de la fiebre…

Simplemente, no pudo decir que no.

-Esta bien.- Su rostro era impasible, pero sus ojos reflejaban la suavidad y el cuidado de un amante.

Ella sonrió más tranquila, nuevamente cerró los ojos para descansar, mas no soltó la mano del moreno. Este la posó en el vientre de la chica y sonrió complacido cuando sintió una patadita por parte de su primogénito.

-Parece que yo aquí sobro.- Habló divertido el Uzumaki, sin embargo no recibió respuesta. La chica dormía placidamente, y Sasuke por su parte estaba embobado mirándola y velando su sueño.

-Descansen.-

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

Era de madrugada y él seguía despierto y tomando su mano, velando por su sueño y asegurándose que todo estuviese bien.

Le dolía por sobre manera verla así, el solo pensar en que hubiera pasado si Naruto no hubiese traído aquella medicina…

Era mejor ni imaginarlo.

Le debía más que su vida al rubio.

_Gracias a él, Sakura y su bebé seguían con vida._

Pero a pesar de su milagrosa recuperación, aún debían esperar. El antídoto había hecho su parte, ahora solo faltaba que Sakura hiciera lo mismo.

Dependía completamente de ella salir adelante.

_Dale un motivo para vivir, Sasuke._

Recordó aquella frase que dijo el médico. Soltó la mano de su mujer y le acarició los cabellos. Sabía que no lo escucharía, pero necesitaba decirlo.

-Sakura…- Comenzó a hablar. –Sé que no me escuchas, pero tienes que vivir…-

No sabía como continuar, expresarse era un completo laberinto para él.

-Sé que empezamos mal y que tienes todo el derecho a odiarme. Cometí terribles errores y no merezco exoneración alguna, pero… estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.-

Se detuvo, como esperando que ella le respondiese. Su silencio le hizo un nudo en la garganta, recordó que ella aún estaba inconciente, luchando para sobrevivir.

-Vamos… Sakura.- Nuevamente le tomó las manos y le habló cercano a su oído. –Eres fuerte, puedes mucho más que esto. No puedes morir así sin más, vas a tener un bebé, a nuestro hijo, no puedes rendirte.-

_Y sintió como alguien, apretaba suavente sus manos._

…

Era ella, quien a pesar de su inconciencia, parecía escucharlo.

-Si te marchas, Naruto quedará destrozado. Quedará perdido y solo, no puedes abandonar así a tu _hermano._-

_El agarre se hizo más fuerte, pero el joven sentía que no era suficiente._

-Sakura.- Le habló con una pena disfrazada de gratitud. Pegó su frente a la de ella, memorizando cada milímetro de su rostro. –No te des por vencida… sin ti, yo…-

Intentaba desnudar su alma y dar a conocer sus sentimientos, pero cómo hacerlo, si él no sabía lo que ocurría en su interior.

-Yo…- Nuevamente sintió un suave apretón y depositó un casto beso en sus labios. –Yo no sabría que hacer… Tienes que vivir, Sakura. Hazlo por nuestro hijo, por el dobe…-

_Hazlo por mi…_

-Tan solo vive… por favor.-

_Por favor…_

Y los ojos verdes que tanto amaba se abrieron lentamente…

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

Comenzaré el próximo capítulo ahora, si mi mano me lo permite. Ustedes deciden si me dejan reviews, no sé, no se preocupen por ellos.

Nos leemos pronto lectores (¡si me queda alguno aún!)


	14. Chapter 14

Uff… ¿Hola? ¿Me queda algún lector? Espero que sí, porque este es el último capítulo y le seguirá inmediatamente un epílogo ya hecho.

Ni siquiera me daré el trabajo de ponerles excusas, carajo que ya van casi dos años, es el colmo! xD

Melodía recomendada para esta lectura: "Buon giorno principessa", soundtrack de una de mis películas favoritas "La vida es bella"

Bueno, no las entretendré más.

-.-

-.-

-.-

**Por amor o por capricho**

_Y los ojos que tanto amaba se abrieron lentamente…_

-¿Sakura?- Exclamó esperanzado.

-S-sasuke…-

-Tranquila, el doctor dijo que te pondrás mejor, tú y el bebé pronto estarán bien.-

_Todo estará bien…_

Ella sujetó su mano y con mucho esfuerzo la llevó hacia su rostro. Dejó que Sasuke sintiera su suavidad unos segundos, para después mirarlo con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto lo habían cautivado.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, _necesitaba_ hablarle pero apenas era capaz de abrir la boca. Intentó articular alguna palabra, pero fue en vano, lo único que logró fue formar una débil y triste sonrisa. Dándose por vencida se limitó a negar con la cabeza, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Sasuke se congeló al instante.

Ella se estaba despidiendo.

_Sakura había abierto los ojos sólo para decirle adiós…_

…

-No… ¡No!-

Se levantó de un saltó y llamó a Naruto desesperado. Tenía que ir por el doctor, no podía dejar que ella muriera.

-¡Anda a buscar al anciano! ¡Rápido!-

Uzumaki ni siquiera preguntó, salió corriendo con la promesa que volvería en menos de quince minutos.

Por su parte el Uchiha volvió al lado de su mujer. No perdería ningún segundo con ella.

-.-

-.-

-¿Y bien?- Preguntaron los dos jóvenes, ansiosos por tener noticias de la chica.

-Lo siento mucho, señor Uchiha.- Respondió el anciano con profunda tristeza. –No debí haber confiado aquel antídoto para un veneno tan poderoso… Lo lamento mucho, pero solo sirvió para alargar su vida unas pocas horas más.-

-No… ¡Debe haber algo más que usted pueda hacer viejo inútil!-

-¡Sasuke tranquilízate! ¡El doctor no tiene la culpa!-

-¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Debe haber una solución!- Gritó el pelinegro ignorando el fuerte agarre de su amigo que le impedía matar al pobre hombre. -¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea!-

El viejo guardó silencio. Sasuke solo intentaba zafarse del rubio mientras este luchaba para no perder los estribos él mismo. En aquel momento, lo menos que podían hacer era volverse locos.

-¡Detente idiota! ¡No desperdicies más tiempo!- Con todo el dolor de su alma, Naruto exclamó. -¡Ya no hay nada que hacer Sasuke!-

_Ya no hay nada que hacer…_

_Nada…_

_Sakura iba a morir…_

_Y él no podía hacer nada._

_¡Nada!_

-Hay algo…- susurró el anciano, ajeno a los dos jóvenes en frente de él.

-.-

-.-

-Sasuke… si haces esto…-

-Lo sé, Naruto… lo sé…-

-Sakura-chan no estará contenta…-

El silencio los envolvió. Solo el médico se atrevió a romperlo.

-¿Está seguro que quiere hacer esto, señor Uchiha? Sabe lo que pasará en cuanto termine.-

-Su estado de salud pasará a ser el mío y mi estado el de ella, lo sé y lo comprendo.-

-Morirá, eso debe tenerlo claro.-

Sasuke asintió.

-¿No hay otra forma, viejo?- Intervino Naruto.

-No, esta es una técnica muy antigua utilizada entre ninjas médicos. Dejó de enseñarse justamente por situaciones como esta, al final esto hacía que los más fuertes de un equipo se sacrificaran por los más débiles a quienes querían, lo cual ponía en peligro el cumplimiento de la misión. Desgraciadamente sus consecuencias son fatales para el voluntario y aunque no quiera usarla es lo único que puede salvar a la señora en este momento.

-Puedo aportar parte de mi chakra, tengo de sobra.- Rogó desesperado.

-No serviría, esta técnica es para traspasar salud sólo entre dos personas, es todo o nada y es incluso más delicado porque la señora está embarazada.-

-Déjalo ya, Naruto.- Intervino el pelinegro.

-¡Pero Sasuke!-

-¡Que lo dejes! ¡Esta es la única manera de salvarla! ¡¿Qué prefieres, que viva yo o que viva ella?!-

Uzumaki enmudeció… él sabía la respuesta.

Y Sasuke estaba de acuerdo.

El ojinegro se acercó a su mejor amigo y depositó una mano sobre uno de sus hombros, tenía una mirada suplicante que pedía apoyo. El ojiazul iba a decir algo, pero Uchiha lo interrumpió.

-Naruto… Por favor, prométeme que la cuidarás...-

-_Teme…- _Le respondió con la voz quebrada.

-Prométemelo _usuratonkachi_.-

-L-lo prometo…- Dijo, mientras asentía torpemente.

-También prométeme que la harás feliz.-

El contenedor del Kyubi asintió nuevamente, incapaz de hablar.

-Dile que me perdone por todo lo que le hice, que sé que las palabras no bastarán nunca para enmendar el daño. Dile que todo esto es de ella y de mi hijo, que sé que hará un gran trabajo con él y que… por favor le de mi apellido.-

-Yo me encargaré de eso, _teme._-

-¿Cuidarás bien de él, Naruto?-

Él aludido lo miró con ojos tristes y no pudiendo contener las lágrimas movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo de forma exagerada mientras se cubría el rostro con un brazo. Entre sollozos e hipos, le respondió.

-C-como si f-fuera mi propio hijo, _t-teme._-

-Y… Naruto…-

Guardó silencio, las palabras no podían salir de su boca por la mezcla de emociones que estaba sintiendo en su pecho.

-Dile que la amo…-

-.-

-.-

A pesar de saber que iba a morir, Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo y feliz. Estaba salvándole la vida a la mujer que amaba y a su hijo aún a costa de la suya. Sabía que era lo correcto y que de ninguna manera podría ser capaz de vivir si ella no estaba a su lado.

Estaba seguro.

Uchiha se situó a un lado del futón en el que habían puesto a Sakura, quien dormía. En frente de él estaba el anciano, dispuesto a cumplir su labor.

Extendió sus manos y las posó sobre las del médico quien hizo fluir un extraño chakra a través de ellas. Con una mano cogió la de él y con la otra la de Sakura mientras recitaba unas palabras. Comenzaba a verse agotado y al borde del desmayo, Naruto simplemente los miraba con la tristeza inundando su rostro y Sasuke había comenzado a sentir los efectos del veneno como si hubiera sido él quien lo tomó.

El médico debió haber visto una mueca de dolor en su rostro, pues intentaba darle palabras de apoyo a medida que pasaban los segundos.

-Solo un poco más, señor.-

Era horrible, sentía que se quemaba por dentro, no tenía idea de cómo Sakura había soportado esto mientras protegía a su hijo. A eso se le sumaba que apenas era capaz de moverse y le costaba mucho respirar. Este dolor se parecía mucho al que había sentido cuando Orochimaru le puso aquel horrible sello.

Debía aguantar, si se detenía ahora sería el fin para Sakura.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió la lengua para no gritar, era una agonía, una lenta agonía de la que solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos que parecían horas. ¿Cuánto más se iba a demorar esto?

…

_Despierta ya, Sakura._

_Por favor…_

_¡Por favor despierta!_

…

Y como si fuera un regalo del cielo, las orbes verdes lentamente se abrieron.

Lo último que sintió, antes de que todo se volviera negro, fue el grito de su mujer seguido del llanto y las palabras de Naruto intentando calmarla. Sintió como unos finos brazos lo rodeaban e intentaban en vano levantarlo, la joven lo llamaba pero no había caso.

A Sasuke eso le bastó para irse feliz, pudo ver sus ojos una última vez y sentir sus brazos rodeándole, incluso se sentía tan dichoso que pudo jurar que aquella presión en sus labios fue un último beso.

Sakura estaba viva.

Y eso era lo único que le importaba.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

"Pulga se esconde se lectoras asesinas"

Antes de que se quejen de que solo maté a Sasuke para acortar el final y no tener que escribir más, quiero que sepan que esto lo tenía pensado desde que escribí el quinto capítulo de esta historia.

Tenía planeado despedirme aquí, pero mañana subiré un epílogo (tranquilas, ya está hecho, no las dejaré esperando otros dos años) donde lo haré como corresponde.

Un abrazo mis lectoras, se aceptan reviews, y tomatazos.


	15. Epílogo

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por los review recibidos, muchas chicas se habían emocionado por que me digné a aparecer. Me llegaron de todo tipo, desde gracias hasta unos algo inconformes, pero hubo uno en particular que llamó mi atención. No me molesta que me dejen comentarios anónimos, pero si son críticas (que, como ya saben aquellas chicas que tuvieron la oportunidad de leer un fanfic que hice yo con mi amiga Nekiitha –en un comienzo no más xD- no me interesan mucho.) pido que tengan la amabilidad de hacerlo desde una cuenta para poder responder.

No las entretengo más, espero que lo disfruten.

-.-

-.-

-.-

Epílogo

Un hombre de tez pálida y cabello negro estaba en un cuarto en penumbras. De vez en cuando se veían figuras pasar y al instante estas desaparecían en el aire. A veces se escuchaban conversaciones alegres, fuertes discusiones o un silencio abrumador. Se hallaba sentado en frente de lo que parecía una ventana de cortes irregulares y en movimiento que emulaban a una llama de fuego.

Estaba muy concentrado y a la vez embelezado, lo fuese lo que fuese aquello que veía debía ser la cosa más hermosa del universo. Maravillado por lo que veía se acomodó, puso sus codos encima de sus rodillas y apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba tan fascinado que no percibió como alguien se le acercaba.

Al comienzo la figura solo se le quedó atrás, mirando curioso las reacciones de ese sujeto ante las imágenes que pasaban delante de sus ojos. Era una mujer y si bien era bonita, tampoco era para tanto, después de todo ninguna mujer se comparaba con la hermosura de su Beatriz. Tenía un extraño pelo de color rosado y unos ojos verdes muy profundos, a su lado un hombre rubio, que tenía unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas y llevaba en brazos a un niño pelinegro, idéntico al hombre que estaba delante de él.

Sasuke notó a la figura y algo molesto le habló.

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-Nada, la verdad… simplemente me sentía curioso.- Respondió tranquilamente.

-Si es sólo eso, te agradecería que te fueras, quiero estar solo.-

El extraño simplemente sonrió, lo ignoró y siguió hablando.

-En todos los años que llevo aquí, nunca había visto a alguien como tú. Desde hace tiempo que te veo en este lugar, casi nunca te mueves y siempre tienes una mirada tan feliz que no resistí venir a ver que era… y ahora comprendo, es una mujer.-

Sasuke se dio vuelta y aún sentado, miró a aquel tipo. No era viejo pero tampoco joven, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por cicatrices de batalla y en su pecho tenía una extraña marca en forma de cruz. Se veía feroz y sus ojos parecían tristes, pero no parecía peligroso.

-¿Puedo preguntarte quiénes son?- Volvió a hablar.

Con un dejo de orgullo en su voz y una sonrisa arrogante, el pelinegro le respondió.

-Ella es mi mujer.- Hizo una pausa y se volteó para seguir contemplando la imagen. –Hermosa ¿no?. Su nombre es Sakura. El idiota rubio que ves a su lado es mi mejor amigo, y el pequeño pelinegro que está entre ellos es mi hijo.

En la ventana se podía ver una bella escena. Sentados en el césped estaba una pelirrosada y un chico con cara zorruna. En medio, estaba el pequeño niño que no podía tener más de siete años y corriendo hacia ellos iban unos gemelos rubios que no pasaban de los cinco.

_..._

…

…

"_-¡Mamá, Seiji me está molestando otra vez!- Exclamó uno de los rubios menores._

_-¡No es cierto!- Se defendió el otro. –¡Sai comenzó a molestarme! ¡Dijo que tío Suigetsu lo quería más a él que a mi!-_

_-¡Pero si me quiere más a mi!-_

_-¡Que no!-_

_-¡Que sí!-_

_-¡Que no!-_

_-¡Que sí!-_

_Su madre se estaba impacientando, no se caracterizaba por ser una persona paciente, pero antes de que interviniera, un hombre de pelo blanco y sonrisa aserruchada se les acercó. Tenía una mirada picarona y llevaba a una pequeña niñita de cabello rosado y ojos azules en brazos._

_-¡Eh, Sakura! Mira a quien encontré escalando un árbol. Esta pequeña señorita está deseosa de ser una Ninja.-_

_-¡Tío Suigetsu!- Gritaron los tres niños emocionados._

_-Cómo están mis sobrinos favoritos.- Entregó a la pequeña a su madre y se dejó atrapar por los niños._

_-¡Dile a Seiji que me quieres más a mi!-_

_-¡Eso es mentira! Anda tío Suigetsu, dile a Sai que es a mi a quien más quieres.-_

_-Tranquilos niños…- Dijo el dientes de tiburón incómodo. Esos niños podían parecer tiernos, pero cuando peleaban eran más destructivos que un huracán._

_-Maduren enanos.- Esta vez habló el niño mayor en un tono solemne._

_-Sasuke Onii-chan…- Dijeron los dos gemelos al mismo tiempo, admirados por la genialidad de su hermano mayor._

_-¡Ya deberían saber que tío Suigetsu me quiere más a mi!-_

_En cuestión de segundos los pequeños se enfrascaron en una lucha en la que intentaban utilizar técnicas de combate avanzadas, estaban decididos a demostrar a quien quería más su tío._

_-Niños… por favor, su madre va a matarme.- El peliblanco intentaba separarlos, pero era en vano. En una ocasión casi se le incrusta un kunai en la frente ¿¡quién demonios les había dado armas!?_

_-¡Papá! ¡Sasuke Onii-chan está usando el Sharingan de nuevo! ¡Dile que no haga eso!-_

_-¡No seas llorón, enano!- Exclamó el acusado, quien tenía sus ojos rojos con una extraña figura alrededor de las pupilas._

_-Tranquilos hijos, ya no peleen.-_

_El otro hombre se acercó a ellos e intentó separarlos. Se vio en un lío cuando se le subieron a la espalda e intentaron derribarlo. Fue en ese momento que Suigetsu aprovechó para escapar y dejarle todo el trabajo a su amigo._

_-¡No huyas cobarde! Eh niños, sin trampas!-_

_El peliblanco se acercó a Sakura, se enfrascaron en una tranquila conversación e ignoraron la creciente nube de polvo que se estaba creando a raíz de la pelea._

_Todo era muy extraño y normal al mismo tiempo._

_Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la muerte de Sasuke. Karin se había suicidado ingiriendo el mismo veneno con el que había intentado matar a la Haruno, Juugo se había ido de viaje y de vez en cuando iba a visitarles y Suigetsu había decidido quedarse a su lado. _

_Tanto a Sakura como a Naruto les había costado recuperarse, pero estando juntos pudieron sanar sus heridas. No habían olvidado al Uchiha y nunca lo harían, menos aún, viendo a una pequeña copia suya todos los días._

_-… Esta niñita tuya… es toda una equilibrista. ¿O no, Aiko-chan?- Le habló de forma cariñosa a la pequeñita, quien estaba estirándole los brazos para que la tomara._

_-¡Álzame tío Suigetsu! ¡Quiero estar alto alto!- _

_El susodicho no se hizo de rogar, apenas podía con esos ojitos de cachorro que le ponía._

_Minutos después Naruto volvió con ellos. Rodeó con los brazos a la ojiverde y depositó un beso en su coronilla. Ella le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios._

…

…

...

-Debe ser difícil verla ahora.-

Sasuke volvió a la realidad, se había perdido en las imágenes que el mundo terrenal le brindaba.

Sí, era difícil ver a la mujer que amaba con su mejor amigo, pero sabía que ella no podía estar en mejores manos.

-No lo es tanto… sé que Naruto cuidará de ella aún mejor que yo y que la hará más feliz de lo que yo podría. Verlos así es más un alivio que un castigo.-

-Te entiendo… se podría decir que pasé por algo similar. La mujer que amo está descansando en el paraíso al lado de Dios, mientras que yo estoy aquí, vagando en el infierno pagando por mis errores y a la espera de una segunda oportunidad.-

Uchiha simplemente asintió a modo de respuesta y siguió contemplando a la feliz familia. Si, se podría decir que estaban en situaciones similares, ella estaba en una especie de paraíso y él estaba pagando por sus pecados, y así es como debía ser. Repentinamente le entró curiosidad por aquel tipo, se levantó y le dio la espalda a la ventana, encarándolo.

-Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

El hombre sonrió, complacido de por fin haber captado su atención.

-Dante. ¿El tuyo?-

-Uchiha Sasuke.-

-¿Oriental uh? Por cierto, Sasuke. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?-

El portador del sharingan sonrió, se acercó a la ventana y acarició en ella el rostro de la Sakura.

_Su_ Sakura.

-Lo mismo que tú… estoy esperando una segunda oportunidad.-

_Para reunirme con ella. _

_Fin._

_-.-_

_-.- _

_-.- _

Les gustó? Pequeño y elegante. Cumplí con mi palabra y actualicé hoy. Por cierto, para las que no lo notaron, hice una pequeña intertextualidad con Dante de Dante's inferno xDD. Las que lo han jugado lo comprenderán, las que no, no es demasiado importante.

Esta es mi despedida, mis estimadas lectoras. Han sido cerca de cinco años con este fan fic con el que he aprendido que tan bella es la escritura. Empecé desde lo más bajo y llegué a esto, una historia que ha cautivado a muchas y que ha logrado que me lleguen sus hermosas palabras. Un millón de gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de enseñarles esto.

Un abrazo muy grande a todas.

C. J.

_Disfrutad de la lectura_

…


	16. Nota

Hola chicas, no, esto no es un nuevo capítulo ni la promesa de que editaré el final, ni nada de eso, es un simple mensaje. Puede que esté infringiendo las reglas pero deseo hacer esto. No dejen reviews innecesarios, tan solo quiero aclarar unas cosas.

En el capítulo del epílogo pedí amablemente que las personas que quisieran dejar una crítica (o intento de ella) lo hicieran a través de una cuenta (mi error fue no especificarles que pudiera enviar PM's a esas cuentas) para evitarme tener que hacer esto.

Me han llegado comentarios favorables que hablan de que les gustó el final, de cómo metí a Dante, etc. Y críticas, o mejor dicho, intentos de críticas (muy pocas son salvables) incluso algunos insultos que muestran chicas bastante inconformes. Desgraciadamente todas son de anónimos y las que no, no le puedo enviar mensajes privados. Esto me da a entender que no se dan el trabajo de leer mis notas de autora.

Quiero aclarar algo. La historia no va a cambiar, el final es este aunque digan que, cito, "Es una mierda" dicho por una lectora anónima. También me han dicho que solo escribí esto para llegar al final, que solo porque dejó de gustarme Naruto, que ellas no esperaban que fuera así incluso recriminándome que debí haberla dejado sin terminar en vez de haberles dado, cito nuevamente, "una mierda de final". Lo que me lleva a preguntarme… ¿Creen que mi escritura es un fanservice? ¿En serio? Empecé esto hace 5 años, tiempo durante el cual pude ir perfeccionando mi escritura e ir cambiando mis formas de pensar con respecto a ella. Los posibles desenlaces, argumentos y las personalidades de los personajes han ido evolucionando, sin embargo y aunque muchas chicas molestas no lo crean, el matar a Sasuke estaba pensado desde hace años y el que Naruto se quedara con Sakura también, por no mencionar que el borrador estaba escrito hacía meses.

Esta notita, además de dirigida en respuesta a los anónimos, va también orientada a un último review que me llegó (desgraciadamente, también anónimo, cosa que lamenté porque me hubiera encantado poder responderle a través de un mail). Amiga(o), lo que me dijiste me hizo darme cuenta del por qué de esta situación y aunque suene arrogante te doy la razón. Mi escritura ha mejorado mucho (que esperan de 5 años escribiendo) y si bien no llega a ser perfecta, estoy orgullosa de decir que el epílogo es una de las mejores cosas que he escrito (Y no solo escribo para el fandom) Me alegra que lo hayas podido apreciar y sinceramente me gustaría ponerme en contacto contigo por un PM. (Sólo por si no has captado, esto va para mi último review de "Guest" enviado el 25/08/12)

Antes de terminar quiero dejar un pequeño mensaje a mis "colegas" escritoras que, mas que nada, es un consejo sincero. Chicas, no caigan en el fanservice solo para complacer, escriban lo que quieran, pero estén dispuestas a recibir de todo. Eso no significa que no respondan y acepten críticas mal hechas, si no que, al contrario, defiendan su escritura. Lean y aprendan de las críticas de verdad, hechas por gente bien intencionada y no por hordas furiosas del fandom y estén siempre dispuestas a escribir mejor cada vez que lo hagan.

Si se lo proponen pueden crear mundos maravillosos a través del teclado o del lapiz y el papel. Denle la oportunidad a los demás de conocerlos.

Un abrazo muy grande.

C.J

_Disfrutad de la lectura_

…


End file.
